


Konoha's Yaoi Gamer

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Exhibitionist, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Bottom Sarutobi Konohamaru, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Clone Sex, Engagement Harem Game, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Genderswap, Large Cock, M/M, Minato is the Kyuubi, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Namikaze Minato, Role-Playing Game, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ebisu, Top Inuzuka Kiba, Top Sarutobi Konohamaru, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Umino Iruka, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Video Game Mechanics, Wake-Up Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 79,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: In order to ensure Naruto is loved by the Leaf Village, Minato leaves Naruto a special jutsu. This jutsu lets Naruto enjoy the physical embrace of any man he can impress. With Minato's help, Naruto will create his very own harem.





	1. Reset, Load Iruka

Naruto, The Yaoi Gamer

Challenge Request by Zwieg

Ch1 Reset, Load Iruka

 

**~Third Person~**

 

 

“We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final exam will be on the clone jutsu.” Iruka says holding piece of paper in his hands, addressing his full classroom. 

 

Naruto panics, he’s taken the graduation exam two times already and has failed both of them, creating a clone is his worst technique. One by one Iruka calls the students to perform the final exam, Naruto dreading when Iruka calls out his own.  

 

Naruto tries his best but fails a third time creating a one pitiful clone that just lays on the floor. Naruto has some hope when Mizuki suggests that Iruka pass him on his determination but that’s a dead end. After class, Naruto watches on a swing as all the other students are with their families being congratulated. However, he isn’t lonely and sad for too long as Mizuki joins him, taking him away from everyone else. On a terrace, the two watch the sunset, talking about the exam. Hearing how much Naruto wants to be graduate Mizuki tells Naruto a secret, that if he can learn a jutsu from the special scroll he’ll be a full  ninja that Iruka will have to let him graduate. 

 

Naruto is overjoyed at the news and blindly follows and listens to everything Mizuki tells him. Naruto can’t believe his luck, with Mizuki’s instructions he finds the old scroll and takes it to their meet up point. At the old wooden house, Naruto spends his time training with perfecting shadow clones. With actual instructions on what to do Naruto gets better and better until he is startled during his break by Iruka sensei. 

 

“Hey there sensei!” Naruto says excitedly adjusting the green googles on his forehead. 

 

“Naruto!...Naruto what are you doing and with that very important scroll?”-Iruka calms himself as he observes Naruto’s battered and filthy state.

 

“Oh, Mizuki told me about this scroll and about this place, he-”

 

“Mizuki?” Iruka says with confusion.

 

Everything that follows happens so fast that Naruto can’t keep up, Mizuki attacks him and Iruka after telling him about a demon that almost devastated the Leaf Village. It is a lot to take in but Mizuki doesn’t give him a breath as he hurls a massive shuriken at little Naruto. Naruto is scared, terrified actually he scampers to outrun the large spinning weapon but trips over his feet. He hits the ground and can only look back at his impending death, it is just a second, split second but Iruka shields Naruto by standing over him. 

 

Naruto looks up to see Iruka’s face, wet from sadness and hears the loving words of his sensei. It is then that he hears another suriken hurling through the air. Iruka lets out a grunt, biting his lip as not to scream in Naruto’s face. His beloved sensor tells him to run as kunai fly through the air, Mizuki taunting him while he does so.

 

Naruto runs briefly looking back to see Iruka fall to the side. Naruto holds onto the large scroll as he leaps from tree branch to tree branch. 

 

“What to do I do? Man, this is nuts. I can’t believe this is happening.” 

 

 _“Ssshhh, don’t panic, it’s going to be ok. Unravel the scroll._ **”** A voice speaks in a calming tone but there’s a strange air about it. Naruto stops and looks around for the voice. 

 

“Who said that?” 

 

_“There’ll be time for that later, unravel the scroll Naruto, all the way and do as fast as you can. There’s a jutsu just for you at the very end.”_

 

Naruto groans in confusion about opens the scrolls as fast as he can. He pays no mind to the jutsu he’s revealing as the scroll dangles off the branch. With the scroll unraveled Naruto stares at blankness in search for answers. 

 

“It’s blank there’s nothing here.” 

 

 _“Bite your finger and spell your name at the top. The jutsu will only reveal itself to you.”_ Naruto doesn’t understand but does just that, writing his name at the top of the barren end of scroll. _“Good, now, all you have to do is write home menu just under that.”_ Naruto, despite full of questions, does just that able to hear Mizuki closing in. 

 

Naruto notices that he’s in a completely different area, there’s a light behind him and ankle high water on the floor. Naruto rises from his squatting position, turning around as he does so. He sees a man, with yellow hair and blue eyes and whiskers on his face in a massive cage. Naruto takes a step back from the strange man.

 

“Don’t be afraid.” The man says reaching out through the bars for Naruto. 

 

“Who-who are you?” 

 

“I am The Nine Tailed Fox but you can call me Minato Uzimaki.” 

 

“Wha-what did you say?” Naruto says with shaky speech.

 

“Minato Uzimaki, I’m your father.” 

 

“No...no my parents are dead...the old man told me so...”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that for me, unfortunately for your mother that is true but I know she is in a peaceful after life.” 

 

“I-I just don’t understand anything anymore!” Naruto screams tightly fisting his hair. 

 

“I can explain everything, just  come here.” Minato says motioning for Naruto to approach him. Naruto hesitates but takes a step and then another until he is before the older blonde. Minato reaches his hand out and sets it on top Naruto’s head, slowly rubbing it. “Ah, I’ve been waiting for so long to be able to touch you, to actually see you before me and properly talk to you.” 

 

“...” Naruto remains silent as he feels the gentle head rubbing of the man claiming to be his father. 

 

“Well I should start explaining myself. I am indeed your father, but to the rest of the world I am known as the Nine Tailed Fox, the strongest and foulest of all of the Tailed Beasts. For a long time, I was rightfully called a monster, I cared nothing for humanity and even hated it but that changed when I met a woman with such ferociousness that I fell in love with her. I took the form of a human man to blend in with her community and for a time we lived happily. However, hiding such immense power is difficult and when her village was attacked and nearly taken over by I drove those forces away by revealing my true form and my true power. Despite my heroic deed, the people hated me and her, but that didn’t stop her from smiling. I was livid, I wanted to destroy them but she convinced me otherwise, to see the good in people and think about their points of view. That very night you were born. You were just a baby and all the events and turmoil were too much for your mother’s heart. I, alone couldn’t raise you not properly knowing how people  acted with me there I thought it would be better for you to live a life without me. However, I couldn’t bring myself to leave you completely unless something went wrong I had to be there to protect you., You are my son so instead, of possibly watching you from a distance, I trapped myself within you, able to watch over you from within and help you the best when things get well too dangerous.” 

 

“...what about what Mizuki said? You almost destroyed the village. He hates me because of you, the entire village hates me because of you!” 

 

“That wasn’t me, I protected the village from invasion...however my past deeds of being a rampaging monster of hate and destruction may have influenced the entire village’s minds. Don’t be too upset with them, I was a heartless monster before I met your mother, Kushina. No one truly hates you Naruto, they hate me. You just look a lot like my human form.”

 

“Why did the old man say you were dead?” 

 

“Probably easier to explain than saying that your father trapped within you. I think he bard everyone from tacking about that night hence why you’re only finding about all of this now.” 

 

“...I guess but why didn’t you say anything before! I could’ve used your help or advice or something...like a hug to help me sleep.” 

 

“I’m sorry for not speaking to you earlier but I was hoping that you would be able to live a better life without any interference from me. And just so you know when you would go to sleep I would keep you warm, I’m sure you’ve noticed that you’ve never gone to bed cold.” 

 

“Hmph...” 

 

“Naruto, I’m sorry things have turned out like this but I brought you here to fix all that. You’re mature enough to understand everything so at least the timing is right.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I’ll cut to the case, we’ll have plenty of time to talk later. We’re going to restart, Iruka will be fine but we’ll have to change how Mizuki feels about you, so you can still be friends if that’s what you want.” 

 

“You can do that?”

 

“That’s what this jutsu is for, well, that and another thing that we will get into very shortly. Naruto, do you see those candle over there?” 

 

Naruto looks over his shoulder to see green lit candles. “Yeah...”

 

“Take one of them and step into the center of the swirl on the floor.” 

 

“Okay.” Naruto says leaving his father’s immediate presence to get the small white candle with green flames. Naruto looks down the water covered floor to see a large swirl. He finds the center of the swirl and holds the candle in his hands, looking to his caged father. 

 

“Say ‘start’.” 

 

“Start.” Naruto says and the candle in his hands lights up. 

 

“Look directly into the flame Naruto, it may hurt but don’t look away.” 

 

Naruto looks down at the bright green light which starts to sting his eyes the more he stares. 

 

“How long do I have to stare at this light?” Naruto says often squinting his eyes but not fully closing them. 

 

“Not too long now but count to thirty normally and after that say ‘new game’.” 

 

Naruto counts to thirty trying to remain calm and after that says new game as his father tells him to. Naruto’s eyes finally close unable to take the sight of burning light anymore and when he opens them he finds himself in his room. 

 

“Huh? I’m back in my room?” Naruto says looking around, he’s also in his pajamas and it is clearly early morning.

 

“You’ve started a new game, you’re at the very beginning of the day you found the scroll and, more importantly, activated the jutsu I left for you.“ 

 

“So...Iruka is ok?” 

 

“Yes, and you are the only one who knows what’s happened or what will happen later today, well you and me, so be smart with that information.”  

 

“Okay...so do I need that big scroll?” 

 

“No, I’m going to tell you everything you need to know about the New Reality jutsu. That also means we’re going to be spending a lot of time together.” 

 

“Okay...”

 

“First thing first, you need to know how to save your game or new reality, and load said reality, you should also name them. To do both of those things you need to say ‘settings.” 

 

“Okay, settings.” Naruto says letting out a yawn. He appears back in the Minato’s cell room, he looks around quickly but relaxes to a degree. 

 

“This is your Title Screen, Pause Menu and Setting Options. Depending on what you say determines what you can do here, for example, you can save and load realities in Settings which you can’t do in the other two options. You can also delete realities, and so you know, currently you can have three separate realities that you can shift through.” 

 

“I’m even more confused than I was before.” 

 

“It is a lot, let’s keep it simple then, one thing at a time. Pick a candle and say save, you don’t even need to move to do it.” 

 

Naruto turns his head to the left, seeing three floating candles. He looks to the left one, its flame burns brighter, he looks to the middle and its flame burns brighter, lastly, he looks to right candle and its flame like the others burns brighter. 

 

“These candles are weird.”

 

“Pick one Naruto, and say save.” 

 

“Oh right, uh save.” Naruto says looking at the middle candle which flames turns from green to orange. The now orange lit candle flies to Naruto. “Uhh what’s it doing?”

 

“You have to name it, so you don’t have to think too much about what reality or game save it is.” 

 

“What? Lost again.”

 

“Just name it. Doesn’t have to be anything fancy can anything simple.

 

“Oh, right sorry I’m tired. Uhh I’ll call you... uhh I’m getting nothing, since it’s like morning or whatever can I go back to bed?” Naruto says looking to the man in the oversized cage.

 

“Here I’ll name it for you, say Iruka to the candle.” 

 

“Fine...Iruka.” Naruto says facing the candle. The name Iruka gets scratched into the length of the candle before the candle rejoins the other still green candles. 

 

“Sleep here, no time will pass so you can sleep for as long as you want.” 

 

“But what a about my bed? And my pillows?” 

 

“Naruto?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Close your eyes.” 

 

“Hm.” Naruto grumbles and rolls his eyes but then let’s his eyelids shut. Naruto opens his eyes, feeling refreshed and brand new. “Wow, that was a surprisingly good rest.” Naruto says, still standing on his feet and just starting to stretch. 

 

“Now that you’re rested up, let’s try loading a saved reality, look at that orange candle and say Load and then its name.” 

 

“Okay.” Naruto says as he stretches out his sides. Naruto looks to the orange candle and the name writing on its white wax. “Uhh Load...Iruka?”

 

Naruto blinks to find himself back in his one bed apartment, still early in the morning.  “Okay...so it’s morning again no wait it’s the morning of the test again!? Ugh! I’m gonna...I’m gonna pass it! Whoowhoo! Which means Iruka won’t get hurt and Mizuki-! Mizuki....”

 

“You’ll have to change his mind about you Naruto.”

 

“How do I do that?”

 

“You’ll have to seduce him into having sex with you.” 

 

“What!? What!? I’m not doing that!!!”

 

“There’s nothing to fear, he won’t remember what happens between the of two, he’ll just have a positive feeling towards you instead of a negative one.” 

 

“No no no! I’m not sleeping with him! He’s boy for one, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that-“

 

“Oh, it does, I know it does.” 

 

“It- really but how?”

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re closer to that point for now I think you need to work up to Mizuki. You need to find someone who already likes you to practice on.” 

 

“Someone who already likes me?.......no one likes me...except, except Iruka but he’s my sensei...”

 

“I can think of no one better than to help teach you about such a topic other than him, with my help.” 

 

“Uhh I guess...but how would that even work?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough, for now it’s time to get ready for the exam. So, get out of bed and get dressed, don’t forget to eat.” 

 

“Okay jeez you’re not my da-“ Naruto starts but then falls silent and can hear chuckling from Minato. “Oh, shut up, you can’t just keep bossing me around you know.” 

 

“I just seem bossy because I know what you need to do, while you do not. So, bear with it for a while ok? The beginning is always a bit chatty but once you get a hang of it, I won’t talk off your ear as much.” 

 

“Fine whatever.” Naruto says swinging his legs off the side of his small bed and begins his day again.

 

 

Naruto walks down the street, fully dressed and decently fed. He isn’t worried about the exam as he enters the school yard. He also hasn’t heard a word from Minato since he walked out of his provided apartment. Naruto walks into his classroom which is full of chatting students. He however, is looking for one student in particular, a pretty pink girl who just happened to be in love with another male, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto sees Sakura siting by Sasuke, staring at him but he walks over anyway. 

 

“He-Hey Sakura, how’s it going?” Naruto says nervously as he stands at the end of the desk. 

 

“Naruto, beat it. You’re bothering Sasuke.” Sakura snaps, making Naruto frown. Naruto doesn’t leave instead he takes his seat right next to Sakura. Sakura glared at him as he leans a bit too close. She growls and pushes him away. “Narutooo! You’re crowding me!”

 

“Aww don’t be like that Sakura, I just want to sit next to you.” Naruto says clinging to his seat as Sakura has her hands pressed against his face and side. 

 

“Morning class, settle down everyone.” Iruka says entering the room. “We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final exam will be on the clone jutsu.”

 

Naruto waits for his turn with a light smile on his face as he is able to sit with Sakura for some time. He especially liked it when Sasuke got called and left the room, leaving the him with Sakura. 

 

“Hey Sakura.”

 

“What do you want Naruto?” Sakura asks gruffly. 

 

“How do you feel about the final exam?”  

 

“I’m going to pass for sure and then maybe Sasuke will notice me.” 

 

“What’s so great about Sasuke? Why do you like him so much? He never talks to you half the time he doesn’t even acknowledge you.” 

 

“Ugh you idiot!! That’s just how Sasuke is, he’s so cool. Unlike you! I bet he’s acing this final exam.” 

 

“Hmph if I do better than him in my final exam will you go out with me?” 

 

“Ha! That will never happen, he’s at the top of the class and you, you’re the worst student in the whole academy.”

 

“...so, is that a yes?” 

 

“Hmph!” Sakura says with her arms crossed, throwing her head to the other side. 

 

“Naruto Uzimaki, it’s your turn to take the final exam.” Iruka says entering partway into the room. 

 

“Just you wait Sakura I’m gonna best Sasuke’s grade and then we can go on a date.” Naruto gleefully states as he leaves his seat. 

 

“That’ll be the day.” Sakura huffs. 

 

Naruto still smiles as he walks down the stairs and goes over to Iruka his smile widening. 

 

“You ready? Now, no tricks Naruto this is your only warning.” Iruka states sternly. 

 

“You got it Iruka-sensei!” Naruto shouts with excitement before he follows Iruka into the exam room, which is a large room with only one desk along the wall. At the desk, already is Mizuki, who shoots Naruto a smile and a wave. Naruto walks to the other side, across from the desk which Iruka sits at.  

 

 

“Alright Naruto, you may begin.”-Mizuki says as he and Iruka watch Naruto build up his chakra. 

 

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto shouts actually using the multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, filling the room with perfectly created clones. Mizuki and Iruka’s jaw drop in awe and shock. 

 

“Full clones...and so many of them...Naruto you did it! You passed! How? How did you master such a jutsu?”-Iruka is still in awe as the clones explode in smoke. 

 

Naruto giggles cheekily as he rubs the back of his head. 

 

“So, I pass, right? Hey did I make more than Sasuke?” 

 

“Yeah Naruto you pass...I’m so proud of you Naruto, all your hard work has paid off. We should celebrate.” Iruka says with a massive smile. 

 

“Yeah that’s certainly impressive...”-Mizuki, in shock, leaning back in his chair. 

 

 

 _“Now’s the perfect time Naruto, focus on Iruka and say Engage.”_  

 

Naruto’s smile falters slightly as he looks at Iruka, looking at his large smile and kind eyes his name floating above his head. Naruto blinks and looks slightly above Iruka sensei, seeing his full name above his head with Lv15 at the end of it. 

 

“That’s weird...”

 

“Hm? Is something wrong Naruto?” -Iruka

 

“Focus Naruto, say Engage.” -Minato

 

“Oh, right huh Engage...” Naruto says making the colors in the room enhance before resetting. The room is same, except that Mizuki is gone and Iruka is standing across from Naruto, the table in the background. “Huh? What is this? Why is the room so-“

 

“Warped? This is the Engagement Phase. When you Engage someone or someones you all are put in the Engagement Phase which is turn based, one person can do one thing at a time. Those things being: Move, be Offensive, be Defensive, or use an item. You however have two extra options, Retreat and Impress. Retreat lets you leave the engagement and possibly even the actual situation that landed you in it. Impress is different, this option holds skills that you possess for the sole purpose to make you look good.” As Minato speaks the various titles appear to before Naruto, but slightly off to the side as to not obstruct his view of Iruka. 

 

Offensive 

Defensive

Item

Impress

Move

Retreat

 

“Those bars above Iruka’s head are also above your’s. The green is Stamina, blue is Chakra and I’ll address the other two when they light up. Stamina represents how long you or your opponent can stand being in the Engagement, each option will lower this bar, depending on what you do determines on how much it is lowered. Offensive moves with be the most stamina consuming, Defending the second and Impressing the third and Moving is the lowest. Be careful with how you spend your time here because you can’t bring people back into the Engagement until both their Stamina bar and your Stamina bar are full once again.” 

 

“So, what’s the point of uh the Engagement?”

 

“Good question, this is to help you be more liked by the people around you. Kushina and I decided that with all my power I should be able to create a wait to change be liked by the people as long as they had no idea of who I really was. With my immense supply of chakra and her expertise, I was able to finally create a jutsu that did just that. However, also at that time your mother and I were having relations, and by that, I mean sex. So, I tweaked the original jutsu so I could have sex with other people...Kushina was mostly fine with it as long as it wasn’t with any other woman. At first, I was confused on the how as well but I’m a fast leaner. I made friends by having sex and it was a good life for about two years.”

 

 

“Oh well sorry it turned so rotten...so what do I do now?” Naruto says only half way paying attention.

 

“You see that icon next to Iruka’s Engagement profile?” 

 

“The happy face?” 

 

“Correct, that symbol appears when the Impress bar is maxed. You can remember it as the Impression bar but it is actually the attraction bar. The higher it is the more the opponent is attracted to you, and the less likely they are to actually harm you in any way. This helps because they’ll lower their guard the more filed this bar is but they will be harder to impress so use your skills wisely.”

 

“Okay...”

 

“Now that your opponent is impressed, you can advance to the next level of gaining their affection.” 

 

“Uhuh...you mean sleep with him...”

 

“It’s going to be more pleasant than you can possibly imagine.” 

 

“Still weird I mean he’s my sensei...”

 

“You see the white bar? Now that is lit up it means that you can now have the option of maxing it out. The white bar is the arousal bar, shows how much the other wants you. Fill this up as much as you can to get bonuses like experience points, weapons, clothes, and jutsu, it really depends on who you’re up against. This bar also changes how the person views you on the real world. Your objective of the entering the Engagement should always be to fill this meter.”   

 

“Okay...so how do I do that?” 

 

“This meter is special for this situation, go into Items, you can say just it to make this go faster.” 

 

“Fine, Items.” Naruto says before the word Item replaces Impress. 

 

Item:

 

     No items available to be used

 

      Remove Accessories  

 

 

“Uhh I don’t really have anything other than a few kunai and Froggy...but why aren’t they in here?”

 

“Items allows you to use special items that will have various effects on your meters or your opponents’, some can also inflict or cure status effects. This is also where you can remove accessories, those being your clothes. Select Remove Accessories.” 

 

“What!? I’m not getting naked here, what if someone see me? And plus, this is weird enough without me taking off my clothes.” 

 

“No one will see you Naruto, and Iruka won’t even remember this. Besides it’s the only way to progress.” 

 

“Ugh fine but you’re a complete pervert.” Naruto says lifting his hand to push Remove Accessories which glows before he gets a list of things he can take off. 

 

Remove Accessories:

 

Goggles 

+2Arousal

Orange Jacket 

+5Arousal 

Orange Pants

+5Arousal

Shoes

+2Arousal

 

 

Naruto sighs and pushes Orange Jacket and he immediately begins striping himself of his jacket which disappears in thin air when discarded. 

 

“What the hell...”Naruto says as he looks down at himself now, in his black undershirt. He looks up to see that Iruka’s white bar as gone up but is still a ways from reaching the top. Naruto looks back at the list of removable assets. 

 

Remove Accessories:

 

Goggles 

+2Arousal

Black Undershirt

+10Arousal

Orange Pants

+5Arousal

Shoes

+2Arousal

 

Naruto selects his undershirt and then immediately pulls it over his head and tosses it off his body.

 

“Just so you know this is the weirdness thing I’ve ever done, doesn’t help that he’s just staring at me.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it too much Naruto, the first time is going to be awkward anyway. You’re doing great by the way.” 

 

“Hmph.” Naruto says selecting Goggles, which he takes off. Then he selects Shoes then Pants. Naruto selects Socks, which is another +2Arousal, then Underwear, which is a +10 Arousal. 

 

Now completely naked, Naruto waits to hear the next embarrassing thing he has to do.  

 

“Naruto, you might’ve just noticed that your Title Options have been altered.” 

 

“I’m trying not to pay too much attention to anything right now.”

 

“I can understand, the first few times were weird and uncomfortable for me too but trust me it gets so much better. Think of the benefits, seducing Iruka now and he’ll probably give you an even better score than he already has, placing you above Sasuke which in turn will earn Sakura’s respect which means getting that date.” 

 

“Hmmm I guess that’s true...didn’t think about that part...Alright I’m ready...what do I do now?” 

 

“At your level, you’ll have to take the submissive route so select Submissive and Tease.” 

 

Naruto looks at his title options and selects Submissive, them selects Tease. Suddenly Naruto turns around and is waving his hips from side to side before bending over and spreading his cheeks apart. When his turn is over, Naruto sees that part of Iruka’s white bar has been filled but there is a whole lot more to go. 

 

“Since he’s at a much higher level than you it would take you more effort to seduce but you have a jutsu just for this that’ll work pretty well despite the level difference.” Iruka uses his turn to take off his take off his vest, then his head band,

 

Submission: 

 

                Tease 

(Entice your opponent with your body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or prompting them to strip down to nothing in one turn) 

+2Stimulant -3Stamina

 

                Sexy Jutsu

(Transform into a beautiful vixen to seduce your opponent by giving them a short dance. High chance of gaining up to five extra Stimulant points)

+10Stimulant -10Stamina

 

 

“Sexy Jutsu.” Naruto transforms into a beautiful naked pig tailed blonde. She rhythmically twirls her body before ending his dance by blowing a kiss.

 

Iruka’s his face turns a bright red and his turn is used to strip of himself of his clothing. The bar fills up a quarter of the way, more than it would normally.

 

Naruto blushes internally at the sight of his naked sensei but doesn’t let that distract him from his true prize. Naruto uses his turn for Sexy Jutsu, giving Iruka another bright red blush and filling up another quarter of his meter.

 

Iruka uses his turn to move closer to Naruto, standing right before him. Naruto can’t help but to notice the state of Iruka’s half hard member. Naruto uses Sexy Jutsu once more, seeing Iruka’s blush up close and seeing the brown cock throb and partially grow with excitement. Iruka uses his turn to Tease Naruto with his Cock, putting a hand on his cock and waving it in his face. Naruto internally frowns but also can’t say he fully hated seeing it. Naruto uses his turn to fill up the rest of Iruka’s Stimulus Meter, with another Sexy Jutsu. 

 

Naruto watches as Iruka’s dick reaches full mass and throbs before his eyes. When the Stimulus bar reaches the top, an icon of a veiny arrow pointed upwards replaces the smiling yellow icon. 

 

“That icon means that your opponent is completely aroused and will try to have sex with you.”

 

“Wait what?” 

 

Iruka uses his turn to Dominate Naruto. Naruto is on his back with Iruka between his legs, which are being held apart. Naruto is thrusted into, Naruto moans as Iruka gives him a few thrust before they stop. Unlike before the two aren’t reset in their standing positions, instead Naruto remains on his back with Iruka still inside him. 

 

“Oh, he just got right to it. How does it feel to have a man inside you Naruto? I’m just pulling your chain you don’t have to answer that. You’re doing great Naruto, now just Submit to him to raise his Stimulus meter. Also like when your opponent was fully impressed and your options changed, the same goes for when your opponent is fully aroused because you know mission achieved.“ 

 

Naruto just pants, feeling Iruka’s member pulse inside of him. Naruto looks lifts his hand to the Submission section to see what was different and trying not to focus too much on how much he was starting to enjoy this.

 

Submission: 

 

 

                Tease With Ass

(Entice your opponent by showing off your back side) 

+2Stimulus -3Stamina

 

                Submission

(Allow your opponent to have their way with your body)

+10Stimulus -5Stamina

 

 

“S-submit.”

 

“Well Submission.” 

 

“Ugh, Submission.” Naruto moans before he firmly puts his hands on the ground. Naruto raises his body and starts moving back and forth on Iruka’s cock. Naruto moans as his body does whatever it wants to. Iruka uses Dominate for his turn, thrusting into the mentally moaning Naruto. Iruka gives Naruto six thrusts before his turn is over and Naruto uses his turn for Submission. Iruka Dominates him again, this time putting Naruto on his fours before thrusting into him. When it is his turn again, Naruto takes some time to breathe. He pants as he can feel his stamina getting low. He looks back to Iruka and already sees that his Stimulus bar is pretty high. “S-Submission.” Naruto says weakly before he feels his body back up on Iruka’s member. When his turn is over, Naruto feels a strong thrust and Iruka still, throbbing prior to pulling out completely.  Naruto looks behind himself, over his shoulder and sees Iruka on his back with his cock pointed like a beacon. 

 

 

With the Stimulus bar maxed out for Iruka the profiles faded away and are replaced by two bars that appear before Naruto’s eyes. One bar gets filled again and again, with numbers dancing at the end of it. The number 2 dances at the end, then the bar gets emptied bar gets filled again, the number 3 dances at the end, this happens two more times. At the bottom of that bar are the letters EXP. Naruto is at level 5, and the second bar gets filled 1 tenth of the way, which is pink. 

 

When the second level is reached, Naruto gets +100ryo, when the third level is reached he gets +200ryo, the fourth gives him +300ryo and the fifth gives him +400ryo. Other words appear before him in a box which reads: New Store Items are available for purchase. The next one reads: Perks Unlocked, Clone Perk unlocked. 

 

Naruto just stares at the words not knowing what they mean but just nods his head, which makes the text boxes disappear. 

 

“I’ll explain it all don’t you worry Naruto, but you don’t need an explanation right now, so you can just ignore those for now.”-Minato informs.

 

“Sure, that’ll be easy enough.” 

 

“Now, all you have to do is claim your rewards from Iruka’s body.” 

 

The word Collect appears above Iruka’s body. Naruto hovers his hand in its direction and gets a screen that says:

 +1 Stamina Scroll +1 Chakra Scroll 

+1 Arousal Scroll +1 Stimulus Scroll

+1 Offensive Scroll +1 Defensive Scroll

 

The screen disappears and the colors blossom returning the room back to normal. The Engagement Phase concludes and Naruto takes a deep breath before Iruka suddenly speaks up from his seat at his desk next to Mizuki. 

 

“N-Naruto?”-Iruka asks concerned at Naruto.

 

“Huh? Ah I didn’t do it!” 

 

“Yes, you did Naruto, are you feeling ok? I’d imagine such a jutsu took a lot out of you.” 

 

“Oh, uh yeah, I guess just a bit...”

 

“Well you should really relax, you passed the final exam with flying colors Naruto. Come here and accept your Ninja headband, you’ve earned it.” Iruka says pulling out a folded headband and watching Naruto run up to the desk. 

 

Iruka walks around the desk to stand in front of Naruto, who takes off his goggles. “I hereby award you, Naruto Uzimaki, with this Leaf Village Ninja headband, you are now an honorary genin of the Village Hidden in the Leafs.” Iruka says tying the headband around Naruto’s forehead. 

 

“Oh, thank you Iruka sensei!! Thank you!” 

 

“Don’t thank me, you got here all by yourself. You know if you want to wait for a bit, I’ll treat you with some Ichiraku’s?” 

 

“Ah! That’d be awesome Iruka sensei!” 

 

“Alright it’ll be about an hour.” 

 

“That’s fine, I’ll get out of your hair now so you can get to it.” Naruto excitedly states, rushing out of there while waving to his sensei.

 

Iruka keeps his promise, an hour later he takes Iruka to Naruto’s favorite ramen shop. Naruto beams brightly as he walks along-side Iruka. “I’m very proud of you, Naruto.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I am, you mastered such a complex jutsu you really stepped it up from the previous year.“

 

“Yeah, I’ve grown a lot. Hey, Iruka sensei?” 

 

“Yes Naruto?”

 

“Did I have the best score for the final exam?”

 

“...you did.” 

 

“Really!? Yes! Even better than Sasuke’s?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Alright!” Naruto says before he takes a look at the menu in front of him. 

 

“But Naruto overall-“

 

 _“Naruto, Now is a good time to introduce you to the Store Option. Say. store to open up your personal store.”_  

 

“Ugh, Store.” Naruto says, rolling his eyes as the colors around him fluctuate before restoring themselves. Naruto looks down at his menu to see that it is completely different. 

 

There are two ramen choices and several choices for clothes. At the top read: Small Stamina Ramen with the description just below that: 

Restore Stamina by 10 

cost 75ryo

The next meal is: Small Chakra Ramen

Adds 10% to Chakra  

Cost 75ryo

 

 

The below the ramen are three pictures of clothing. The first are Leg Bandages, which give Naruto

 +1Arousal when taken off. 125 ryo

The second item is Arm Bandages with the same effect of providing

+1Arousal when taken off. 125ryo

The third choice is a Fishnet Undershirt which gives Naruto:

+10 Arousal when taken off but +5 Arousal for every time it’s your other turn if it is the only article you don’t remove. 270ryo

 

“Oh, let me guess, these are for that uhh the-“

 

“The Engagement yes, the more levels you gain the more options that will be available. What also adds to this is the type of people in your Harem. What you can get varies as it won’t all be food or pieces of clothing, you will be able to get weapons, scrolls and full outfits too. Right now, why don’t you get a Stamina ramen?” 

 

“Uhh okay, do I just ask him or?”

 

“No, I mean you can but you can also just touch the words or picture to get it too.” 

 

“Okay.” Naruto says poking the picture of the Stamina Ramen. Naruto notices that in the right-hand corner is a number that’s decreasing. When it stops it reads: 1,000ryo. 

 

“That’s how much money you have to spend, I recommend saving it but you can do what you want with it.” 

 

“Wow, I’ve never had so much money before.” 

 

“Why don’t you get those new accessories?” 

 

“Alright.” Naruto says before touching Arm Bandages, and getting a small sentence that reads: Would you like to equip this on now? Yes. No.

 

“It’s asking if you want to put it on now.” 

 

“I knew that.” Naruto stares before touching Yes. The bandages appear on Naruto’s arms, which are covered by his orange jacket. Naruto equips the Leg Bandages and the Fishnet Undershirt. The Leg Bandages appear underneath his pants but the Fishnet Undershirt replaces his Black Undershirt. Naruto looks at how much money he has left and sees that he still has 480ryo left.

 

“Well you can buy the Chakra Ramen, but you didn’t use that much so you don’t have to but you can.” 

 

“I rather not.” 

 

“Alright then you can exit the Store by telling him that that will be all.”

 

“Oh, uh thanks I’m good for now.” Naruto says as sees the clerk nod with a smile, thanking him for purchasing his items. The colors blossom and Naruto finds himself next to Iruka is talking to him. 

 

“-ave lots of room for improvement. You-“

 

“I’d like the beef ramen please with extra beef.”-Naruto says turning to the chef. 

 

After several bowls of ramen, Iruka and Naruto parting ways. Naruto opens the door to his home and is greeted by highlighted areas. The closet, the full mirror, the bed, a notebook on his kitchen table and the fridge.

 

“Why is my room so glow-y?” 

 

“Oh, I’m glad you noticed, this is your room where you can do many things from here. Some of these things are obvious like the Closet allows you to change your gear, and the Fridge allows you to select the food you buy from the Store. Not so obvious would be the Mirror, which allows you to check your stats, edit them with scrolls and your jutsu, the Book on the desk allows you to check and accept Engagement Missions, check your Perks and look at the Rules if you ever need a refresher. Finally, there’s your bed which allows you to add or take out people in your Harem as well as Quicksave and well ya know sleep.” 

 

“That’s nice can I go to bed now?”

 

“Sure, just Quicksave first.”

 

“I can just say that, right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Great, Quicksave.” Naruto says groggily before he starts undressing. The word _saved_ appears above the bed for a few moments before evaporating.

 

“You can just say Sleep too and you’ll wake up in bed.”

 

“Oh well that’s kinda cool, Sleep.” Naruto says before his eyes close immediately, in bed and knocked out. 

 

**TO BE LOADED...**

 

 


	2. RESUME QUICKSAVE: Continuing the Convoluted Tutorial

**RESUME QUICKSAVE: Continuing the Convoluted Tutorial**

 

Flamingo Message: Having never done a story like this, I’d love your feedback, especially on how to make this easy to read format wise.

Also, I had to change a few things, cuz mathematically they were wrong. Short list, At the end of the chapter Naruto is at level 8 and Konohamaru is at level 7, their stats have been updated accordingly.  

 

**~Third Person~**

 

Naruto awakens on a brand-new day in a newly changed world. His eyes open due to the morning light, the young blonde lets out a yawn before he stretches out his form. The young blonde haired ninja sits up then gets out of bed in his pajamas. 

 

“Good morning Naruto, how was your sleep?”-Minato says, somewhat startling the young ninja.

 

“Oh, it was great, so you have something you need me to do?”

 

“Just to show you all the things you can do in your room.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Well maybe you should have some food first.” 

 

“Can’t disagree with that.” Naruto says before going into the fridge to grab some milk and a water bottle. From the cabinet, Naruto grabs a cup of instant ramen which he prepares with the. After a quick breakfast of which Minato advises him to not drink the milk Naruto is told to check out the Mirror. “It’s my mirror so what?”

 

“It’s more than just a mirror, it can tell you your Stats, let you edit your them with Scrolls, you can look at your Profile here as well. I’m sure more things will unlock as you Lv. up.”

 

“Yeah ok old man. So, what does any of that mean and should I go to school?” 

 

“You don’t have to for now, I mean, just Quicksave it now and you can resume your day with all the knowledge you have achieved today. You can do what you want to with all the knowledge. Or you cannot Quicksave I mean currently there’s no real danger so it’s up to you.”  

 

“I have no idea about what you’re talking about, I zoned out halfway through. It is too early for this but I’m choosing the option of where I don’t have to do anything but look at the mirror.” Naruto sighs to himself before glancing to his mirror. 

 

“Oh, am I rambling? Sorry. That’s fine too, just say Mirror.” 

 

“Fine. Mirror.” Naruto says and his mirror glows and he can see himself inside it, a full scale him. “What the`? I couldn’t see that much of me in the mirror before.” 

 

One the upper left hand side of the Mirror Naruto in big letters is the word STATS which is in a box. One the upper right hand side of the Mirror Naruto is the word PROFILE also in big letters and within a thin box. 

 

“Touch or say ‘Stats’ Naruto to see your attributes for the Engagement.”   

 

“Okay.” Naruto says lifting his hand and touching the mirror where Stats is and sees the left-hand side of Mirror Naruto get filled by colorful bars and numbers. 

 

**STATS**

Naruto Level 6

EXP: 0/180

Stamina Bar  100

Chakra   Bar  100

Arousal   Bar  51

Stimulus Bar  100

 

**SCROLLS**

 

“You remember what the Stamina bar is right? How long you can stay within the Engagement Phase.” 

 

“Yeah kinda.” 

 

“And Chakra is how much chakra you can use in the Engagement Phase.” 

 

“Yea-huh.”

 

“Good, glad I’m not just monologuing to dead air. Okay, so, this Arousal Meter is different than the other two as this shows you how arousing you can be, you know when you take off your clothes. It tells you how arousing you are without using any stamina. This is important because high level opponents have a higher gauge for arousal and if you can’t reach it, then you won’t be able to seduce your opponent.” 

 

“Still sounds weird to say out loud...so what’s the scroll thing at the bottom?”

 

“Scrolls allows you to use the scrolls you’ve obtained to edit your abilities. You obtained from Iruka.” 

 

“Okay, Scrolls.” 

 

The Scroll menu opens up to show Naruto his available scrolls.

 

**SCROLLS**

Stamina Scroll(1)

Charka Scroll(1)

Arousal  Scroll(1)

Stimulus Scroll(1)

Offensive Scroll(1)

Defensive Scroll(1)

 

“Hey I see that I have one Offensive and a but it’s not- I mean I didn’t see them in the Stats option thingy.” 

 

“Perceptive Naruto, that is because you can see your offensive rate, which is how much your attacks impress your opponents. I know that that isn’t something we’ve reached yet but we will get to it soon enough. Shall I go over the over scrolls?” 

 

“....nah, these things are important, right?” 

 

“Correct.” 

 

“And I can like store them up, right?”

 

“Also correct.” 

 

“Then when I get a lot I’ll just do it then or whatever. So, what’s next?” 

 

“You can look at your profile to see a description of yourselves which changes with the actions you take in the Engagement but if you want something more exciting let’s go to the Book to look at your Engagement missions.”

 

“Uhh B-Book?” Naruto says assuming that he could just say the word and is right. Naruto finds himself standing at a table and opening a book on it, words appearing on its blank pages. 

 

 

Rules             Missions            Perks                  

 

 

“This is the Engagement Book, it can tell you the important information of the Engagement and all the other things that I have told you and also a few things that I may have skipped. It also holds missions for you and allows you to use specials Perks that can alter the world itself.” 

 

“Rules sounds boring but a mission could be fun.” Naruto says as he puts the tips of his fingers over the word Mission. 

 

 

Mission:

 

Use an Offensive Move

 

Use a Defensive Move

 

Dominate an Opponent

 

Add someone to your Harem 

 

Complete Tutorial

 

 

Completely Impress an Opponent 5 times

 

Fill the Arousal Meter 5 times

 

Fill the Stimulus Meter  5 times

 

Submit to an Opponent 5 times

 

Complete 5 Engagements 

 

Reach Level 10

6/10

 

Engagement Progress:

 

Iruka 

1/10

 

 

“Ugh, there’s that’s a lot to do. Huh? what’s this? The one outta ten?” 

 

“It means you need to win in the 9 more Engagements before Iruka will be able to be added to your Harem.” 

 

“Ugghh, I have to have sex with Iruka nine more times? Really? I’m not doing that.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

“N-no but it’s just too weird and he’s my sensei, I don’t feel right.”

 

“Alright how about we find someone new then? And maybe someone easier to win against too.” 

 

“Okay...so uhh is that it?” 

 

“Well why don’t you open up the Accomplished Missions options you’ll probably get prizes for doing so well in your Engagement with Iruka.”

 

Naruto’s eyes look lower to the bottom of the page to see the title: Accomplished Missions. Naruto raises an eyebrow before selecting Accomplished Missions.

 

 

Accomplished Missions:

 

Submit to an Opponent (Accomplished)

 

Impress the Opponent (Accomplished)

Fill the Arousal Meter (Accomplished)

Fill the Stimulus Meter (Accomplished)

Complete an Engagement (Accomplished)

 

Reach Level 2 (Accomplished)

Reach Level 3 (Accomplished)

Reach Level 4 (Accomplished)

Reach Level 5 (Accomplished)

Reach Level 6 (Accomplished)

 

Activated a Perk (Accomplished)

 

**REWARDS**

 

Naruto selects Rewards, hoping to get even more money to make up for the amount he had spent.

 

**REWARDS**

 

 **Submit to an Opponent** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo 

 **Impress the Opponent** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo

 **Fill the Arousal Meter** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo 

 **Fill the Stimulus Meter** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo 

 **Complete an Engagement** (Accomplished)

Reward: The ‘Looking Good’ Perk

Fishnet Thigh Highs

+5 Arousal when taken off and +2 Arousal every time it’s your turn if it is the only article you are wearing

 

 **Reach Level 2** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo 

 **Reach Level 3** (Accomplished)

Reward: +150ryo 

 **Reach Level 4** (Accomplished)

Reward: +200ryo 

 **Reach Level 5** (Accomplished)

Reward: +250ryo 

 **Reach Level 6** (Accomplished)

Reward: +300ryo 

 

 **Activated a Perk** (Accomplished)

Reward: +1 Perk Slot

 

Collect All     

 

Naruto smiles as he sees the ryo he’s about to gain and hits Collect All.

 

Collect All:

+1,400ryo

+Fishnet Leggings

+Looking Good Perk

+1 Perk Slot

 

“Sweet 1,400ryo ...and Fishnet Leggings. I don’t really wear fishnet stuff, then again, I could never afford it...what’s a Perk? What’s a Perk Slot?”  

 

“A Perk is something that effects the actual world. Why don’t you open up Perks and take a look at what you have?” 

 

“Okay, Perks.” 

 

Naruto finds himself turning the page with the title Perks at the top. 

 

Perks: 

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills (Deactivated)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Deactivated)

 

Perk Slots: 2 

 

“What? I don’t want guys to think I’m good looking, I want Sakura to think that.” 

 

“Sakura loves Sasuke-“

 

“Don’t rub it in, she’ll like me eventually.” 

 

“I wasn’t finished, Naruto.”

 

“Oh okay, so what’s your point?”

 

“She loves Sasuke and thinks he’s the coolest so, if he thinks you’re cool, she’ll think that you’re cool too.”

 

“Huh...that’s makes sense. If he says that and combined with how well I did in the final exam, she’ll be so impressed with me.” Naruto says excitedly. 

 

“So, you gonna activate it? You can just touch it to activate or say its name.” 

 

“Right.” Naruto says with a light giggle as he touches the word ‘Deactivated’ which turns into Activated. 

 

“Hold off on the Clone Buddy Perk okay? Once you’re through all the basics of the Engagement, I’ll have you try it with another person on your side. Well, now there’s not much else that I think you’ll be all that interested in so feel free to go about your day. Oh, do you want to equip those Fishnet Leggings?”

 

“Hmmm no, cuz won’t it compete with the Fishnet Undershirt and I think that’s better so no.” 

 

“Glad you’re using that beautiful brain of yours. Well then, I don’t think there’s anything else that you’ll really pay attention to. Luckily since I’m skipping this, the rules I would’ve told you will appear in the Engagement book. Well, all the rules will as we go over them regardless if we skip them or not. Anyway, don’t you have to get your ID photo taken today?” 

 

“Argh that’s right! I completely forgot all about it! I still need to find the right look!” Naruto states frantically.

 

“Why don’t you just go as yourself? Kushina told me that it is supposed to reflect what you look like most of the time.” 

 

“That’s boring, I need to look like I’m different but awesome too. Ugh, but none of that matters now that I’m going to be late. thanks a lot

 

“You’re fine, Naruto, just load your Quicksave from last night.”

 

“My what?” 

 

“Say Load Quicksave.” 

 

“Load Quicksave.” Naruto says the world spins around him. He jolts in place and looks around, it’s night time. “Woah...it’s night time.”

 

“Yesterday night to be exact, now you have all the time in the world to plan for tomorrow but since you’re well rested why don’t we go out to meet new people. Oh, but first, you might want to activate your perk and collect all those rewards again.” 

 

“Woah okay so it’s last night? This is a powerful jutsu... oh right the perk uhh Book, activate.” Naruto says appearing before the Engagement book.

 

“You would have to say Perk too and saying activate won’t work as you will no doubt have multiple perks and you can only have one activated at a time well for now at least.” 

 

“Fine, Perk.” Naruto says flipping the page and then activating the deactivated perk. “Oh, now for all that ryo, Uhh what was it? C-completed?” 

 

“Accomplished. Missions. Collect All.” 

 

“Thanks, Accomplished. Missions-“ Naruto turns the page backwards. ”Collect All.” Naruto says before getting his rewards from the Engagement Missions he had competed.

 

“Good. Now, you should Save instead of Quicksaving.” 

 

“What’s the difference between Saving and Quicksaving?” 

 

“Quicksaving is like saving if when you’re on the go but Saving in my chamber is far more powerful plus you can only load a Quicksave a few times while you can load a proper Save indefinitely.” 

 

“Oh...okay can I just say Save?” 

 

“I believe so.” 

 

“Save.” Naruto says appearing in Minato’s chamber with an orange lit candle in his hands. The fire dances and flares before appearing with the other two candles. “How do I get out of here?...”

 

“Say Home.” 

 

“Home.” Naruto says appearing back in his room. “Cool that wasn’t too time consuming...now I need to get some paint...” 

 

Naruto spends half of the night getting ready for tomorrow and when he‘s finished with applying and taking off the body paint he hears Minato again. 

 

“So now that that’s done, what are you going to do now?”-Minato

 

“Hmm, I could go for some ramen...” 

 

“How about we get you some fresh milk.” 

 

“Huh? Why? My milk is fine.” 

 

“Have you noticed the expiration date?” 

 

“What’s that?”

 

“A date that tells you when food is going to go bad or will be bad for you after a certain date.” 

 

“Oh, no I haven’t but fine I’ll take a look.” Naruto says going to his refrigerator and opening it up. The young blonde takes out to milk and looks for the date which he eventually finds and grimaces at. “Uggh, wow, fine I’ll go get some new milk...but I’m not made of money you know.” 

 

“No, but you do have 1,540ryo. You may not be made out of money but you have a few cents to spare. ” 

 

“Oh, yeah hmm guess I do have some money to spend...” Naruto heads out once again after tossing his spoiled milk into the trash. Naruto heads out and instead of just getting milk he gets various kinds of instant ramen, the total costing him 40ryo.

 

Once he gets home and puts everything away, Naruto stares out his window for a bit, looking at the night sky. 

 

“Why don’t you practice your jutsu, the more jutsu you demonstrate having the more jutsu you can use in the Engagement. Naruto nods his head and starts thinking up of techniques he can use, most of which involve his shadow clones. 

 

Seeing the break of sunlight, Naruto takes a short nap to get some entertainment back into his system. Naruto elects for a Quicksave before getting all painted up and heading out to get his photo taken. Though the photographer has some hesitation, the photo is taken anyway. Naruto washes off his face and hands while the paper is being devolved that paper being the one the Hokage has to approve before he gets an actual ID. 

 

Naruto goes into a large room where the Hokage is waiting. The Third Hokage looks at the printed paper at a desk while Naruto sits across the room in a lone chair. The Third Hokage is displeased and Naruto is displeased that he is displeased. It doesn’t help that Naruto uses his Sexy Jutsu to get the best of the elder Hokage, who recovers quickly and scolds him for it. Their less than jolly moment is ruined when a young boy enters the room claiming something wild before tripping over his own feet. 

 

Naruto looks at the boy then at his teacher which quickly enters the room just after the boy. 

 

“Who is this shrimp?” Naruto grumbles out, looking down at the boy.

 

“I wish I could help but I have no idea.”-Minato says from within Naruto. 

 

“You tripped me!”-The boy claims pointing at Naruto while getting in his face.

 

“What? You tripped over your own feet.” Naruto states getting out of his chair again while cuffing the boy’s long blue scarf. 

 

“You unhand the Honorable Grandson of the honorable third Hokage.”-the teacher demanded. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“What’s the matter I thought you were gonna hit me? Can’t do it since the third Hokage is my grandpa?” The Honorable Grandson taunts with a smirk. 

 

“I don’t care if he’s your grandmother! Believe it!” Naruto exclaims punching the Honorable Grandson in the back of the head, forcing him down to the wooden ground. The teacher begins a short monologue during which Naruto leaves the room. Naruto walks the street and quickly noticing that he’s being followed. 

 

Naruto turns around and glanced at the row of wood to the side, where the Honorable Grandson is holding up a sheet the same color. Naruto can clearly see parts of the boy that the sheet doesn’t cover, like his fingers, top of his head and his toes.

 

“I know you’re there...”

 

“N-no, you don’t.” - The Honorable Grandson 

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

“Darn, how did you find me out?” The Honorable Grandson says lowering the sheet to his knees. 

 

“Because I’m going to be...there’s that thing again...” Naruto tilts his head as ‘Konohamaru Lv1’ is above The Honorable Grandson’s head. 

 

“Huh? What thing?” 

 

“Uh nothing so, you’re Konohamaru.” 

 

“Uh yeah, you used my name...hey you, Naruto, I’m going to be your apprentice and you’re going to teach me the Sexy Jutsu.” 

 

“Huh? Are you serious?” 

 

“This is basically the purpose of Offensive to impress your opponent with your strength. Good work Naruto, not that I’d go around hitting kids unless it’s in the Engagement cuz then there is not downside for either of you.”-Minato

 

“I do need to add to my Harem?” 

 

“Your what?”-Konohamaru 

 

“What do I say again oh right Engage.” Naruto says and the colors around him and Konohamaru bloom before resetting. 

 

Naruto looks left then right then left around as the color returns to normal but he can feel a difference in the air. Several things are different, especially with Konohamaru, who no longer has the disguise sheet and has four bars above his head, two horizontal and two vertical just beside them. Of the profile only the green bar is lit up, the Stamina bar.

 

“I’m impressed, you’re already starting to get the hang of this. Now since he is already impressed with you just finish this Engagement then start up another one with him so you can play with your Offensive and maybe even Defensive options.“ As Minato speaks the various titles appear to before Naruto, but slightly off to the side as to not obstruct his view of Konohamaru. 

 

Offensive 

Defensive

Item

Impress

Move

Retreat

 

“Quick question, I thought Impress was to make me look good why does Offensive have the same effect?” 

 

“Good question, because not everyone is impressed by boastful moves, others are impressed by strength and how one uses it. Ninjas and other fighters will be impressed by a worthy challenger more than just a sexy woman.” 

 

“Oh, okay so right now, he’s impressed so, that means all I have to do is oh...okay well it can’t be any weirder than when I did it with Iruka.” Naruto says noticing the 

pink square with a smiling yellow circle next to the vertical bars.

 

Naruto looks to it to see words explain what the symbol means. The words ‘In a state of amazement will not make any moves for several turns’ appear just below the smiling yellow circle.

 

“Probably, but you still will probably enjoy it to some degree, you did with Iruka didn’t you?” 

 

“...I don’t want to answer that.”

 

“Well I need to know a little, I mean if you hated it, I’m sure I can do something to make it more pleasant for you.”

 

“I didn’t _hate_ it but I...I don’t know ok.” 

 

“Ok, well as long as you’re not suffering that is the complete opposite of what I designed this jutsu to do.” 

 

“Well, despite how weird it is...it does seem like it will help me be with Sakura, so as long as it does that, I can put up with the weirdness or well most of it.” 

 

“Just tell me if you feel like it’s too much okay?”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Good, so Items?” 

 

“Items.” 

 

Item-

 

     No items available to be used

 

      Remove Accessories  

 

 

Naruto selects Remove Accessories.

 

 

Remove Accessories- 

 

Goggles 

+2Arousal

Orange Jacket 

+5Arousal 

Orange Pants

+5Arousal

Shoes

+2Arousal

 

Naruto takes off his Goggles and his Shoes for 4 Arousal points. Konohamaru just stares at him for his turn, the white bar getting noticeably filled. 

 

Remove Accessories:

 

Orange Jacket 

+5Arousal 

Orange Pants

+5Arousal

Socks

+2Arousal

 

For his turn, Naruto takes off his Socks and his Orange Jacket, adding 7 to Konohamaru’s Arousal meter. Konohamaru’s Bar is almost filled completely and with him not using his turn due to his amazement, Naruto just takes off his Orange Pants, adding 5 to his arousal bar. Konohamaru’s arousal bar maxes out at 15 before going into his Stimulant bar. 

 

“Wait. I thought I had to be naked for the bar to be maxed out.”

 

“It all depends on the level of your opponent Iruka is around three times your current level so yeah it will take more to arouse him than someone who is like 1 fifth your level.” 

 

“Yeah, but I just thought...so, what do I do? Anything different than before?”

 

“Well one of your Engagement Missions is to Dominate someone. Seeing as how you’re at a higher level that your current opponent I say he’s perfect for it.”

 

“Okay.” Naruto says in his Fishnet Undershirt and Underwear. “How do I go to the title thingy?”

 

“You can say Back or swipe your hand from left to right. Though you can just jump to the Dominate menu by saying Dominant.”

 

“Dominant.”

 

Dominant-

 

                Tease With Cock

(Entice your opponent with your body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or prompting them to strip down to nothing in one turn)

+2Stimulant -3Stamina

 

                Strip Opponent

(Opponent is too far to strip)

 

 

“How can I tease him if I’m still mostly clothed?” 

 

“You’ll have to select it to find out.”-Minato says with a relaxed voice. 

 

“Okay, Tease.” Naruto says and finds himself pulling down his underwear and pulling his member over the hem of his boxers. Naruto wags his member before stroking it. Naruto’s turn ends and his underwear is reset with Konohamaru staring at him with a growing look of want. For his turn, Konohamaru moves closer to Naruto, running up to him and now being at crotch level height. It’s Naruto’s turn now, and he decides to Strip his opponent. His hands fly through the air, which is filed with Konohamaru’s tossed clothes. Konohamaru looks at himself in shock before his form is reset but still naked with a mostly hard member.  

 

For his turn, Konohamaru Teases Naruto, turning around and shaking his backside from side to side. Konohamaru gives his bottom a flirtatious smack before he stands back up. Naruto blushes and finds a heat slowly growing in his loins. Naruto in turn Teases Konohamaru, pulling his member over the hem again and waging it in Konohamaru’s face before stroking it like before. This maxes out Konohamaru’s Stimulant Meter.

 

 It is Konohamaru’s turn and being at a lower level he selects Submission. Konohamaru partly pulls down the front of Naruto’s boxers to encase the member in his mouth. Naruto’s body is still as Konohamaru moves his tongue all over Naruto’s tip, his small mouth not able to take much of the member. 

 

Naruto moans mentally at the touch, getting +5 to his own Stimulus. The turn ends and Naruto notices that he is somewhat erect as where Konohamaru is fully erect. This takes him back to his Engagement with Iruka, who was also fully erect but then so was he.

 

“Hey, why he’s submitting to me but I’m not Uhh as big as when I was submitting to Iruka...don’t we have to be the same well not the same Iruka was bigger than me but uh you know? This is too embarrassing to go into any more details about.”

 

“I think I get your question, and to answer it I’ll say this. The Engagement Phase is made up of four stages, the Impression Stage, the Arousing Stage, the Stimulant  and the Stimulus Stage. The first two are self-explanatory. The third and fourth are basically the same but different. The Arousal Stage and Stimulant Stage do the same thing, arouse your opponent but do so in different aspects. Arousal Stage makes sure that the opponent is mentally aroused by you and the Stimulant Stage makes sure that they are physically aroused by you. The final stage, The Stimulus Stage, is basically your bonus stage the more the meter for this is filled the more bonuses you’ll get. Also remember that bonuses depend on your opponent and you won’t get much from a level 1.”

 

“Okay...that’s helpful but not what I asked.” 

 

“Oh well then you might have to clarify, but you still needed to know that anyway.“

 

“...when I was in the Engagement with Iruka sensei.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“We were both naked...”

 

“Just spit it out already Naruto.” 

 

“We were both bigger...down there...”

 

“You mean aroused.” 

 

“Yeah that...I’m not that bi- well not as much of that now as I was then.” 

 

“Ohh oh that’s because Iruka was level 15 and Konohamaru is only level 1, it’s takes more effort to arouse a higher level meaning that he also had more time to arouse you as well. Konohamaru had little to no time to arouse you. Don’t worry though it won’t have any ill effects the point of this to arouse them well arouse, stimulate, and then have sex with them. I hope that helped.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess but this is so embarrassing, talking like this...”

 

“Well better with me than someone else, right? You’ll get used to it Naruto, it’ll just take some time.” 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get use to this...but I guess, I should at least finish up...” 

 

Domination: 

 

                Tease

(Rub your body to entice and tease your opponent, drawing them closer)

+2Stimulus, -3Stamina

 

                Dominate 

(Take your opponent in whatever way you want)

+10Stimulus, -5Stamina

 

“Dominate.” Naruto says and finds his hand on Konohamaru’s head with his other hand on his cock which has been pulled over the boxers hem again. Naruto inserts himself into Konohamaru’s mouth. He moves his hips back and forth. Naruto moans mentally as he glides the Honorable Grandson’s head along his cock. At the end of this turn, Konohamaru’s Stimulus bar reaches its max capacity. 

 

 

Naruto falls backwards as Konohamaru slumps over leaving his backside exposed for Naruto. Naruto looks up at his EXP and his Harem bars which have just materialized before his eyes. The EXP bar gets filled partway, having received only 30EXP from Konohamaru. Naruto sees that the Harem bar is filled a third of the way. Naruto nods, ready to move on to the next thing and making the two bars disappear. His eyes lower to Konohamaru’s form with the word Collect above it. 

 

“Collect.” Naruto says and is awarded with: 

+100ryo 

+2Honorable Discount Card

“Discount Card? What is that?”

 

“I’m sure those are for the Store. They’ll let you pay a smaller amount than you normally would.”-Minato informs.

 

“Oh, that’s not too bad and I got two of them.” 

 

The Engagement completes and the colors blossom only to return to normal with Konohamaru with his disguise sheet and both males fully dressed. 

 

“Naruto, you can use one of those Honorable Discount Cards to buy a Small Stamina Ramen or a few, one for yourself and maybe two for Konohamaru.” 

 

“Wait, how can I give him a Stamina Ramen?”

 

“Give me what?”-Konohamaru 

 

“It’s easy, say Home go to the Fridge grab the Stamina Ramen in there then go to the Bed and Harem select, it will open up your Harem Options.”

 

“Cool, Home.” Naruto says and barely blinks before he is back in his apartment. “Fridge.” Naruto appears before his small refrigerator and opens it, seeing a lone Small Stamina Ramen in the center rack of three. Naruto reaches for it and it fades. “What happened?” 

 

“It is in your special Engagement Inventory, this is where all the items for the Engagement will be.”-Minato

 

“Oh, cool now what was next oh right the Bed.” Naruto says as he just walks to his bed, seeing the options it has for him. 

 

Bed- 

Quicksave

Harem 

Sleep 

 

“Harem.” Naruto says before he sees a darken image of both Iruka Sensei and Konohamaru on his bed. 

 

Naruto looks to the darkly faded Konohamaru and a profile opens up next to him.

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi-Unable to Add to Harem

1 of 3 completed Engagements 

Bio-Locked                  Stats-Locked

Jutsu-Locked              Gear-Locked

Stamina too low to enter Engagement 

Wait time: 1hr. 

 

Restore Stamina 0/10

 

“Restore Stamina.” Naruto says and hands the darkened Konohamaru the Small Stamina Ramen giving him ten Stamina points.

 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi-Unable to Add to Harem

1 of 3 completed Engagements 

Bio-Locked                  Stats-Locked

Jutsu-Locked              Gear-Locked

Stamina full                 Engage

 

“Wait, I can engage someone from here, I don’t have to be with them?”

 

“As long as you already have had one completed Engagement with them then yes.”-Minato informs.

 

“Oh cool, then let’s do that then.” 

 

“Your stamina isn’t full so you should get a Stamina Ramen from the Store.”

 

“Store.” Naruto says before taking a seat at his Store and being handed the menu while being greeted by the female store owner. “Oh, that’s cool, depending on the time of day, I’ll either get the old man or Ayame.”

 

Store:

 

Small Stamina Ramen

Restores Stamina by 10 

cost 75ryo

Small Chakra Ramen

Adds 10% to Chakra  

Cost 75ryo

 

Hand bandages

+1Arousal when taken off 

Cost: 125ryo

 

“How many of these will I need?”

 

“Well to add him into your Harem, you’ll need two more successful Engagements so that’s four Stamina Ramen there but, you might want to buy a fifth to get your stamina back up to engage someone else.” 

 

“Can I just ask for them?” 

 

“Well just say the full name of the product and the amount and probably yeah.” 

 

“Cool, hey can I get five Small Stamina Ramen oh and I guess the Hand Bandages too.” 

 

“That’ll be 500ryo. Will that be alright?”-Ayame

 

“Uhh yeah, yeah, that’s fine. Never spent so much at one time.” Naruto comments off to the side.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about money Naruto, it won’t be much of problem as long as you don’t blow it all in one go but even then, a few Engagements and your wallet will be full once again.”

 

Naruto glances at the top right corner to see how much money he has left, which is 1,000ryo. 

 

“Anything else I can help you with?”-Ayame 

 

“Uh no, no thanks.” Naruto says setting down the menu and glancing over his shoulder to find himself back in his room. “I have a question.” 

 

“What is it Naruto?”-Minato

 

“I somewhat remember you saying that the Items option thing in the Engagement is for any items that affect uhh the Engagement things but, I didn’t see the small ramen appear in the Items option when I first Uh engaged Konohamaru.” 

 

“That’s because when you buy ‘food’ based items they go to the Fridge instead of your Inventory, Kushina talked me into it. Regardless I’ll see what I can do but you’ll have to bear with it for now.” 

 

“Alright, Fridge.” Naruto’s says before opening the fridge seeing it mostly filled with Small Stamina Ramen. Naruto collects them all one by one before saying Harem and is standing before his bed. Naruto focuses on Konohamaru and gets his profile of options that he can’t access. “Oh, wait I’m not at full Stamina. Hey fox how do I get the stamina ramen out from that in-va-tory?”

 

“It’s Inventory and you can just say its name to make it appear in your hands also your little bag is you Engagement Inventory so you could also open that up.” 

 

“Okay, where is it?” 

 

“It’s on the door knob.” Naruto looks behind him to his brown bag which is normally filled with kunai, suriken, a few other things and sometimes his green frog wallet.  “Just say inventory.”

 

“In-ven-tory?” Naruto says, hoping that he said it right and smiles as he finds himself taking the bag off the doorknob. The bag is opened and Naruto peers inside, he sees the Inventory menu which is a small series of five lit up boxes, each one having a Small Stamina Ramen. Naruto looks at one in a particular and gets a text box to appear beside it.

 

Inventory: 

 

Small Stamina Ramen

Small Stamina Ramen

Small Stamina Ramen- Eat

                                      Use

                                      Toss

Small Stamina Ramen

Small Stamina Ramen

 

“Eat.” Naruto says and finds himself at his kitchen table in the middle of eating the stamina ramen. Naruto sees that he is back to holding the bag and a small box in the top right  reads as: Stamina Full for a few seconds before fading. “I don’t need anything else from here, do I?” 

 

“No just say Back or put it back really, same thing.” Minato says before Naruto stands up right and puts the bag back on the doorknob. “Good now let’s go Engage Konohamaru you need to at least experience how you use your Offensive and Defensive options. Then after that you can activate the Clone Perk and get an introduction with that.” 

 

“Alright, I didn’t have much planned for today anyway but tomorrow is orientation so we can’t do this.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure we can but regardless let’s add Konohamaru to your Harem.” 

 

“Right. Harem, can I just say his name? Konohamaru.” Naruto says prior to standing at his bed with a shadowed Konohamaru with his restricted profile. “Engage.” Naruto says before the colors blossom and then fade to normal putting the two back into the alley way of their first Engagement. 

 

Offensive

Defensive

Items

Impress

Move

Retreat

 

“Let’s try a Defensive Move first, not that the kid is going to be much of a threat.” 

 

“Okay Defensive.” 

 

Defensive-

 

                         Block:

(Impress your opponent with how well you can defend yourself.)

+2Impress if hit -1Stamina

 

                     Substitution:

(Show off your ninja abilities by only pretending to get hit but it was a log the entire time)

+5Impress if hit -3Stamina

 

               

“So, what’s the ‘if hit’ thing?” 

 

“Defensive is about impressing your opponent with how well you handle attacks but if none are thrown your way than you’re not really defending, are you?“

 

“Alright, so since he’s at a low-level, I wouldn’t need to substitute?”

 

“Probably not, you saw him when he tried attacking the Hokage, but now you know what this option is all about. Just select block, you need to use a defensive move as part for one of your Engagement missions.”

 

“Oh okay.” Naruto selects Block and takes a stance with his arms up in front of his upper body. Konohamaru uses his turn to hide in a square box that is supposed to resemble a rock.

 

“You can go to Offensive now.” 

 

“Okay, Offensive.” Naruto says as his body returns to his more docile stance.

 

Offensive:

 

                Attack:

(Display your strength with a simple attack)

+2Impress-2Stamina

 

                Counter Attack:

(Take a hit but deal one right back)

+5Impress if hit -5Stamina

 

                Taunt and Attack:

(Lure in the Opponent to attack you but dodge it to deal out a strong attack of your own)

+10Impress -10Stamina

 

“That last one sounds kinda fun.” Naruto says as he lifts his hand and touches the words Taunt and Attack. Naruto points and laughs at Konohamaru who fumes in rage. Konohamaru runs at Naruto and throws a punch. Naruto step sides, dodging the attack and then punches Konohamaru in the back of the head sending him to the ground. 

 

Konohamaru jumps back to his spot as Naruto returns to his. Konohamaru’s Impress bar reaches max and the smiling yellow circle appears next to it. Now in a state of amazement, Konohamaru can’t take his turns. 

 

Completing the Arousal Stage is easy, Naruto would take off two articles per turn but just goes for the big guns. Naruto takes off his Orange Jacket, giving +5 and his Orange Pants gaining another +5 the first turn and taking off his Underwear the second turn giving +10 and maxing out Konohamaru’s Arousal Meter at 15. 

 

The smiling yellow circle fades as Konohamaru is no longer in a state of amazement and it is replaced by a pink square. Within this square is a veiny arrow directed upwards. Naruto focuses on it to get its description. The words just under it are: ‘In a state of Arousal, may become sexually assertive’.

 

Naruto lowers his gaze to Konohamaru and then at his options. 

 

Dominant

Submissive 

Item

Impress

Move

Retreat 

 

 

Dominant:

 

                Tease With Cock:

(Entice your opponent with your body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or prompting them to strip down to nothing in one turn)

+2Stimulant -3Stamina 

 

                Strip Opponent:

(Opponent too far to strip)

 

Naruto selects Tease, wagging his member for Konohamaru before stroking himself. Konohamaru does the same but turns around, using his backside to entice Naruto. Naruto Tease Konohamaru again and this time Konohamaru uses his turn to come to him. With Strip Opponent, Naruto maxes out Konohamaru’s Stimulant bar. 

 

Now in the Stimulus Stage, Konohamaru uses Submission, taking in the nearly half naked Naruto’s cock. Konohamaru bobs his head back and forth four times before it is Naruto’s turn. Naruto fills Konohamaru’s Stimulus meter with a single Dominate. Naruto moves his hand, which is holding Konohamaru’s head back on forth, sliding the Honorable Grandson on his member. 

 

At the end of the turn, Konohamaru slumps over presenting himself to Naruto. Naruto pays more attention to the EXP bar which is given +30, and to the Harem bar which is now 2/3 of the way full. Naruto nods and the word Collect appears over Konohamaru’s body. 

 

Naruto Collects his prized from Konohamaru, getting

+100ryo

+2 Honorable Discount Cards.

 

The Engagement ends and Naruto, back in his apartment, gives himself and Konohamaru Small Stamina Ramens. 

 

“Before you continue, go to Perks in the Engagement Book and activate the Clone Perk.”

 

“Okay, Uhh Book-“ Naruto says before standing at the kitchen table before the book, which he opens. “Perks.” Naruto turns the page and gets the Perks menu.

 

Perks: 

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills (Deactivated)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Activated)

 

Perk Slots: 2  

 

 

Naruto touches the word ‘Clone’ and the Clone Perk is activated. 

 

“Good and now, let’s add Konohamaru to your Harem.” 

 

“Right. Harem. Konohamaru. Engage.” 

 

The colors bloom and Naruto is back in the alley with Konohamaru but, is now also with a Clone of himself just a few inches away and slightly behind him. 

 

“Naruto, you’ll notice that with another person on your team or Harem, that you can have some level of control over them in the Engagement. How much control depends on you. Select Harem for new options.” 

 

Offensive

Defensive  

Item

Impress

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

“Harem.” 

 

Harem:

 

Clone

 

“When you have more people, you’ll be able to select them. You can have four members at a time in the Engagement.” 

 

“Got it, so uh Clone.”

 

Harem- Clone:

 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

Retreat

 

 

“You’re already familiar with most of these options so, let me go over the ones you aren’t. Mindset determines how much control you have over your buddy. Open it to see what it looks like.” 

 

“Mindset.”

 

Clone- Mindset:

 

Mood: 

 

Moody: Prefers to do their own thing

Friendly: May occasionally use Team Options 

Loving: Will prioritize Team Options 

 

“You can select their Mood which is just how they will act if left alone to do their own devices. This won’t affect their mood outside the Engagement. You can skip this for now.”

 

Style: 

 

Top: Style will be more Offensive/Dominant 

Bottom: Style will be more Defensive/Submissive

Versatile: Style with be mixed between Offensive/Dominant and Defensive/Submissive

 

Pet: Will do whatever Naruto demands 

 

“For now, select Pet, don’t worry this can always be changed when it’s your turn.”

 

“Okay, Pet.”-Naruto says seeing a small sentence confirming what he has done.

 

Clone’s style is now that of a Pet. 

 

“Now, Swap is when you have more than four people in your Harem, and want to switch someone out for another person for whatever reason. Since you don’t have anyone if your Harem yet you can’t Swap out your clone.” 

 

“What will Retreat do? Will they just leave me or what?”

 

“Yes, if he were a real person, Retreating would take him out of the Engagement. However, that won’t end the Engagement, only your Retreat will force everyone out of the Engagement. Things like your clone can’t Retreat, only real people in your Harem can.” 

 

“Really? Okay, so why do I need him as a Pet?” 

 

“Select Offensive.”

 

“Don’t ignore me.” 

 

“I’m not, select Offensive.” 

 

“Hmph. Offensive.” Naruto says and sees the Clone’s Offensive options.

 

Clone- Offensive:

 

Solo 

 

Team 

 

“Oh? Hm. You’ve been mentioning Team a lot, care to tell me what’s that all about?”

 

“Yep, solo is just them doing what they want independently. While as Team is codependent, with you, and this changes depending on how many people are in the team and what you all have done together outside of the Engagement. Select Team to see if you can do anything cool.” 

 

“Team.” 

 

 

Clone- Offensive- Team:

 

                Team Punch:

(You and your clone rush your opponent to deliver a punch to the face)

+5Impress -5Stamina

 

                Bait and Attack:

(Let one of you get hurt only so both of you can surprise attack the opponent)

+10Impress -10Stamina

 

                Double Trouble:

(You and your clone pummel your opponent with a series of both ground and aerial assaults)

+15Impress -15Stamina

 

“These sounds cool. I wonder which one I should use.”

 

“Careful Naruto, your clone only has a third of the stats you have and will disappear once his stamina runs out.”

 

“Oh, and how much is that?”

 

“His Stamina is at 24, it rounds up.”

 

“What does?”

 

“Oh, it’s not important if you want my suggestion go for the Team Punch then you, yourself, can fill the Impression bar the rest of the way. Oh, also all Team related options take Stamina from each participant. Upside, the more people in said group the higher the Impress number will be.” 

 

“Oh, well, that’s not too bad, will the stamina rise too?”

 

“Not at all.” 

 

“Neat, alright, let’s see what this looks like. Team Punch.” 

 

“If you want to say it, you have to say the move and the names of the participants involved. Like this, Team Punch, Clone and Naruto. See? The order isn’t that important you can say the reverse and get the same results.” 

 

“Uhh Okay, Team Punch, Naruto and Clone.” Naruto says before he and his clone run at Konohamaru, both pull back their arms and punch Konohamaru, sending him tumbling down the street before the three are reset. “Wow, that was kinda fun.”  

 

For his turn, Konohamaru hides in a box that’s supposed to look like a rock. 

 

Naruto:

 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Item

Impress

Move

Retreat

 

 

“Naruto, select Impress.”

 

“Alright, Impress.” 

 

 

Naruto- Impress:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“I can get Team Impression options or whatever? Cool.” 

 

“Yep, why don’t you look at the options.”

 

Naruto- Impress- Team:

 

          Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu:

(With your clone summon a horde of Shadow Clones to impress your opponent)

+10Impress -5Stamina -5%Chakra

 

                Twice as Nice Jutsu:

(You and your partner transform into stunning vixens to make men completely lose it. High chance of giving extra points up to double the normal Impress number, only for adults.)

+20Impression -10Stamina -10%Chakra

 

“I’ll go for the Multi-Shadow Cl-“

 

“Are you sure? You know what happens when the Impress bar is filled are you sure you want to use 5 of your clone’s Stamina.” 

 

“Oh, uhh I guess not...uhh Back? Solo.”

 

 

Naruto- Impress- Solo:

 

                    Shadow Clone Jutsu:

(Summon a few shadow clones to impress your opponent)

+5Impress -2Stamina -2%Chakra

 

                    Sexy Jutsu:

(Transform into a stunning vixen to entice men. High chance of giving an extra +5)

+10Impress -5Stamina -5%Chakra

 

“Shadow Clone Jutsu.” Naruto says before three smoke explosions go off around him, each one turning into clones. 

 

Konohamaru’s Impress bar gets maxed out, the smiling icon appearing at the end of it. With Konohamaru in a state of amazement, it’ll be Naruto and his clone’s turn continuously. 

 

“Well, I know what to do from here. Item. Remove Accessories.” 

 

Remove Accessories:

 

Solo 

 

Team

 

“Oh, this is can be a team thing too huh? So, we strip together or something?”

 

“No, more like they strip you while caressing you.”

 

“O-okay...great, things are weird again...”

 

“It’ll be fun, try it out.” 

 

“Ugh fine, Team.” 

 

 

Remove Accessories- Team:

 

Goggles 

+4Arousal

Orange Jacket 

+10Arousal 

Orange Pants

+10Arousal

Shoes

+4Arousal

 

“Orange pa-oh, I’m not saying this.” Naruto says before just lifting his hand and touching Orange Pants. The clone walks to him, putting a hand on his front and backside. The clone rubs Naruto’s crotch before unzipping the zipper. The clone then kisses Naruto on the lips and unbuttons the pants’ button as he does so. After their lips slowly part, the clone squats down, taking the pants with and exposing Naruto’s Underwear and Leg Bandages. The pants disappear and the clone is reset in his spot, a little ways diagonally behind Naruto. 

 

“How was that, Naruto? Not too bad huh?”

 

“...well I-hey look his meter is full.”

 

With that one move, Konohamaru’s Arousal Meter is full, the veiny arrow icon replaces the smiling circle as proof. Though previously it would be Konohamaru’s turn with the clone there, it is its turn instead. 

 

Clone’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Clone: 

 

Dominant

Submissive 

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

Retreat

 

“Let’s see what Dominant is, I hope there’s a Team version.”-Naruto says with hope before he hears Minato’s chuckling. “What? These Team things are fun.” 

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.” 

 

“Whatever, Dominant.” 

 

Clone- Dominant:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“Yes, there’s a team wait will this mean that’s he’s gonna Dominate me?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know you’ll have to find out for yourself.” Minato says with a smile even in his voice. 

 

“Hmph. Team.”

 

Clone- Dominant- Team:

 

                Team Tease:

(Your clone shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4Stimulant -6Stamina

 

                Strip N’ Kiss:

(Opponent too far to strip)

 

                Seduction Tactics:

(Use your body and all your charm to seduce your opponent with the added allure of your clone)

+20Stimulant -20Stamina

 

 

“So, any suggestions?”-Naruto asks nervously.

 

“Just to always keep the Stamina of those in your Harem in your mind.”

 

“Okay...well, I want the uh, what I’m assuming is still the tease, just the team version...”

 

“Alright, go for it.” 

 

“...okay. You’re not gonna yell at me, are you?”

 

“Oh, did I scare you earlier Naruto? Oh, sorry little foxling, I just wanted you to think more objectively. Please, do what you want.” 

 

“...Okay...” Naruto says still nervous but moving on to select Team Tease. The Clone walks the short distance over to him and pulls out his member. The Clone strokes Naruto’s member while planting kisses on Naruto’s neck. The real boy meets the hand motions with his hips. With the end of the turn, the two blondes are reset, Naruto with his underwear covering his privates and the Clone just a foot away.  

 

Konohamaru uses his turn to move closer to Naruto, standing in front of him. 

 

“Alright How can I see his Stamina like the number remaining?” 

 

“Just look up, at his Engagement profile.”-Minato says calmly. 

 

Naruto glances upward to see his clone’s profile then focuses on the green Stamina bar.

 

Clone: 

Stamina: 13/24

 

“Oh okay...so, guess, I’ll go Solo for my turn.” Naruto says before deciding to Strip Konohamaru adding 5 to Stimulant. Konohamaru’s Stimulant bar is maxed opening up the Stimulus Stage. 

 

It’s the Clone’s turn now and Naruto is a little curious as to what the Team options for the Stimulus Stage are.

 

Clone- Domination- Team:

 

                Team Tease:

(Rub your body against your clone’s to entice and tease your opponent, drawing them closer)

+4Stimulus, -6Stamina

 

                Double Domination:

(Take your opponent in whatever way you want with your clone)

+20Stimulus, -10Stamina

 

 

“I’m just gonna Dominate...seems more effective...” Naruto says only half confidently. Minato doesn’t say anything so Naruto reluctantly keeps his word, selecting Double Domination. 

 

The clone walks next to Naruto then gets behind Konohamaru. Meanwhile, Naruto is pulling down his pants, partway. He takes his member and puts it into Konohamaru’s mouth. The clone raises Konohamaru’s backside with only one hand on his hip. The clone inserts himself, the two blondes thrust forward, with Konohamaru between them. Konohamaru endures four thrusts for the two Narutos before the turn is over, but the three aren’t reset. 

 

Konohamaru’s Stimulus is maxed at 10. The two Narutos pull off, letting Konohamaru rests on the floor. Naruto just nods at the formation of the EXP and Harem bars, basically skipping them. The word Collect appears above Konohamaru’s body.  Naruto selects it and is awarded with:

+100ryo

+2Honorable Discount Cards 

 

Collect is then replaced with Add to Harem. Naruto selects that and is suddenly kneeling before Konohamaru. Uncontrollably, Naruto smiles and holds out his arms in a wide gesture, his mouth moving. Konohamaru is sitting up, looking at Naruto and hearing the words Naruto himself can’t before jumping onto Naruto. With his arms around Naruto’s neck, Konohamaru is hugged. Naruto stands up, holding the Honorable Grandson when the Engagement ends. 

 

Naruto looks around, missing that warm affection he’s unaccustomed to. He’s caught off guard by being suddenly congratulated by Minato.

 

“Good job, Naruto!! You have made your first real partner! Let’s go see what he brings to the table.” Minato says with excitement and joy in his voice. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Naruto says walking over to his bed and selecting Harem. Naruto sees that while Iruka is still in the shadows, Konohamaru is lit up brightly. Naruto focuses a little more on Konohamaru to get his Harem profile.

 

 

Konohamaru -Able to Add to Harem

3 of 3 completed Engagements 

BIO                   STATS

JUSTU             GEAR

Add to Engagement Harem

Stamina too low to enter Engagement 

Wait time: 1hr.

 

“Nice work, Naruto. Now, add him to your Harem.” 

 

Naruto lifts his hand and touches the sentence: Able to Add to Harem making it change to Remove from Harem. 

 

“Good, now, add him to your Engagement Harem.”

 

Naruto touches the sentence: Add to Engagement Harem. The words change to read as: Remove from Engagement Harem. 

 

“Well, what do you want to you look at first? Bio will tell you a little about the person, Jutsu will just tell you what moves he knows, you remember what Stats and Gear are, or do you want a refresher? ”-Minato

 

“No, I remember.” Naruto says with crossed arms. “Uhh guess I should know more about you kid, Bio.” 

 

“My name is Konohamaru, I’m the Honorable Grandson to the Third Hokage, I plan on surpassing him and taking his title so everyone will see me for who I am instead of my title.”-Konohamaru says from his seat on the bed.

 

“He talked...he talks...”

 

“And you can talk to him too.”-Minato

 

“Re-really? K-Konohamaru?” 

 

“Hey, Naruto.”-Harem Konohamaru greets cheerfully.

 

“How is this possible? I didn’t think you were real.” 

 

“He’s not but it’s like you’re communicating with your minds, the real Konohamaru won’t remember everything you say to his replica but, if you tell this Konohamaru to meet you somewhere the real one will be there. This isn’t a substitute for making real life connections, but it’ll be nice when it’s the end of the day and the respective members of your Harem go to their own homes.” -Minato 

 

“Still pretty cool though...you did all this...and for me...”

 

“Yep and I made sure this version of the Jutsu is better than the one I had, mostly cuz you don’t have to figure out everything by yourself. This version is nice and clean but enough about all that, why don’t you Save and then spend the day with the real Konohamaru, he’s part of your Harem now, you two should get to know each other.” 

 

“Okay. Save.” Naruto says appearing in Minato’s chamber with an orange candle in his hands. The light flares momentarily before dying down and joining the two green lit candles. “Home.” Naruto says appearing back in his apartment. “Hmm I wonder where Konohamaru is.” 

 

“Probably in the ally you left him in.” 

 

“What? Why would he still be there?” 

 

“Well, it’s only been about 5 maybe 10 minutes to the rest of the world. Oh, I forget to mention, when you’re in the Engagement Phase, you’re basically stopping time, hence the warping of colors and all that.” 

 

“Huh...okay guess I’ll spend time with Konohamaru then. Is there an easy way to get to him?”

 

“No, I mean, only if he has a mission for you.”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Talk to him, see if he needs anything.” 

 

“Oh, uh ok Harem, Konohamaru.” Naruto appearing before the fully colored Konohamaru. 

 

“Hi, Naruto.”-Harem Konohamaru says cheerfully. 

 

“Uh hey, uh do you need anything from me? Like do you have anything for me to do?” 

 

“Well boss, I need you to teach me the Sexy Jutsu, please.” 

 

“Oh, alright first you-“

 

“He’s not real.”-Minato chimes in. 

 

“Oh, right darn. Alright bye Konohamaru.” 

 

“Bye-“

 

“Accept his mission, and that will put you next to Konohamaru.”-Minato chiming in again. 

 

“Oh, uhh I accept your mission Konohamaru.” 

 

“Great.” Harem Konohamaru says leaning forward and holding out his arms. 

 

“Uh, what’s he doing?”

 

“To accept a mission, you have to show him some kind of affection. He wants a hug.”-Minato says softly, a soft smile on his face which no one can see.

 

“Oh...okay...” Naruto says holding out his arms and getting jumped on by the Harem Konohamaru. He feels a nice warm feeling in his chest before he finds himself outside. 

 

“Oh, hey boss, I’m so glad you’re gonna teach me the Sexy Jutsu!” Konohamaru says excitedly. 

 

“Huh? Oh, hey Konohamaru…the real Konohamaru…” Naruto says lowering his arms down to his sides. Naruto looks down at Konohamaru, not used to someone giving him a positive look but he returns it with a smile. “Okay, so the most important thing you need to know is...”

 

Naruto surprised himself with how much fun it is to teach someone one of his techniques. Not that it was a perfect day, he tested Konohamaru on his basic transformation skills and got punched by the woman Konohamaru poorly resembled. Then they went to the book store so Konohamaru could see what bodies the females who were classified as sexy had and got hit in the eye by the store owner. Then they, for something truer to life, tried to sneak into a woman’s bath house, which Minato suggested they at least change their clothes which didn’t happen and Naruto got beat up. 

 

Now, Naruto sits on a log with Konohamaru, eating some food he had bought for himself and his special apprentice. Konohamaru apologies for the lack of receiving injuries him and explains to him his plight.

 

“Hey. I know how you feel, sometimes I feel invisible too, especially when I was younger, but I found someone who paid me attention and I held on to him. That’s what you need to do, find someone who believes in you and hold on to them as tight as you can.” Naruto says

 

“You believe in me, don’tcha boss?” Konohamaru says looking up at his teacher with trembling eyes.

 

“Of course I do, all you need to do is practice.”    

 

“Then you’ll be the person I hold on to!” Konohamaru says jumping onto Naruto, his arms wrapped around his neck and rubbing their cheeks together. 

 

“Okay okay, get off get off.” Naruto says falling onto his back on the ground, trying to keep himself from chuckling and failing. 

 

“Ahem, and what is this? Trying to corrupt the mind of the Honorable Grandson? Come now Konohamaru its time to leave-“ Ebisu states having just found the pair

 

“No! I wanna stay with Naruto! He’s the only person who gets me!” Konohamaru says burying his face in Naruto’s jacket. 

 

“What? You can’t be serious you are far above this weak fool, come now you’ve wasted enough time.”-Ebisu pushes up his dark glasses, which catch the light of sun.   

 

“No! Naruto has taught me more than you ever could! Sexy Justu!”-Konohamaru shouts getting off of Naruto and transforming into a fair lady. Ebisu is stunned for a second before he is disgusted. 

 

“What a filthy jutsu, you really are nothing but, a bad influence on the Honorable Grandson. Not only that, but you made him think  that such a technique is actually useful. It isn’t and never will be, especially on a high ranking jonin like myself. No, I would never fall for such a poor excuse for a jutsu.” 

 

Naruto scowls and gets up. “There’s a clearing up just a few feet away, let’s settle this there.” Naruto says, pointing to the destination he had in mind.

 

“Hmph, dispatching you will be no problem at all, I might even enjoy it.” 

 

“Don’t let him get to you, boss, you're awesome.” Konohamaru states, taking hold of Naruto’s hand when he starts to move. Naruto pauses for a moment but continues walking, holding Konohamaru’s hand tightly as he leads Ebisu. 

 

“Little foxling, why don’t you Engage him at some point. He may be aggravating but, I’m sure he’ll have useful rewards like those scrolls or who knows what else.” -Minato suggests but gets no response from Naruto, who enters the clearing with Konohamaru. 

 

“You got this boss, show him what for.” Konohamaru cheers on, letting go of Naruto’s hand as Naruto walks further into the clearing. 

 

“Hmph, I don’t know what you did to make him so found of you but destroying you here, in front of his eyes will put an end to that.” Ebisu says walking into the clearing. 

 

“Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto says creating a long line of clones. 

 

“I’ll dispatch of these easily, as a jonin I can create shadow clones too.” 

 

“Transform!” Naruto and his clone’s say, exploding in smoke before reappearing as beautiful naked vixens. Ebisu’s eyes go wide and his nose starts to bleed and that’s before they start jumping on him, say sweet things. “Mhm mhm. Engage.” Naruto says with a smirk on his pretty face. 

 

The colors all around him are warped before getting reset, expect without the mess of clones and Konohamaru at the clearing entrance. 

 

Naruto sees for the first time; the Impress bar and the Arousal bar get filed before even lifting a finger. 

 

“Whoo! Nice job Naruto! You soared passed the first two stages. That’ll make your job a lot easier. Well, I doubt you need me for this but speak up if you do.”-Minato says with pride and joy in his voice. 

 

Naruto looks at his title options before looking up and to the to the right. He sees Konohamaru Lv1 and pauses before realizing why he’s there. 

 

“Right, he’s in my harem. Do we have any Team techniques or whatever?” 

 

“I like the name, and considering how you’ve only taught him one Jutsu, I’m guessing just one maybe two, not that you need it with your clone there. Before you do anything  though, might want to check out his Stamina.” 

 

“Oh, uhh I think it’s like ten or fifteen.” Naruto says unsure as he looks upward to Konohamaru’s Engagement Profile. 

 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Level 1

Stamina 10/10       Impress        Arousal

Chakra   100%        0/10           Locked

 

 

“I want to inform you of something, unlike your clones, real people can be Impressed by the opponent and all the things that can happen to you, and as you know when the Impress bar gets filled, the person can’t do a thing until the Arousal bar is filled too. So be mindful of that.”-Minato 

 

“Okay, but how do I know his Arousal number? It’s faded.” 

 

“It’s in the Harem Stats you didn’t look at. Probably should’ve looked at it huh?” 

 

“Eheh eheh...I will from now on.” Naruto nervously chuckles before he looks to his own Title Options.

 

Naruto-

 

Dominant 

Submissive 

Item

Impress

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

“Not that I want to waste Konohamaru’s stamina but, you do have another person on your side. Maybe you should test out a skill or maybe you should beat Ebisu now and Level up Konohamaru then do those Team techniques the second time around. Let’s go with that one.” 

 

“Okay...but yeah, I kinda forgot about the clone, is he always gonna be in the Engagement? I thought that he was a one-time thing.”

 

“Nope, he and Konohamaru are going to be in your Engagements unless you remove them, as in, deactivate the Clone Perk and remove the Konohamaru in your harem from your Engagement Harem.” 

 

“Oh ok. Now, maybe I don’t even have to do anything. Dominant.” 

 

“His Level is too higher for you to dominate.”

 

“Oh darn...I wanted to put him in his place, I mean I know he won’t remember but still.” 

 

Dominant:

 

Level too low to be Dominant

 

 

“Submissive.” 

 

Submissive:

 

Solo 

 

Team

 

 

“Uhh well, Konohamaru might not have the Stamina to join but the clone will. Team.”

 

Submissive- Team: 

 

                Team Tease:

(Your partner shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4Stimulant -5Stamina

 

               Money Makers:

(You and your partner tempt your opponent by showing them your backsides, prompting the opponent strip completely in one turn)

+10Stimulant -10Stamina

 

                Ladies of the Night:

(You and your partner transform into beautiful vixens to seduce your opponent by giving them a short dance. High chance of gaining up to 10 extra Stimulant points)

+20Stimulant -20Stamina

 

              

Naruto selects Money Makers:

 

Submissive- Team- Money Makers-Partner:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv1

 

Clone Lv1

 

“Clone.” 

 

Naruto says making his clone walk over to him. The two blondes turn around with their hands on their pants’ hem. With their backs to their opponent, the bend over and pull down their pants, showing their rumps. Naruto knows his mouth is moving and though he can’t hear anything assumes it’s something to tempt Ebisu. Naruto and his clone shake their hips back and forth in unison before pulling up their pants and turning back around. 

 

With his turn concluded, it immediately goes to Ebisu, who begins taking off his clothes. By the end of his forced turn, Ebisu only has his head band and his dark shades on, his lean yet muscular build is on display as well as the rest of his shaven body. 

 

It’s the Clone’s turn now, who’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Clone-

 

Dominant

Submissive 

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

 

 

“Submissive...”

 

Clone- Submissive:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“Uhh I want another team attack but if his stamina reaches zero he’ll disappear, won’t he?” 

 

“Yep and unlike real people you don’t get a turn to give him a Stamina Ramen.” 

 

“Darn...solo.” 

 

Clone- Submissive- Solo:

 

               Tease With Ass:

(Entices your opponent with his body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or distracting them from other partners) 

+2Stimulant -3Stamina

 

                Sexy Jutsu:

(Transforms into a beautiful vixen to seduce your opponent by giving them a short dance. High chance of gaining up to five extra Stimulant points)

+10Stimulant -10Stamina

 

“Tease.” Naruto says and sees his clone turn around and pull down his pants. The clone shakes his backside at Ebisu, his hips going side to side rhythmically. His turn ends and the clone is reset, passing the power to Konohamaru. 

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Playful Bottom meaning that he when selecting Defensive/Submissive moves he may occasionally use the Team Options. Konohamaru selects Solo-Sexy Jutsu, which gives +10Stimulant but -10 Stamina, which is all Konohamaru has. Though an extra +2 Stimulant occurs. 

 

Having forced Ebisu’s turn early, it is once again Naruto’s turn. Naruto goes into Item and gives Konohamaru a Small Stamina Ramen. 

 

Naruto-Item:

 

Small Stamina Ramen-Use 

  +10 Stamina               Eat

 

“Use.” 

 

Naruto- Item- SSR-Use:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi

 

Clone 

 

 

“Konohamaru.” 

 

Konohamaru +10 Stamina. 

 

 

“Harem.” 

 

Naruto- Harem:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi 

 

Clone

 

 

“Konohamaru.” 

 

Harem-Konohamaru: 

 

Dominant

Submissive  

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

Retreat

 

“Mindset.” 

 

Harem-Konohamaru-Mindset: 

 

Mood: 

 

Moody: Prefers to do their own thing

Friendly: May occasionally use Team Options 

Loving: Will prioritize Team Options 

 

Style: 

 

Top: Style will be more Offensive/Dominant 

Bottom: Style will be more Defensive/Submissive

Versatile: Style with be mixed between Offensive and Defensive

 

Pet: Will do whatever Naruto Demands

 

 

“Pet. I feel kinda bad just taking him over but I don’t have another Stamina Ramen to give to him so he can’t use the sexy Jutsu again.” 

 

“Wise move but will the three of you teasing him be enough?” 

 

“Uhh well I handled Iruka and that was just one of me so yeah...hopefully. Submissive. And uh s-solo?””

 

Naruto- Submissive- Solo:

 

                Tease With Ass:

(Entice your opponent with your body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or prompting them to strip down in one turn) 

+2Stimulant -3Stamina

 

                Sexy Jutsu:

(Transforms into a beautiful vixen to seduce your opponent by giving them a short dance. High chance of gaining up to five extra Stimulant points)

+10Stimulant -10Stamina

 

Naruto glances to his Clone’s Profile to check on his stamina. 

 

Clone: Stamina-11 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

Naruto looks to Ebisu’s Stimulant Meter to see it almost halfway full. 

 

“Sexy Jutsu.” Naruto says transforming himself into a stunning pigtailed blonde. She twirls her hips and blows a kiss to Ebisu. Ebisu’s face reddens and his Stimulant meter goes up by 15.

 

After Naruto’s turn, it is Konohamaru’s turn. Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet.  

 

“That’s weird I thought it was the clone’s turn.” 

 

“No, the Engagement just prioritizes partners in Pet Mindsets cuz your deciding what they do. Since Konohamaru’s Mindset wasn’t Pet, he went last but, now, that he is the order goes you, Konohamaru then your clone and then Ebisu.” 

 

“Oh okay, that’s helpful.” 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi-

 

Dominant

Submissive  

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

Retreat

 

“Submissive. Solo.” 

 

Konohamaru S.-Submissive-Solo:

 

                Tease With Ass:

(Entices your opponent with his body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or distracting them from other partners) 

+2Stimulant -3Stamina

 

                Sexy Jutsu:

(Transforms into a beautiful vixen to seduce your opponent by giving them a short dance. High chance of gaining up to five extra Stimulant points)

+10Stimulant -10Stamina

 

“Tease.” At Naruto’s request, Konohamaru turns around and pulls down his pants shaking his ass flirtatiously.

 

Going after Konohamaru is the Clone. Clone’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Clone:

 

Dominant

Submissive  

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

Retreat

 

“Submissive. Solo. Tease.” Naruto says and gets the common theme of the current Engagement. One of his team members turns around and pulls down their pants to shake it at Ebisu.

 

Now, it is Ebisu’s turn, who elects to Tease the group. Ebisu holds his member and with his other hand shows off his member. Ebisu’s talks, Naruto knowing that he’s boasting about his size, length, and girth, Naruto would have just rolled his eyes. Though seeing it like this, and he can’t help but feel something swell in his heart as Ebisu’s prattles on about his elite meat. Ebisu ends his Tease by stroking himself, having his member pointed upwards so the boys can see his Jonin balls bounce in time with his strokes.

 

Once again, it’s Naruto’s turn, he doesn’t move instead he stares at the Ebisu, whose still has an air of class with a raging erection. 

 

“You okay, Naruto?”-Minato speaks up after a few moments pass of Naruto not doing anything.

 

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah...was uh just thinking about uh strategy...”

 

“Uhuh. Looks like you were checking out what Ebisu’s got.” 

 

“Pfft what? No. Why would I do that?....maybe just a little...” Naruto says, nervous and embarrassed. 

 

“Well stare as long as you want, I mean we have all the time in the world but, if you stare you can’t beat him. You beat him once then you can enter another Engagement and aim to make him part of your Harem if you so choose.”

 

“Ebisu? In my Harem?”

 

“You can have anyone you want in your Harem and selecting instructors isn’t that half bad, they’ll definitely teach you important lessons…N-Naruto? Naruto!”

 

“Huh? Oh! Sorry, I stopped paying attention after you said I can have anyone I want.” 

 

“I’m just glad you’re having fun.” Minato says sounding relaxed. 

 

Naruto stares at Ebisu a little more, his eyes going over his more developed body. Naruto eventually selects Submissive and Sexy Jutsu. Ebisu receives an extra 5 to Stimulant. Ebisu’s Stimulant maxes out at 56 before the Stimulus bar lights up. 

 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv1:

 

Domination

Submission  

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

Retreat

 

“Submission Solo.”

 

Konohamaru S.- Submission- Solo:

 

             Tease:

(Entices the opponent with his body the best he can, may draw opponent closer) 

+2Stimulus -2Stamina

 

 

            Oral Submission:

(Opponent too far to Submit too)

 

 

“Uh, guess I have to use Move so, Move.” Naruto says and sees the area lit up in large squares. There is one square between each member of his team and Ebisu’s square. Naruto selects Ebisu’s square and gets: Konohamaru Moves to Ebisu -2Stamina, Yes. No. “Yes.” Naruto confirms seeing Konohamaru run up to the mostly nude Ebisu. Naruto then gets: End Turn Early: Yes. No. “....yes.” 

 

Clone- 

 

Domination

Submission  

Item

Move

Mindset

Swap

 

“Submission. Solo.” 

 

Clone-Submission- Solo:

 

                Tease With Ass:

(Entice your opponent by showing off your back side) 

+2Stimulus -3Stamina

 

                Submission:

(Opponent too far to Submit too)

 

 

“Clone is at 21...hmm.”

 

 ”Hey Naruto, if you ever want to skip someone’s turn, including your own, you can have the selected individual stand still. First, you select Move but you don’t to, it’s just something to keep in mind.”

 

“I can try it out, I guess. Move.” 

 

Clone- Move:

 

Clone      Naruto   Space    

Space     Space     Space               

Space   Ebisu+Konohamaru    Space     

          

 

“Uhh stay still?” Naruto says unsure but then after nothing happens, selects the clone again. 

 

Clone will remain in place: Yes. No. “Yes.” 

End Turn Early: Yes. No. “Yes. So, like if they’re stamina gets low or something, I can just do that cuz that didn’t cost any stamina.”

 

“Correct you are, foxling…and uh you could’ve…nevermind, drag this out as long as want.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto says in a matter of fact tone and makes Minato chuckle.

 

It’s Ebisu’s turn and he goes the route of Domination on Konohamaru, putting the Honorable Grandson on his fours and taking him with firm hands on his shoulders. Naruto stares at Ebisu as he moves, curiosity taking root in his mind. 

 

Even when Ebisu’s turn is over and he’s more stationary, Naruto can’t help but stare.

 

“I wonder if Iruka would be jealous if he knew how much you are staring at Ebisu.”-Minato chimes in cheekily. 

 

“What? Why would he be jealous? I mean he’s pretty nice too.” 

 

“I have a feeling you’re not talking about his personality.” 

 

“Huh? What- no! Ah- Shut up!” Naruto flusters while Minato just chuckles. “It’s not me! it’s the Engagement, it messes with the mind and stuff.”

 

“It- well- oh regardless, Don’t just stand there Naruto go up to him.” 

 

Naruto blushes slightly but selects Move and joins Konohamaru and Ebisu. 

End Turn Early: Yes. No. “...ye- well he’s already with Konohamaru, so I can’t do Submit to him, right?” 

 

“I’m glad you asked and no, you still can Submit to him and he might even give you a little attention to.”

 

“Really? Cool, I mean, yeah, ok...”

 

Naruto:

 

Domination 

Submission

Item

Impress

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

“Submission. Solo.”

 

Naruto- Submission- Solo:

 

                Tease With Ass:

(Entice your opponent by showing off your back side) 

+2Stimulus -3Stamina

 

                Submission:

(Allow your opponent to have their way with your body)

+10Stimulus -5Stamina

 

“Submission.” Naruto places a hand on Ebisu’s chest and the other on his back, Naruto feels the musculature before leaning up to kiss Ebisu. Naruto slowly trails down, licking and kissing Ebisu’s neck then trails down to lick one of Ebisu’s nipples.

 

Naruto’s turn ends faster than he thought, possibly because he was getting lost in it. 

 

Konohamaru‘s Mindset is Pet. 

 

“Submission. Solo.”   

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv1

 

Konohamaru S.- Submission- Solo:

 

                Oral Submission:

(Service the opponent with his mouth, high chance of keeping the opponent’s focus on him)

+3Stimulus -2Stamina

 

                Submission:

(Allow the opponent to have their way with his body)

+10Stimulus -5Stamina

 

“Uhh Oral Submission.” At Naruto’s words, Konohamaru disconnects himself from Ebisu’s member and turns around. Konohamaru takes Ebisu in his mouth, moving his body back and forth until his turn is over.

 

 

Clone’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

“Move. Uhh Ebisu. Yes.” Naruto says seeing the clone join the group of three. ”No. Submission. Solo.”

 

 

Clone- Submission- Solo:

 

                Tease With Ass:

(Entices the opponent by showing off his back side) 

+2Stimulus -3Stamina

 

                Submission:

(Allow the opponent to have their way with his body)

+10Stimulus -5Stamina

 

“Submission.” Naruto says, the clone goes over to Ebisu’s unoccupied right-side, putting a hand on his chest and on his back. The clone kisses him, he feels Ebisu’s musculature before leaning up to kiss the jonin. The clone slowly trails down, licking and kissing Ebisu’s neck then to lick at Ebisu’s right nipple.

 

Ebisu uses his turn to Dominate Naruto. Ebisu grips Naruto’s hair and roughly kisses Naruto. Ebisu lets his left-hand reach around Naruto and slide between his cheeks. Naruto’s body jumps when he feels a finger enter him. Then again when he feels another and another. The three fingers stretch and scissor his entrance with ease. Their lips part and Naruto knows Ebisu is both boasting about himself and belittling him, but he isn’t bothered in-fact he kinda likes it. 

 

Naruto uses Submission for his turn, letting out a verbal moan as he grinds himself on Ebisu’s fingers. Naruto kisses Ebisu’s chest, having both of his hands spreading himself. When his turn is over is it Konohamaru’s.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet.

 

“Submission. Solo. Tease.” 

 

Konohamaru pulls himself from Ebisu and shows the jonin his backside, wiggling it back and forth before spreading his cheeks. Konohamaru’s turn soon comes to an end, making it the Clone’s turn.

 

The Clone’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

“Submission. Solo. Tease.”

The Clone letting out a verbal moan as he thrusts himself on Ebisu’s fingers. He kisses Ebisu’s chest, using both of his hands spreading himself.  

 

 

Ebisu uses his turn to Dominate the Clone, roughly kissing him while three fingers of his right-hand slip inside him. 

 

For his turn, Naruto uses Submission once again and by the end of it, Ebisu’s Stimulus bar is maxed out at 44. 

 

The profiles fade away and the EXP bar and Harem bar appear. Naruto’s EXP bar gets filled with +520exp, the bar maxes out at 180, which was prematurely filled half way from the three prior Engagements with Konohamaru. The number 7 dances at the end of it the bar. When the 7 appears, so does +350ryo, which brings a big smile to Naruto’s face. The bar fills once more with an 8 dancing at the end of the bar. When the 8 appears, so does +400ryo which brings an even bigger smile to the blonde’s mug.

 

Ebisu’s Harem bar gets filled a 12th of the way. Naruto nods and those bars fade being replaced by Konohamaru’s EXP bar which appears over Konohamaru’s head. Konohamaru’s EXP bar gets filled again and again. Konohamaru reaches level 6 with 70EXP spilling over. When Konohamaru’s Level reaches 5, a sentence appears that reads:  Offensive Options unlocked, Store now accommodates Size: Small, Engagement Titles unlocked, Title: Honorable Friend Unlocked, +5Honorable Discount Cards. 

 

 “Oh cool, didn’t know I could level him up. I wonder what Honorable Friend is.”

 

“It’s a Title, I’ll go over that later, you seem tired.”-Minato

 

“Oh, I well, yeah just a bit...” Naruto says as he sees the words fade away, he turns his head to Ebisu and sees the word ‘Collect‘ over Ebisu’s body. 

 

Naruto selects Collect and is rewarded with:

+1Stamina Scroll +1Chakra Scroll 

+1Impress Scroll +1Arousal Scroll

+1Offensive Scroll +1Defensive Scroll

+1Stimulant Scroll +1Stimulus Scroll

+100ryo

 

The Engagement ends with Naruto and his horde of Sexy Justu clones swarming Ebisu, who is completely overwhelmed by it. Ebisu falls unconscious with an open-mouthed grin and a bleeding nose. Konohamaru runs up to Naruto. 

 

“Wow, Naruto, that was amazing!”-Konohamaru states, with excitement and awe plastered all over his face. 

 

Naruto turns back into his good old boyish self while his clones explode in smoke. Naruto takes a minuet to himself, briefly patting Konohamaru’s head to acknowledge him. After gathering his bearings, Naruto turns and looks at the elite jonin who is on his back, his blue attire leaves much to the imagination. 

 

“Nice work, Naruto. You’re becoming a champ at Engagements but, you look like you could use a nap or an early rest. Why don’t we say good bye to Konohamaru? You taught him the Sexy Jutsu and had a four way with his trainer, I think you deserve a rest.”-Minato suggests. 

 

“Uhuh...oh Konohamaru I have to go.” Naruto says somewhat tired.

 

“Oh okay, can I still walk with you?”-Konohamaru asks with a brightly lit smile.

 

“Sure...” Naruto says and has his hand grabbed. Konohamaru smiles as they begin their walk back to the hustle and bustle. 

 

Naruto reaches his doorstep and turns to Konohamaru. “Okay, uh thanks I guess.” 

 

“No problem boss, thanks force for teaching me the Sexy Jutsu and for you know, spending time with me...” 

 

“It was no problem. Oh, I have orientation tomorrow so, I won’t be able to hang out with you.” 

 

“Aww okay. Have a good night, Naruto.” Konohamaru says going up to Naruto and hugging him quickly before walking away. 

 

“Ah, oh. Thanks, Konohamaru, you too.” Naruto says waving to Konohamaru as he leaves. Naruto enters his apartment, closing the door behind him. Naruto lets out a deep sigh. 

 

“You did good today, Naruto. Now, before you sleep, you should restock on Stamina Ramen.” 

 

“Uugghh, okay. Uh Store.” Naruto says finding himself take a seat at Ichiraku’s, getting greeted by Ayame, who hands him a menu. “Five Small Stamina Ramen please.” 

 

“That will be 375ryo is that alright?” 

 

“Yes.” Naruto briefly watching the calculations before Ayame asks.

 

“Can I help you with anything else? We have brand-new items in stock. Would you like to view them?”

 

“Uh sure.” 

 

Store: 

 

Small Stamina Ramen

Adds +10Stamina

Cost: 75ryo

 

Small Chakra Ramen 

Restore 10% to Chakra

Cost: 75ryo

 

 

Fishnet Arm Warmers

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

Cost: 270ryo

 

Cool Googles 

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

Cost:125ryo

 

Cool Shoes

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

Cost:125ryo

 

Cool Shirt 

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Small 

Cost: 200ryo

 

Cool Shorts

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Small 

Cost:200ryo

 

Cool Undershirt

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

Cost: 270ryo

 

 

 

“No, thank you.” Naruto say putting down the menu.

 

“Thank you, come again.”

 

“Home.” Naruto says appearing back in his apartment, in the center of it to be exact. “Don’t I need to do something to make them useable?”

 

“Yes, you need to take them out of the Fridge and into your Inventory. You can go into your Fridge and just reach for them to send them to the Engagement Inventory, which is your bag on the door.” -Minato informs.

 

“Right, Fridge.” Naruto says before appearing in front of his fridge and opening it, seeing it filled with the 5 Small Stamina Ramens. Naruto reaches for them and they fade. “Okay so, anything else I need to do before I go to bed?” 

 

“Might want to Save.” 

 

“Save.” Naruto says before appearing in Minato’s chamber, holding the orange lit candle with flares for a moment. The flame recedes and the candle returns to its place between the two green lit candles. “Home. Bed. Sleep.” Naruto says appearing in his apartment then his bed then in his bed and out cold. Naruto yawns stretching his limbs as he sits up. 

 

“Morning champ, why don’t you Load your Save.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well, it’ll be last evening and you’ll be as rested as you are now, so why not? You can always try to level up again, find other people and all that. Though well spent, it’s time you lost which you should regain.”  

 

“Okay. Fine. Jeez, you talk a lot. Well if I’m going back in time, I don’t see the issue with spending a day in.” Naruto says leaning back with his hands behind his head. 

 

“Want company? Say Harem and Konohamaru if you want a warm body to join you.” 

 

“Really? Harem. Konohamaru.” Naruto says before he sees Konohamaru sitting on the side of the bed. “Hey Konohamaru.” 

 

Harem Konohamaru, looks over his shoulder and smiles at Naruto. 

 

“Hey boss.”-Harem Konohamaru says with a large joyful smile.

 

“Want to join me?” 

 

“Sure!” Harem Konohamaru says turning around and getting under the covers. Harem Konohamaru scoots up to Naruto, putting an arm under his form and the other on his chest. Harem Konohamaru closes his eyes as he lets his head rest on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto looks at Harem Konohamaru with a light blush to his cheeks before he closes his eyes too. An hour or two pass before Naruto gets out of bed, having done a lot of thinking about his new life. 

 

It’s from one thing to another, how he has a father who’s actually an extremely powerful fox and somewhat on the pervy side but incredibly supportive. He had a mother, who was named Kushina, it would be nice to know what see looked like. Other things on his mind would be like how Ebisu was actually pretty arousing and unfortunately still kinda is, despite his horrid attitude, when Naruto recounts the events. That was bad enough but, upon more thinking Naruto, finds himself liking this attention from Konohamaru, like a lot more than he would have thought. The idea that other guys will like him like that makes his heart jump but his mind weep. Then there’s the whole reason why he activated the New Reality Jutsu, Mizuki. Would Mizuki end up acting like Konohamaru does? 

 

He could just imagine him, being all hug-y and nice but actually meaning it. It is a pleasant and embarrassing thought, Naruto fantasizes to himself. When he thinks of Mizuki, he can’t help but drift to Iruka, acting the same way but then he thinks of both of them being friendlier, being less professional. Iruka seems rough, Naruto bets Mizuki is even rougher then he groans to himself for liking that idea and even more so for visualizing it.

 

Naruto opens the fridge and pulls out milk for cereal. Naruto eats his late breakfast in silence. When he is finished, Naruto doesn’t bother putting anything away, he just rises from his chair.

 

“Load Iruka.” 

 

Naruto is in his apartment, it is yesterday at sunset.  

 

Naruto looks around and wonders what he should do first. “Hmm.” 

 

“Something wrong?”-Minato

 

“No, just thinking of what to do.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you have Rewards to claim from the Engagement Book, you can also look at your Missions too, see what new thing is there for you to try. You should also probably look at Konohamaru’s Stats since they have changed. Also, you have unlocked accessible Gear options for him in the Store. There’s plenty for you to do, Naruto.” 

 

“Okay, but, what should I do first?”

 

“Let’s look at your Engagement Missions, from the Book.” 

 

“Okay, Book.” Naruto says before he is standing at the Engagement Book and opening it. 

 

Rules          Missions           Perks         Titles

 

“Mission.” 

 

 

Mission:

 

Use an Impress Team Option with your Partner

 

Use a Defensive/Submissive Team Option with your Partner

 

Use an Offensive/Dominant Team Option with your Partner

 

 

Choose a Title

 

 

Complete Tutorial

 

 

Completely Impress an Opponent 5 times

4/5

Fill the Arousal Meter 5 times

4/5

Fill the Stimulus Meter  5 times

4/5

Submit to an Opponent 5 times

3/5

Dominate an Opponent 5 times

0/5

Complete 5 Engagements 

4/5

Reach Level 10

8/10

 

Activate 5 Perks

2/5

 

Add 5 people to your Harem

1/5

 

Obtain a full Engagement Harem

1/4 

 

Complete an Engagement with a full Engagement Harem

0/1

 

 

Engagement Progress:

 

Iruka     Ebisu             

1/10        1/12    

 

 

Accomplished Missions

 

“Accomplished.”

 

Accomplished Missions:

 

Use an Offensive Move (Accomplished)

 

Use a Defensive Move(Accomplished)

 

Dominate an Opponent(Accomplished)

 

Add someone to your Harem (Accomplished)

 

Complete an Engagement with a partner(Accomplished)

 

Complete a Harem Mission:

Teach Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu (Accomplished)

 

Level up your Partner(Accomplished)

 

Reach Level 7 (Accomplished)

 

Reach Level 8 (Accomplished)

 

**Rewards**

 

“Rewards.” 

 

 **Rewards** :

 

 **Use an Offensive Move** (Accomplished)

Reward:+100ryo

 **Use a Defensive Move** (Accomplished)

Reward:+100ryo

 **Dominate an Opponent** (Accomplished)

Reward:+100ryo

 

 **Add someone to your Harem** (Accomplished)

Reward: +250ryo

 **Buddy Wrist Bands** **(2)** :

+10Stamina while being worn with a partner who is also wearing it, +2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

 **Complete an Engagement with a partner** (Accomplished)

Reward: Fishnet Underwear

+10Arousal when taken off but +5Arousal your every other turn while this is the only article you’re wearing

Size: Medium

 

Lace Sandals

+3Arousal when taken off but +1Arousal your every other turn while this is the only article you’re wearing

Size: Medium

 

 **Complete a Harem Mission** :

Teach Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu (Accomplished)

Reward: +250ryo

+5 to Inventory Space

+125 EXP to Konohamaru 

 

 **Reach Level 7** (Accomplished)

Reward: +350ryo

 **Reach Level 8** (Accomplished)

Reward:+400ryo

 

 **Level up Konohamaru** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo  

 **Level up Konohamaru to level** 5 (Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

Konohamaru is now able to have Perks Equipped 

Konohamaru is now able to have Titles Equipped

Sexy Leather Jacket:

+5Arousal when taken off an additional +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Arm Warmers and +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Undershirt

Size: Adjustable

 

**Engagement Titles Unlocked**

Reward: Title: Trouble Maker

 

 

Collect All

 

“Collect all.”

 

Collect:

 

+2,150ryo

+Buddy Wrist Bands(2)

+Fishnet Underwear

+Lace Sandals

+5 Inventory Spaces

+125EXP to Konohamaru Sarutobi

\+ Sexy Leather Jacket 

\+ Title: Trouble Maker

 

Konohamaru now Level 7.

 

“Cool, I’m surprised I got so much stuff and he leveled up again, neat.”

 

“Why don’t you put on all that gear after we look at your Titles?” 

 

“Sure.” Naruto agrees before saying: ”Titles”

 

Title:

 

Honorable Friend: 

Everyone will know that you are Konohamaru’s best friend. Will make your behavior more tolerable with authority figures. 

 

 

Trouble Maker:

Everyone will know you are a trouble maker. Will make you more popular around fellow bad boys and naughty adults.

 

 

“These are Titles, the first words people will come up with when someone mentions you. These are like Perks but different, they both effect the world but Titles focus more on how the comunity views you where as Perks focus more on the individual. Anyway, Titles, unlike Perks also have a down sides, like your Trouble Maker Title, it’ll make bad boys like you more but most adults won’t. Regarding the Engagement, if Trouble Maker is your chosen Title then you are more likely to find bad boys, or be able to win against a bad boy easier than usual. Another thing is that Titles can also be earned by doing things in the real world, like acting a certain way for a long enough time.”

 

“Okay...so the Honorable Friend, what’s the downside of that?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never had that Title but I’m guessing befriending a younger person than yourself, you might get picked on by the kids in your class. That’s the first thing that comes to mind, but most adults will probably think it’s cute of you to be friends with him.”

 

“Oh, hmm anything else?”

 

“Yep, one thing in particular is that if you have a Title chosen long enough it will provide the Stores with new items befitting of that title or you might be able win them from Engagements. Another thing is that you can only have one Title chosen at a time that goes for your partners as well, you each can have one, and depending on the title it might change their behavior.” 

 

“Oh. Interesting but I’ll still go for Trouble Maker. Though Honorable Friend….might make the Engagements with Iruka easier.”

 

“Possibly, but Trouble Maker will definitely make the Engagement with Mizuki go over easier.”

 

“Really? That’s not half bad. Okay, so anything else?”

 

“Yes, to even be able to get new items the Title will have to be Chosen for a few days, depending on how much you interact with people.” 

 

“Alright, well I’ll choose Trouble Maker, it’s kinda true, plus it sounds fun. Fox, oh, uh, dad, I guess…now I forgot what I was gonna say…”

 

Title:

 

Trouble Maker:

Everyone will know you are a trouble maker. Will make you popular around fellow bad boys and the somewhat corrupt adults.(Chosen)

 

 

“Aww~, either or, could even call me Kurama, that’s my real name.” 

 

“Oh...okay, Oh wait, I remember now ,so uh anyway so I have the Trouble Maker Title but how will I find bad boys?”

 

“Oh, I think I said it before but while the that Title is Chosen, you will attract them. Whatever group of people the Title affects positively will be more likely to run into you and the reverse happens for those it affects negatively.” 

 

“And these works with Perks right? So, like bad boys will think I’m good looking and want to hang with me?”

 

“Yep, glad you’re so excited, kinda surprised though.” 

 

“Oh, uhh well you know this is my life now gotta enjoy it...”

 

“Uhuh, are you okay Naruto? You don’t have fake your mood for me. I can still change things here and there to make things more comfortable for you, it’s no trouble at all.” 

 

“Oh no, I’m not faking anything.” 

 

“You sure? Cuz you can tell me, I’ve been with- I mean well yes but also talked with lots of youths, I know that life can be hard for a foxling like you. So, whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

 

“Hmmmm well...I don’t know...it’s embarrassing and stupid...”

 

“I bet it’s not, foxling. What is it?”

 

“Uhh well I like it...”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Hmm don’t make me say it, it’s so embarrassing...”

 

“I’m afraid you have to because, I have no idea as to what you’re talking about.” 

 

“I like playing this game...playing...with men...” Naruto says with a blush burning itself across his face.

 

“Oh, good, so then what’s the issue foxling? Why are you upset?” 

 

“Well I’m supposed to like Sakura and I still do...but seeing Iruka naked...Ebisu naked and even seeing Konohamaru naked...it I don’t know it feels nice well good...really good...”

 

“Well that’s what the Engagement is for.”

 

“Yeah I know...but it feels good even outside the...Engagement...”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry for being so weird! I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, my little foxling.” 

 

“But I It-...even not in the Engagement...I like the idea of other boys liking me and not like how friends like each other but how Konohamaru likes me now.” 

 

“Oh, well that’s something.” 

 

“...see, I told you it’s weird stupid and embarrassing...”

 

“Yeah well so is pantsing someone but doesn’t make it any less fun.” 

 

“What does that have to do with me?” 

 

“It’ll probably earn you some points with bad boys, just play your cards right.” 

 

“But-what? Don’t you-I don’t know, don’t you think it’s weird or something?”

 

“Not really, I mean I’ve slept with a ton of guys and I enjoyed it a lot so I’m sure it’s just like that but guessing you think more about it then I did. What do you think about?” 

 

“Uh that’s even more embarrassing!” 

 

“Well don’t hold out on me now, I’m curious.” 

 

“Well I guess I think about what they look like naked...”

 

“Uhuh.”

 

“And uh I think about what it would be like to have their arms around me...”

 

“Any boy in particular?”

 

“....Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei....Ebisu… a little bit…”

 

“Oh, not one of your classmates?” 

 

“Not really, I mean, they don’t really like me all that much but, even Mizuki pretended to before he tried to kill me and Iruka-sensei... when can I make sure he can’t do that?” 

 

“Soon, he’s around Iruka’s Level so you should increase your own and Konohamaru’s level before taking him on, also should get a full Engagement Harem.” 

 

“Oh, okay so I should-“

 

“Don’t change the subject, do you think about anything else?” 

 

“Wah! Why do we have to keep talking about this? It’s embarrassing!” 

 

“That sounds like a yes, foxling.” 

 

“Hmph, I wonder what they feel like inside me okay...like Iruka sensei is so gentle but he wasn’t as gentle in our Engagement... but it felt nice and I’m hoping Mizuki is even rougher. Oops, I uh, I didn’t say that.” 

 

“Yes, you did, and no amount of time travel will make me forget that.” 

 

“Hmm darn it...well so what?”

 

“Why are you getting mad at me for?” 

 

“I don’t know!” 

 

“...Do you want to get laid, foxling? Get fucked by an older wise man who will use you to his heart’s content, shoving himself inside you?”

 

“N-no...” Naruto says biting his lip with his knees bent inwards and legs rubbing against each other. “I-I want a nice girl…like Sakura...no boys...no boys...”

 

“Well maybe just one boy eh?”

 

“Maybe just one boy...”

 

“Or two? I mean gotta have company, right?” 

 

“Yeah I guess...two wouldn’t be so bad...”

 

“What about three? Or four, that way it’s like a party and who doesn’t love a good party?” 

 

“...”

 

“Just you and boys and men.”

 

“What about Sakura?”

 

“Why don’t you steal Sasuke from her, not that she has a chance, I don’t think he’s into girls either.” 

 

“I’m into girls! Well one girl...”

 

“But into at least two other guys...”

 

“Hmmm...”

 

“Why don’t we finish up everything, go through the other new stuff then you can wander the town finding people to help you level up and to add to your Harem?”

 

“Ok...”

 

“Let’s move to Gear, you have a new option available now. Your Gear is in your Closet.” 

 

“Okay Closet.” Naruto says before he’s standing before the Closet, opening it. 

 

 

Gear-

 

Equipped         Unequipped              

 

“Unequipped.”

 

Gear-Unequipped:

 

Hand Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off 

Adjustable Size

 

Arm Bandages 

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

Leg Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

 

Buddy Wrist Bands (2):

+10Stamina while being worn with a partner who is also wearing it, +2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

 

Fishnet Thigh Highs:

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 

Fishnet Underwear:

+10Arousal when taken off but +5Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 

Lace Sandals:

+3Arousal when taken off but +1Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 

Sexy Leather Jacket:

+5Arousal when taken off and +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Arm Warmers and +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Undershirt

Size: Adjustable

 

Outfit-None Available 

 

 

“You see the Sizes at the bottom of the descriptions, it’s there so you’ll know which partner it can fit, your size is medium while Konohamaru is a small. The sizes dictate which age class can wear what, Small for the little ones, Medium for boys around your age and, Large for adults. See the Hand Bandages? They have an Adjustable Size meaning anyone can wear those.”-Minato

 

“Oh, okay I think I saw a few clothes with the small size guess I should buy those a now.”

 

“Yeah then you can put them on Konohamaru to up his Arousal points he gives when taking off his clothes.”

 

“Store.” -Naruto says finding himself take a seat at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen.

 

“Hey there Naruto, how can I help you?”-Teuchi says handing Naruto a full three paged menu.

 

“Huh? Where’s Ayame? Oh right, it’s night time. This is last night... almost forgot about that.” Naruto opens up the menu and looks at the options. 

 

Store: 

 

Small Stamina Ramen

Adds +10Stamina

Cost: 75ryo

 

Small Chakra Ramen 

Restore 10% to Chakra

Cost: 75ryo

 

Fishnet Arm Warmers

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

Cost: 270ryo

 

Cool Googles 

+2Arousal when taken off

Size Small

Cost:125ryo

 

Cool Shoes

+2Arousal when taken off

Size Small

Cost:125ryo

 

Cool Shirt 

+5Arousal when taken off

Size Small 

Cost: 200ryo

 

Cool Shorts

+5Arousal when taken off

Size Small 

Cost:200ryo

 

Cool Undershirt

+10Arousal when taken off

Size Small

Cost: 270ryo

 

Buy all Clothes 

 

 

Use Discounts(11)

 

 

“What’s Discounts? Is that the Konohamaru discounts?”

 

“Yeah but select  what you want manually first and you might want to get Stamina Ramen.”

 

“Okay. Can I get five Small Stamina Ramen and all the clothes to?” Naruto asks. 

 

“You can get five more, you have more space in your Inventory. It was one of your rewards.”

 

“Oh, cool uh make that ten Small Stamina Ramens.”

 

“Alright that’ll be 1940ryo will that be alright?”-Teuchi

 

“Now you can bring up the discount.”-Minato

 

“Oh ok, uhh can I have a discount I Uhh got a card from Konohamaru?” Naruto says before realizing that he is holding the card out for Teuchi.

 

“Konohamaru gave this to you? Well then, it’ll be 970ryo. Will that be alright?” 

 

“I’m not a genius but that is different how much money did I get off?”

 

“970ryo, guess the discount was 50% off, simply put, it cut the cost in half.” 

 

“Oh! Awesome! Can I use another one? I want to see if I cut that in half too.” Naruto says already handing the second discount card to Teuchi. 

 

“Konohamaru gave this to you? Well then, it’ll be 485ryo. Will that be alright?” 

 

“Oh, this is, this is just amazing, can I use these anywhere?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Damn it and yes that will be alright.” With the amount subtracts from what he has Naruto looks to see that he still holds 3,365ryo. “Far from bad, so what now?”

 

“To put those new clothes on Konohamaru and then to edit your own outfit or the other way around the order doesn’t really matter.”-Minato

 

“Let’s go with Konohamaru. Home.” Naruto says blinking and being back in his apartment. “Uh Bed or Harem. Konohamaru.” Naruto says before he’s standing at his bed with a well-lit Konohamaru beaming a smile at him.

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7-

Remove from Harem

EXP:15/210

BIO                   STATS

JUSTU             GEAR

Remove from Engagement Harem

Stamina too low to participate in Engagements

Wait Time: 40mins

 

“Stats.” 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7-

STATS:

Stamina: 45

Chakra: 100%

Impress:  45

Arousal:  25

Stimulant: 45

Stimulus: 45

 

“Now, that you bought all that stuff, let’s edit his attire in Gear.”

 

“Gear.”

 

Harem-Konohamaru Lv7-

GEAR:

 

Wearing         Equip                  

 

“I’m sure this is obvious but Wearing is what he is currently wearing and Equip lets you replace what he’s currently wearing with other items.”

 

“Yep, Equip.” 

 

Konohamaru- GEAR- Equip:

 

Hand Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off 

Adjustable Size

 

Arm Bandages 

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

Leg Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

 

Buddy Wrist Bands (2):

+10Stamina while being worn with a partner who is also wearing it, but -10Stamina and +2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

 

Cool Googles 

+2Arousal when taken off

Size Small

 

Cool Shoes

+2Arousal when taken off

Size Small

 

Cool Shirt 

+5Arousal when taken off

Size Small 

 

Cool Shorts

+5Arousal when taken off

Size Small 

 

Cool Undershirt

+10Arousal when taken off

Size Small

 

 

Equip All

 

“Oh, cool. Equip All.”

 

Pick one to Equip 

 

Hand Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off         

Adjustable Size 

 

Buddy Wrist Bands (2):

+10Stamina while being worn with a partner who is also wearing it, but -10Stamina and +2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

“Huh? What’s this about?”

 

“They in each other’s way, they both can’t be equipped on the hand so you have to pick one of them, adds a little strategy.” 

 

“Oh...well I’ll go with the Buddy Wrist Bands.” 

 

 

Buddy Wrist Bands equipped, 1 Buddy Wrist Bands remaining.

 

 

“Cool, so what now? My turn?”

 

“Well, you might want to see how his Stats have changed.” 

 

“Oh, okay. Stats.” 

 

Harem- Konohamaru Lv7:

STATS:

Stamina: 45

Chakra: 100%

Impress:  45

Arousal:  32

Stimulant: 45

Stimulus: 45

 

“Oh, cool looks like we can get some Team Options in our next Engagement. So, do I need to do anything else with him? No, least not now, right?”

 

“Yeah, I doubt his Bio has changed much if at all and his Jutsu is limited to say the least. I think it’s time for your turn. Say Closet.”

 

“Closet.” Naruto says and he stands in front of his closet, which he is also opening. 

 

Gear-

 

Equipped      Unequipped 

 

“Equip is what you have on and Unequipped is what you don’t.”

 

“Thought so, Unequipped.”

 

Gear-Unequipped:

 

 

Buddy Wrist Bands (2):

+10Stamina while being worn with a partner who is also wearing it, but -10Stamina and +2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Sexy Leather Jacket:

+5Arousal when taken off and +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Arm Warmers and +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Undershirt

Size: Adjustable

 

Fishnet Arm Warmers

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 

Fishnet Thigh Highs:

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size Medium

 

Fishnet Underwear:

+10Arousal when taken off but +5Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 

Lace Sandals:

+3Arousal when taken off but +1Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 

Equip All 

 

“Hmm Uhh don’t these all compete with each other? Why would I wear more than one of them?”

 

“Very good question, Naruto. You notice how these all are similar right? The same was with Konohamaru and his cool clothes? These are parts of Outfits, which give a special bonus to the wearer when all items of a certain type are worn together. You’ll know if an item is part of an Outfit if they have similar names or have something common in the description.” 

 

“So, putting all of these on will be make an Outfit, neat. Equip All.” 

 

Naruto says having his clothes replaced with the ones he bought. Naruto immediately gets a chance to look at how he looks as a version of him in his new get up.

 

Naruto wears a large sleek leather jacket that goes down to his waist, the zipper is pulled down to expose part of his chest and its sleeves cover up the Fishnet Arm Warmers. His Orange Pants are still there and are covering up his Fishnet Underwear and Fishnet Thigh Highs. His shoes have been replaced with the black Lace Sandals, showing off his white socks.

 

“Hmm I don’t know...something feels off.”

 

“Correct you are, you’re missing the pants of the outfit and maybe a few other things but you have most of it. Maybe you should lose the Orange Pants.” Minato says cheekily. 

 

“Why? They give me a nice set of points when taking them off in the Engagement.” Naruto says. “Besides, I don’t know to take them off or could I just do it manually like a normal person?” 

 

“Just say Pants Off.” 

 

“Oh neat. Pants Off.” Naruto says with a smile before his eyes freeze on the life size version of himself without his pants. “Is-is that my...my...” Naruto’s eyes are fixed on the image’s crotch which is clothed by the Fishnet Underwear, meaning that everything is on display.

 

“Yep foxling, but don’t worry everyone will think you wear this all the time so, you won’t be confronted or anything.” 

 

“What? I’m not going out like this! Everyone will see my...my...”

 

“Yes, but no one will really care that only one that will care is you.” 

 

“But it’s so embarrassing and-and-“

 

“What if I told you bad boys will like it?”

 

“What? Don’t mess with me.”

 

“I’m not, that outfit clearly says you don’t care what the norms are, you’ll do what you want to do and don’t bad boy do that too.” 

 

Naruto continues to frown but turns around looking over his shoulder to see his exposed butt. “And you’re sure they will like it?”

 

“Well they won’t dislike it.”

 

“Hmmm...I guess I could at least see what happens if I go outside like this...” Naruto says nervously looking at himself. 

 

“Now why don’t you look at your Stats, using the Mirror.” 

 

“Okay....Mirror. Stats.” 

 

Naruto says before he stands in-front of the Mirror.

 

STATS

Naruto Level 8

EXP:220/240

Stamina Bar  160+10

Chakra   Bar  100%

Arousal   Bar  44+15

Stimulus  Bar  160

Stamina too low to enter Engagement

 

SCROLLS

 

“Huh...”

 

“What is it, foxling?”

 

“Konohamaru’s Stat list is longer than mine…“ 

 

“Well, that is because unlike you, Konohamaru can be Impressed and Stimulated by opponents. You can’t, you can be aroused and have your Stimulus bar filled but that’s it, just the fun stuff really.”-Minato informs. 

 

“Oh....okay...oh the Fridge.” Naruto says appearing in front of the Fridge which he opens. Naruto sends the 10 Small Stamina Ramen to his Inventory before closing the Fridge. “Man...this stuff is kinda exhausting...you know what since a lot was done or at least talked about, I’m Quicksaving. Quicksave.” 

 

“Alright, now’s that that’s done, ready to go outside?”-Minato suggests.

 

“Why do you want me to go outside like this anyway? You pervert.” Naruto says crossing his arms over his body, shielding it.

 

“I’m not the one who wants to be drilled by boys, you’re the pervert.” 

 

“Am not!!”

 

“If you want to put on pants do it. I don’t mind either way. Go naked for all I care, that will earn you a Title, oh oops sorry, I’ve been so good about not spoiling things.” 

 

“...Hmph.” Naruto huffs before heading for the door. Naruto walks outside, seeing the dark yet star filled sky as he does so. Naruto takes a breath as he listens to the low wind before he starts walking. Naruto walks onto the main street seeing variously sized crowd, though less so than during the day. He looks around at the people, nervousness on his face and his embarrassment growing ever more. Naruto sees a woman whisper to another then looks to the ground, putting his hand in front of his shame as he walks. 

 

 

Suffocating at the feeling of having all eyes on him, Naruto runs. He runs, not fully looking at where he’s going until he sees a dark alley. Naruto’s feet skid across the pavement, slowing him down enough so he can turn and dart for that alleyway. In the darkness, Naruto doesn’t see that there’s another person and bumps into them.

 

“Hey! Watch it!” The angered voice is male and familiar to Naruto.

 

“K-Kiba?” 

 

**TO BE LOADED...**


	3. Harem Building

**Load Data 3, Harem Building**

 

 

“Naruto? What do you what? I’m busy.”-Kiba gruffly asks, turning to check that he had guessed right.

 

“Busy with what? You’re just standing there.”

 

“I’m going to the bathroom, you moron.”

 

“Oh. “

 

“Why don’t you engage him? Might want to refill your stamina first.”-Minato quietly suggests.

 

“I have to run all the way back?”

 

“Huh?”-Kiba raises an eyebrow as he still looks over his shoulder.

 

“No, it’s in your Inventory, you took it out of the Fridge.” -Minato reminds.

 

“Inventory.”  Naruto says before he finds himself holding his brown bag and opening it to peer inside. Naruto sees ten Small Stamina Ramens, he selects 9 of them to use on himself. “Engage.” Naruto says looking at Kiba. “Oh crap, should’ve gotten more Stamina Ramen.” Naruto shakes his head as the colors bloom around him before reverting back. Naruto and Kiba are in the street, with people along the edges but, in the background. 

 

Naruto looks to Kiba, who is all zipped up and ready for a fight. Naruto looks to his right to see a Clone instead of Konohamaru. Naruto turns his attention to his options. “Damn it...I did not start this off the right way.” 

 

“Well if you want a do-over you can always come back, he hasn’t used a single move so you won’t have to wait. Also, might want to fill up Konohamaru’s stamina too. He can help out and doing Team Options with him are part of a few of your missions.” 

 

“Oh...right...there are a lot of things to keep track of...”

 

“Don’t worry you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” 

 

“Retreat.” Naruto says and sees:

Retreat: are you sure? Yes. No. “Yes.” Naruto says before he sees himself jump out of view, the colors bloom once more but now everything is back to normal. 

 

“So, are you just gonna stand there and watch me?”-Kiba

 

“Store.” Naruto says entering Ichiraku. “That’s odd why aren’t there more people here, looks like a busy night?”

 

“This is your personal Store remember? Only you can enter this your special store.” 

 

“Right, can I get 10 Small Stamina Ramens please?”

 

“That’ll be 750ryo will okay,”?”

 

“Yes, that’s fine.” 

 

“Fridge.” Naruto says before appearing before the Fridge, which he opens. Naruto extends his hand and sends the Stamina Ramen to the Inventory. “Hey, can I buy more Stamina Ramen I mean since the Fridge is empty and all?”

 

“Oh, I now remember why Kushina wanted there to be a Fridge. Yes, yes you can.” 

 

“Awesome, Store.” Naruto says back in his private Store. “Nine Small Stamina Ramen please.” 

 

“That’ll be 675ryo, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Fridge.” Naruto says standing before his Fridge which he opens to see filled with Small Stamina Ramen once more. “Cool, now, I have to give some to Konohamaru so uhh Harem. Konohamaru.” Naruto says now standing before his bed with Konohamaru sitting on the bed’s side. “I have Stamina Ramen for you.” 

 

“I’ll need four Small Stamina Ramen boss, if you want me to join you in an Engagement.”-Harem Konohamaru says,

 

“Uhhh yeah okay...” Naruto says surprised by words spoken at him. Then is further surprised when he finds himself handing Harem Konohamaru four Small Stamina Ramen, with them stacked on one another. “So, uh can yah join in on the Engagement with Kiba now?” 

 

“Yep, all ready to go boss.”-Harem Konohamaru beams Naruto a bright smile. 

 

“Okay well then let’s go I guess.” Naruto says turning around and head out of the door. 

 

“Naruto, now that your stamina is all filled along with Konohamaru’s maybe you should Save, it’s good to save periodically or just when loads of things happen, that way you won’t have to redo them.”-Minato 

 

“Fine, Quicksave.” Naruto says seeing an orange lit candle on a small desk by his bed. “What is that?” 

 

“Oh, a feature I put in to let you know how many times you can Quicksave. When the candle is completely melted, you can no longer use, Load, that Quicksave.”

 

“You can just edit my room?” 

 

“Only to a certain degree, I do oversee the many other aspects of the jutsu.” 

 

“Oh...okay so you can’t like give me a bigger bed or something?”

 

“...n-no...”

 

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“You hesitated.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be in an Engagement with Kiba?” 

 

“Don’t change the subject, can you give me a bigger bed?” 

 

“Not exactly, look I don’t want to spoil future rewards and edits for you okay.”

 

“Hmmm fine.” Naruto says heading out into the world once again. “Oh darn, probably should put on pants.” 

 

“Why? Are you cold?”

 

“Huh? Oh...no surprisingly no...”

 

“Then go find Kiba and make that boy yours.” 

 

Naruto just blushes as he walks down the street keeping an eye out as he passes a few alleyways. When he comes to one he thinks is familiar he walks down it. Being more cautious this time when going down he alleyway, Naruto notices the outline of a person similar to his height. Naruto focuses on the person and soon sees Kiba Inuzuka Lv5 above the person’s head. 

 

“Engage.” Naruto says making the colors blossom around him before he is in the street with people in the back ground, talking, or least that is what Naruto assumes they’re doing. To his right is Konohamaru and to his left is his clone. Naruto lets out a sigh and looks to his options with a small smile. 

 

Naruto-

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Impress

Harem

Move

Retreat 

 

“So, uhh do I have to submit to Kiba?”

 

“If you want to. You’re a just a few levels above him so you can do either.” 

 

“Okay. How many levels do I need to be above him for him to have to submit to me?” 

 

“Uhh there isn’t one, for you, or your future opponents, higher levels won’t submit to anyone with a lower level then them and Levels 1 to 4 don’t have offensive moves so they can’t do anything but to submit. To dominate an opponent, you have to be at their level or above it.” 

 

“Oh...okay, thanks.”

 

“Anytime.” 

 

“Offensive.”

 

Naruto-Offensive:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“...Team.”

 

Naruto-Offensive-Team: Select Partner

 

Konohamaru 

 

Clone 

 

 

 

“Don’t I get asked this at the end?”

 

“Well you and your clone have different attacks based on the fact that you're basically the same person, just one of you isn't real. Konohamaru is not you, therefore he will have different Team options. Though I’m pretty sure Team Punch is the base for all of your partners’ Team options.”

 

“Konohamaru.” 

 

 

Naruto-Off.-Team-Partner- Konohamaru: 

 

                Team Punch:

(You and your partner rush your opponent to deliver a punch to the face)

+5Impress -5Stamina

 

“Oh, ... I was hoping for something new.”

 

“You have to train with him outside the Engagement for there to be new moves to perform. Use it anyway since it’s one of your missions.” 

 

“Fine fine, Team Punch.” Naruto says before he finds himself running at Kiba with Konohamaru running along-side him. The two raise their arms with fists pulled back and punch Kiba, sending him tumbling down the street until they are all reset in their positions.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Konohamaru:

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

 

“Wasn’t one of the missions to do a team option but for defense?” 

 

“Yep.”-Confirms Minato.

 

“Defensive.”

 

Konohamaru-Defensive:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“Team.”

 

Konohamaru-Defensive-Team:

 

                Team Defense

(You and your partner put up your arms to protect yourselves)

+5Impress if hit -5Stamina 

 

                Hide and No Seek

(With your help, you and Konohamaru blend right into the background, avoiding any attack)

+10Impress if hit -5Stamina

 

“Hide and No Seek.” Naruto says before he jumps in Konohamaru’s space and they lift up a sheet that perfectly resembles the background and perfectly covers them up.

 

Clone’s Mindset is Pet

 

Clone- 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Offensive.”

 

Clone- Offensive- Solo:

 

                Attack

(Displays strength with a simple attack)

+2Impress-2Stamina

 

                Counter Attack 

(Takes a hit but deals one right back)

+5Impress if hit -5Stamina

 

                Taunt and Attack

(Lures in the Opponent to attack but dodges it to deal out a strong attack of his own)

+10Impress -10Stamina

 

 

“Hmm...Counter Attack.” Naruto says and the clone takes a defensive stance, but has a kunai slightly poking out of one of his sleeves. 

 

 

It’s Kiba’s turn and he elects to summon Akumaru. A small white dog jumps out of Kiba’s opened jacket and down to his feet, still sharing the space. 

 

“What the-?” 

 

“Oh delightful, good I don’t have- anyway, you have two opponents now and in order to complete the Engagement you’ll have to beat both of them.”-Minato informs 

 

“I don’t have to Uhh do anything with the dog, do I?”

 

“Only if it gets its own square, that would make it separate from Kiba. However. it might not get its own square and if that’s the case you just have to beat Kiba.”

 

“Great.” Naruto says, now back in his own space. 

 

Naruto-

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Impress

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

“Impress.” 

 

Naruto-Impress:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“Team.” 

 

Naruto-Impress-Team:

 

Konohamaru 

 

Clone 

 

“Konohamaru.”

 

Naruto-Impress-Team-Partner- Konohamaru:

 

                Twice as Nice Jutsu:

(You and your partner transform into stunning vixens to make men completely lose it. High chance of giving extra points up to double the normal Impress number, only for adults.)

+20Impress -10Stamina -10%Chakra

 

“Wow, this one isn’t that bad now that Konohamaru has more Stamina. Twice as Nice.”

 

Naruto and Konohamaru turn into beautiful women, who smile and giggle and hug each other while winking at Kiba. Kiba’s mouth falls open and he drools with hearts for eyes while a deep blush fills his face.  Kiba’s Impression Bar maxes out at 17, putting him in a state of amazement.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7:

 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Items. Remove.” 

 

 

Konohamaru S.-Items-Remove Accessories:

 

Solo 

 

Team

 

“Uhhh lets go with Team.” 

 

Konohamaru S.-Items-Remove Accessories-Team:

 

 

Cool Googles: 

+4Arousal

 

Cool Shirt:

+10Arousal

 

Buddy Wrist Band:

+8 Arousal -10Stamina

 

Cool Shorts:

+10Arousal

 

Cool Shoes:

+4Arousal

 

 

“Hmm shirt or shorts? Let’s got with... shirt.... oh right, Cool Shirt.” Naruto finds himself walking over to Konohamaru. Naruto kneels down and places a kiss on Konohamaru’s cheek, letting his hands go up the smaller’s body. Naruto briefly pulls away to pull the Cool Shirt over Konohamaru’s head.  The article disappears and Naruto is reset in his spot. 

 

With the clone not having accessories to be removed and Kiba in a state of amazement, it is Naruto’s turn.

 

Naruto:

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Impress

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

“Items. Remove.”

 

Naruto-Items-Remove Accessories:

 

Solo 

 

Team

 

“Team.”

 

Goggles:

+4Arousal

 

Sexy Leather Jacket:

+10Arousal and +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Arm Warmers and +20Arousal if wearing Fishnet Undershirt

 

Buddy Wrist Band:

+8Arousal -10Stamina

 

Fishnet Thigh Highs:

+10Arousal and +2Arousal your every other turn if only accessory remaining

 

Lace Sandals:

+6Arousal and +1Arousal your every other turn if only accessory remaining

 

 

Naruto selects Sexy Leather Jacket, and then selects Konohamaru as his partner. 

 

Konohamaru walks over to Naruto and puts his hands on Naruto’s legs, applying some pressure to them. Automatically, Naruto kneels down, feeling Konohamaru’s hands creep up his body as he does so. Konohamaru rubs the clothed flesh before he slowly unzips the jacket. Quickly and uncontrollably, Naruto uses the unzipped sides to cover up his body. Meanwhile, Konohamaru walks behind him. While placing kisses to the back of Naruto’s neck, the honorable grandson slid his hands down Naruto’s front. Naruto leaned his neck to the side, his grip loosening. In a quick motion, Konohamaru grabs the jacket and pulled it off of Naruto. 

 

Naruto blushes as his Fishnet Arm Warmers and his Fishnet Undershirt are exposed. Kiba’s eyes lock onto Naruto’s Fishnet Arm Warmers then to his Fishnet Undershirt, a very visible and very deep blush fills his cheeks. The Sexy Leather Jacket disappears, Konohamaru is reset in his spot, Naruto is now standing and Kiba’s blush fades. 

 

Kiba receives +10 Arousal from the Sexy Leather Jacket, and an extra +30 Arousal for witnessing the reveal of the Fishnet Arm Warmers and the Fishnet Undershirt. Kiba’s Arousal bar maxes out at 12, putting him in a state of arousal.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7:

Dominant 

Submission 

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Oh, I so badly want to see what kind of Domination moves he has. Dominant.” 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7-Dominant:

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“Solo.”

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7-Dominant-Solo:

 

 

                Tease With Cock

(Entice your opponent with your body. High chance of drawing opponent closer or prompting them to strip down to nothing in one turn)

+2Stimulant -3Stamina

 

                Strip Opponent

(Opponent is too far to strip)

 

                

“Hmm, oh darn how do I keep forgetting that he has like nothing? Well, let’s see what his Team options are. Team.” 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7-Dominant-Team:

 

                Team Tease

(Your partner shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4Stimulant -6Stamina

 

 

“Wow, even less... I have got to do something with him. Uh, Team Tease.” 

 

The blonde walks the short distance over to Konohamaru and pulls out his member. The Naruto strokes the honorable grandson’s member while planting kisses on his neck. The brunette meets the hand motions with his hips. With the end of the turn the two partners are reset, Konohamaru with his underwear covering his privates and Naruto just a square away.  

 

Clone’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Clone: 

Dominant 

Submission 

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Dominant.”

 

 

Clone-Dominant-

 

Solo

 

Team

 

“Team.”

 

 

Clone-Dominant-Team: 

 

                Team Tease

(Your clone shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4Stimulant -6Stamina

 

                Strip N’ Kiss

(Opponent too far to strip)

 

                Seduction Tactics

(Use your body and all your charm to seduce your opponent with the added allure of your clone)

+20Stimulant -20Stamina

 

“I don’t think I’ve done Seduction Tactics yet.” 

 

Naruto walks to the Clone’s square and begins rubbing himself. Naruto closes his eyes, slowly rolling his neck from one side to the other while his hands go up his body. The clone pleases himself against Naruto, his mouth moving while his eyes lock onto Kiba. Naruto leans his head back onto the clone’s shoulders, his hands going down to rub his hips. Suddenly, the clone turns Naruto around and then squeezes Naruto’s clothed cheeks. The clone gives the buttocks a large rub with one hand while beckoning Kiba closer with the other. The move ends and Naruto is reset back in his own square.

 

Kiba’s Stimulant Bar maxes out at 12 bringing him into the Stimulus stage. Kiba gets a deep flush across his face and drops his pants. Taking his organ in hand, Kiba pumps himself with both hands, thrusting his hips forward. Kiba disregards his turn in favor of self-carnal-pleasure. 

 

It is Naruto’s turn and his eyes are glued to Kiba, they drift upwards to his profile to see a new symbol, a white gloved hand griping an erect penis. The description of it reads: Seduced, ready and willing for one turn. 

 

Naruto’s eyes fall back down to Kiba’s cock which is getting thrusted in-between his hands. Later than sooner Naruto looks at his title options, ready to continue the Engagement. 

 

Naruto-

Domination 

Submission

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Domination.”

 

Domination 

 

Solo 

 

Team

 

“...team.”

 

Naruto-Domination-Team:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv7

 

Clone

 

“...Clone.”

 

                Team Tease

(Rub your body against your clone’s to entice and tease your opponent, drawing them closer)

+4Stimulus, -6Stamina

 

                Double Domination

(Take your opponent in whatever way you want with your partner)

+20Stimulus, -10Stamina

 

“Double Domination.”

 

 

Naruto and his clone make their over to Kiba, putting him on his knees. Both Naruto and his clone whip out their cocks, putting them to Kiba’s lips. Kiba opens his mouth and licks the tips with tongue, he laps at them twice before they are shoved into his mouth. Kiba’s cheeks bulge from the intrusion but his tongue still wags at the lengths. 

 

Kiba’s Stimulus meter maxes out, Kiba moans as he collapses onto the ground, laying on his back. With that the Engagement is complete, Naruto selects Collect and gets awarded EXP and ryo. Naruto’s EXP gets filled the rest of the way then once more, bringing him to level 10 with 110EXP spilling over. Kiba’s Harem bar gets filled one fifth of way. Naruto nods then watches as Konohamaru’s EXP bar gets filled bring him to level 8 with 205 EXP spilling over. When Naruto reaches level 9 a +400ryo appears and when he reaches level 10 a +450ryo appears. The ryo obtained from Kiba is 300.  The Engagement ends, the colors warping and then returning to normal. 

 

Kiba hums to himself unaware of the stealthy Naruto, who slowly backs away. 

 

“Uhh....uhhh home? No, that’s not it.. uhh Book?” Naruto is relieved to find himself back in his apartment, standing in front of the engagement book which he is opening. 

 

 

Rules     Missions     Perks     Titles

 

 

“Missions.”

 

Mission:

 

Create own Title

 

Complete an Outfit

 

Complete Tutorial

 

Completely Impress an Opponent 10 times

0/10

Fill the Arousal Meter 10 times

0/10

Fill the Stimulus Meter 10 times

0/10

Submit to an Opponent 5 times

3/5

Dominate an Opponent 5 times

1/5

Complete 10 Engagements 

0/10

 

Use a Defensive/Submissive Team Option with your Partner

 

Level Konohamaru up to Level 10

8/10

 

Activate 5 Perks

2/5

 

Add 5 people to your Harem

1/5

 

Obtain a full Engagement Harem

1/4 

 

Complete an Engagement with a full Engagement Harem

0/1

 

 

Engagement Progress:

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru      Iruka         Ebisu             

                  1/5                    1/10           1/12    

 

 

 

Accomplished Missions

 

“Accomplished.”

 

Accomplished Missions:

 

Use an Impress Team Option with your Partner (Accomplished)

Use an Offensive/Dominant Team Option with your Partner (Accomplished)

 

Choose a Title(Accomplished)

 

 

Completely Impress an Opponent 5 times

(Accomplished)

Fill the Arousal Meter 5 times

(Accomplished)

Fill the Stimulus Meter 5 times (Accomplished)

Complete 5 Engagements (Accomplished)

 

Reach Level 9 (Accomplished)

Reach Level 10 (Accomplished)

10/10 

 

 

Rewards

 

“Rewards.”

 

Rewards:

 

 **Use an Impress Team Option with your Partner** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo

 **Use an Offensive/Dominant Team Option** **with your Partner** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo

 

 **Choose a Title** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100ryo 

 

 **Completely Impress an Opponent 5 times** (Accomplished) 

Reward: +500ryo

+Impress based items now available in Store

**Fill the Arousal Meter 5 times**

(Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

+Arousal based items now available in Store

**Fill the Stimulus Meter 5 times**

(Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

+Stimulus based items now available in Store

 

 

**Complete 5 Engagements**

(Accomplished)

Reward: 

+500ryo

 

Sexy Leather Shorts:

+10Arousal when taken off and additional +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Thigh Highs +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Underwear 

Size: Medium

 

Cool Underwear:

+10Arousal when taken off.

Size: Small

 

 **Reach Level 9** (Accomplished)

Reward: +450ryo

 

 **Reach Level 10** (Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

Engagement Hour Unlocked 

Sausage Fest Perk Unlocked

New Ramen now available in Store 

 

 

 

Collect All

 

“Collect All.” 

 

Collect All:

 

+3,250ryo

\+ Impress items now available in Store 

+Arousal items now available in Store

+Stimulus items now available in Store

+New Ramen items now available in Store

+Engagement Hour 

+Sausage Fest Perk

+Sexy Leather Shorts

+Cool Underwear

 

Naruto is simply giddy with excitement. 

 

“Okay okay, so the Store is getting a lot of new stuff but what is the Engagement Hour? It doesn’t say perk or title or anything like that, so what is it?” 

 

“Look around your apartment.”-Minato says, also with joy in his voice. 

Naruto takes a step back, exiting out of the Book, now in a free roam. The curious blonde walks around his apartment, looking for something new. He looks in his bedroom, nothing new, just the glowing bed. He looks in the kitchen, nothing new, just the glowing Fridge, Book and Clock. He looks at the front door, nothing new, just the glowing bag on the door knob.

 

“I can’t find anything; can you help me?” 

 

“You’re adorable, you’ve passed it a few times, it’s back in the kitchen.” 

 

Naruto walks away from the front door to his kitchen where he looks around. 

 

“Uhuh okay...”

 

“The clock, little foxling.” 

 

“Oh! Oh right, I knew that...” Naruto says turning the black rimmed clock on the wall. 

 

“Before you focus too hard, Naruto, let me tell you what this is.” 

 

“I’m all ears.” 

 

“Since there are so many people to engage I made this mode for those you have already successfully engaged once. The Engagement Hour is a special hour where you and your engagement Harem get renewed Stamina letting you continuously enter Engagements. This mode allows you enter Engagements back to back, without fear of losing stamina. In fact, this mode is like an Automatic Engagements, with a time cart...N-Naruto?”

 

“Sorry, got distracted...sounds important though.” 

 

“I’ll just talk you through it then. Focus on the Clock.”  

 

“Can do.” Naruto looks at the Clock and finds the colors around him warping. 

 

**Engagement Hour**

 

Enter? Yes. No. 

 

“Yes.”-Naruto says getting a menu to appear before him. 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Available Opponents:

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru Lv5 

 

Iruka Umino Lv15

 

Ebisu Lv17

 

Time Remaining: 60Minuets 

 

Time Cart

 

“Hit Time Cart.” 

 

Naruto lifts his hand and selects Time Cart. 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Time Cart:

                                            

Level 1-4: 5 Minuets 

 

Levels 5-10: 10 Minuets

 

Level 11-15: 15 Minuets 

 

Level 16-17: 20 Minuets 

 

Back

 

“The highest level is 17?” 

 

“No, that’s just the highest level opponent you have reached, it’ll change hence you meet someone with a higher level than Ebisu’s 17. Ahem, instead of actually going through the Engagement process yourself instead you lose time in the Engagement Hour. Like Kiba is level 5 so, you would lose 10 Minuets of the Engagement Hour if you select him as an opponent.”

 

“Oh, that’s cool so is time still frozen uhh actual time still frozen?” 

 

“Yep, just like a normal Engagement. This is great for leveling up the lower levels when you spread yourself around more or have opponents that require a larger number of Engagements. For now, just focus on getting Kiba.” 

 

“Okay, Back.” 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Available Opponents:

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru Lv5 

 

Iruka Umino Lv15

 

Ebisu Lv17

 

Time Remaining: 60Minuets 

 

Time Cart

 

“Okay, so, I choose Kiba Inuzuka.”

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Opponent-Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Lv5:

 

Number of possible Engagements: 1-4

 

“Uh, will I still complete those missions with this?” 

 

“It depends on the mission but for the ones you currently have, yes, it will add progress to them.” 

 

“Oh neat, uh then 4.” 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru:

 

Change Engagement Harem Settings: 

Yes. No. 

 

“What’s this all about?”

 

“You can edit your Engagement options here, including Gear, Mindsets, partners, and things like that, its asking cuz you won’t be able to change the settings once you say yes.  However, you don’t have to worry about that for now, you beat Kiba just like that.”

 

“Okay. No.” Naruto says and immediately gets the Clock in his face which is rapidly counting downing. When it finally stops, it gives Naruto the results. 

 

4/4 Engagements: Successful

Exp: +1,600

Ryo: +1,200

 

Naruto Level up to: Level14

Naruto Level 11: +550ryo 

Naruto Level 12: +600ryo

Naruto Level 13: +650ryo

Naruto Level 14: +700ryo

Collect All: 2,500ryo

 

 

Konohamaru Level up to: 13

Konohamaru Level 10: +1,000ryo 

 

 

Time Remaining: 20 Minuets 

 

“Aw this is a good time to mention your Exp, every ten levels the Exp required is increased by an additional thirty.”

 

“Okay, I don’t know what that means.” 

 

“Put simply, to get from level 1 to 2 is 30 Exp, from level 2 to 3 is 60, and so on, it just increases by thirty.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“But to get from Level 10 to 11 there is an extra thirty, of it followed the others it would require 330 Exp but it actually is 360-”

 

“Okay, but do I really have to focus on that? Exp just deals with itself.” 

 

“Not the intellectual type, are you?”

 

“There are a lot of things to focus on, I’m not gonna worry about something that basically handles itself.” 

 

“Understandable, it was just a fun little tidbit of knowledge.” 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Available Opponents:

 

Iruka Umino Level 15

 

Ebisu Level 17 

 

“Uhh lets go with Iruka-sensei.” 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Iruka Umino:

Change Engagement Harem settings: Yes. No.

 

“Uhh no, I mean yes!” 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Harem Settings:

 

Naruto Uzimaki Level 14

Konohamaru Sarutobi Level 13

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Level 1

 

“Kiba.”

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Harem Settings-Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru:

 

Add to Engagement Harem

Gear 

Stats 

 

“Add to Engagement Harem.” 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Harem Settings-Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru:

 

Remove Engagement Harem

Mindset

Gear 

Stats 

 

“Mindset.” 

 

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Harm Settings-Kiba Inuzuka-Mindset:

 

Mood: 

 

Moody: Prefers to do their own thing

Friendly: May occasionally use Team Options 

Loving: Will prioritize Team Options 

 

 

Style: 

 

Top: Style will be more Offensive/Dominant 

Bottom: Style will be more Defensive/Submissive

Versatile: Style with be mixed between Offensive and Defensive

 

Pet: Will do whatever Naruto demands 

 

“Definitely Pet, right? Isn’t Pet probably the best call? What does Pet even do in this case?”

 

“Speaking from experience, I believe they do try to complete the current mission list, as well as win.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

Save Changes. Yes. No.

 

“Yes.”

 

 **Engagement Hour** \- Opponent-Iruka Umino Level 15

 

Number of possible Engagements: 1

 

“One.”

 

 **Engagement Hour** -Iruka Umino:

Change Engagement Harem settings: Yes. No. 

 

“No.”

 

Naruto watches as the Clock rapidly counts down to 0. When it finally stops, it gives Naruto the results. 

 

1/1 Engagements: Successful

Exp: +450

Ryo: +300

 

Naruto Level up to 15

Naruto level 15: +750ryo

 

Konohamaru Level up to 14

 

Kiba Level up to 5

Kiba Level 5: +500ryo

Title Unlocked: Rowdy Ones 

 

Time Remaining: 0 Minuets 

 

**Engagement Hour has passed**

 

 

“Wow, that was cool.”

 

“Your welcome, I think you can complete one of missions in Gear.” 

 

“Okay, Gear.” Naruto says before finding himself opening up his closet. 

 

 

Gear:

 

Equipped            Unequipped

 

 

“Unequipped.”

 

Gear-Unequipped:

 

Hand Bandages:

+1 Arousal when taken off

 

Sexy Leather Shorts:

+10Arousal when taken off and additional +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Thigh Highs +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Underwear 

Size: Medium

 

Cool Underwear:

+10Arousal when taken off.

Size: Small

 

“Sexy Leather Shorts? Oh! I can’t believe I went out not wearing pants! I was in such a hurry this morning.” Naruto groans from realization, slapping a hand on his forehead. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry it’s not like anything happened as a result of that.” 

 

“...yeah I guess but still...”

 

“Relax foxling, no need to worry. Ready to continue or would you prefer to freak out over nothing?” 

 

“It’s not nothing! It’s embarrassing!” 

 

“Alright, well when you calm down, hit Outfit.” Minato says, sounding nonchalant. 

Naruto pouts for a few moments but not liking the silence he says: 

 

“Outfit.” 

 

Gear-Outfit:

 

Available outfits:

 

The Bad Boy: 

Bonus: Secondary Fishnet and Lace Effects affect opponent(s) every other wearer’s turn. 

Completed: 

Sexy Leather Jacket, Fishnet Undershirt, Fishnet Arm Warmers, Sexy Leather Shorts, Fishnet Underwear, Fishnet Thigh Highs and the Lace Sandals

 

 

The Cool Kid: 

Bonus: Gives +10 Impress to the Opponent(s) Impress bar at the start of the match and every other wearer’s turn while Outfit is in tack.

Completed: 

Cool Goggles, Cool Shirt, Cool Undershirt, Cool Shorts, Cool Underwear, and the Cool Shoes

 

 

“Oh wow. These aren’t half bad, will definitely come in handy. How do I put them on, just say their name? Bad Boy.” 

 

Gear-Outfit-The Bad Boy: 

 

Equip Outfit to:

 

Naruto 

 

Kiba Inuzuka

 

Konohamaru

(Wrong Size)

 

“Me uh Naruto.” Naruto says before having the pants fly onto his body but the Buddy Wrist Band is unequipped. “Naruto takes a look at the full body image of himself, the pants are comfortably loose all the while cupping his backside perfectly. “Cool, okay so now, Cool Kid.” 

 

 

Gear-Outfit-Cool Kid: 

 

Equip Outfit to:

 

Konohamaru  

 

Naruto 

(Wrong Size)

 

Kiba

(Wrong Size)

 

“Konohamaru.” Naruto says before seeing an image to the side of Konohamaru in his cool clothes. 

 

“Now, let’s see what Kiba’s got.”

 

“Right, Harem. Kiba.” Naruto says before finding himself in front of his bed. An illuminated Kiba sits with crossed legs, having Akumaru in the small space between them.

 

 

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Lv5-Able to Add to Harem

5 of 5completed Engagements 

BIO                   STATS

JUSTU             GEAR

Remove from Engagement Harem

 

“Add to Harem.” Naruto says, making ‘Able to Add to Harem change’ to ‘Remove from Harem’

 

“Stats.”

 

STATS:

 

Stamina-67

Chakra-100

Impress-67

Arousal-12

Stimulant-63

Stimulus-67 

 

“These aren’t half bad, will have to fix his arousal stats though. That’s in Gear right, uh his gear?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Back. Gear.” 

 

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru-Gear:

 

Equipped        Unequipped 

 

“Unequipped.”

 

 

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru-Gear-Unequipped:

 

 

Goggles:

+2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Blue Scarf:

+2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Orange Jacket:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Black Undershirt:

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Orange Pants:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium 

 

Underwear(2):

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(1) Small(1)

 

Shoes(2):

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(1) Small (1)

 

Socks(2):

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(1) Small(1)

 

Hand Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off 

Adjustable Size

 

Arm Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

Leg Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

Buddy Wrist Band(2):

+10Stamina while being worn with a partner who is also wearing it, +2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

 

“Okay…hey, I can dress him up in any style I want right? Could I make him wear my clothes?” Naruto says giggling to himself. 

 

“Yep, could even have him go without pants.” 

 

Naruto snickers to himself at the thought.

 

“I’ll give him the bandages but I want to take his underwear, it’ll funny to make him walk around without it.” 

 

“To remove items, you’ll have to go to equipped.” 

 

“Ok, Equipped.”

 

 

Kiba-Gear-Equipped:

 

Fur-laced Coat:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Fishnet Undershirt:

+10Arousal when taken off and +5Arousal every other turn of this is the only article

Size: Medium

 

Arm Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

Hand Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off 

Adjustable Size

 

Grey Pants:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Underwear:

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Leg Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Adjustable size

 

Shoes:

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

“Okay remove Underwear.” Naruto says watching the list change itself. 

 

 

“Well, now, that that’s done, let’s check out his stats.” 

 

 

“Right, Stats.”

 

 

Harem-Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Lv5-

STATS:

 

Stamina-67

Impress-67

Arousal-25(+5)

Stimulant-63

Stimulus-67 

 

“Hmm, he’s pretty good...alright so what now the Store?”

 

“Why don’t you look at your missions again, see if anything changed.” 

 

“Okay, Book. Missions.”

 

Mission:

 

Create own Title

 

Complete 5 Outfits  

1/5

 

Complete Tutorial

 

Completely Impress an Opponent 10 times

5/10

Fill the Arousal Meter 10 times

5/10

Fill the Stimulus Meter 10 times

5/10

Submit to an Opponent 10 times

0/10

Dominate an Opponent 10 times

0/10

Complete 10 Engagements 

5/10

 

Level Kiba up to Level 10 

5/10

 

Activate 5 Perks

2/5

 

Add 5 people to your Harem

2/5

 

Obtain a full Engagement Harem

2/4 

 

Complete an Engagement with a full Engagement Harem

0/1

 

 

Engagement Progress:

 

     Iruka         Ebisu             

     2/10           1/12    

 

 

 

**Accomplished Missions**

 

“Accomplished.”

 

 **Accomplished Missions** :

 

Complete an Outfit (Accomplished) 

 

Submit to an Opponent 5 times (Accomplished)

Dominate an Opponent 5 times (Accomplished)

 

Use a Defensive/Submissive Team Option with your Partner (Accomplished)

 

Level Kiba up to Level 5 (Accomplished)

 

Level Konohamaru up to Level 10 (Accomplished)

 

Reached Level 11 (Accomplished)

Reached Level 12 (Accomplished)

Reached Level 13 (Accomplished)

Reached Level 14 (Accomplished)

Reached Level 15 (Accomplished)

 

**Rewards**

 

“Rewards.”

 

 **Rewards** :

 

 **Complete an Outfit** (Accomplished) 

Reward: +250ryo

 

 **Submit to an Opponent 5 times** (Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

+Submission based items now available in the Store 

**Dominate an Opponent 5 times**

(Accomplished) 

Reward: +500ryo 

+Domination based items now available in Store

 

 

 **Use a Defensive/Submissive Team Option with your Partner** (Accomplished)

Reward: +100

 

 **Reached Level 11** (Accomplished)

Reward: +550ryo

 **Reached Level 12** (Accomplished)

Reward: +600ryo

 **Reached Level 13** (Accomplished)

Reward: +650ryo

 **Reached Level 14** (Accomplished)

Reward: +700ryo

 **Reached Level 15** (Accomplished)

Reward: +750ryo

The ‘Hung Hero’ Perk Unlocked

 

 

 **Level Kiba up to Level 5** (Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

Kiba now able to have Perks equipped 

Kiba now able to have Titles equipped 

 

Dog Ears:

+2Arousal when taken off, +2 to Stimulus every turn while on

 

 

 **Level Konohamaru up to Level 10** (Accomplished)

Reward: +1,000ryo

+1Perk Slot

Title: Honorable Boyfriend Unlocked 

 

Honorable Fundoshi:

(+10Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off)

 

 

Collect All

 

“Oh boy, Collect All.” 

 

Collect All:

+6,100ryo

+Submission based items now available in the Store 

+Domination based items now available in the Store 

+Hung Hero Perk

+Respectable Fundoshi

+Dog Ears

+1 Konohamaru Perk Slot

+Honorable Boyfriend Title

 

“Awesome so many new things, I’m curious about the new perk. Are you laughing?” 

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m not surprised that you’re interested in it.” 

 

“Well yeah I don’t know what it is, why wouldn’t I be curious?” 

 

“Oh, well then by all means use it.” 

 

“You’re being weird...Book. Perks.” Naruto says before standing at the kitchen table before the book, which he opens. He turns the page and gets the Perks menu.

 

Perks: 

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills. (Activated)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Activated) 

 

Hung Hero:

Wield an ever impressive and always noticeable 8+ incher. (Deactivated)

 

Sausage Fest:

You have the powers to change the gender of any female to male. (Deactivated)

 

Perk Slots: 2  

 

“What’s a ‘8 plus incher’?” 

 

“...I’m not telling you, it’ll be funner just to watch.”

 

“.....” Naruto unsteadily selects the Hung Hero Perk. 

 

Perks-Hung Hero:

 

Konohamaru-2 Perk slots available

 

Kiba-1 Perk slot available 

 

Naruto-Replace a Perk 

 

“....hmm who to give it to....I’mma give it to Konohamaru.” Naruto says before he hears Minato laughing loudly. “What? What’s so funny?”

 

“Oh gosh, oh wow. You’ll see.” 

 

Konohamaru activates the Hung Hero Perk.  

 

Perks: 

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills. (Activated)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Activated) 

 

Hung Hero:

Wield an ever impressive and always noticeable +8-incher. (Activated by Konohamaru)

 

Sausage Fest:

You have the power to change the gender of any female to male. (Deactivated)

 

 

Perk Slots: 2

 

“Wait, change the gender of a female? Does that mean I’ll be able to change Sakura into a guy?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Huh....guess I wouldn’t mind trying that out, will I be able to change her back?” 

 

“Believe me you won’t too. Just make sure to change her and any other girl when you want to engage them.”

 

“Okay.” Agrees Naruto as he selects the Sausage Fest Perk.

 

 

Perks-Sausage Fest:

 

Konohamaru-1 Perk slots available

 

Kiba-1 Perk slot available 

 

Naruto-Replace a Perk 

 

 

“Replace a Perk.” 

 

 

Perks:

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills. (Replace)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Replace) 

 

“Looking Good.”

 

Replace Looking Good Perk? Yes. No

 

“Yes.”

 

Perks: 

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills. (Activated)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Deactivated) 

 

Hung Hero:

Wield an ever impressive and always noticeable +8-incher. (Activated by Konohamaru)

 

Sausage Fest:

You have the power to change the gender of a female to a male. (Activated)

 

 

 

“Alright, guess I’ll give the Looking Good Perk to Kiba then. Okay... good...I’mma look at Titles. I got a number of these and I’m curious to see what they are.”

 

 

Titles:

 

Honorable Friend: 

Everyone will know that you are Konohamaru’s best friend. Will make your behavior more tolerable with authority figures. 

 

Honorable Boyfriend:

Everyone knows you are Konohamaru’s beloved boyfriend. Will make you liked by respectable authority figures.

 

Trouble Maker:

Everyone will know that you are a trouble maker. Will make you popular around fellow bad boys and the somewhat corrupt adults. (Chosen)

 

Rowdy Ones:

Everyone will know that you are Kiba’s best friend. Will make you more popular with the Inuzuka clan.

 

“Uhh I’m not sure I want the new ones, I like the one I have.” 

 

“What about the other 2?” 

 

“What about them?” 

 

“Well you want them to get along don’t you? You don’t want them fighting with each other if you all go out.” 

 

“Oh...I guess not. Let’s give Kiba the Honorable Boyfriend Title and Konohamaru the Rowdy Ones Title.” 

 

 

Titles:

 

Honorable Friend: 

Everyone will know that you are Konohamaru’s best friend. Will make your behavior more tolerable with authority figures. 

 

Honorable Boyfriend:

Everyone knows you are Konohamaru’s beloved boyfriend. Will make you liked by respectable authority figures. (Chosen by Kiba)

 

Trouble Maker:

Everyone will know that you are a trouble maker. Will make you popular around fellow bad boys and the somewhat corrupt adults. (Chosen)

 

Rowdy Ones:

Everyone will know that you are Kiba’s best friend. Will make you more popular with the Inuzuka clan. (Chosen by Konohamaru)

 

“Okay, well now onto the Store.” Naruto states finding himself walking into Ichiraku’s. 

 

“Aw Naruto, I have a couple of new items for you.”-Teuchi greets with a smile, handing Naruto a menu, which he opens. 

 

Store: 

 

Small Stamina Ramen:

Adds +10Stamina

Cost: 75ryo

 

Small Chakra Ramen:

Restores 10% to Chakra

Cost: 75ryo

 

Medium Stamina Ramen:

Adds +20Stamina

Cost: 135ryo

 

Medium Chakra Ramen:

Restores 20% to Chakra

Cost: 135ryo

 

Respectable Fundoshi:

(+10Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off)

Cost: 450ryo

Adjustable Size

 

 

Dog Ears:

(+2Arousal when taken off, +2 to Stimulus every turn while kept on)

Cost:400ryo

Size: Medium

 

Accessories:

 

Smart Glasses:

(+2Impress to opponent(s) wearer’s every turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost: 100ryo

 

Silver Earring:

(+2Arousal to opponent(s) wearer’s every turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

 

Studded Choker:

(+2Stimulus to the opponent(s) every wearer’s turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

 

Black Whip:

(+2 to wearer’s Dominant/Domination moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

 

Chain Leash:

(+2 to wearer’s Submissive/Submission moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

 

Buy All Accessories 

 

Use Discounts(9)

 

 

 

“Huh, neat but what does it mean by size Accessory? Can I not wear any of these?” 

 

“Accessories are wearable items that don’t affect the Outfit, remember what Ebisu was wearing when he took off his clothes.”

 

“Uhhhhh...ummmmm....his glasses?”

 

“Yes, and his headband, those are what can be labeled as Accessories and can’t be taken off, though they only last for a set number of Engagements. It all depends on the description like the choker lasts for one but the whip will last for three.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yes, but in Ebisu’s case, he always wears those so for him they won’t disappear regardless of how many Engagements you engage him in.” 

 

“Oh.”-Naruto says with a hint of disappointment. 

 

 

“Well, I’d like to buy all the new things, expect the Medium chakra ramen please.” 

 

“That will be 1,885ryo will that be alright?”

 

“I’d like to use a discount card.” Naruto says finding himself handing over one of Konohamaru’s Honorable Discount Card’s.

 

“Konohamaru gave this to you? Then it will be 943ryo. Will that be alright?” Teuchi says looking at the card then gives a smile to Naruto.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Naruto says looking to the decreasing number that stops at 14,307ryo.

 

“Woah...since when did I have so much ryo? This is awesome!” 

 

 

“Will that be all?”-Teuchi asks shifting Naruto’s attention away from his hefty sum of cash. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Always a pleasure Naruto.” Teuchi says while Naruto walks out of the Store.

 

“Guess I should put those new clothes on Kiba. Home. Bed. Harem.” Naruto says appearing in his apartment bed, seeing his well-lit partners, Konohamaru and Kiba, and the dimly lit others, Iruka and Ebisu. Naruto smiles at Konohamaru before he looks at Kiba. 

 

“Sup Naruto.”-Harem Kiba greets. 

 

“Uh hey, gonna make you wear a thing I bought.” 

 

“Awesome man.” Kiba replies with a large smile, his arms hugging Akumaru. 

 

 

Harem-Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru-Gear:

 

 

Equipped       Unequipped

 

 

“Unequipped. Uh can I just say it? Dog Ears.” Naruto says and sees that Kiba, pulls down his hood revealing a thin head band with pair of brown dog ears on it. 

 

“Aw, you know just what I like Naruto.” -Kiba states with a broad cheerful smile, one that brings a light blush to Naruto’s face. 

 

“Uh, you’re welcome. Stats.”

 

Harem-Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Lv5-Stats:

 

Stamina-67

Impress-67

Chakra-100%

Arousal-27(+5)

Stimulant-63

Stimulus-67(+2) 

 

“Okay...I’m pretty sure that’s everything. I need to sleep oh but Save, first.” Naruto yawns as he appears in Minato’s room, holding the center candle. The reality is saved and Naruto says Home, to bring him back into his apartment. 

 

Naruto climbs into his bed and spreads himself out. “Konohamaru...Kiba.” 

 

“Yes boss?”-Harem Konohamaru 

 

“Sup dude.”-Harem Kiba

 

“Sleep with me.” Naruto says tiredly and not wanting to spend time in an empty bed.

 

“Alright boss!”-Harem Konohamaru says, climbing over to Naruto and nestling himself in the blonde’s arms.

 

“You got it, Naruto.”-Harem Kiba climbs over the hugging pair to be on the other side of Naruto. From behind him, Kiba wraps his arms around the blonde’s waist, holding him close. 

 

TO BE LOADED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Orientation Day

**Load Data 4-Orientation Day  
**

Sunlight bathes the inside of Naruto's apartment, and an hour after that Naruto finally stirs. Naruto groans as he grips his pillow, his position being sprawled out over the comfy and clothed mattress.

"Naruto."- Minato speaks softly.

"Just five more minutes."

"Naruto, you're late for your orientation."

"Hmm... it can wait."

"I doubt that, now get up."

"Hmm why?"

"You're going to miss the orientation."

"The what? The orienTATION! Oh no! I'm going to miss orientation! Darn it! I'm so late!" Naruto said jumping out of his bed but he pauses.

"What is it foxling?"

"...can't I just reload the save from last night? Why do I have to rush now? I'm going back to bed." Naruto says with madden hair as he sluggishly salters back to bed. Naruto rests for an hour before commotion at the front door stirs him. Not wanting to deal with whatever it is, Naruto says: "Load Iruka."

It is late last night and Naruto continues sleeping. This time when morning comes around again, Naruto is more receptive of it. Naruto sits up and stretches out. He yawns and rubs his eyes. A few tired moments pass and Naruto gets out of bed.

Naruto eats breakfast in silence, which he feels mixed about. He's gotten used to his father speaking up by now but the silence is alright, a calm breath of air. That is until he feels lonely.

"D-dad?"-Naruto says out loud, looking down at his stomach.

"Good morning, Naruto. Do you need something?"

"Uhh not really but I was wondering why you haven't said anything."

"Didn't think I needed to, you know what you have to do."

"Yeah, mostly, but what about just to talk..."

"Oh well I see, I don't mean to put you out, I'd love to talk to you but you probably want an actual body. It's still early, why don't you invite one of your boys over to have breakfast with you?"

"...I guess I could do that...who do I ask over?" Naruto asks standing up from his kitchen.

"That's all up to you." At Minato's words, Naruto walks over to the bed.

"Harem." Naruto says getting his unavailable and available Harem boys. Naruto looks to Konohamaru, who seems to have something going on with his leg, then to Kiba, who is smiling and petting Akumaru. "Hmm...ummm...Kiba...I'll go with Kiba..."

"Hey man." Harem Kiba greets.

"Uhh Kiba...can you come over?"

"Sure dude, I'm heading here now."

"Great." Naruto says before taking his seat next to Harem Kiba. He slumps over as he waits with head lowered but it raises when he feels an arm around him.

"What's wrong dude?"

"...Nothing, anyway you can get here faster?"

"Sure thing." Naruto nods with a light smile. He waits in his bedroom illuminated by sunlight. Crushing the silence is a set of hard knocks on his door. Naruto walks gets up and walks over to his front door. He opens it to see Kiba, bent over and panting heavily.

"Kiba...you're here..." Naruto says staring at Kiba.

"Yeah, just oh man give me a minuet." Kiba takes in a large breath as he straightens himself out. "Whoo! Sorry, I ran halfway here... can I come in? Have any water?"

"Uh yeah." Naruto says, examining Kiba's face and finding him to be a handsome fellow. Realizing he hasn't moved yet, Naruto hastily walks to the side, opening the space for Kiba to enter.

"Huh...kinda a small place ya got here...but hey, it's still cool." Kiba says, walking into the room then he flashes a smile at Naruto.

"Thanks, oh, I'll get you that water."

"Do you have a bowl? Akumaru would like some water too, we were out on a walk before I came to see you." Kiba says finding the kitchen and taking his seat in the only chair there.

"Oh okay...so, how have you been? Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, we ate before we left, didn't we boy?" Kiba says petting Akumaru, who is in the V of his partly unzipped coat. "And I'm excited, I passed the exam man did you?"

"Uh duh, of course I did." Naruto says filling a glass full of water.

"It's okay if you didn't Naruto, I'm sure you tried your best."

"I passed! I have the headband and everything."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Yeah, it's near the door." Naruto says glancing over his shoulder to see Kiba leave his seat. Naruto gets a bowl and puts some water into it, filling it halfway.

"Dude!" Naruto jumps, startled by Kiba's excited cry. Naruto grabs the glass of water with one hand and the bowl half filled with water with the other. He barely makes it three steps before he is hugged by Kiba, who had a running start. Naruto struggles to keep the water from spilling onto the floor as Kiba holds him. "I'm so proud of you, man! I knew you could do it one of these days. We're gonna be ninja Naruto, that's awesome! I hope we'll be on the same team. I can't wait to tell Konohamaru about this."

"Konohamaru?"

"Yeah you know him don't you? My boyfriend? The honorable grandson?"

"Yeah right him...so what am I?"

"Oh us? Man, we can be whatever you want." Kiba says putting a breath of air between him and Naruto. Kiba smirks slyly which makes Naruto's cheeks heat up.

"Really? Whatever I want? What about Konohamaru?"

"Oh he knows about you and me." Kiba says having his hands on Naruto's waist.

"You and me..."

"Yeah, you've given it some thought, haven't you? I mean, I'm fine with just staying best friends but...I wouldn't mind if we can be something more."

"What's more than best friends?" Naruto asks honestly and gets Kiba's lips crashing into his as a response. Naruto drops the objects in his hands, water spills on the floor as Kiba softens their connection. Naruto's eyes are wide in shock during and after the kiss. He stares at Kiba, who glances away with a blush and small smile on his cocky mug.

"That is being more than friends."

"...I want to be more than friends."

"I know, I could feel it. Akumaru probably could too, ain't that right buddy?" Kiba says receiving a short bark from his canine companion. "Yep, he knew it too. N-Naruto? Too much for ya, mister future Hokage?"

"Eh? I will be Hokage! Don't mock me!" Naruto flusters trying to fight his shock and making Kiba laugh.

"Ahaha, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be Hokage before you." Kiba laughs then snickers as he sees the pout on Naruto's face. "Aha dude your face is hilarious, ahaha! Oh gosh, hey, did you not finish breakfast? You should finish that before we leave."

"Hmph! I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto says taking his seat at the table to finish his breakfast ramen, which has cooled significantly.

"Oh, did I make you drop these? Sorry, I'll clean it up."

Five minutes pass, the mess cleaned, Kiba and Akumaru get their desired water and Naruto finished his breakfast.

"Umm Kiba?" Naruto walks over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

"What's up, Naruto?" Kiba takes his seat next to his best friend.

"...are you wearing any underwear?"

"No, I don't like to wear that kind of stuff, so restricting ya know?"

"Yeah...so you don't mind?"

"Why would I? Are you feeling ok? Did I shut off your brain with that kiss?" Kiba says with a smirk.

"N-no...I'm fine..." Naruto blushes, staring at the floor, wrapping his mind around everything. After a few silent minutes, Naruto looks to Kiba, he slowly places a hand on top of Kiba's. The darker male glances at the sudden contact then smiles at Naruto.

"I don't mean to ruin this, Naruto, but if we don't leave now, we're gonna be late."

"...yeah..."

"Of course, we can always be a little late huh?" Kiba suggests, leaning closer to Naruto. They share a kiss. Naruto closes his eyes upon seeing Kiba do it. It feels slow despite how fast Naruto's heart is beating. Kiba determines when the kiss is end, pulling away from the blonde slowly. The Inuzuka stands to his feet and smiles back at Naruto. "So Naruto, why were you curious to know if I was wearing underwear? Most people know I don't or perhaps you're just curious about something else and too shy to ask about that directly?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks as Kiba takes a step towards him, unusually close and at crotch level.

"I think you know." Kiba says hooking his thumbs in the sides of his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto stares with wide eyes. He receives no verbal response, Kiba just exposes himself. Kiba's pants fall to the floor as Naruto's eyes lock on Kiba's slightly furry package.

"Like what you see?" Kiba asks after a solid minute, with a cocky smirk across his face. Naruto doesn't give a reply, his face burning like freshly cooked ramen. Kiba doesn't mind as he playfully nudges Naruto's cheek with his cock, chuckling to himself as he does so. "Oi Naruto, let me see yours."

That comment brought Naruto's eyes to raise from what was at eye level. Naruto tilts his head back to look at Kiba in the eyes. "Or maybe I should undress you too since you might be a bit overwhelmed to do it yourself huh?" Kiba says putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders, lowering down to his waist. Naruto's eyes follow Kiba's hands as they rest on his black leather shorts. Kiba is now squatting, giving Naruto a good view of his dangling instrument. There is a long pause before Kiba starts to unbutton Naruto's shorts. The zipper slides down, seeming impossibly loud in the air of silence and tension. Kiba pulls at the shorts, maneuvering them down Naruto's legs to his knees. Kiba comes face to face with Naruto's fishnet underwear, which leaves nothing to the imagination but it's not enough for Kiba. That too, is pulled down Naruto's legs, leaving Naruto's barely haired member bare to the world. Kiba stares at the member and its baggage with a smile.

Kiba glances up at Naruto, seeing nervousness and some fear on his face. To ease his worries Kiba leans up, connections their lips. During their kiss, Kiba unintentionally leans to far, pushing Naruto on to his back. Kiba lays on top of Naruto, having his hands on either side of the red-faced blonde. "Oops, sorry Naruto, are you alright?" Kiba shifts and hears a moan escape Naruto. Feeling a little pleasure himself, Kiba looks down between them to see that their cocks are comfortably pressed together.

"So...we're gonna be so late..." Kiba says as he leans down, kissing Naruto and exciting moans from him by rubbing their crotches together. Kiba leans his head back and takes a moment to let out a pent up moan.

In this moment, Naruto realizes that he just wants more of this. Looking at Kiba, sweat forming and sliding down his eyes his cheeks, his mouth either on his or making such an alluring sound, then there's his cock rubbing against his own being such an amazing new feeling unlike any other. Naruto wants it all, he wants it to never end. His hands reach upwards, touching Kiba then they wrap around him, pulling him down so that he is against his body.

"Naruto..." Kiba moans warmly, and let's his arms rest on the bed. Naruto closes his eyes but opens his mouth when he feels Kiba kiss his neck.

"K-Kiba!..."

Kiba continues to kiss the side of Naruto's neck, reveling the sounds the blonde is making. One of Naruto's hands go up and tightly grips Kiba's hood. Kiba lets out a moan at a development down below, he can't check to see what it is since Naruto is holding his head in place but a little pelvic grinding and he finds that Naruto's arousal is growing. Minuets pass, Kiba continuing to pleasure Naruto, finding himself get larger at the constant contact.

As their flushed organs rub each other, Kiba has his hand up Naruto's fishnet undershirt, rubbing his chest, playing with his nipples and driving him into a deep haze of pleasure. Naruto is at Kiba's mercy, Kiba himself realized that when he took off the blonde's pants. Now he is alternating between kissing him and his neck, his hands playing with his chest and their cocks running up each other.

For them, there is no rush, they're not frantic to get out the door, they take their time with this. Kissing, fondling, loving, moaning, everything is taken slowly.

"K-Kiba..." Naruto says between a breathy moan.

"Yeah Naruto?" Kiba's voice is steady as he speaks with closed eyes.

"I-I love you..."

"I love you too."

"And-and I feel weird..."

"I'm feeling it too."

Kiba continues his pace the pressure rising down below until it becomes too much. A hand shots between them, taking hold of the pre-soaked cocks. Kiba grips Naruto's shoulders as his other hand furiously strokes the members. Naruto arches his back, pleasured screams ripping out of his throat. Kiba grunts, bucking his hips before he tilts his head before moaning. His full penis throbs against Naruto's as he spews his seed onto the blonde's clothes and belly. Naruto holds his breath as the pressure within him is finally released, he splatters his juices all over Kiba's hand but more-so all over himself.

He groans as he sinks into his bed, his pulsating cock suffering under the constant throbbing of Kiba's.

"Woah..." Kiba stares at Naruto, who has cum on his own jacket, stomach, even managing to get himself in the face and his hair. Kiba pants and slowly releases his now sticky hand from the organs which have cum sliding down them. "Naruto...that was awesome..."

"So...tired..."

"Yeah me too...but we have to go..." Kiba says pushing himself off Naruto, who just groans. Kiba lets Naruto recover while he gets dressed and washes himself. Kiba comes back and pulls Naruto out of bed by his arm. "Come on, we got to go. I'll help you get dressed."

Kiba redresses Naruto, pulling up his underpants and leather shorts. Kiba then tries his best to clean his doll like partner, cleaning his face and hair were easy compared to cleaning the black leather. There isn't enough time to give it the attention it deserved but, Kiba is okay with leaving it as is once the evidence is properly smeared and watered-down. Naruto has no response still not over what just happened or his exhaustion.

Kiba takes Naruto's hand and they head out, with Kiba leading. They rushing down the street as best they can with Kiba basically dragging a tired Naruto, encouraging him to keep up. When they reach the academy, they go straight to their classroom where Iruka is waiting.

"Kiba? Naruto? Where have you two been did you forget today was the orientation? You missed the team assignment. Why are you two so late?"-Iruka says trying not to lose his temper.

"Oh, we're sorry sensei we got uhh I was helping Naruto out, ya know, he is nervous about today. I kinda lost track of time, right Naruto?" Kiba says rubbing the back of his head while plaster his best fake smile. Naruto merely nods his head as a response.

"Well...if that's true...that makes you a great friend..."

"Of course, it's true sensei, we wouldn't miss today for the world. It's just uh a bit intimidating that's all."

"Hmm I see, being a ninja is serious stuff your proper genin now it's time you act like it."

"Yes sensei."

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook just this once but you better treat your jonin instructors right and with respect."

"Yes sensei."

"Good, Kiba you are in group 9 with Hinayana Hyuga and Shino Aburame."

"Oh ...wonderful _the shy girl and the weirdo_..."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing nothing, who is Naruto with?"

"Naruto, you are with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, you are group 7."

"Oh, Sasuke's a weird one too...and that girl with the pink hair, she's all over him, what fun will it be to be in that group?"

"The groups have already been decided now and if you got here late so you are lucky I haven't decided to make to two wait until the next year to be assigned."

"Right right, uh thank you Iruka sensei."

"You have a half an hour of lunch time come back after that to meet your jonin instructors. Do. Not. Be. Late." Iruka stares metaphorically towering over the two.

"Will do sensei." Kiba says nervously backing out of the room with Naruto on his arms. Once out of the room Kiba exhales deeply, feeling relieved. "I thought that that would have gone a lot worse, we got lucky man. Hey, I'mma try to find my group, you gonna be okay on your own?"

Naruto nods after a few moments, Kiba looks at him skeptically but begins to depart nevertheless. Naruto watches Kiba walk away, watches the movements of his hips and his ass as Kiba cruises down the hallway. Once Kiba is gone Naruto takes a breath, he leans on the wall and slides down it.

"Man oh man..." Naruto speaks out loud, he spends a few minutes to gather himself, Iruka scared him out of his exhaustion with his final words but he still was getting over what he and Kiba did. The engagement is one thing but doing those things in real life, the feeling is so much more intense and overwhelming. Naruto eventually decides to walk around, at the very least to keep himself moving. Naruto walks down the halls, going to the backyard and finding Sakura eating alone on a stone bench. He stares at her, finding it weird that he doesn't feel a thing, not butterflies in his stomach or heat in his cheeks. He looks at Sakura and she's looks fine, not as good as Kiba but okay. That thought brought heat to Naruto's cheeks, he walks down the pavement, wondering to himself if he should talk to her or not. He decides to talk to her so he saddles up to the stone bench and gives a small smile. "Hey there, Sakura. Uh how's it going?"

"Ugh, what do you want Naruto?"-Sakura retorts

"Uh, nothing, I just heard we were in the same group with Sasuke...what are you eating?"

"It's none of your business, Naruto, you're bugging me, go away."

"Oh...okay...sorry, I guess." Naruto says as he continues walking with his head lowered. He sighs as he kicks a pebble. He put his hands in the pockets of his shorts and eventually sees someone. Naruto approaches the person, who is in a white coat with a large collar and kneeling before the foliage plant. The person notices and recognizes him without turning around.

"Hello Naruto."-the boy says, him being none other than Shino.

"Uhh Hey Shino..."

"You were late today."

"I was...but it's fine now."

"A ninja should always be punctual, especially on such important days like this."

"I didn't do it on purpose besides what's it to you? We're not even on the same team."

"We don't have to be on the same team to show concern for one another."

"I guess...what are you doing?"

"I'm observing this beetle, their quite marvelous creatures. Did you know that-" Naruto mentally yawns as Shino talks, though he's glad to have a more positive conversation this one is just plain boring.

"That's nice Shino, but I'm not into bugs...so, I'm gonna leave you to do whatever it is you're doing." Naruto says backing away from Shino. Naruto continues to walk then turns around to take a brisker escape. He couldn't help but miss Kiba, his warm body and light words. He still seemed just like how he remembered him but now they are special friends, more than friends.

Naruto sighs and heads back into the building, he walks back into the class room. He is greeted by Iruka and returns the kindness before just waiting until lunch is over. The students enter in fluctuating waves but each of them end up seated together in their respective groups. Naruto moves to sit by Sakura, who is in between him and Sasuke. Naruto keeps to himself but he does glance over at Sasuke and realizes that he like Kiba, isn't half bad to look at.

A half hour passes by, Naruto is now laying on top of his desk, half the groups are gone by now, including Iruka sensei. Another half hour and his group is only one left in the room. Naruto lets out an audible groan of annoyance, he is so bored. Fifteen minutes fly by and Naruto has had enough, he gets up and walks up to the chalk board. Naruto grabs the chalk easer then walks up to door. Naruto puts it in-between the sliding door and the door frame. The blonde ignores the comments made by Sakura in favor of pranking this new teacher for being so late, it's a harmless prank so he's not too worried about any consequences.

Naruto hears footsteps approaching and takes a few steps back. Their teacher enters the room pushing the sliding door to the side and getting lightly bonked on the head by the easer. Naruto laughs at the older man, who then exclaims that he hates all of them based on that kind of first impression.

Kakashi takes his group up to the roof, he stands across from his team, his back leaning against the guard railing while the genin sit on long stone steps.

"Alright, let's get to know each other, what's name, your hopes your dreams, what you like and what you don't like."-Kakashi states sounding bland and uninterested.

"Shouldn't you go first, ya know show us how it is supposed to be done?"-Naruto suggests.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a number of things and don't really have dreams. I don't feel like telling you what I dislike or what I hate, and that's about it. You there, in the leather, why don't you go first."

"Oh, me? Uh well I like ramen, tasting it mixing it other kinds of ramen. My dream is to one day become Hokage so everyone will like me, I dislike...uhh I dislike a few things I guess but I don't really hate anything. Oh, and my name is Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto says, somewhat flustered but regaining himself easily.

"Okay, you there in the pink, it's your turn."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." Sakura giggles as she gazed over at Sasuke, who just stares dead ahead. "My dreams are..." Sakura turns again to Sasuke, who still doesn't pay her any attention.

"I see, and is there anything you hate or dislike?"-Kakashi asks.

"Naruto!"-Sakura blurts out with crossed arms.

"Awww! Why me!?"-Naruto cries out in depression.

"Well then that just leaves you."-Kakashi says looking to Sasuke, who keeps his hands folded over his mouth, his elbows braces on his knees.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things and I hate a lot of things, my dream no my purposes to is destroy a certain someone." -Sasuke says, making Naruto's skin crawl.

"Well with that said and done, I believe it's time to tell you of your graduation exam, if you fail this test you're going back to the academy. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, everyone who attempts this test vomits uncontrollably. I'll see you all early tomorrow morning at the third training ground." Kakashi dismisses the three genin.

"Ah man, tomorrow is going to be intense." Naruto groans, walking with his new team.

"I bet he just said that to intimidate us, right Sasuke?"-Sakura asks, a sight hunch to her shoulders.

"Hm."-Sasuke thinks to himself, walking away, both Sakura and Naruto follow him. Naruto doesn't say anything as he watches and listens to Sakura fawn over Sasuke. They walk down the building into the streets. After a while Sakura decides to go home which is in a different direction than where Sasuke is heading. Just a few minutes after that, Sasuke comes to a stop.

"Why are you following me?"-Sasuke asks, barely looking over his shoulder to look at the blonde in black leather.

"...I have something I have to ask you..." Naruto asks shyly, not looking at Sasuke.

"Well what is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Hmph. Why do you care?"

"You mentioned that you had someone to destroy and Sakura hates me-"

"I wasn't talking about you." Sasuke

"Oh...that's good...so, you don't hate me?"

"I think you're a loser, that's about it. Now, stop following me." Sasuke begins walking again, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. Naruto eyes search the ground as his mind mulls over what he has just heard.

_He doesn't hate me...but he thinks I'm stupid...Sakura hates me..and thinks I'm annoying...I'm not sure I can do anything about that anymore...not sure if I even want to...I miss Kiba but then even he didn't think I passed the exam...so I guess everyone thinks I'm stupid...but once Kiba saw that I passed he hugged me...he said he loved me...I want that...I want to be loved...and the first step is to..._

Naruto fixes his gaze on the distant Sasuke and runs up until he's a foot behind him. Sasuke is in mid head turn when Naruto says: "Engage."

The colors warp and blossom before reverting back to what they were. Naruto stands across from Sasuke, Kiba in the square to his left, Konohamaru in the square to his right, and his clone in the square behind him.

Sasuke looks over Konoharmu, before nodding in approval, getting +10 to his Impress Bar due to Konoharmu's intact Cool Kid Outfit.

"...Impress. Team...Clone."

Naruto-Impress-Team-Partner-Clone:

Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu:

(With your clone summon a horde of Shadow Clones to impress your opponent)

+10Impress -5Stamina -5%Chakra

Twice as Nice Jutsu:

(You and your partner transform into stunning vixens to make men completely lose it. High chance of giving extra points up to double the normal Impress number, only for adults.)

+20Impression -10Stamina -10%Chakra

"Twice as Nice Jutsu."

Naruto and his clone turn into beautiful women, who smile and giggle and hug each other while winking at Sasuke. Sasuke's mouth falls open and he drools with hearts for eyes while a deep blush fills his face. While the trio resets, Sasuke's Impress bar Maxes out, the amazement icon appears as proof.

Konohamaru's Mindset is Pet.

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv14-

Offensive

Defensive

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Items. Remove."

Konohamaru S.-Items-Remove Accessories:

Solo

Team

"Hmm. Team."

Konohamaru S.-Items-Remove Accessories-Team-Partner:

Naruto Lv15

Kiba & Akumaru Lv5

"Me."

Konohamaru S.-Items-Remove Accessories-Partner-Naruto:

Cool Goggles:

+4 Arousal when taken off

Cool Shirt:

+10 Arousal when taken off

Cool Shorts:

+10 Arousal when taken off

Cool Shoes:

+4 Arousal when taken off

"Cool Shorts."

Naruto walks over to Konohamaru, putting a hand on his front and backside. He rubs Konohamaru's crotch before unzipping the zipper. Naruto then kisses Konohamaru on the lips and unbuttons the shorts' button as he does so. After their lips slowly part, the blonde squats down taking the shorts with, exposing Konohamaru's Underwear. The shorts disappear and Naruto is reset to his spot.

Kiba's & Akumaru's Mindset is Pet.

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Lv5:

Summon Akumaru

Offensive

Defensive

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Oh, this is new so, Kiba can summon Akumaru? I wonder what he can do with him. But I'll figure that out later. Items."

Kiba & Akumaru-Items:

Use

Remove Accessories

"Remove Accessories."

Kiba & Akumaru-Items-Remove Accessories:

Solo

Team

"Solo."

Kiba & Akumaru-Items-Remove Accessories-Solo:

Fur-Laced Coat:

+5Arousal when taken off

Hand Bandages:

+1Arousal when taken off

Grey Pants:

+5Arousal when taken off

Shoes:

+2Arousal when taken off

"Hmm, Grey Pants."

Kiba unzips his grey pants, sliding down the zipper. He pulls out his member and plays with it flirtatiously before unbuttoning and taking of his pants completely. That brings an end to the Amazement Icon, which is replaced with the Aroused Icon.

Clone's Mindset is Pet.

Clone:

Dominant

Submission

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Submission."

Clone-Submission:

Solo

Team

"Team."

Clone-Submission-Team:

Team Tease

(Your partner shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4Stimulant -5Stamina

Money Makers

(You and your partner tempt your opponent by showing them your backsides, prompting the opponent strip completely in one turn)

+10Stimulant -10Stamina

Ladies of the Night

(You and your partner transform into beautiful vixens to seduce your opponent by giving them a short dance. High chance of gaining up to 10 extra Stimulant points)

+20Stimulant -20Stamina

"Ladies of the Night."

Naruto and his clone turn into beautiful women, who smile and giggle and hug each other while winking at Sasuke. Sasuke's mouth falls open and he drools with hearts for eyes while a deep blush fills his face. His expression reverts to his typical one as his Stimulant maxes out at 17.

Sasuke takes his turn using his Tease the group with his penis, pulling it over his shorts and playing with it.

With Sasuke's turn over with, it is now Naruto's turn.

Naruto Lv15:

Domination

Submission

Items

Harem

Move

Retreat

"Domination."

Naruto-Domination:

Solo

Team

"Team."

Naruto-Domination-Team-Partner:

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv14

Kiba Lv5

Clone

"Clone."

Naruto-Domination-Team-Partner-Clone:

Team Tease

(Your partner shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4Stimulant -6Stamina

Double Domination

(Take your opponent in what ever way you want with your partner)

+20Stimulus, -10Stamina

"Double Domination."

Naruto and his clone make their way over to Sasuke, putting him on his knees. Both Naruto and his clone whip out their cocks, putting them to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke parts his lips and licks the tips with his tongue. He laps at them twice before he glides down the shard to lick at the respective sack.

Konohamaru's Mindset is Pet.

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv13-

Domination

Submission

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Submission. Solo."

Konohamaru S. Submission-Solo:

Tease

(Entices the opponent with his body the best he can, may draw opponent closer)

+2Stimulus -2Stamina

Oral Submission

(Opponent too far to Submit too)

"Oh...uhh. Team then."

Konohamaru S.-Submission-Team-Partner:

Naruto Lv15

Kiba&Akumaru Lv5

"Woah, let's see what he and Kiba can do."

Konohamaru S.-Submission-Team-Partner-Kiba&Akumaru:

Worship

(Opponent too far to Worship.)

"Ugh. Alright Back. Move. To Sasuke."

Konohamaru Moves to Sasuke, -2Stamina: Yes. No. "Yes." Naruto says seeing Konohamaru run up to the fully dressed Sasuke.

End Turn Early: Yes. No. "What happens if I say no? Uh No."

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv13-

Domination

Submission

**Items**

Swap

**Move**

Retreat

"Oh, he can only use items. Alright, uhhh Move."

Konohamaru S.-Move:

Has already moved this turn.

End Turn: Yes. No.

"Yes."

Kiba's & Akumaru's Mindset is Pet.

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru Lv5-

Domination

Submission

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Submission. Team. Konohamaru."

Kiba & Akumaru.-Submission-Team-Partner-Konohamaru:

Worship

(Opponent too far to Worship.)

"Damn. Uhh Move I guess, to Sasuke."

Kiba & Akumaru will Move to Sasuke, -2Stamina: Yes. No. "Yes."

Kiba quickly joins Konohamaru in Sasuke's square.

End Turn Early: Yes. No. "Yes."

Clone's Mindset is Pet.

Clone-

Domination

Submission

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Domination. Uh nevermind, Move. To Sasuke. Yes. Yes."

With the clone's turn being ended early it is now Sasuke's turn. Sasuke elects to use Domination on Konohamaru, putting him on his fours and then pulling down his shorts. Sasuke enters the honorable grandson, giving him six thrusts before his turn concludes.

It's now Naruto turn and he, like his partners, uses his turn to move to Sasuke.

Konohamaru's Mindset is Pet.

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv14-

Domination

Submission

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat

"Submission. Team. Kiba."

Konohamaru-Submission-Team-Partner-Kiba & Akumaru:

Worship

(Konohamaru and his partner worship the opponent, chance of keeping opponent's focus or of opponent stripping themselves or of an Encore.)

+5Stimulus -5Stamina

"Finally, Worship."

Konohamaru, pulls himself off of Sasuke and presses his face to Sasuke's stomach. Kiba does the same as Konohamaru, both of whom are speaking inaudibly but a cocky smirk spreads fast across Sasuke's face. Konohamaru then holds one of Sasuke's arms as Kiba holds the other, both of them rub and squeeze it. The duo look mesmerized as Sasuke flexes his young biceps. With that Sasuke's Stimulus is maxed out, causing him to collapse backwards.

Naruto is greeted by his Exp Bar which fills most of the way and Sasuke's Harem bar which gets filled a fifth of the way. Naruto nods and they disappear. Next things to appear are Konohamaru's Exp Bar and Kiba's & Akumaru's Exp Bar, which are just under Konohamaru's. Konohamaru's bar fills most of the way, while Kiba's & Akumaru's bar fills completely getting a dancing 6 at the end of it. With those bars taken care of, a smiling Naruto Collects from Sasuke's body. He receives:

+150ryo

+Cool Shoes

The Engagement Phase ends, the colors blossom and enhance before returning back to normal. Sasuke finishing his head turn.

"What is it, you dope?"-Sasuke

"Oh, uh...I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto hastily runs away, not being able to think of something on such quick notice. Naruto returns to his apartment, where he slumps on the bed. "Man am I tired, I feel like sleeping... oh, but first, Save." Naruto says and goes through the quick process of saving them returns to his nice comfy bed. "Sleep."

Naruto awakens in his pajamas, not worrying about the fact that he slept in at all. He yawns as he sits up in bed, feeling well rested but very hungry. Knowing that he can't eat because of Kakashi's final exam, he quickly shoots down the option of having breakfast. Knowing that he's most likely late for Kakashi's final exam, Naruto Loads the Save from the previous day.

It is now yesterday in the very early evening, Naruto rubs his eyes to help himself wake up more.

"Harem." Naruto is greeted by the lit images of Kiba with Akumaru and Konohamaru, who are on the bed and the darkly lit Ebisu, Iruka, and Sasuke, who are around the bed.

"I wonder...hey guys."

"Sup Boss."-Harem Konohamaru.

"Hey man."-Harem Kiba.

"Cool. Uh Kiba, are you still with your sensei or can you come over?"

"I'm free right now, so I'll come over. If I run into Konohamaru, could I bring him along?"

"Uh sure, I guess, why not?"

After some long moments of silence, Naruto gets out of bed and gets something to eat. When there is a knock on his door, Naruto answers it and isn't surprised to see Kiba standing. On the other side.

"Hey Kiba."

"Hey, Naruto, how's it going?"-Kiba asks with a bright smile.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good too! So, you're gonna let me in or what?" Kiba says panting his exhaustion while trying to maintain his hyper disposition.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Naruto moves to the side and Kiba waltz right in, glancing around.

"So, what was it like meeting your new sensei?"

"Uhh I pulled a classic one on him and I'm pretty sure he hates me now but it was his own fault for being late."

"Classic one? Water bucket? No no easer?"

"Easer."

"Heh heh."-Kiba snickers. "You have to be a gusty guy to pull one over on a jonin or a complete idiot but it's part of why I like you. My sensei is Kurenai she's going to hone our tracking skills. What's your sensei gonna teach you?"

"Uhhh I don't know, he said he's gonna give us one final test and if we pass then he's going to train us."

"Another test? Man, your teacher is harsh, but you got through the final exam so I bet your going to pass it, no problem."

"Yeah I hope so...can I ask your something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Uhh well I think you're brave funny-"

"I mean negatively."

"What's this about Naruto? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? I'll kick their butt."

"No one...Sakura just said I was annoying... and it usually didn't bother me so much cuz I always thought I could change her mind but now...I don't think I can...I'm..."

"What is it, Naruto?" Kiba walks up to Naruto and takes his hands.

"I'm just afraid that nobody likes me or...that no one will..."

"But I like you."

"You're different..."

"Are you afraid that no girl will like you? Cuz there's a girl on my team that I think likes you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, her name is Hinata Hyuga, she asked a lot about you well I mean a lot for someone so shy."

"How do you know she likes me though?"

"Well I told her that we're together now and she looked pretty sad well more like heart broken, so if you're into both guys and girls, she's a girl who will definitely like to be around you."

"...thank you Kiba." Naruto says leaning into Kiba's chest.

"No problem, man. Glad I could help."

"...I'd like to meet her...anyway you could help with that?"

"Uh yeah me and Shino are going to her house tomorrow morning, I can come get you first but you better be ready by the time I get here. It'll be kinda early in the day. Think you can do that?"

"Yep, believe it."

"That's what I like to hear. Umm, darn it, do I always come over when you're eating? Man, I'm sorry about that." Kiba says noticing the food on Naruto's kitchen table.

"Don't be, I like the company."

"Well finish eating ok, I wish I could stay here longer but I'm going on a date with Konohamaru."

"...I hope you have fun." Naruto says parting from Kiba.

"It's gonna be, we're gonna have dinner then go for a long walk maybe play ninja, it's gonna be fun." Kiba smiles broadly.

"You like him a lot huh?" Naruto takes his seat at the kitchen table.

"Well duh, he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I guess he is..."

"You're not...jealous are you eh Naruto?" Kiba says his broad smile turning into a sly one as he walks over to the sitting Naruto.

"What? No! Why would I be!?"

"Oh, I don't know, earlier today comes to mind." Kiba says bending over so he is at eye level with the rosey-cheeked blonde. Kiba plants a kiss on Naruto's lips which fluster but don't pull back. Kiba cuts their moment short, pulling away and standing up with a smirk. Naruto glares up at Kiba, who chuckles at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, bright and early."

"...see yah then..." Naruto says through his teeth and soon hearing the front door close. Naruto eats his dinner in silence, then washes the dishes, leaving them to dry. "Well while I'm here." Naruto walks over to the Engagement book.

Rules Missions Perks Titles

"Missions."

Mission:

Create own Title

Complete 5 Outfits

1/5

Complete Tutorial

Completely Impress an Opponent 10 times

6/10

Fill the Arousal Meter 10 times

6/10

Fill the Stimulus Meter 10 times

6/10

Submit to an Opponent 10 times

0/10

Dominate an Opponent 10 times

3/10

Complete 10 Engagements

6/10

Level Kiba up to Level 10

6/10

Activate 5 Perks

4/5

Add 5 people to your Harem

2/5

Obtain a full Engagement Harem

2/4

Complete an Engagement with a full Engagement Harem

0/1

Engagement Progress:

Sasuke Iruka Ebisu

1/5 2/10 1/12

**Accomplished Missions**

"Hmm I don't think anything has changed much so, I'll check Perks."

Perks:

Clone:

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills. (Activated)

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Activated by Kiba)

Hung Hero:

Wield an ever impressive and always noticeable 8+ incher.

(Activated by Konohamaru)

Sausage Fest:

You have the powers to change the gender of any female to male.

(Activated by Naruto)

Perk Slots: 2

"Hmm. dad? What's up with this sausage perk? When will I be able to do that?"

"Apparently tomorrow, use it on Hinata, I was gonna suggest you use it on Sakura but I also wanted to see how you do knowing what you know without me."-Minato says from within Naruto.

"...How'd I do?"

"I think you did great! Not sure how you mess it up, just go at your own pace."

"Okay."

"So, you and Kiba had some fun earlier."

"Ah! You saw that!? Why didn't you say something!"

"And ruin your fun? Nah, besides it was so cute to watch you. I was tempted to give you some advice but I thought it better to just let things play out."

"Man that's so embarrassing...so Kiba and Konohamaru are actually boyfriends... it's a bit weird."

"You could be his boyfriend if you want? Just change the tiltes."

"Hmm I don't know, feels a bit weird, making people fall in love with each other..."

"Well you can break them up."

"What? No! They seem-well Kiba seems really happy to be with him, I'm not messing with that."

"Hm well it's your reality shape it however you want."

"...yeah...well, I'm gonna look at the stuff I have. Titles."

Titles:

Honorable Friend:

Everyone will know that you are Konohamaru's best friend. Will make your behavior more tolerable with authority figures.

Honorable Boyfriend:

Everyone knows you are Konohamaru's beloved boyfriend. Will make you well liked by respectable authority figures. (Chosen by Kiba)

Trouble Maker:

Everyone will know that you are a trouble maker. Will make you popular around fellow bad boys and the somewhat corrupt adults. (Chosen)

Rowdy Ones:

Everyone will know that you are Kiba's best friend. Will make you more popular with the Inuzuka clan. (Chosen by Konohamaru)

"You know I never looked at the rules but I have a feeling it's just a bunch of reading."

"Pretty much."

"Then I'll pass. Shop."

Store:

Small Stamina Ramen:

Adds +10Stamina

Cost: 75ryo

Small Chakra Ramen:

Restores 10% to Chakra

Cost: 75ryo

Medium Stamina Ramen:

Adds +20Stamina

Cost: 135ryo

Medium Chakra Ramen:

Restores 20% to Chakra

Cost: 135ryo

Honorable Long Pants:

(+5Impress every wearer's turn, +5Arousal when taken off, +10Arousal if Respectable Fundoshi is underneath)

Adjustable Size

Cost:275ryo

Steel Dog Muzzle

(+8Arousal every other wearer's turn while kept on, +3 Stimulant every other wearer's turn)

Size: Medium

Cost:345ryo

Smart Glasses:

(+2Impress to opponent(s) every wear's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Silver Earring:

(+2Arousal to opponent(s) every wearer's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Studded Choker:

(+2Stimulus to the opponent(s) every wearer's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Black Whip:

(+2 to wearer's Dominant/Domination moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

Chain Leash:

(+2 to wearer's Submissive/Submission moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

Buy All Accessories

Use Discounts(8)

"Huh, these clothes are getting expensive."

"Might want to check how much money you have before saying stuff like that."

"Hm?" Naruto looks around briefly before spotting his ryo in the upper corner. "Woah! I have 14,457ryo! I can eat as much ramen as I want and real ramen too!"

"Yeah, you certainly could."

"I'll save most of it." Naruto states wanting to reassure Minato.

"Don't skip out for my sake, but perhaps you should wait till you get a full Engagement Harem then go out with all your boyfriends."

"Hmmm there's a thought...I've never really hung out with anyone other than Iruka sensei. Alright I'll do that then. But I'll also like the muzzle and the long pants please."

"That'll be 620ryo, will that be alright?"-Teuchi

"Yep, thank you."

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Uh yeah...you tend to have new clothes whenever I come in here, do you get them right after I buy them or is it because I've finished an Engagement between stops?"

"I'd make it a habit to always have something new for you, Naruto, but I only have two more shipments to unpack."

"...w-what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhh can you unpack one now then?"

"Sure."

Naruto glances down at his menu to see that it has changed.

Store:

Small Stamina Ramen:

Adds +10Stamina

Cost: 75ryo

Small Chakra Ramen:

Restores 10% to Chakra

Cost: 75ryo

Medium Stamina Ramen:

Adds +20Stamina

Cost: 135ryo

Medium Chakra Ramen:

Restores 20% to Chakra

Cost: 135ryo

Honorable Kimono:

(+5Impress every wearer's turn, +5Arousal when taken off, +10Arousal if Waist Bandages is underneath)

Adjustable Size

Cost:275ryo

Leather Paws(4):

(+4Arousal while kept on,+2Arousal when taken off, +2 Stimulant every other wearer's turn)

Adjustable Size

Cost:300ryo

Smart Glasses:

(+2Impress to opponent(s) every wear's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost: 100ryo

Silver Earring:

(+2Arousal to opponent(s) every wearer's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Studded Choker:

(+2Stimulus to the opponent(s) every wearer's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Black Whip:

(+2 to wearer's Dominant/Domination moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

Chain Leash:

(+2 to wearer's Submissive/Submission moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

Buy All Accessories

Use Discounts(8)

"Ok so he adds new ones after I buy them. He said he only had two left so...he only has three clothing things at a time...okay. Uh I'll take the kimono and the paws."

"That'll be 575ryo, will that be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Can you open up the shipment?"

"Sure, but unfortunately this is the last shipment of new items I have at the moment."

"That's fine." Naruto says glancing back down at the Menu.

Store:

Small Stamina Ramen:

Adds +10Stamina

Cost: 75ryo

Small Chakra Ramen:

Restores 10% to Chakra

Cost: 75ryo

Medium Stamina Ramen:

Adds +20Stamina

Cost: 135ryo

Medium Chakra Ramen:

Restores 20% to Chakra

Cost: 135ryo

Honorable Sandals:

(+3Impress every wearer's turn, +2Arousal when taken off, +2 Arousal every other wearer's turn if not wearing Socks)

Adjustable Size

Cost:250ryo

Spandex Dog Suit:

(+10Arousal while kept on, +5Arousal when taken off, +5Stimulant every other wearer's turn)

Size: Medium

Cost:450ryo

Accessories:

Smart Glasses:

(+2Impress to opponent(s) every wear's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost: 100ryo

Silver Earring:

(+2Arousal to opponent(s) every wearer's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Studded Choker:

(+2Stimulus to the opponent(s) every wearer's turn. Lasts for one Engagement.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:100ryo

Black Whip:

(+2 to wearer's Dominant/Domination moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

Chain Leash:

(+2 to wearer's Submissive/Submission moves while wielding this. Lasts for three Engagements.)

Size: Accessory

Cost:300ryo

Buy All Accessories

Use Discounts(8)

"Can I get the body suit and the sandals please?"

"That'll be 700ryo, will that be alright."

"Yep." Naruto says looking at his decreasing ryo, when it stops it reads, 12,562ryo. "Ha, man, I'm rich."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh no, thank you." Naruto says giving the menu back and leaving the Shop, finding himself back on his apartment. Naruto thinks of what he can check on but not coming up with much, he doesn't need to check in gear, he's happy with what he has equipped to himself and his half-full Harem. He's well aware of his stats and those of his two partners so the Mirror and Harem are mostly taken off, the only other thing would be to do a Harem mission but the two are asleep or out dating. Either way Naruto doesn't want to bother them.

The leaves Inventory and the Fridge, wanting to know how much Stamina Ramen he has, Naruto goes to Inventory. Naruto stands at his door with the bag in his hands, he opens it and peers inside. He is stocked with 6 Small Stamina Ramen in his Inventory and 10 small in his fridge. With Inventory and the Fridge taken care off, Naruto looks to the Engagement Clock, which is unfortunately unusable at the moment.

"You could go out and mingle with strangers, try your hand a creating a Title for yourself."-Minato suggests

"I guess but what would I do?"

"Since it's your first, you should do something you're comfortable with doing often, like on a daily basis."

"Hmmm I could pull pranks on people."

"That's how you why you have the Troublemaker title, gonna have to do something different foxling."

"Oh, great hmm. I guess I could prank people with the Sexy Jutsu? That's different and I think it'd be fun to do."

"Worth a shot. Gonna try it out tonight?"

"I do but what about Kakashi he said something about needing to be at the training ground super early, I don't want to be late."

"Then save and take it from there, do what you want to do first then see what kind of consequences develop."

"And load it if it's really bad right?"

"Right." Minato says cheerfully.

Naruto leaves his home and heads out into the village. The sun is just starting to rise, brightening up the sky. Naruto walks down the street. It is far from abandoned so running into someone is quite easy. That being said Naruto is looking for the right target which he finds in a man walking towards him. Naruto readies himself to transform at the right moment but the man passes him, commenting that he should avoid causing any trouble.

"Uh are you okay? You seemed like he was the one."

"I...I don't know...sounded funner when I was talking about it then actually doing it."

"Well if your heart's not in it...don't worry we'll come up with something that you like to do and can do repeatedly."

"This is tricky..."

"Hmm well let's make a list of things you like to do. Eating Ramen is pretty high on the list."

"Yep! I also like training which I haven't been able to do lately..."

"Hm maybe you can do something along those lines. Any thoughts?"

"Uh aside from typical training... I have...one...idea."

"Wonderful and what is that?"

Naruto blushes as he walks further down the street, lowering his voice.

"I want to create a new sexy jutsu..."

"How exciting! Tell me about it."

"...it's me..."

"Of course, it's you who else would it be of?"

"No, I mean...it's just a sexier version of me...as a boy..."

"Oh, I think that's a great idea! How are you going to do it? Research it like you did with the first sexy jutsu?"

"Yeah...the first would be to look at magazines..."

"Well better get to it before Kiba comes over, right?"

Naruto nods briefly walking down to the bookstore, where he walks in, getting a dirty look from clerk.

"You gonna buy something cuz a trouble maker like you is bad for business?"-Book store clerk.

"Uhh yeah...a few magazines..."

"Alright but I'm keeping my eye on you."

Naruto nods then walks to the back of the store, where the more mature magazines where. Naruto looks at the collection, seeing familiar and ones with well-endowed women that he used to look at. A tiny nostalgic smile crept its way onto Naruto's face before it melted into a nervous frown. Naruto's eyes notice the magazines with men on the cover, ones he barely paid any attention to in the past. Most of these men, Naruto could see are attractive but he isn't looking for generic good looking, he wanted sexy.

He may be embarrassed but that isn't going to stop Naruto from being a perfectionist of his craft. Naruto quickly looked through a few magazines where the covers had the men in more proactive positions or attire. Five of them had what Naruto wants so he takes them to the store clerk and pays for them. Surprised that his pooch is on his hips when he goes to reach for any semblance of money. Naruto's magazines are out in a bag and handed back to him. The blonde leaves the bookstore in favor of home.

Once home Naruto sits at his kitchen table, the brown paper bag holding his magazines is on its side. Naruto is carefully observing the men in a magazine for sportswear, taking five minutes to analyze each man's aspects. During his research, Naruto hears a knock on his door. Naruto sets down the magazine to answer the door. The door opens and Kiba greets his special friend.

"Naruto! Hey, ready to go?" -Kiba

"Yeah, all set."

"Alright! We just need to get Shino and then we can get Hinata." Kiba announces. Naruto steps out of his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. Kiba takes Naruto to Shino's house, where Shino is already waiting and comments on Kiba's tardiness. Naruto holds Kiba's hand as they make their way to the Hyuga Clan.

Upon getting to Hinata's house, the three see Hinata in the sparring ground that is her front yard. "Hey Hinata, I brought someone who wanted to meet you."

Kiba says before displaying Naruto, who waves at her. Hinata's face explodes in red before she falls back, passing out. Worried, the three males surround the passed-out girl.

"Is she ok? What happened?"-Naruto

"I think she fainted."-Kiba, uncertain.

"Psst. Naruto, hey activate your Sausage Fest Perk, all you have to do is to think about it."-Minato

Naruto takes a breath and thinks about his activated Perk, soon enough, words appear over Hinata's body. Those words being: Activate Sausage Fest Perk.

Naruto nods, hoping that it's enough but to his dismay, nothing happens. Naruto reaches out a fearful hand, not knowing what to say if one of the two boys with him calls him out on his action. His fingers touch the words and then to his own surprise he applies pressures, the words sink inward before Hinata glows brightly. When the light fades, Naruto looks back, seeing a more masculine version of the former female. Aside from the change in facial features, Hinato also has shorter hair stopping just his neck.

Before anything else can happen the colors warp and blossom before evening themselves out. Naruto is staggered in surprise at the forced engagement and even more so as he stands before Hinato.

The words: Add to Harem appear before Naruto's eyes. Naruto selects Add to Harem and has his hand held by the shy boy. The colors twist and turn before returning as they were.

Taking a breath, Naruto leans back, he can't believe what just happened.

"Well that was new."-Minato

"What was that?"

"Well the Engagement is supposed to make people who don't like you to like you and those who like you to love you but if they already love you, guess you can just add them to your Harem. Why don't you add Hinato to your Engagement Harem, you did what you wanted to do?"

"Home." Naruto says, finding himself in the center of his apartment. "Bed." Naruto finds himself in front of his bed, with the brightly lit Konohamaru Sarutobi, Kiba Inuzuka and Akumaru and Hinato Hyuga in his bed.

"Hinato."

"H-hello Na-Naruto." Hinato is blushing and avoiding eye contact with his hands clasped in his lap.

Hinato Hyuga Lv1-Remove from Harem

5 of 5 completed Engagements

BIO     STATS

JUSTU GEAR

Add to Engagement Harem

Stamina Full

Naruto selects add to Engagement Harem. The words change to Remove from Engagement Harem.

"Wow...awesome...I think I have a full Engagement Harem now right?"

"Yep, but don't stop there get as many people as you want in your actual harem."-Minato

"Man, I can't even think of who I want, well I guess the people I already have engaged and enough people that the village respects me."

"Sounds like a plan, now you better get running don't want to be late for Kakashi's exam if you're not already."

"Yeah." Naruto says running out of his apartment and heading for the training grounds.

To be Loaded.


	5. Minato's Training

**Load Data 5-Minato’s Training**

 

Naruto joins his team in the third training ground. 

 

“You’re late, Naruto.”-Sakura states with annoyance.

 

“Did you forget about Kakashi’s exam?”-Sasuke says irritatedly.

 

“Uh I just uh so, where is he? Did I miss it?”-Naruto, looking around.

 

“No, he hasn’t showed up yet.” 

 

“Whew! That’s good, I was worried I’d miss it.” Naruto chuckles nervously. 

 

Team 7 waits for an hour before Kakashi shows up, giving the reason for his tardiness being that a black cat crossed his path. The genin don’t buy it but let Kakashi tell them about his intense test. The timed test is to achieve one of two bells that Kakashi has dangling on his waist. The jonin then goes on to say that the two genin that do get a bell also get to eat lunch with him. Hearing that as a reward made it clear that Kakashi didn’t tell them to skip breakfast for fear that they’d throw up but instead to incentives them to get the bells. Naruto attacks prematurely and gets put into an arm lock. Kakashi commends him on his spirit but scolds him for not waiting until he said go.

 

Naruto is released and Kakashi says the magic word ‘go’. Sasuke and Sakura go into hiding amongst the foliage but Naruto stays put.

 

Naruto engages Kakashi head on and ends up suffering Kakashi’s Thousand Years of Death, with is Kakashi shoving his fingers up Naruto’s butt. Naruto is launched high in to the sky, him holding his bottom before he lands in a moderately sized body of water. Naruto holds his breath as he thinks of a way to catch Kakashi off guard. The young Uzimaki summons a horde of clones that leap out of the water, Naruto joins their run but gets distracted by Minato’s chuckling. 

 

“You’re distracting me, dad. How can I concentrate with you laughing?”-Naruto says to himself as Kakashi talks about taijutsu while fighting his clones. 

 

“Sorry foxling, I just like your new teacher.” 

 

“Cuz he shoved his fingers in my butt?” Naruto says sounding annoyed. 

 

“Yes, and he’s handsome and quite the fighter. I’m almost jealous that I don’t get to have him.” 

 

“This is an important test, dad, and your distracting me.” 

 

“Sorry, foxling.” 

 

“You can make it up by helping me win.” Naruto says throwing a punch at Kakashi, who is just put in a full nelson from behind. Kakashi explodes in smoke, and is no longer there but another Naruto is. “What?” Naruto says baffled at the Naruto he had punched. “Dad?” 

 

“Oh, uhh well he either used a substitution and that is just another one of your clones or he turned himself into you. We’ll know because you can depose your clones.” 

 

“Right.” Naruto nods and his clones explode in smoke. Naruto looks around but doesn’t see anything but fading smoke. “Argh! Where did he go? I need one of those bells.” 

 

“Hey Naruto, look over there near that tree, there’s something shiny.” Naruto scans the area and sees a glistening object which he soon runs at. “Hold it Naruto, it’s a trap.” 

 

“Uh?” Naruto says stopping two steps short of the lone bell. “A trap?”

 

“We’re up against a jonin Naruto, there’s no way he just dropped it.”

 

“Hmm...I guess...but is the bell real?”

 

“I think so.” 

 

“So, how do I get it then?” 

 

“...use a clone.” 

 

“Oh, good idea pops. Shadow clone jutsu.” Naruto creates a single clone to pick up the bell but instead the clone gets pulled upward by a rope around his leg. “Huh. So, it’s safe to pick it up now?” 

 

“Uh I’d cut the clone down first.” Naruto pulls out a kunai and throws it at the rope, severing it from his clone’s leg. The clone falls to the ground, he gets up as Naruto takes a step forward. A second rope wraps itself around the clone’s legs and dangles him from the tree. 

 

“Ah, a second rope? How many traps are there?” Naruto says stepping back, he cuts down the clone and this time when the clone stands up nothing happens. Naruto nods to his clone who bends down and picks up the bell. Naruto smiles as the bell is tossed to him. Just centimeters away and closing but a group of kunai flies through the air, forcing Naruto to quickly back away. Kakashi jumps down from the tree, retrieving the key and disposing of the shadow clone. 

 

“Not bad Naruto, you almost got it.” Angered at Kakashi’s words, Naruto charges his maybe-sensei, fist in the air. Kakashi simply jumps over him and gives him a swift kick to the back. Naruto stubbles forward until colliding into the tree face first. “Better luck next time.” Kakashi says leaving Naruto to writhe in pain, to find the other genin. Rubbing his face Naruto rolls on the grassy floor. 

 

“Ow ow ow ow. Man, that hurt and I was so close too.” Naruto growls to himself, turning onto his back. “That sensei is something else.” 

 

“Don’t be too down foxling, I’m sure you impressed him by doing so well.”-Minato says trying to cheer up Naruto. 

 

“Yeah but only cuz you helped me. I didn’t even think that it was booby-trapped.” 

 

“Now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself, we still have time to get one of those bells, maybe if you can find Sasuke you can convince him to help you get one of those bells.” 

 

“Hmm, not a bad idea.” Naruto says rising from his reclined position. The blonde gets up, dusts himself off then goes into the direction Kakashi went in. Naruto follows Kakashi’s trail the best he can, eventually coming to a small clearing where Sasuke is performing the fireball jutsu. “Woah, I didn’t know he could do that.” Naruto whispers as he hides in a tree. Naruto keenly observes, he sees Kakashi pulled Sasuke underground with an earth style jutsu then after Kakashi leaves, he sees Sakura run into the clearing. Sakura stares in fear at Sasuke’s head, the rest of him being completely underground. Sakura faints after screaming. 

 

Now, Naruto makes his move. The blonde jumps down from the tree and approaches Sasuke. 

 

“Hey Sasuke. He’s really tough, isn’t he?” Naruto kneels down and starts digging Sasuke out of the earth. 

 

“He’s a jonin, he should tough.”-Sasuke grumbles, shifting to loosen the dirt around him.

 

“I think we should team up to get those bells, we don’t have a shot about getting them by ourselves.” 

 

“...maybe not you but I actually touched one.” 

 

“Hey, I got super close to touching one, it was almost in my hands.” Naruto snaps.

 

“Hmph, alright let’s team up but you do what I say got it.” 

 

“...ok. Have a plan?” 

 

“I have a few thoughts, if you can keep him distracted and I can sneak up behind him and get those bells.” 

 

“Can do.” Naruto smiles. 

 

Once Sasuke is out of the hole, the boys carefully move through the trees. Having spotted Kakashi in the main clearing, Naruto emerges first, making an entrance by throwing shuriken. Kakashi catches the two thrown stars with his fingers. 

 

“Nice attempt but your aim was a tad off.” Kakashi notes, not looking up from a book he’s reading.

 

“You may have gotten lucky the first time but now I know better. Shadow clone jutsu!” Naruto creates seven clones of himself, five of whom jump into the air. All the clones toss shuriken and kunai at Kakashi. The jonin expertly dodges the thrown tools before throwing the two around his fingers. Both of Kakashi’s shuriken take out a mid-air clone. 

 

Naruto charges with his clones, every Naruto having a kunai in both hands. Three of the now five clones leap in the air, hurling their weapons. The two clones on the ground along with Naruto himself, toss their kunai. Kakashi lets these kunai hit him, replacing himself with a log. The Narutos look around, confused and searching for their target. Several kunai get tossed though the air, nailing each one of the clones. Naruto jolts in place in shock before turning around, seeing Kakashi still reading his book in front of the forest.

 

“You’re never gonna get one of these bells at this rate. Perhaps you should try a new strategy.” Kakashi suggests making Naruto growl. The blonde runs at Kakashi, who sighs to himself. When Naruto is a foot in front of Kakashi he transforms himself into a beautiful woman via his Sexy Jutsu. Kakashi is wide eyed which is all Naruto needs, he bolts to Kakashi and aims for one of the bells. A kunai flies and cuts the strings holding the bells. Kakashi gasps as he sees two hands just about to grasp his silver bells. Swiftly, Kakashi kicks Naruto forward then Sasuke back into the woods, letting his bells fall to the ground. “Not bad, no one has gotten that close before.” Kakashi says as Naruto rubs his cheek but as Sasuke tries again swinging his arm. Kakashi catches Sasuke’s arm and the ringing of a timer he had previously set for noon. “Well looks like times up.” 

 

“Darn it, we were so close.” Sasuke growls out, being released from Kakashi’s hold. 

 

“We almost had it!” Naruto screams scratching at his head, at Sasuke’s true words.  

 

Naruto and Sasuke are given a boxed lunch by Kakashi, while Sakura is tied to a wooden pole. 

 

“I was almost impressed by you three I thought you understood the true meaning of my test but I found Sakura still passed out, you just left her there.”-Kakashi 

 

“The true meaning of the test?”-Sakura  

 

“Yes, there was an obvious point to this test.” 

 

“What was it? Why didn’t you tell us that?”-Naruto     

 

“Because a ninja must see through deception and it’s very obvious.”

 

“You keep saying that but I’m not getting it.” 

 

“Think, why do you think you’re in squads of three?” 

 

“How should I know?”

 

“I wonder if it’s like the engagement harem?”-Minato asks out loud to Naruto 

 

“What are you talking about, do you know what he’s talking about? If so spill it.” Naruto whispers as he looks down at his stomach.

 

“Uhh try teamwork.”

 

“Naruto, is there something you’d like to share?”-Kakashi asks, anger and suspicion in his tone.

 

“Uhh is the answer teamwork.”-Naruto speaks up nervously.

 

“Yes, it is, good job Naruto, you’re the first one to get that. I also saw that you’re the one who proposed the idea of teamwork to Sasuke and dug him out. If you woke up Sakura and all came at me then you all actually may have gotten the bells.” 

 

“Wait but there are only two bells, there’s no way we could each get one.”-Sakura 

 

“Correct, that was to promote conflict. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad in front of yourselves. Now, since you got so close, I’m willing to give you all another chance but listen very carefully, Sakura cannot receive any food, anyone who does feed her will be immediately failed, got it? I’ll be back.” Kakashi says before disappearing. 

 

Naruto and Sasuke start eating their lunch. 

 

“Maybe you should feed her...”-Minato 

 

“What? You heard him if I feed Sakura I’ll fail...I’ll never be a ninja.” 

 

“I think he’s just messing with you foxling, besides just look at her she’s really hungry, she won’t be able to help all that much. Poor thing, I don’t think she even ate dinner.” 

 

“Alright alright. Here Sakura have a bite.” Naruto says holding his boxed lunch out for Sakura.

 

“What? You heard the sensei, you’ll be eliminated if you feed me besides you got your germs all over it.”-Sakura 

 

“Hurry up and eat Sakura, Kakashi could be back at any moment and you need your strength if we’re going to get those bells as a team.”-Sasuke states, scanning the area. 

 

“Hmm alright but this is a one-time thing Naruto, don’t let it go to your head.”-Sakura growls out. Naruto nods and puts some rice in Sakura’s mouth with his chop sticks. She chews and swallows before an eruption of smoke and wind explodes before them, with a furious Kakashi emerging. Kakashi forms several hand signs and summons a thunder storm. 

 

“Any last words?”-Kakashi growls out. 

 

“Uh uh you-u uh said...” Naruto tries to speak despite his fear.

 

“Yees?”

 

“You said that we needed to work together that’s why I shared my food with Sakura!”

 

“Yeah we did it for the squad so we’d because we’re all in this together.”-Sasuke

 

“That’s right, the three of us are one!”-Sakura

 

“The three of you are one is that your excuse?”-Kakashi

 

“Yeah believe it!”-Naruto

 

“Hm, you pass.”

 

“What? Really? How’d we pass?”-Sakura

 

“You’re the first three to ever do that, the others never thought for themselves and fell into every trap. It’s true that in the ninja world those that break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.” 

 

“Oh, isn’t he something? I’m glad he’s teaching you. So handsome, so talented, and what a heart.”-Minato fawns.

 

“Yeah, he is kinda cool.” Naruto says with tearful joy.

 

“The exam is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven starts their first mission tomorrow.” Kakashi announces giving his squad a thumbs-up.  “Let’s go home.” 

 

“Naruto, now’s the time.”-Minato 

 

“Oh right, engage.” Naruto says focusing on Kakashi who was in mid turn. The colors warp and then grey, everything is kept from changing. Naruto glances around as Kakashi completes his turn. 

 

“Are we forgetting something?”-Kakashi asks his squad as he looks towards 

 

“What happened? Why didn’t anything change?”

 

“Oh, uh hmmm. Ah, got it. His level is probably too high, you won’t be able to engage him until you complete the tutorial.” Minato  

 

“Oi Naruto, stop taking to yourself and help us untie Sakura.”-Sasuke, in the process of untying Sakura with Kakashi.

 

“Right...”-Naruto making his way over to his team with heavy feet. Naruto helps free Sakura and with the rest of his team, returns to the village. “Well what to do now? What’s left to do at I need to do to complete the tutorial?”

 

“Finish getting Sasuke then you’ll have a full Engagement Harem, keep working on your new jutsu preferably outside in the open. Those are the two you should focus on most.”-Minato suggests.

 

“Right, uh...Engage.” Naruto says focusing on Sasuke as the group starts to break away. 

 

 The colors shift and twist and then normalize, the Engagement Phase is successfully entered. 

 

Naruto stands in the center of his new harem. Konohamaru is to his right, Kiba & Akumaru to his left, Hinato behind Konohamaru and his clone is behind Kiba & Akumaru. Sasuke is right across from them and is easily bested by Naruto and his Harem. Naruto and his harem receive 250exp, 150ryo and a pair of Cool Shorts from Sasuke.

 

Hinato Hyuga levels up to level 4,

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru level up to level 8,

Konohamaru Sarutobi and Naruto level up to level 16. For reaching level 16 Naruto receives a bonus of 800ryo.

 

“Okay, guess I’ll use some stamina ramen- “

 

“Since you’re so close to getting Sasuke just use the Engagement Hour.”

 

“Good idea. Home. Engagement Hour. Sasuke.”

 

Naruto finds himself in his home, staring at his clock.

 

 **Engagement Hour** :

 

3/3 Engagement: Successful 

+450ryo

+750exp

 

Hinato Hyuga levels up to level 8, 

Hinato Level up to Level 5: +500ryo

Title: Heart Racer

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru level up to level 11

Kiba Level up to Level 10: +1,000ryo

Title: Wild Mates

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi and Naruto both level up to level 17

 Naruto Level up to Level 17: +850ryo.

 

 

Time Remaining: 30 Minutes

 

 

“So, what do you want me to do now?”

 

“Go into Missions.” 

 

“Book. Missions.”

 

Naruto finds himself in front of the Engagement Book which he is opening. 

 

 

Mission:

 

Create own Title

 

Complete 5 Outfits  

2/5

 

Complete Tutorial

 

Fill the Impress Meter 20 times

0/20

Fill the Arousal Meter 20 times

0/20

Fill the Stimulus Meter 20 times

0/20

Submit to an Opponent 10 times

0/10

Dominate an Opponent 10 times

7/10

 

Complete 20 Engagements 

0/20

 

Level Sasuke up to level 10

0/10

Level Hinato up to Level 10

8/10

 

 

Activate 5 Perks

4/5

 

Add 5 people to your Harem

4/5

 

Complete an Engagement with a full Engagement Harem

0/1

 

 

Engagement Progress:

 

Iruka         Ebisu             

2/10           1/12    

 

 

**Accomplished Missions**

 

“Accomplished.”

 

**Accomplished Missions**

 

Completely Impress an Opponent 10 times

10/10 (Accomplished)

Fill the Arousal Meter 10 times

10/10 (Accomplished)

Fill the Stimulus Meter 10 times

10/10 (Accomplished)

 

Complete 10 Engagements 

10/10 (Accomplished)

 

Level Hinato up to Level 5

5/5(Accomplished)

Level Kiba up to Level 10

10/10 (Accomplished)

 

Obtain a full Engagement Harem

4/4 (Accomplished)

 

 

**REWARDS**

 

“Rewards.”

 

**REWARDS**

 

**Completely Impress an Opponent 10 times**

**10/10**

**Reward** : Stylish Glasses  

(+2Impress to opponent(s) every wear’s turn. Lasts for two Engagements.)

+New Impress Store option now available

**Fill the Arousal Meter 10 times**

**10/10**

**Reward** : Gold Earring

(+2Arousal to opponent(s) every wear’s turn. Lasts for two Engagements.)

+New Arousal Store options now available

**Fill the Stimulus Meter 10 times**

**10/10**

**Reward** : Black Choker 

(+2Stimulus to opponent(s) every wear’s turn. Lasts for two Engagements.)

+New Stimulant Store options now available

 

Complete 10 Engagements 

10/10 

 **Reward** : Undeniably Handsome Perk Unlocked

 

Level Hinato up to Level 5

5/5

 **Reward:** +500ryo

Hinato now able to have Perks equipped

Hinato now able to have titles equipped

 

Level Kiba up to Level 10

10/10 

 **Reward** :+1,000ryo

 

Doggy Butt Plug: 

(+5 Stimulant every other wear’s turn and +5 to both wearer and Opponent(s) when taken off)

 

 

Obtain a full Engagement Harem

4/4

 **Reward** : Minato’s Training Unlocked

+500ryo

 

COLLECT ALL

 

COLLECT: 

+1,500ryo

+Stylish Glasses

+Gold Earring

+Red Choker

+Doggy Butt Plug

+Undeniably Handsome Perk

+Minato’s Training 

 

 

“Save Naruto, you’ve done a lot.”

 

“Save. Load Iruka.” Coming back from the settings menu, Naruto is at the center of his room. “You have training for me?” 

 

“Yes, I do now why don’t you look around for something new.”

 

“Okay...hopefully this thing is more obvious than a clock.” Naruto says as he begins the hunt for the new object. 

 

Naruto walks across his kitchen towards the door, looking around but not finding anything new. He turns around and heads towards the other end of his apartment, he looks around then stops. He takes a step forward, to his left is his bed but to his right is a mostly empty open space. He never had an open space, his flat was quite small but now he has a living room with a purple cushion in the center of it. 

 

Naruto focuses on the cushion and gets a simple question in return. 

 

 

Would you like to participate in Minato’s Training?

 

“Sure.” Naruto says with a nod, he uncontrollably takes his seat on his knees on the cushion. Automatically, Naruto closes his eyes and is asked another question. 

 

Which skills would you like to learn, Foxling or Engagement?  

 

“I’m pretty sure I got the Engagement down so I’ll take Foxling.” 

 

 

Naruto opens his eyes and stands in the Third Training Ground with Minato in his Kurama form laying on his side, his nine tails are curved keeping Naruto in a large but limited circle. 

 

“Naruto, you want to start your Foxling training?”-Kurama asks.

 

“Yes, I’m curious to see what this is.”

 

“Awakening, lesson one. Naruto, unlike most people you have two types of chakras, one from your human mother and my own. This means that you have great power and it’s finally time to awaken that side of you. All these years of maintaining a simple human body has submersed my line of chakra. In order to draw it out you so you must look past the chakra you normally use and instead on that second chakra. It’ll feel foreign and strange, different than your more common chakra but you must draw on it. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“No, sounds simple enough.”

 

“Begin.” 

 

Naruto closes his eyes and looks within himself for this unusual chakra. His face twitches as his chakra builds, he starts to feel a heat in his belly. This heat is faint so Naruto begins focusing on it, he feels it burn but not hurt. The heat bursts from his stomach and sweeps through his veins. Naruto’s body is emitting a strong orange chakra.

 

**Success**

Continue training?

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Awakening lesson two. Good job, foxling now use that chakra to transform yourself into your true self. Don’t think about what to transform into just feel it in the chakra. Would you like a demonstration?” 

 

“...yes.”

 

A human Minato stands before Naruto and puts his hands together. The human Minato builds his chakra, which flares around him in visible orange. The power of his chakra causes gusts to roll over the terrain. “Transform!” Minato shouts and erupts in smoke, becoming a mountain sized fox.   

 

Naruto internally gasps in awe, if he could move he’d be leaning back at the Fox towering above him like never before. His eyes go down the colossal body, but before he can fully examine it, that Minato disappears. 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto closes his eyes and looks within himself for this unusual chakra, finding it a second off of immediately. Naruto puts his hands together, he only keeps his index fingers up the others are entwined. 

 

Naruto however, can’t get what he just witnessed out of his mind so when says ‘transform’ it goes wrong. Naruto is enveloped in smoke which soon evaporated in the air, leaving a small green frog in its place. 

 

**Fail**

Try again?

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Awakening, Introduction Two. Let’s try again, do you need another demonstration?”

 

Naruto takes his time in answering, needing to shake off how impressed and surprised he is. When he gathers himself and calms his mind, he answers with a ‘no’.

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto gathers his orange chakra and calms his mind before transforming.

“Don’t think, don’t think, transform!” In a poof of smoke that soon evaporates, an orange fox with three tails emerges. 

 

 **Success**  

Continue training?

 

“Yes.”

 

“New Born Basics, Lesson One. Good job, foxling, you look beautiful. Since you are new to this form, let’s start with getting to know your body. Walk, run and jump around the area, get use to your new body. It’ll be different since instead of two legs you now have four but you can do it. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto, still in his foxling form is around the size of a large reddish orange dog with three long tails that move themselves independently. 

 

Naruto concentrates on his front legs first which should be his hands. He moves his left paw forward then his right, it is the same as his hands just with clawed paws instead of fingers. Naruto then tries to move his hind legs, it’s easy enough. 

 

What proved to be more challenging is coordinating his front legs with his back ones. At times Naruto stumbles, tripping over himself by accidentally crossing his legs. These outcomes land him the Fail but Naruto always tries again. It takes ten fails before Naruto is able to walk a straight line in his new form. 

 

Naruto walks, keeping his head up, he guessed that he was trying too hard and thinking too much which ended up messing him up. Now, his next hurdle is running, in his attempts, Naruto has found out how to walk briskly but that isn’t fast enough for a run. Though Naruto doesn’t receive a fail on his own, he elicits one so he can see a demonstration. 

 

A much smaller version of Kurama appears in the training circle. The normal sized fox walks across his line of view, going from left to right. Next the small Kurama runs and Naruto sees what he was doing wrong. 

 

Naruto was trying to increase his walking speed but as a four-legged creature that’s not right. Kurama runs across the small field, all four of his legs work together pushing off of the ground at same time then all are in close proximity when they are on it. Naruto then sees how he slows himself, using all four of his legs to do so.

 

Lastly, the small Kurama shows off how to jump. The small Kurama is on his four, putting power into his back legs and launching himself forward, covering four-fifths of the circle in one leap. 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto copies what he just saw and gets a success so he moves onto the next lesson.

 

“New Born Basics, Lesson Two. Good job, foxling. Now that you are more comfortable with your body let’s try more advanced things, such as flipping forwards and backwards, rolling and evading. Would you like to see a demonstration?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

A fox sized Kurama appears before Naruto at the left end of the circle. MiniKurama runs to the middle of the circle. When his feet touch the ground, he pushes off on his front legs. In mid midair MiniKurama makes a large flip by leaning forward. Kurama covers a foot of distance before he opens up with his legs spread and he lands on the ground. 

 

Now, on the right side of the circle, MiniKurama runs to the center where he slows himself using all of his legs before pushing off the ground with his hind legs. MiniKurama leans back making a large single flip, gaining some extra height and losing distance before his descent. 

 

Naruto counts the difference of the flips, the front-flip requires him to push off on his front legs and his tails whip the air in a downward motion. The backflip requires him to slow himself slightly, push off with his back legs and his tails whip the air in an upward motion. 

 

Next, MiniKurama displays how to roll both when standing and in mid movement. It’s heavily leaning to one side but with enough force to move his body and return him to his feet. 

 

Lastly is evading, it serves the same purpose as rolling but this is simpler and better for keeping momentum.  

 

Despite seeing the demonstration, Naruto doesn’t pull off a successful flip until his fourth try, upon which he messes up the back flip. Naruto thought that was difficult but pulling off a successful roll proved to be far more trying. Naruto could start a roll just fine but putting himself back on all fours without fail seemed impossible around his seventh try. It is about power control, he is putting too much strength at the start of his roll, once he realized that he is able to get back on his feet. 

 

“Tails, Lesson one. I’m sure you’ve noticed your beautiful and wild tails but they’re not like typical tails. These tails are an extensive of yourself, think of them like a set of hands. Since they are part of your body and are made of chakra you can feel them, so bend them to your will. Make your tails do the same thing. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“I don’t think one would help in this case so no.”

 

“Begin.” 

 

Naruto takes in a breath and raise his hips, rocking them from side to side in hopes that his tails would follow suit, they didn’t. That earned him a fail so he tried again. This time Naruto, closes his eyes, and tries to feel the chakra making up his tails. This approach takes time but it becomes successful when he feels one tail, which he makes sway then reaches out for the other which does the same thing. To Naruto it feels like he is separating his mind but he gets his tails under control.

 

**Success**

Continue training?

 

“Yes.”

 

“Tails, Lesson Two. Good job foxling. Let’s go through what your tails can do. For one, you can grab with them, push off with them to help you jump, roll or evade, and you can attack and defend with them. They’re your perfect weapons so it is important you know how to use them. Would you like a demonstration?” 

 

“...sure.”

 

MiniKurama appears in the center of the area, with two boxes on either side of him. He picks up one box with one of his tails while another smashes one. In a puff of smoke a generic ninja appears. The ninja tosses kunai at MiniKurama, who uses two tails to protect himself. The ninja throws a pair of kunai again and again, MiniKurama’s tails push off the ground sending him high in the air and helping him dodge the barrage. Upon landing, MiniKurama runs at the ninja who throws more kunai. The fox rolls to the side using his tails to keep himself moving and to help himself stop. MiniKurama runs at the ninja, pushing off to side with two tails to evade a pair of shuriken then to the other side to avoid another attack. Now up close and personal, MiniKurama uses his many tails to whip the ninja.

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto stands with two boxes at his sides. He takes a breath and feels for his tails, he manages this much sooner than on his first try. One tail wraps around one box then other does the same to the second box. The boxes aren’t heavy at all but manipulating his tails effectively simultaneously requires concentration. Naruto takes a breath and lifts both boxes, earning a fail. Naruto swears to himself as he tries again. Once again Naruto attempts to lift a box, which he does then he focuses on destroying the other box. The boxes disappear and a ninja appears in front of Naruto. The ninja throws kunai which hit Naruto who isn’t controlling his tails fast enough.  

 

Eventually Naruto completes the mission after the twelfth time, timing being his biggest issue. Finally done with that lesson, Naruto moves on.

 

“Feral Claws, Introduction One. Good job foxling, you’re doing great. Now, it’s time for the fun stuff, battle stances. You have two battle stances, Feral Claws Stance and Breeder Balls Stance. Our first focus will be on Feral Claws. Feral Claws is all about inflicting damage and terror onto your opponent. When using this stance, you will gain an Air of Blood, which helps frighten enemies and increases your chances for Bloodlust. The more you use it in one sitting the stronger the smell becomes. We’ll talk more about those later first and foremost attacking. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Yes, I would.” 

 

A fox sized Kurama appeared next to Naruto just as two generic ninjas appeared across from them. Kurama walks a step ahead taking a wide stance and growling at the plain ninjas, his tails curved inward. MiniKurama attacks one ninja, slashing him with alternating claws three times then attacks the other ninja with the same method. Upon defeat the ninjas are forced backwards where they explode into smoke. 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto takes the stance he saw MiniKurama in, growling with bared fangs. Completing the stance fills Naruto with a lust for battle, a need to destroy. Naruto walks to the ninja, feeling powerful and dangerous with each step. Naruto attacks the generic ninja with three swipes of the same claw, unable to alternate paws. The second ninja goes down after three repetitive hits as well. 

 

**Success**

Continue training?

 

“Yes.”

 

“Feral Claws, Introduction Two. Having good defensive skills is just as important as offensive ones, and this stance is great for both. Use your tails to defend yourself, and then counter attack with Bite Back. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Yes please.” 

 

MiniKurama appears in the center to the right, in Feral Claws. Two ninjas appear in the center to the left. One ninja pulls out kunai and rushes the fox, who’s tails form a protective dome. The attack hits the tails but bounce off, leaving the ninja open momentarily. Naruto sees that the area darkens and chomping red teeth appear over the ninja’s head. MiniKurama launches out and bites the ninja, then jabs it with one of his tails. The ninja explodes in smoke, a second later the other ninja attacks from a distance.

 

MiniKurama protects himself so when the kunai hits it bounces off. The area darkens and the teeth appear over the momentarily stalled ninja. Using his tails, MiniKurama soars through the air with an open maw. The ninja is bitten then knocked into by a thick tail, being defeated.

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto enters Feral Claws, finding it second nature now. One ninja rushes towards him with weapons in hand. Naruto wills his tails to protect him, two shield him from the sides and the third shields him from above, though there are numerous gaps in his defense. The ninja slashes downward but her arm flies back, recoiling from the impact. Just then the area darkens and Naruto sees the chomping teeth, he jumps forward with an open mouth. Naruto bites into the ninja’s leg then wills one of his tails to punch the ninja’s gut. 

 

 **Success**  

Continue training?

 

“Yep.”

 

“Feral Claws, Air of Blood. You’re doing great foxling, now to tell you about the air of blood. When you attack your opponents, you get blood on you which gives off a scent. This scent grows with each attack and strikes fear into some while opponents who love battle will be excited. There is a limit to how strong the smell can become, the limit being how many tails you have. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Nah, pretty straightforward.”

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto, in Feral Claws, is fighting two ninjas. When he attacks one and three, a light transparent red fog lingers around his feet. Naruto attacks again, the fog becomes a shade deeper and another attack has the same effect. One ninja remains so he attacks again but the fog doesn’t change. Instead Naruto notices that the ninja is more energized before their defeat.

 

Gaining another success, Naruto moves to the next lesson.

 

 

“Feral Claws, Bloodlust. Bloodlust occurs when you attack enough times in a row. Entering a Bloodlust will increase your damage and your resistance to it too, making you terrifyingly powerful. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Sure, I bet it’ll be cool.”

 

Feral Kurama stands against five ninjas, Feral Kurama attacks the ninjas clawing at one with alternating claws, his 1st tail, far most left tail, gets mostly filled with deep red. Each attack fills the tail with redness by one fifth. Two more attacks are delivered, filling up the tail with glowing deep red.

 

Feral Kurama’s deep red tail whips the air, making the area a tinted reddish hue. The feral fox embarks its conquest, able to defeat his enemies with two claw attacks each. During his assault, Feral Kurama is attacked but barely reacted. Soon all of the opponents are expelled from the fox’s presence.

 

Naruto notices that once the red tail whipped the air that the redness of it began emptying itself.

 

“Begin.”

 

Feral Naruto stands before five ninjas. Two ninja stay back, delivering cover for the other. 

 

Naruto runs head first into battle but his first attack is Bite Back, counterattacking a thrown kunai. Bite Back launches the 4th ninja back and while the others have to suddenly back track, Naruto attacks the fifth. Naruto claws the 5th ninja three times, dispelling him. Feral Naruto’s checks his tail, which is four fifths full, before eyeing the three ninjas advancing towards him. 

 

Feral Naruto runs towards the 4th with two repetitive claws attacks.  He can feel that his first tail is now completely red. The feral foxling whips his glowing red tail in the air, tinting the area a reddish hue.

 

In Bloodlust, Feral Naruto attacks the three ninja in close quarters. Focusing on only attacking, Naruto easily bests his attackers hardly feeling any damage being inflicted. 

 

**Success**

“Continue Training?”

“Uhuh.”

 

“Feral Claws, Mercy. Near the end of a fight an opponent may beg for you to show Mercy, to spare them. It is up to you if you believe they deserve it. There are upsides and downsides to showing Mercy, upside they may join you, downside, it could be a ruse to attack you. Would you like a demonstration?”   

 

“Hmm maybe later, sounds like I might be able to do this myself.”

 

“Begin.”

 

Feral Naruto is up against only two ninjas, one of which rushes him. Feral Claws is unleashed, first attacking with repetitive claws on the advancing ninja. Naruto enters Bite Back to counter the long-ranged attack, the shuriken bounce off and he area darkens. Feral Naruto wills his tails to launch him towards the ninja, chomping on his leg before using his tail to gut punch him. 

 

 

Feral Naruto watches as the 2nd Ninja gets on his knees with his hands together, begging inaudibly. A red tail appears over the 2nd ninja’s head, the tail is slamming downward. Feral Naruto decides to show mercy by turning his head away. Naruto is just walking away when everything darkens and Naruto sees a red jabbing tail. Naruto wills his tails to jab straight out, they pierce the ninja, who was in mid attack, making him dissipate in smoke. 

 

A kunai heading straight for him catches Naruto’s attention. He quickly counters with Bite Back, just making it in time. Naruto bites into the leg of the 1st Ninja before launching his tail into her stomach. The ninja tumbles back and when she stops, she gets on her knees with hands clasped together. 

 

Naruto decides to show mercy again, he turns his head away and starts walking. The area brightens and he catches a glimpse of the ninja to his right following him.

 

**Success**

Continue Training?

“Yep.”

 

 

“Breeder Balls, Introduction One. Good job foxling, unlike Feral Claws, Breeder Balls is all about seducing your opponent with everything at your disposal. When using this stance, you will emit Musk which will arouse opponents and increase your chances of a Sex Craze. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Yes.”

 

MiniKurama appears on the right while two ninjas appear on the left. MiniKurama is in the Breeder Balls stance, he is in an upright sitting position, his hind legs bent while his front ones are straight. Breeder Kurama’s tails are spread out swaying majestically. His head is tilted to the side and he’s noticeably panting. 

 

Across from him are another two ninja. MiniKurama trots over to the ninja with alarming speed for something that looks so relaxed. MiniKurama stands on his hind legs, putting his paws on his shoulders and licks at the ninja’s face three times. The ninja falls to the ground groaning with a tent in his pants, before exploding in smoke. The fox gives the other ninja an equally warm greeting, making him disperse in smoke.  

 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto calms himself and sits himself down on his hind legs, willing his tails to sway in time with each other. Naruto pants, doing everything Minato has done and can feel the change, the power, the lust course through his balls. These emotions, these wanting desires, they erase the fear he had of not being able to pull off the stance. 

 

Naruto trots to the ninjas, feeling beautiful, feeling sexy, feeling pleasure with each step. A simple thought went through his head as he approaches the ninjas: _you and me are going to make beautiful pleasure together_  

 

Naruto hops onto the first ninja, standing on his hind legs and giving the male one lick. A few seconds pass and Naruto gives another a few more seconds pass and Naruto delivers the final lick. The male is launched back with his legs spread with a tent in between them. Naruto turns his attention to the next stationary ninja giving him the same treatment.

 

 **Success**  

Continue training?

“Believe it.”

 

 

“Breeder Balls, Introduction Two. Wonderful job, foxling, as you may have noticed is that this stance is faster than Feral Claws, it also relays on affecting the mind. Use your charm and breath to win over the ninjas. Your breath when exerted is a traveling genjutsu that will temporarily trap your opponent in a pleasure daze.  Of course, in this stance you don’t need a fancy genjutsu to captivate your opponent. Show them sweetness and they’ll be all over you. Would you like a demonstration?”  

 

“Sure.”

 

Breeder Balls Kurama stays put while one of the two ninjas charge it. When the ninja gets up close, Breeder Kurama exhales a puff of pink breath like fog. The ninja runs into the pink puff and stops, it surrounds his head. The ninja teeters back and forth as his pants start bulging. The pink fades away and the ninja shakes his head, his bulge dying quickly. The ninja raise his weapon but instead of attacking, stands beside Breeder Kurama.

 

The other ninja takes a defensive stance so the fox trots over to him. The fox rubs itself along the ninja’s legs, walking around it in a circle before standing on its hind legs. MiniKurama puts his paws on the ninja’s shoulders, their eyes lock and the ninja’s guard falls. 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto puts himself in Breeder Balls stance, and just feels beautiful sexy pleasure right off the bat. One of the ninjas is advancing towards him, the puff doesn’t have much distance so he attacks when the ninja gets within range. Naruto closes his mouth to take in air through his snout then he exhales, a puff of pink floats out. The ninja’s head gets enveloped in the small gaseous cloud, causing him to teeter back and forth and bulge in his pants. 

 

Naruto watches the man’s twitch bulge while he can before the pink puff dissipates, at a faster rate than Minato’s. The ninja is back to normal so he thinks about his next course of action. Naruto is befriended by the ninja. Showing kindness/ passive interest to the cautious second ninja wins him over. Naruto receives a success and advances to the next lesson.

 

 

“Breeder Balls, Musky Pheromones. You’re doing wonderful foxling, Breeder Balls’ Musky Pheromones is similar to Feral Claws’ Air of Blood, we’re gonna call it Musk for short. When you attack your opponents, you emit a gaseous aphrodisiac. This smell can grow up to three times as strong, your tails being the multiplier. In battle, it arouses some of the more violent opponents while those who prefer your kindness will be more likely to join you before their defeat. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Begin.”

 

Two ninjas face against Breeder Naruto. When he attacks by licking ninja 1, a light transparent pink fog lingers around Naruto’s feet. Naruto licks her again, making the fog become a shade deeper. A third attack has the ninja vanish in smoke. One ninja remains and despite not having been attacked, has a bulge in his pants and a blush across his face.

 

Curious, Naruto trots over to him. Naruto licks the ninja’s face once before quickly fading hearts appear around his head. 

 

 **Success**  

Continue training?

“Yep.”

 

 

“Breeder Balls, Sex Craze. Fooling around with enough ninjas will put you in a Sex Craze which will increase your ability to arouse the ninjas as well as seduce them, during this time, you’ll also be much faster. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Breeder Kurama is against five opponents, three of which charge him. He trots to his attackers, puffing pink in the first one’s face and then licking the second twice before moving back. The third makes a swing but before he can complete it, he gets a face full of pink puff. 

 

Naruto notices that with each successful attack, Breeder Kurama’s 1st tail fills a fifth with pinkness. 

 

Breeder Kurama licks the face of the third ninja, the bulge in his pants becoming a throbbing tent. The third explodes in smoke just as the 1st and 2nd ninja attack together. The 1st ninja gets a puff of pink and that fifth attack completely changes the color of the 1st tail, from orange to pink. The pink tail whips the air and the area is tinted in a pinkish hue. Breeder Kurama licks the face of both ninjas then speeds to the two ninjas in the back. The 4th ninja is licked furiously as the 5th gets puff of pink after puff of pink, both of their cocks burst through their pants in defeat. 

 

Something Naruto noticed in the demo was that once Breeder Kurama’s pink tail whipped the air the pinkness quickly drained from it.

 

“Begin.”

 

Breeder Stance Naruto observes his three attackers and decides to put his speed to the test. He trots up to the closest ninja, ninja #2 and licks him, getting on his hind legs and stops the male from attacking by putting his paws on his shoulders. Breeder Naruto is only able to lick that ninja once before he has to avoid an attack. To cover his attacks, the lustful foxling puffs pink in each of the ninjas’ faces. With the three-temporary occupied, Breeder Naruto licks the 2nd twice. The 2nd dissipates in smoke as Naruto looks at his tail. With his tail completely pink, Breeder Naruto whips the tail in the air. Everything takes on a pink hue and Naruto goes on the offensive. 

 

The 1st and 3rd ninjas are no stranger to violence but can’t compete with the foxling. Able to attack faster than usual Naruto defeats the pair with licks to their faces. Their hard members rip through their pants before they themselves poof up in smoke. With that success, Naruto accepts the next part of training, believing the end to be near.

 

 

“Breeder Balls, Breeding. Oh foxling, breeding is how you can claim an opponent that you want to join you in combat. Upon their defeat, you have the option to breed them, if the opponent impressed you or you just want them around breed them. Be careful though, any able opponent can take advantage and attack you, including the ninja you’re breeding. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

MiniKurama enters Breeder Balls stance and is battling a single ninja. Breeder Kurama trots over to the ninja, evading thrown kunai to puff pink in the ninja’s face. Breeder Kurama runs his body across the ninja’s legs. The fox then stands before the ninja and licks his face. 

 

The ninja lands on his butt with his legs open but bent inward at the knees. The ninja is panting hard and flushed in the face, looking at the tent in his pants. His pants are bitten then ripped off, exposing his most intimate areas. The fox stands above the ninja, who is looks up at it with a red blush. The ninja is entered and thrusted into at a constant rate. The ninja moans inaudibly, throwing his head back during his breeding. Breeder Kurama stops his movements to pump seed into the ninja, seed which lightly trails down the ninja’s butt. The ninja wraps his arms around the fox’s neck as he is finished into. When the ninja is exited, he stands up and stares at the fox. Quickly fading pink and red hearts emit from the ninja’s head. 

 

Another ninja appears but doesn’t immediately attack the two. Breeder Kurama motions one of his tails forward and the bred ninja advances. The bred ninja gets behind the other ninja and hooks his arms under the ninja’s. The bred ninja holds the struggling ninja and a pink exclamation mark appears over the both of them. Breeder Kurama trots over to the two and licks the face of the subdued ninja. 

 

The lone ninja breaks free, the bred ninjas is thrown off and Breeder Kurama is forced back to his fours. Quickly dealing with the issue, Breeder Kurama puffs pink then licks the face of the lone ninja. Upon the defeat the ninja is selected to be bred. Breeder Kurama is above the ninja with his thrusting hips when the lone ninja stabs the fox in the side of the neck with a kunai.

 

Breeder Kurama rolls off of the feisty ninja, who gets to their feet. The fox writhes on the floor, but the ninja can’t capitalize as they are put in an arm lock. Shortly after the ninja’s recovery does the breeder fox recover standing on his paws.  

 

Once more Kurama licks the temporally bound ninja but this time the ninja is released. The lone ninja falls to the floor in a comprising position again but this time Kurama rejects the ninja. The fox’s tails knock the ninja away with a dismissive sweep.   

 

“Begin.” 

 

 

Breeder Naruto starts off the match against the two ninjas, one of which hangs back, by puffing pink. The 1st ninja is deliberated so the ‘distant’ 2nd is licked three times. 

 

The 1st recovers from the pink puff only to receive another one directly to the face. With that taken care off, the lusty foxling looks to the 2nd ninja who’s flush faced, panting and aroused. Above the ninja is a pink moving symbol of Naruto’s member thrusting into the ninja’s butt. Naruto acts on the impulse and tears off the ninja’s pants. The Breeder gets stands above the ninja and inserts himself in their butt. Breeder Naruto finds himself lost in a deep haze of lust, his hips thrusting to and fro, not registering the outside world.  

 

Being so focused on the task at hand, the foxling is alarmed at the sudden kunai jabbed in the side of its neck. The foxling rolls on the floor while the opportunistic ninja recovers. The sudden spark of pain in his sea of pleasure has Naruto twitching until the ninja gets to their feet. The sex hungry foxling is struck by thrown kunai from the 1st ninja. Breeder Naruto shrieks inaudibly at the pain before he gets to his feet. 

 

By this time both ninjas are too close for comfort but luckily Breeder Naruto is able to defend himself. Breeder Naruto rolls to the side and puffs pink. Both ninja get a dose and fall in their butts, the option to breed them opens up.

 

Naruto despite being reluctant at first breeds the 1st ninja, hoping that it would go over more smoothly. The foxling is cautious until he enters the ninja, upon which all his worries melt away and are replaced by how good he is feeling. The breeding of the 1st is successful with Naruto coming inside the ninja with unvoiced joy. Moving on to the only other ninja, Naruto breeds them, falling in love with the short moments of pleasure. That breeding is successful as well, the two ninjas stand beside their alpha before success appears.

 

 **Success**  

Continue Training?

“Yes, and I hope it’s more like that.”

 

“Stance Switch, Introduction One. We’re upon our last segment, well done for getting this far foxling. Now, both stances are interchangeable meaning you can start with Breeder and then go into Feral, and vise-versa. When you change stances the air around you will reset, so be wise about it. Switching also leaves you vulnerable so you have to be smart about your timing. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Sure.”

 

MiniKurama stands before a single ninja, entering Breeder Balls and rushing up to the ninja. Breeder Kurama rolls out of the way of an attack and puffs pink when the ninja decides attack him again. The ninja is freed from his daze just as Kurama finishes getting into his Feral Claws stance. The ninja prepares to attack again so Feral Kurama readies himself to Bite Back. The ninja is bitten then launch back with a tail. The time it takes for Feral Kurama to enter Breeder Balls is just short of the ninja’s fourth attack.

 

“Begin.”

 

 

Naruto is against three ninjas and able to pick his own stance. Of the two Naruto starts off with Breeder. Trotting forward with quick grace, he rolls out of the way of the 1st ninja’s attack. Breeder Naruto licks that ninja two times, having to stop early or get hit by the 2nd ninja. Retaliating, breeder Naruto puffs pink in the 2nd’s face. The graceful foxling puffs pink in the 1st’s face to cover his stance switch. Feral Naruto clawed the 2nd Ninja twice. Only the 3rd ninja remains and is met with Bite Back then a claw, earning Naruto the victory.

 

 

“Switch Stance, Meter Release. We’re nearing the end of your training foxling, you better be proud of yourself. As you know to enter Sex Craze or Bloodlust, one of your tails has to completely change color. You know what happens when you use the meter right away but now we’re going to let it build completely for powerful attacks. These attacks differ depending on if you switch your stances. Would you like a demonstration?”

 

“Hmm I bet it’ll look cool but I kinda want to be surprised and it sounds easy enough to do on my own...I’mma go with no maybe I can see it later.” 

 

“Begin.”

 

Naruto is facing three ninjas and is able to pick his own stance, of the two rush to him. To start off, Naruto gets in to Breeder Balls Stance. Trotting forward with quick grace, he rolls out of the way of the 1st ninja’s attack. Breeder Naruto licks that ninja two times, having to stop early or get hit by the 2nd ninja. Breeder Naruto puffs pink in the 2nd’s face. Breeder Naruto’s Musk is as strong as it gets. The foxling rolls to avoid the 3rd’s long distance attack. Breeder Naruto puffs pink in the 1st’s face to cover his stance switch. 

 

Now in Feral Claws and having a fully pink tail, Naruto enters Bite Back to counter attack the 2nd’s attack. Any trace of Musk is gone but an Air of Blood starts to form in its place. The 1st and 2nd ninjas are replaced by a 4th and 5th. The feral foxling enters Bite back, quickly advancing to and striking the 3rd. The 3rd is sent to the invisible wall, the massive Kurama’s tails, letting Naruto focus on the other two ninjas. To make some space between the two ninja with Bite back. The 4th is first to attack to be launched back but the 5th gets countered too. With a full red tail and a short time frame, Naruto switches stances.

 

Now in the stance he started in, Breeder, Naruto puffs pink. The 3rd is hit, having recovered and sought to attack the foxling in close combat. The 3rd dissipates leaving the 4th and 5th alone for a hot second before a 6th ninja materializes from smoke. The 5th and 6th stay where they are to provide cover for the approaching 4th ninja. 

 

With speed on his side, Breeder Naruto evades the hurled kunai by rolling out of the way during his trotting. Once close enough, the foxling goes in for the attack by puffing pink. The 4th is deliberated and is licked and defeated. With victory near and a 7th ninja joining in the foxling races forward. Knowing it’s his best bet and the laziest of his plans, Breeder Naruto puffs pink. After puffing it in the 5th’s face, the foxling evades to other side of the trio and puffs pink in the 7th’s face. Finally, after puffing pink in the 6th faces, all of foxling Naruto’s three tails are fully colored.

 

Though not knowing what to do, the foxling takes a breath and goes off of feeling. Naruto’s eyes turn differ colors, one pink and one red. All three of his tails plunge themselves in the ground as every becomes tinted. At first it is tinted pink and there is a tail icon appearing underneath the ninjas before him. Naruto sees that the icon appears under the ninja in his immediate line of view. Just by thinking, Naruto selects the 5th ninja then everything becomes tinted red but that is the only difference. Confirming in his mind, the 6th will be the target for feral attack. Everything returns to the tinted pink and the 7th is only option left, however Naruto still has to confirm it in his mind before anything happens.

 

At the same time three tail race up from the ground, two pink and one red. The pink tails overstimulate their targets by sudden deep yet painless penetration through the rectum. Their clothes burst revealing their blatant arousal and unyielding orgasms. However, the red’s target isn’t treated as warmly, getting speared through the heart and made to dangle in the air. The tails retreat back into the ground, the targets exploding in to smoke just moments before.

 

 

**Success**

Continue Training?

“Yep.”

 

 

“Combat practice. Truly wonderful you’re almost done! Let’s wrap up your Foxling Training with some real combat. First stamina, depending on your opponent, the stamina or heath points they have varies. Your attacks will directly affect this aspect. Second, real combat, the fights won’t be turn based, so you have to be quick on your feet. Game overs, you’re not using stamina like in your engagements you’re using everything you have so unlike in an engagement, losing here will do more than just bring an end to the match. Upon defeat, you’ll be able to try again but if you say no, you’ll be sent back to your last save. In this case, you don’t need to worry about the last part. Win the match, I know you can. Now, that may be a lot but you’ll pick up on it easily in the moment. Begin.”

 

 

Three ninjas face the currently still human being halfway across area. The number 30 in white is currently in the forefront of Naruto’s mind. 30. They start making their move, getting closer and fanning out. 29. Naruto concentrates and enters his Foxling form. 27. Next, is to pick a stance, as fun as Breeder is, Feral will probably finish things faster. With that decided, Naruto enters Feral Claws Stance. 25. The feral foxling rushes towards his opposition, countering the first attack with Bite back on instinct. 21. The 1st ninja is launched backwards as the 2nd and 3rd start their attacks. 20. Feral Naruto jumps over the pair with the aid of his tails. 18. Naruto claws the 1st ninja two times. 14. Racing the clock, Naruto refuses to show Mercy and a tail pierces through the 1st. 13. The ninja explodes in smoke as Naruto counters the 3rd’s attack with Bite back. 11. Naruto enters Bloodlust and relaxes somewhat, with the 3rd further away, he attacks the 2nd. 9. Three repetitive claws spell out the ninja’s demise. 3. The feral foxling launches himself to the 3rd with his helpful tails. 2. Now up close and personal, the 3rd is clawed. 0. There is no Mercy shown and a tail pierces through the ninja. 

 

**_Congratulations You’ve Mastered Foxling Training_ **

 

Would you like to move onto Engagement Training? Or would you prefer to continue practicing?

 

“Huff huff...I’m gonna take a nap first if I can that is, I hope this wasn’t real time I’ve been here for hours...” Naruto says finding himself back in his room in his living room. Naruto yawns and stretches out his limbs. Though he wobbles to his bed it still feels good to be back on his two legs. “Save. Iruka. Home. Sleep.”

 

 

**ToBeLoaded**

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Harem Bonding

**Load Data 6 Harem Bonding**

Naruto wakes to the early rays of sunlight, he stretches out his limbs before getting up. Excitedly Naruto runs out of his home after some morning ramen. He runs into Sasuke and Sakura waiting in the 3rd training ground.

"Hey guys." Naruto greets his teammates getting in between them. "Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?"

"No, hopefully he'll be here soon." Sakura says with crossed arms.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke replies calmly, having his hands in his pockets.

The three wait around idly for their sensei to arrive. They wait for an hour, then thankfully, he finally arrives and gives them cool looking ear pieces.

"Now since this is our first mission you have to do exactly what I say when I say it, got it?" Kakashi informs the three but looking at Naruto while stating that last part.

"Got it, sensei." Sakura nods

"You can count on me, believe it!" Naruto announces putting in his ear piece.

Kakashi takes his squad to the forest surrounding the village, debriefing them on their mission. They are to capture a runway with expert stealth. Naruto shakes with anticipation, eager to get started but doing his best to stay cool headed. Kakashi has them fan out to various points, already making a plan to capture their target, as well as being able to see it.

"Team report, are you in position?"-Kakashi checking in with his team.

"Sasuke. I'm at Point B"-Sasuke states over the communicator from behind a tree.

"Sakura, I'm at Point C."-Sakura says in her position using the communicator.

"Naruto, I'm at Point A."-Naruto says looking around the tree he is behind.

"Steady there Naruto, target is on the move!"-Kakashi

The three rush after their objective then when given the OK they all leap to grab the felon. The lucky genin being Naruto who is shocked and attack by the feline.

Now, in the mission center of the Hokage's building, the team reports their success.

"Served that stupid cat right." Naruto smiles as he watches the cat that attacked him get smothered by its owner.

"So, for the next mission Team 7 will go on you have a few obtains. First the Chief Counselor's three-year-old son needs to be baby sat and his wife needs help with the shopping- "-Lord Hokage reads off of a paper before Naruto speaks up.

"Babysitting is not a mission! I want a real-" Naruto shouts before he's hit on the head by Kakashi sensei.

"Sorry Lord Hokage, babysitting is just fine. We'll take both, divide and conquer you know?"-Kakashi states apologetically.

Naruto grumbles as he, Sasuke and Kakashi are stuck with the toddler, while Sakura is out with the wife, shopping. Kakashi is reading some book leaving all the work to be done by either him or Sasuke.

Hours pass before their mission can be labeled a success. Upon which they are dismissed, Sasuke and Naruto walk down the street. The shining morning light is now dim and dusk lit, the bright moon rising.

"That sucked."-Naruto angrily declares.

"...yeah, yeah it did." -Sasuke agrees, not seeing the point of fighting the truth.

"That was so not a mission. I'm a ninja now, I should be kicking bad guy butt and saving people."

"There's more to being a ninja than punching and kicking Naruto."

"I know..."

"Hey, I'll catch ya later."

"Okay Sasuke, see ya later." Naruto says waving to Sasuke. Naruto goes home, he looks around his home and remembers his long training with Minato. He goes into his room and in his goes through his manly magazines of men deemed sexy. Naruto carefully examines five men before he can't help but feel hungry. While putting the magazines away Naruto gets an idea. "Harem."

"Hey, boss."-Harem Konohamaru

"Sup man." -Harem Kiba

"Hey Naruto."-Harem Sasuke

"H-hi N-Naruto."-Harem Hinato

"Hey guys umm could one of you come and have dinner with me?" Naruto asks who's stashing the last of his mags under the bed, making sure they stay neatly stacked.

"I can."-Harem Sasuke says, easily bright the first one to speak up.

"Great, can you come over now or at least very soon?"

"Yeah."

"See you then."

Naruto starts preparing knee for himself and his guest. Later, there is a knock on his door so Naruto sets his cooked through dinner on a low flame. The front door is opened to show Sasuke on the other side.

"Hey Naruto, uh wanna have dinner with me?"

"Sure, Sasuke I had just made a big thing of ramen anyway." Naruto smiles, welcoming Sasuke into his home while closing the front door. "The kitchen is right there." Sasuke turns his head to the left to see a table and takes his seat at it. Sasuke watches Naruto puts the food in bowls, getting the silverware and things like that before able to take a seat himself. "So, what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's an elite ninja, though he certainly doesn't act like one. He's always late and he always reading that book of his. However, in combat, he is not someone you can drop your guard around. You did pretty well against him considering that."

"Oh thanks, I'm able to talk with my dad and he helped me out. You did pretty well too, I didn't know you could use fire style jutsu."

"Yeah it's a staple of the Uchiha clan. I mastered the fireball justu before I was ten."

"That's pretty cool." Naruto says though a mouthful of food.

"I didn't learn any special jutsu until a week ago. That's also when I was able to meet my dad, we're able to talk to each other. Turns out he kinda helped get me this place, he and he Hokage knew each other I think. I never would have guessed that...I'm glad I am able to talk with him." Naruto says more to himself as he looks fondly off to the side.

"You don't need to rub it in my face that you still have parents, Naruto." Sasuke

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto said looking over his shoulder.

"So, what if you can talk with your dad, many kids can but don't brag about it just because my parents are gone."

"They are!? Oh Sasuke, I didn't know! My family is mostly gone too."

"Least you still have your dad. Lucky you and he's able to do so much for you. Didn't know you've had it so easy."

"Actually, I haven't, for most of my life I believed and was told by the Hokage that my parents were dead. I was all on my own and no one wanted to be around me. Until a week prior, during which I was almost killed I found a jutsu left to me by my father. It was the new reality jutsu and that is the first time I was told any anything else about my parents. Turns out my father is in a way alive but he's trapped within me. I only say that I'm happy to talk to him because for years I thought he was dead and that I had no one and nothing but this empty room. At least you have girls that love you, thinking you're so cool, I have to pull pranks to get any sort of attention."

"They don't love me, Naruto. They don't know anything about me, I don't even think they know my past. I think I would've told you this by now but my clan was killed, they were wiped out by my brother. I vowed to avenge my clan and kill him."

"Least you can be angry at someone, have someone to blame for it I can't blame my father too much. He left me alone to keep me from safe from his own past it didn't work but how could he have known that? I do wish he spoke to me sooner but I don't know maybe he couldn't? Maybe he didn't want me talking to myself like a crazy person? May there's another reason why but I never had a family to start with not that I'm trying to make light of what happened. I am sorry that your brother did that, I would like to help you in your mission. Maybe I could talk to my dad? He might know something about him? What is his name?"

"...Itachi Uchiha."

"Dad? Dad? Do you know anything about an Itachi Uchiha?"

"..."

"...okay...he said that he had the strongest genjutsu abilities and was an excellent shinobi for being so young that he had ever seen he even used it in other ways."

"What kind of ways?"

"...oh oh uh in more perverted ways...you don't what to know..."

"...how would your father even know that?"

"My father...created a jutsu that bends reality and time...it's called the New Reality Jutsu and he passed down a perfected version on to me."

"What's the purpose of it?"

"It makes men fall in love with me..."

"But...is that why I'm here? You used this on me, you did."

"Yes, and on Kiba, Konohamaru and Hinato...who was originally a girl..."

"That is some jutsu...how did your father cast such a powerful jutsu?"

"...I kinda don't wanna say I mean he wanted this to be a secret from the village..."

"Hey you made me love you- "

"So, you do love me?"

"I- shut up. Tell me."

"He's not human."

"...what?"

"He's not a human being..."

"Then what the hell is he?"

"He's a fox...one of the feared tailed beasts, they hold massive amounts of chakra."

"Never heard of them but if your father isn't human why do you look...those whisker marks on your face...but I figured they're nothing more than just a few lines. Do you have a tail?"

"No...but I have two sets of chakra."

"...hmm, and you're sure he only left you only one jutsu?"

"Uhh well he is inside me, he's helping me work through it, it's kinda like a giant game though it can be very confusing at times."

"...so, your dad created a jutsu designed to seduce men and make them fall in love, even allow you to turn girls into boys and he's used it before then gave it to you. What if you didn't like men? What's good is the jutsu then?"

"He probably would alter it more, least I hope he would...he probably would. Unless it also changed me cuz at first I like Sakura but...then I found out that I liked the touch of another man..." Naruto blushes.

"...what do you like about it?"

"Well I like holding hands, I like the idea of holding them. I like how they make me feel when we're naked and touching each other. Have you ever felt something like that?"

"No."

"...do you want to?"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, just asking!"

"..."

"..."

"...we should clean up."

"Yeah."

"So, what's your dad like?"

"He's...not what I expected. I'm thankful that he cares so much about me but I was hoping that he'd be for one human...and for two not a huge pervert. It's like all he thinks about is sex which sure it feels great but, I like the idea of just being able to tell and hear the words I love you. From a man I mean, dad says he loves me from time to time."

"...speaking of being human, so are you half human? What's about your mother, she alive somewhere?"

"No, she's was human and now's she dead and as far as I know so is the Uzimaki clan as I've never heard anything about them and dad sealed himself in me once I was born so he doesn't know what happened to them."

"He sealed himself in you? Why?"

"The village was attacked my dad stepped in to help but the village thought he was siding with those who attacked them in the first place. He didn't want the village to treat me like the son of a demon so he wanted to leave. However, he couldn't truly leave me so he trapped himself within me. He didn't expect that I'd be treated no better he thinks it's because of our similar appearance."

"He had a human form then?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I remember thinking the world of my brother, wanting to be just like him and be around him all the time. I tried my best every day to prove to my dad that I could be just like Itachi but turns out...things and people aren't something you can predict. "

"No guess they aren't...but least we have each other." Naruto says turning to Sasuke. "I know that I'll always be here for you."

"You better after putting me in this love jutsu of your dad's."

"What's it like? To love me? What kind of thoughts do you think?"

"I still think you're an idiot but- never mind, it's late Naruto, I should be going home." Sasuke starts walking away toward the front door but not getting far.

"Why don't you stay with me for the night?"

"What?"

"It's late like you said so stay the night, we can share my bed."

"If you think I'm letting you do something to me-"

"Ah no no I mean it'd be fun and I'm sure we'd both enjoy it. I just want to know what it feels like to have a man in my arms while I sleep and know what's it like to wake up to someone." Naruto smiles at his fantasy.

"...I'll stay, shouldn't be out this late in the cold anyway we have more missions to go on in the morning." Sasuke turns around to face the happy Naruto.

Naruto motions Sasuke to follow as he walks to his bed a few steps away. Together in the bedroom, the two stripped. Naruto is unaware of Sasuke's traveling eyes all he knows is that when he looks over Sasuke's head turns. Naruto confidently stands upright in his underclothes.

"Take off the fishnet, I don't like how it feels on my skin."

"Oh okay." Naruto removes the fishnet from his body, putting it in a pile with the leather garments and lace shoes.

"Do you want to get in first?" Naruto asks once Sasuke is naked and ready to get into his bed.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke says getting under the covers. "You gonna turn off...the lights...do they always turn off by themselves?"

"On/off, when I don't actively turn them they do it themselves so I never gave it any thought." Naruto says now in his dark room with the only light coming from the moon. "You know, I've spent many nights in this bed crying that I was all alone but now I have someone to share it with. I get to sleep with someone, with someone who loves me. I've been dreaming of this day for years."

"Are you crying?"

"N-no, I just have something in my eyes."

"Well keep it down I'm tired, okay?"

"No problem, Sasuke." Naruto joins Sasuke, both of them laying on their sides, facing the windowed wall. "...Sasuke? Can I hold you? It'll help me sleep."

"Do whatever you need to, dope, just go to sleep." Sasuke grumbles having his eyes closed. Naruto is giddy at the OK given. Sasuke is embraced and is pressed against. After a while, Naruto can tell that Sasuke is asleep when an idea enters his mind.

_All the girls think Sasuke is the hottest coolest boy and he's in my bed. There must be something about him that I can use for my sexy jutsu, I wonder what they like most about him? It's probably his face, his cool eyes, soft lips, maybe it's the smell of his hair. Wow...he is pretty cute..._

Naruto's hands move around Sasuke's body, rubbing his stomach before one hand descends and the other ascends. The northern hand goes up to feel Sasuke's chest, gently rubbing and poking the flesh to get a good feel of it. Sasuke shakes in his sleep and groans incoherently. Naruto, too distracted, doesn't notice the movement and ignores the sounds. The hand down below is rubbing the side of Sasuke's legs, going up and down, often squeezing the flesh.

Now, further out of curiosity, Naruto moves his hand around Sasuke's hips, rubbing his ass. He gives it a squeeze and wakes up Sasuke.

"What are you doing and why shouldn't I pound you for waking me up?" Sasuke threatens with exhausted malice.

"Ah uh Sasuke I was uh doing research... for a jutsu I'm making."

"And what jutsu is that, hm?"

"My new Sexy Jutsu, I want to turn myself into the sexiest man alive but you know still look like me. You have a great body and can get all the girls thought it'd be a great chance to get some research done."

"...Whatever, just don't ever wake me up again, got it?"

"Got it."

"Now, go to sleep."

Naruto nods but he isn't all that tired.

"Hey Naruto, how can I help ya?"-Teuchi greets handing Naruto a menu.

SHOP

**RAMEN**

Big Baggy Hoodie:

Recover 2 Stamina every wearer's turn, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Cost: 375ryo

Blackbelt Gi-Top:

Adds 1 to offensive moves, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Cost: 400ryo

**ACCESSORIES**

Discounts

"The Baggy hoodie and the Gi-top, please."

"That'll be 775ryo, will that be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like anything else?"

"Do you have anything new?"

"Yes, a new shipment just came in recently."

Shop

**RAMEN**

Big Baggy Pants:

Recover 2 Chakra every wearer's turn, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Cost: 375ryo

Blackbelt Gi-bottom:

Adds 1 to defensive moves, +5 Arousal when taken off

Cost: 400ryo

**ACCESSORIES**

Discounts

"I'll take the Gi-bottoms and the baggy pants."

"That will be 775ryo, will that be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like anything else?"

"Having anything else that's new?"

"Yes, a new shipment has just came in but it's the last one."

Shop

**RAMEN**

Face Mask:

Recover 2 Stamina/Chraka every wearer's turn. +2Arousal when taken off

Cost: 400ryo

Black Jockstrap:

Adds 1 to Dominant and Submissive moves, +10 Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off

Cost: 475ryo

**ACCESSORIES**

Discounts

"That'll be 875ryo, will that be alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Will that be all?"

"Do you have anything else that's new?"

"Sorry nothing new is available at this time."

"Okay, thanks. Home." Naruto is back in his apartment and happy to see a sleeping body in his bed. "Sleep."

That morning, Sasuke is first to wake up. The Uchiha shivers feeling the Uzimaki's cheek to his neck, his chest to his back and his crotch to his butt. Sasuke isn't going to do anything at first but then he feels the blond rub against him.

"...Don't...leave...me..." Naruto mumbles in his sleep, tightening his grasp on Sasuke. The blue haired male mentally gasps when he feels Naruto's soft member slip into his cheeks. He elbows Naruto in the side, jarring him awake. "OW! What was that for!?" Naruto holds his wounded side.

"You were hugging me too tight..." Sasuke complains softly, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Sorry...I just like being close to you." Naruto setting his head on the Sasuke's upper back.

"Hmph, it's morning why don't you go make us some breakfast?"

"Okay, Sasuke." Naruto gets out of bed, rubbing his side. Sasuke glances over his shoulder, watching Naruto get dressed. "You coming?"

"Start cooking without me but hand me my clothes."

"Okay..." Naruto gathers Sasuke's discarded garments and watches briefly while he struggles to put on his underwear without lifting the covers while still on his side. Next is to dawn is the shirt, after which Sasuke looks at Naruto.

"Can you leave me alone for five seconds?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, I'll start on the ramen."

Naruto leaves the bedroom to make them some hardy breakfast. Naruto glances back to the bed to see Sasuke siting up with his legs spread. From this angle, all Naruto could see is Sasuke's clothes back and that there is an arm moving up and down for some reason. "Uh Sasuke you okay?" No reply. "Sasuke? The ramen is almost done." Naruto leaves his ramen for a moment to check on his friend. Naruto walks up behind the Uchiha and sees him with his penis in hand. The hard member is exposed trough the underwear's leg hole.

"Naruto!? I told you to leave me alone!"

"Ah sorry I was just curious you- "

"LEAVE!"

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto exclaims rushing back to his cups O' ramen, pouring them into bowls. Naruto sets the table and sits at it, waiting for Sasuke in silence. Soon enough, Sasuke emerges fully dressed and with small somewhat faded stains on his shirt. Sasuke looks at the set table.

"Oh, that was fast, oh it's the instant kind...is that all you have? Ramen? That can't be healthy." Sasuke comments taking his seat across from Naruto.

"It's healthy...and it's really good..."

"...are you okay? You seem...quiet."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever." Sasuke shrugs off the recent past and begins eating as does Naruto.

"..."

"Why are you in a mood, Naruto?"

"I-I've never been in a relationship before... I've never gotten the chance to sleep with a real person and I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I hugged you too tight, I'm sorry for waking you up at night, I'm sorry that I was being nosey and I'm sorry for being annoying."

"I never said you were annoying. Where'd that come from?"

"Well you were so angry at me...the only other person who I've seen that angry at me for being curious is Sakura and she thinks I'm annoying..."

"...I've never been in a relationship like this either, Naruto. I don't have all the answers or know what to do, now that I'm in one of sorts. All I know is that I care about two things." Sasuke admits, getting Naruto to raise his head from the table.

"And what are those?"

"Avenging my clan by killing my brother... and ...you." Sasuke's voice trails off at the end as red begins to show in his cheeks.

"I didn't catch the second thing."

"And you, you dope! I. Care. About. You! Even though you're a complete moron..." Sasuke shouts before eating food to silence himself.

"I care about you too, Sasuke." Naruto's smile returns. "So, are you no longer mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad at you...I was just embarrassed...except for waking me up, do it again and you're dead."

"I won't, I promise...Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Can I say something about earlier?"

"...I guess."

"You have a nice penis."

Sasuke has his mouth open to receive the ramen centimeters away but it hangs open in shock, the noodles slip through his chopsticks Splashing into the warm water.

"What?"

"I like your penis..."

"...what do you like about it?"

"Well I've seen Kiba's and now I've seen yours in person too, they're nice. I like how it looks, like mine but different."

"You've seen Kiba's?"

"Yeah, when we had sex."

"You had sex with Kiba!? You had sex with _him_ before **me**?!"

"Well we weren't close then..."

"Whatever, doesn't matter I guess but why him?"

"Uhh it kinda just happened...it was the day I was late for the team assignment."

"How was it?"

"It was lots of fun! And get really good, Kiba did all the work since I was lost in the moment."

"Hmph well we better get going, Naruto."

"Right." After cleaning up they leave. "Hey Sasuke, want to sleep over again?"

"At this rate, I might as well just live with you huh?" Sasuke jokes but it stops Naruto in his tracks. "Naruto?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you live with me?"

"I was joking, you idiot."

"But...but would you?"

"I don't know! I'd need to think about it first, I mean we haven't even trained together."

"I wouldn't mind training with you. I'd love to. "

"I wasn't asking...but really?"

"Sure! Wanna train together after our missions?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Awesome." Naruto says walking with Sasuke to their team meet up point.

"You're late, I expected this from you, Naruto but not you, Sasuke. "-Sakura says looking at the men individually.

"I don't see Kakashi anywhere so I don't see how we're late."-Sasuke replies walking beside Sakura be with a foot of space between them.

"...I guess you have a good point...you're so smart, Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Morning Sakura."-Naruto greets being in his spot between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hi, Naruto."-Sakura greets with a little spice.

Naruto smiles and nods then looks down to his hand, he sees Sasuke's hand over it. Naruto looks up to Sasuke, who glances at him with a smirk before looking away.

Kakashi arrives and takes them on their mission with striking similarities to their last missions. Later that day, Sasuke walks with Naruto taking him to his house.

"You notice how the missions we had today were the same as yesterday's? Catching that cat and babysitting."-Naruto says, with confused suspicion.

"They were D-ranked missions, I'm sure they'll all the same. If someone smothered me like the owner smothered it, I'd run away too."

"Yeah but I think I even caught that cat in the same place."

"It's a stupid cat, Naruto."

"Yeah I guess so."

Sasuke takes Naruto into the Uchiha Clan's mostly vacant residence. The wandering blonde is taken pass the houses and various other building to a well-used training park with a track, old obstacles, targets both on the ground and suspended from ropes, and a flat sparing area.

"Alright, let's see what you can do."

"I was gonna say that to you."-Beams Naruto.

Laps are ran to start things off a best of five, following that up is target practice. After that is the fun stuff, combat practice. Sasuke and Naruto stand in the sparing circle.

"I've beaten you at everything so far, dope. And I'm going to beat you at this." -Sasuke smirks.

"Don't underestimate me."

"Let's go."

Blocking kicks, evading punches and counter attacking on a dime, Sasuke proves himself to be a formidable opponent for Naruto. Getting back up, standing his ground, launching attack after attack, Naruto proves himself as a challenge for Sasuke. Naruto maybe the one worse for wear but Sasuke isn't unscathed from their scuffle. "Not bad, Naruto but, you should start using your jutsu."

"I don't need jutsu to beat you." Naruto huffs in dirty beaten up clothes.

"This isn't a real fight dope, use what you have to better use it for the future."

"Yeah, duh I knew that. "

"Shut up and use one, make a shadow clone like you did with Kakashi sensei. Make 10, I don't care."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouts creating 12 shadow clones who run around Sasuke, positioning themselves for attack.

Sasuke closes his eyes while the Naruto surround him. He opens them and engages the clones, throwing kunai and dishing out flame based jutsu. After lengthy battle, Sasuke and Naruto rest on the floor. Their clothes dirty, cut in several places, Naruto's having the bonus of having burn marks. Sasuke is the first to force himself to his feet, he walks over to Naruto with heavy feet.

Sasuke looks over to see his panting training buddy. "We should stop now and get something to eat." He extends a helping hand. Naruto tiredly smiles and grabs the hand, using it as leverage to get to his feet. Sasuke puts one of Naruto's arms over his shoulders and puts one of his own around Naruto's waist.

Battered, beaten and burned, Naruto still smiles even lets out a pained laugh. Sasuke glances down to his partner with a smile of his own. The two slowly but surely trudge to Sasuke's house. Sasuke uses one hand to open the door then both to help Naruto inside. "Sit in the chair, I'll make us some food."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Naruto groans out a sigh loudly when he falls down onto a chair, allowing himself to relax. He watches Sasuke, who is cooking in the kitchen right before him. Sasuke has his back to Naruto while he cooks them chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables. "You're pretty strong Sasuke."

"Thanks, the Uchiha clan was the strongest clan of the Leaf Village."

"Wow! Really? Ow...that's really cool, Sasuke." Naruto winces hunching forward to hold the sore area.

"Yeah...they also ran the police department and were famed for the sharingan."

"Shar-ing-gon? What's that?"

"Sharingan, and it's a dojutsu that also the user to mimic and predict the opponent's moves. It's unique to the Uchiha clan and it's what makes them so formidable in battle."

"Wow no wonder you beat me like that."

"No, I wasn't using it doing our training, I'm just better than you." Sasuke smirks looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"You are not I got a fair share of hits in!" Naruto blurts out and makes Sasuke chuckle.

Once finished and on plates, Sasuke sets the food down on the table. He smiles as Naruto grumbles to himself. "Not better than me..."

"Shut up and eat." Sasuke smiles giving Naruto a fork, which is accepted. "So, why were you so insistent on me living with you?"

"Well honestly I never even thought of it until your brought it up. Then I guess just because it would mean that I get to go to bed with somebody, get to wake up to them. We can hold each other during the night or at any time I guess for no reason. We could kiss each other whenever we want. We can talk with each other all the time or we could just hold hands in silence. I guess I just like the idea of there being another body I can actually touch in the house you know? Someone to greet, someone to listen to, just having someone else there, it feels so empty when I'm there all by myself."

"..." Sasuke stares at Naruto in silence, absorbing the answer into his very core. He doesn't move or eat his eyes are just locked into Naruto who takes a bite of chicken.

"... this is good stuff Sasuke, didn't know you could cook." Naruto says after tasting the food and to hopefully break the lingering silence.

"Y-Yeah...had to learn...so you wanna spend the night at my place, you're already here? I have a spare you...or you could sleep with me?" Sasuke says with slow darting eyes.

"I would love to, Sasuke-ow...to sleep with you again."

"...yeah...tonight is probably going to be colder than last night..." Sasuke watch the steam emit from his food, a red to his cheeks.

"Oh, okay." Naruto says, shrugging it off.

"...so, if you...need to hold on tight...it's-it's okay..." Sasuke says with a brightening blush only briefly raising his eyes to Naruto.

"Oh! Okay, if I need to I will then."

"Yeah..." Sasuke looks around the table with his head lowered. Not knowing what else to do, he begins eating the meal he made. Sasuke often glances at Naruto shyly, observing his more joyous and carefree demeanor though also his pained grunts and involuntary twitches.

Sasuke replays what Naruto said over and over, imaging it with Naruto over and over.

"It would be nice to have someone in this empty house." Sasuke mutters taking the last bite of dinner on his plate.

"Hm? You say something Sasuke?" Naruto looks up from his now cleared plate.

"Uh no, nothing at all. I'll clear the table, give me a moment."

"Let me help, you helped me with cleaning up at my house I want to return the favor." Naruto says forcing himself to get up, his legs wobbling but he helps the best he can. Sasuke protests but the blond doesn't listen. Naruto gathers the dishes and carries them over to Sasuke's sink. Sasuke walks up beside Naruto, taking small looks at him.

"Thank you, Naruto..."

"Of course, it's only fair." Naruto smiles while starting to clean a plate. Sasuke assists Naruto then with that task taken care of walks Naruto to his room. Sasuke opens the sliding door and helps Naruto through. Sasuke releases Naruto and turns around, closing the sliding door. When he turns back around Sasuke is greeted by Naruto, who has just bent over. Naruto is pulling down his leather short shorts and has all of Sasuke's focus.

"N-Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto currently bent over, looks over his shoulder. "You say something?"

"...just stay like this for five seconds." Sasuke says faster than his brain could catch it.

"Uh Okay. 5,4,3- "

"Slower." Sasuke says taking a step closer to Naruto.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1? Sasuke what is for? My back kinda hurts."

"S-sorry...you can stand up now." Sasuke says and Naruto rises, putting a hand to the small of his back arching the rest of it.

"You okay, Sasuke? You've been a bit weird for the last half hour."

"I...I was...I was looking at your ass..."

"Ohh did you like it?" Naruto smiles, shaking his hips towards the once again blushing Uchiha.

"Uh Yeah..."

"Wanna touch it?" Naruto flirts nudging himself into Sasuke's crotch. The blue haired male trembles in his spot, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks like never before. "Eh~? Go on, I touched your ass last night, it's only fair."

"...it's only fair..." Sasuke takes his nervous hands and puts them on Naruto's cheeks. He rubs the flesh then gives them a squeeze, Naruto winces but tries to hide it. Sasuke exhales a shaky breath then feels Naruto gently back up into him, firmly pressing against his crotch as well as to the rest of his body. Sasuke backs into the sliding door, however his grip on Naruto's hips only strengthens. "N-Naruto-!" Sasuke exclaims in a startled moan. The blonde smiles and reaches down to touch Sasuke's hands.

"I was a lot like how you are when Kiba started touching me, I couldn't move at all but it still felt so good. Want me to make you feel good, Sasuke?" Naruto leans his head back, looking up at the taller male.

"Yes..." Sasuke groans as he feels Naruto move his hands, moving them around his body. One of his guided hands holds the leather jacket's zipper and pulls it down. The other hand is introduced to Naruto's netted member and is rubbed against it. Sasuke watches everything he does in silence but isn't as overwhelmed as Naruto was with his first time. "You've kissed Kiba, huh?" Sasuke asks softly, leaning his head down the side of Naruto's.

"Yeah." Naruto breathes out turning his head to have his lips meet Sasuke's. Naruto lets out a pained moan, his hands dropping to his sides then behind himself to touch Sasuke's clothed hips. Sasuke closes his eyes, letting his hands run free, lifting Naruto's fishnet undershirt and going under it to touch him.

Naruto muses to himself, parting his lips from Sasuke and going to slide his jacket down to the ground. Sasuke exhales hot breath he hastily lifts Naruto's undershirt and tosses it off of the blonde's bruised form. Sasuke then takes off his own shirt pausing with it covering his face when he feels Naruto's hands unbuttoning his pants. Naruto is squaring down smiling while unzipping Sasuke then pulling them to the floor. Naruto eagerly yanks down the underwear, getting an eyeful of partially erect cock in his face.

Naruto giggles as he touches it, clasping it in his hand and stoking it. Sasuke groans his body twitching all over while his member shows its appreciation the only way it can. Naruto looks up to see Sasuke looking stupid and chuckles while he stands up. Naruto frees Sasuke's head from the shirt and kisses him, rubbing his groin against the erection.

Naruto then pulls down his fishnet underwear and goes hip to hip with the mostly naked Sasuke. Naruto kisses Sasuke again this time using a hand to keep their tools locked together. Naruto bucks his hips, running his cock up Sasuke's repeatedly. Sasuke moans leaning his head back on the sliding door, his body electrified by pleasure. His fingers clench and unclench, unable to do anything else as Naruto's arousal pleasures his own. Naruto's hand movements quickens, the two moan and moan until their release. They cry out in pleasure, painting each other in their essecence. Panting the two kiss and fall to the ground, Sasuke laying on top of Naruto. With their strength completely drained they fall alseep.

They wake up get dressed, Sasuke in new clothes and Naruto in his old ones which look as fresh as ever. They have breafest courtesy of Sasuke then head out for their missions of the day. Naruto is quite impressive during the missions, it was as if he knew what was going to happen. After a job well done, Kakashi dismiss his team giving Naruto his well-deserved props. Sasuke and Naruto walk down the street, holding hands. On their walk, they see Kiba and Konohamaru also holding hands.

"Hey Kiba! Konohamaru! How's it going!?" Naruto rushes over to the pair, who look at the advancing blonde with smiles.

"Greetings Naruto, what's up?"-Kiba bows his head lightly.

"Hey boss, we're on a date."-Konohamaru muses.

"I'm good, I'm with Sasuke thinking about asking him to live with me, he hasn't said yes though." Naruto says cheerfully but his smile melts as he looks at the less than pleasant expressions of the other males. "Uhhh is something wrong guys?"

"Why did you ask him to live with you Naruto? When did you even get this idea? Did you even think about asking me or us at all? Why just him?" Kiba growls lowly but trying to keep his cool.

"Ah well honestly I just got the idea yesterday- "

"He can choose whoever he wants to live with him."-Sasuke interjects, stepping up to Kiba.

"I know that but we shared a special moment, we're more than friends so I figured I'd be one of the lucky few to have the option of living with him."

"We've shared more moments, I've slept with him, twice."

"Yeah well we've had a special connection- "

"So have we."

Kiba growls but lowers his head. "Congrats hot shot."

"Hm."

"Wait, don't be sad, I don't ya to be sad. I'm sorry, I won't live with anyone if it's going to do this."

"Naruto, it's fine, you and Sasuke have a better relationship, you guys are around each other all the time anyway being on the same team and all."

"Seems a little unfair though he gets to be on the same team and gets to live with him." Konohamaru scoffs, rolling his eyes folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm the best choice, it's why he cares more about me than the rest of you." -Sasuke states.

"Wait wait, I care for all of you, I want us all to be friends. What can I do to make this better? Please I don't want you guys fighting."

"Don't live with Sasuke you see him more than any of the rest of us."-Konohamaru

"Let's be fair...go on a date with us, all of us date us in pairs see to save time and to pick what's best for you. I'll go with Sasuke on your first dual date."-Kiba suggests.

"Fine."

"Next will be Hinato and Konohamaru."

"Hinato...wait I haven't really talked to Hinato at all, I think I should hang out with him first or something."-Naruto

"Alright fine, guess that's honorable thing to do...me and Sasuke can go second then."

"Uhh but okay." Naruto says not wanting to instigate another spat between his partners.

"Good, glad we worked with out. Now if you excuse us, we have a date to get back too."-Kiba smiles taking Konohamaru's hand. "See you soon Naruto...Sasuke."

"Pretty boy." Sasuke farewells dismissively then looks down to the Honorable Grandson. "Konohamaru."

"Bye boss. Bye Sasuke."-Konohamaru

"Bye guys." Naruto waves to his departing partners.

Naruto and Sasuke continue walking with Naruto thinking to himself.

"Hey Naruto don't let that pretty boy get to you-Hey is the Hinato?"-Sasuke says looking down the street. The blond looks up and sees Hinato walking towards them.

"Hey Hinato, how's it going?"-Naruto asks.

"Hi Sasuke, N-Naruto." Hinato greets holds a bag of flowers in both hands. "I'm fine thank you. It's nice seeing you Naruto."

"Hinato, I want to go on a date with you."

"Oh? Re-really? Okay..."

"Great, we can meet up at my house. Hey what are you doing out this late anyway?"

"Oh, I was buying flowers to give to you...but now I want to make them into a crown for you to wear on our date, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, I guess but you really shouldn't go to all that trouble." Naruto is nudged by Sasuke's elbow.

"He wants to do something nice for you dope."-Sasuke informs.

"I mean I would want one but I would probably end up destroying it somehow and I don't want your hard work to go to waste." Naruto says scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh...I see." Hinato lowers his head with his already quiet voice softening.

"Oh, don't be sad, I'd love a flower crown from you Hinato, please make me one."

"Don't demand it, Naruto."-Sasuke comments

"Sorry! You don't have to if you don't want to but if you do I'll be grateful!" Naruto says with his palms pressed together in front of himself.

"It's okay." Hinato softly reassures the flustered blonde, who smiles and relaxes. "I have to get going, it was pleasant seeing you and getting to talk to you Naruto and to you too Sasuke." Hinato says bowing to both males individually.

"Bye Hinato, see you tomorrow just come over to my house alright?"

"Alright." Hinato gives a small smile and continues walking away.

"I'll catch you later too, Naruto."-Sasuke says suddenly making Naruto look at him in shock.

"What!? But we were gonna hang out?!"

"You'll need your energy since you're going on your date with Hinato and me."

"Wait what about what Kiba said?"

"He's not my boss, he can bark his orders all he wants but if I want to hang out with you I will. Catch ya later."

"O-okay...bye Sasuke." Naruto walks home, entering his apartment. His eyes pan over its emptiness and he isn't ready for it not after spending so much time with someone. "D-dad? Dad? Dad? Answer me please!" Naruto calls out desperately.

"Yes, foxling?" Minato speaks with concerned bliss in his voice.

"C-can we talk?"

"Of course! Come see me anytime!"

"That's, Settings right? Settings."

Naruto finds himself in Minato's limited domain. He looks over to the candles figures Saving wouldn't hurt so he does just that, taking a few seconds then continues on his way.

Naruto stands before the bars, seeing Minato's human-self come forward, extending a hand. Minato tussles Naruto's hair.

"Hello little Foxling, I see you've been having fun with your good pal Sasuke."

"Oh, right Uhh about those things I said... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, foxling. You were honest with how you feel and it got Sasuke to open up to you. Also, I know I'm not what you expected, not what your mother expected either and that was a happy surprise besides as long as I can help and watch you grow every day is perfect for me, nothing could ruin that or how much I love you."

"...you're kinda the best..."

"Well I did have lots of practice."

"...That a sex joke?"

"It can be."

"You're so weird, dad."

"And you're adorable, my little foxling, gonna grow up to be so big and powerful."

"Really, you think so?"

"I know so but you are going to have to out of this loop your in."

"So, I was right in the missions being the same!? I knew it! What do I have to do?"

"Completing the tutorial will get things back in motion, the missions required to fully complete it will reveal themselves to you if they haven't already."

"Okay, but I'm close, right?"

"...pretty much."

"Okay, good. So, what do I do about the double dates? If I date two people at the same time I feel like I won't be able to give one of them the attention they want but if I don't they'll still be angry at each other and at me."

"Uhh I didn't have issues like this, I wasn't interested in anyone's feelings besides Kushina's but I say you need to make your needs clear. Tell them what you think and feel, they certainly have no problem telling you how they feel."

"...Okay..."

"Remember foxling That this is all for you."

"Right...thank you."

**ToBeLoaded**

 


	7. Personal Quests

**Data Load 7**

 

**Personal Quests**

 

“Anything else, Foxling?”

 

“Uh not right now, I just wanted to talk to you that’s all...and see you I guess, you’ve been so quiet.” 

 

“You’re a sweet kid, Naruto. I’m so proud of you. You’re going to become a wonderful man with a wonderful harem. How can you not, being so thoughtful and so handsome?” Minato praises with a wide smile.

 

“Daddd. Come on.” Naruto blushes with a smile of his own. Minato beams with joy looking at his happily embarrassed son. “Well thanks, I should get some rest.”

 

“Do you want to have a fun dream, foxling?”

 

“A fun dream? What do you mean?”

 

“Well I can influence what you dream about, I haven’t yet but I could if you allow me.” 

 

“What would I dream about?” 

 

“Being with your partners.” 

 

“Oh, I don’t think I have dreamt about them yet. Yeah, I want them in my dreams.”

 

“Then Save and go to sleep, the faster you do the longer the dream will be.” 

 

“Right! Thanks dad, Save. Home. Sleep.” 

 

 

Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in a grassy field with trees behind him. He sits with his knees to his chest and his hands around them. He’s naked but doesn’t bat an eye at that. In the near distance, he sees Konohamaru laughing and being chased by Kiba. They’re naked too. A hand comes down on his shoulder, he looks up to see Sasuke, who takes his seat beside him. 

 

“Hey Sasuke.” Naruto greets softly, watching the naked male sit down. Suddenly, Naruto looks to his right, seeing Hinato lean against him, holding onto part of his arm. “Hinato...” Naruto smiles as he looks to his left, feeling Sasuke lean his head on his shoulder. Naruto looks back out to the field. “Kiba! Konohamaru! Come over here, guys!”

 

The two frolicking boys run over to the larger group of boys. Kiba walks around Hinato to get behind Naruto, putting his legs out and pulling Naruto into his lap. Konohamaru smiles and has Naruto extend his legs so he could sit in his lap. Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke and Hinato, hugging them close while Kiba hugs him from behind. 

 

Konohamaru smiles turning around so that he is belly to belly with Naruto. Konohamaru reaches down and pulls up Naruto’s cock. 

 

“Ah Konohamaru.” Naruto moans his confusion before feeling Sasuke and Hinato put their mouths to his nipples. Sasuke latches onto one while Hinato laps his tongue, both making the nubs erect. Naruto hands rush up and fist the blue haired males’ hair. He begins softly cooing at the feeling but that is interrupted by the intrusion of Kiba’s member. Naruto didn’t notice the shifting of cheeks but he definitely noticed Kiba insert himself into his hole. The blond gasps, his eyes widen his head tilted back, his hips trusted into, his hole being more than accommodating to its intruder. 

 

Naruto is bounced up and down, gargling ahh’s and trying to breathe under such intense new pleasures. Konohamaru doesn’t help in the slightest by sucking on Naruto’s tip. Konohamaru sucks the growing member while using his hands to stroke its sides. Hinato flicks the nub with his tongue repeatedly while Sasuke gets to his feet. Naruto’s open mouth is poked by Sasuke’s dick. Naruto looks at the cock poking his inner-cheek then slowly closes his lips around it.  Sasuke moans with closed eyes, hands on his hip, his head tiled back while his waist rocks back and forth. Naruto moans around the organ but then lets out a short scream when Konohamaru suddenly pierces his hole with the cock he’s been working on. himself 

 

Taking it from below is already a bit much but now he‘s giving it and it is enough to make Naruto fire off a round of white. Konohamaru has his hands on Naruto’s upper thighs, his legs dangling off the side. He tilts his head up letting his tongue out while Naruto fills him with seed. 

 

 

Pure bliss composes Naruto’s dream until he wakes up. Upon which. Naruto stretches out with vigor. He jumps out of bed and sees his leather lace and fishnet already on. Naruto yawns loudly as he walks into his living room, just imagining it holding another body. Someone to wake up to everyday, someone to hold for no reason, to kiss on a whim, to talk to laugh with in public to train with to better themselves, just having someone else living with him just another breathing body would be perfect. 

 

‘ _But who?’_ Naruto thinks his smile slowly disappearing. _If everyone wants to be with me how can I choose just one? I would want Sasuke but the others would be angry or worse...hurt. I can’t do that to them, maybe I shouldn’t have anyone living with me, I don’t have much space to share._  

 

Naruto sighs downtrodden. He walks himself to the kitchen to make himself some ramen. He sits in his chair slurping his hot noodles. _Kiba would be fun, he knows what he’s doing when it comes to sex and he’s a lot like me...Konohamaru could be something, he doesn’t need much space and I think he loves spending time with me more than the others. And Hinato, well I’ll know more about him after our date._

 

Naruto finishes breakfast and hastily cleans the bowl he used. Naruto walks down the street with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

 

 

_Dad said that I should tell them my needs too but what if my needs hurts them? What do I do then? Then again, I don’t even know what m needs are. I just want someone to spend my time with to train with to have sex with but there are four of them. Man I wish I could have just stuck with Konohamaru, this is hard. No no then Sasuke wouldn’t like me, and neither would Kiba or Hinato, wait no Hinato already liked me-I think- but still it was simpler with Konohamaru._

 

“Naruto!”-Konohamaru’s call pulls Naruto’s attention. He looks up to see Konohamaru running to him. 

 

“Oh hey Konohamaru, was just thinking about you.” 

 

“Re-really!?” Konohamaru shouts with joy forming fists of joy tucked close to his body. 

 

“Yeah, how are you? What are you doing here?” 

 

“Oh, I escaped from my stupid teacher, Ebisu. He’s so annoying, not like you at all. I wish you were my teacher! That’d be awesome!” 

 

“Eheh. Hey Konohamaru can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, thing boss, anything!” 

 

“I want someone to live with but I can’t decide on who should it be with. Sasuke has no living with him so he’d be easy but Kiba would probably be the funnest, you’d need the least space and be great to hold and I don’t know much about Hinato yet but he seems nice.” 

 

“Oh...hmm I’d want you to pick me for sure! But I don’t know, you’d have to spend more time with us I guess.” 

 

“Like those dates, dating two of you at a time?”

 

“Yeah that could work or something.” 

 

“There you are Honorable grandson!”-Ebisu in the near distance jumping from roof to roof. 

 

“Oh! Uh I’ll catch you later boss-!” Konohamaru runs down the street waving to his partner. Ebisu lands next to Naruto, looking at him in the brief seconds of him adjusting his glasses before leaping after his charge.  

 

Naruto turns slightly watching the pair go off. They’re out of sight so Naruto returns to his walk. Naruto meets up with his teammates of Squad 7. 

 

“You’re late, Naruto.”-Sakura says tiredly.

 

“Kakashi’s not here yet so he can’t be late. But, you are later than usual.” -Sasuke speaks with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Yeah sorry just have a lot on my mind.”-Naruto is slightly hunched over as he stands in the space between Sasuke and Sakura. 

 

“What’s on your mind?”-Sasuke says after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Last night and what I want.” 

 

“...what do you want?” 

 

“To be with somebody to live with them.” 

 

“Oh that. I’m the best choice.” 

 

“What!?”-Sakura suddenly far more alert. She leans forward, looking at Sasuke but he is only looking at Naruto.

 

“-the others don’t know what’s it like to live how we live. You and I understand each other like no one else could possibly understand.” 

 

“I know...but picking you...we are one the same team, it might not be fair to the others who I don’t see as often.” 

 

“Whatever, pick who you want. But don’t think that I won’t prove to you how wrong of choice that is.” Sasuke states steeping to Naruto, reaching around and grabbing his leather shorted ass. Naruto jumps in his skin as he stares at Sasuke’s determined face as the hand squeezes his cheek. 

 

“Sasuke-! Don’t do that to him! He’s gross and annoying! Damn it, Naruto, why’d you steal him from me?!”-A furious Sakura stammers.

 

“I-I-I.”-Naruto is shocked at what Sasuke had just done, while the man himself seems unaffected as he goes back to his relaxed standing position. Naruto watches Sasuke, mentally slack jawed. Sasuke glances to Naruto giving him a smirk before starring off in wait of their sensei. 

 

Kakashi arrives eventually and takes them on the same mission, they report back to the Hokage’s office and get the same babysitting mission again. The team is impressed as Naruto is able to give the toddler everything it needs and keep it under wraps as if he knew everything that it needed or was going to do before even he did. After Kakashi’s dismissal, Naruto walks to meet up with Hinato. However, Sasuke is following along after him, wanting to be the other person in Naruto’s two-person date. 

 

When they reach Naruto’s residence, they do not only see Hinato waiting but Kiba is there with him. 

 

“Kiba? What are you doing here?”-Naruto asks full of confusion. 

 

“I kinda felt bad about my outburst last night so I wanted to make it by joining you and Hinato on your date. I know a little about him so I thought that I could help fill you in on some stuff that might go over your head.”-Kiba says scratching the back of his head before smiling. 

 

“I’m Naruto’s other partner on this date, pretty boy.”-Sasuke states taking a step towards the Inuzuka. 

 

“I disagree, I’m better suited for this but...let’s have Naruto decide. Naruto, which of us would you prefer to accompany you on your date with Hinato?”-Kiba asks standing shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke, both facing Naruto. 

 

Naruto looks at the two, going from Kiba to Sasuke, Sasuke to Kiba then to Hinato, waiting patiently. In this moment of contemplation of which he doesn’t want, his father’s words of the previous speak to him. 

 

“I...want...I want neither of you on our date.”-Naruto admits, visibly flinching. 

 

“What!?”-Both males are shocked by Naruto’s reply. 

 

“What do you mean neither?”-Kiba 

 

“Listen listen...Kiba?” Naruto has his hands up as he looks at the two boys.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sasuke?”

 

“Hm.” -Sasuke

 

“I’ve been on ‘dates’ with both of you, I’ve never spent any long period of time with Hinato at all. I spent most of yesterday with you, Sasuke.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And Kiba, we spent a morning together where we had sex.” 

 

“True...but...”-Kiba

 

“The next date I go on will be with two people, in fact it’ll be with you two.” 

 

“Wait? Us? Why?”-Kiba exchanges a glance with Sasuke.

 

“I don’t want you two to be enemies. I want all of us to be friends. Okay?” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Fine.”-Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

 

“Ah good, okay Hinato, let’s go on our date.” Naruto says extending his hand, Hinato smiles at the hand before taking it. Naruto gently swings his arm back and forth as he walks with Hinato, who remains silent. That slightly bothers Naruto so he questions him. “Is everything okay, Hinato?”

 

“Y-yes...I-I didn’t th-think it would be just you-you and m-me.”-Hinato speaks with a budding blush, holding something in his furthest hand. 

 

“Oh yeah...I hope you don’t mind...if you I want I could-“

 

“No...it’s okay...I-I like it...”

 

“Oh, that’s good, I was a bit worried there. So, Hinato what does Kurenia have you do?” 

 

“She is training us to be a sensory based team.”

 

“Oh, that sounds cool!”

 

“I-I guess...”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“I-I just feel like I holding the others, Shino and Kiba back...”

 

“What? No way dude, you gotta believe in yourself Hinato, whatever it is if you put your heart into it you can do anything.” Naruto says confidently, standing in front of Hinato with his hands on the Hyuga’s shoulders. 

 

“B-but-”

 

“No buts, Hinato. Whatever it is you can do it, I believe in you.” Blushing yes, but it is more than that as Hinato stares into Naruto’s serious gaze. He believes in him, hearing such words would already make his day but to hear it with such conviction, it leaves Hinato without many words. 

 

“N-Naruto...”

 

“Hey if you’re really feeling down, train with me. I’ll help you hone your sensory skills.” 

 

“Th-thank you.” Shallow breath leaves Hinato’s mouth as he speaks.

 

“No problem, I’m here for you, got it?” Hinato nods. “Good, now bring it in man.” Hinato reddens to blood as Naruto brings close. His heart beats out of his chest, Naruto has him pressed against his body. Face to chest, belly to belly, crotch to crotch. Their close proximity reels over and over in Hinato’s mind. Though joy isn’t the only thing being screamed in Hinato’s head. Naruto’s smell is inhaled easily through the gap of leather exposing his chest, loving arms are strongly holding him. And finally, Naruto’s head is on his shoulder, so close to his neck, lips just brushing over it. It is all too much for Hinato, and he closes his eyes the last thought in his mind is the last thing he sees.

 

“Na-Naruto.” Hinato suddenly falls limp in Naruto’s arms, making him panic in his attempt to catch him. Naruto holds Hinato in fear and concern. 

 

“Hinato? Hinato!? Hinato, what’s wrong? Answer me! What did I do wrong? Are you okay?! Hinato!?” In his fearful panic, the leather clad sun haired blond throws Hinato over his shoulder and runs as carefully and as fast as he can to his apartment. Once inside Naruto rushes to the bed and sets Hinato in it, covering him with the sheets. 

 

Naruto’s sits on his knees, holding Hinato’s hand, able to feel a pulse so a part of him has been put to ease. After the initial fear wares off Naruto stands up. He’s going to call on Kiba and maybe Sasuke to help him bring Hinato to the hospital. 

 

Before Naruto can say his magic word, Hinato’s eyes flutter open. 

 

“N-n-Naruto?”-Hinato groggily turns his head seeing Naruto, the imagine becoming clearer with time.

 

“Oh Hinato! You’re okay!! What happened?!” Naruto gets back on his knees, clasping Hinato’s hand with both of his.   

 

“I...I...fainted...I’m-I’m sorry...”

 

“Did you faint because of me? Because of what I did?” Hinato didn’t answer able to see the guilt plastered all over Naruto’s face. “I’m so sorry, Hinato, I didn’t mean to make you do that. Can you ever forgive me? I’ll be better, I won’t do whatever it is that I did, I don’t want you to faint ever again. I’m sorry.” Naruto says tightly holding Hinato’s hand, lowering his head able to feel the back of Hinato’s hand against his forehead.

 

“Nar-Naruto...don’t...don’t be sad, it’s my fault. I got too excited.” 

 

“Because of me.” 

 

 Hinato looks to Naruto who’s on borderline tears and slowly sits up. The Hyuga reaches over and gently rubs the top of Naruto’s head.

 

“Na-Naruto...get-get in b-bed with me...”

 

“No, I’m not gonna make you faint again. _What kind of boyfriend am I_?”

 

Hinato whimpers mentally at the state of the love of his life. He takes deep breathes, wanting to help and wanting to stay conscious for the rest of their date. Hinato shifts himself so his legs are on either side of Naruto. Hinato guides Naruto’s head into his lap where it is rubbed and petted. 

 

“I...I...have gotten better...I used to faint whenever you would get close to me or if you looked right at me...but I’ve gotten better...I told you how I felt about you and-and you accepted it and now you have decided to date me as a close friend...I-I’m very happy, Naruto. You-you make me ha-happy, so happy...please don’t cry.” 

 

Naruto raises his head, eyes stinging with shame and guilt. 

 

“But...how can I be a good boyfriend if I make you pass out?” 

 

“I...I can’t help it...when I’m in the same room as you...I feel the air get sucked from my lungs, my heart beats faster and faster the closer you are to me...and when you touch me...it feels...I feel...joy, it strangles my heart but I don’t want it to end...please Naruto, forgive me...forgive yourself...I love you...I know you are a good person so don’t be so hard on yourself...I need you...I want to be with you...” 

 

“...I...I want you too...but...I’m worried... what if it happens again?”

 

“...then hold me, hold me as you would if I were conscious...I want to wake up seeing your face...” 

 

“...okay...” Naruto remains still having his head on Hinato’s lap. He stares off to the living while he is petted. Hinato says nothing else so neither does Naruto. The air is still and quiet for a half hour until Naruto’s stomach rumbles. Naruto remains put until his stomach rumbles again, making Naruto groan and hold his stomach. 

 

“Let’s get you something to eat, Naruto.”

 

“...I...I’m fine...” Groans the blonde.

 

“It’s okay, I’m hungry too...let’s get something to eat.” Hinato gently pushes Naruto up and off of his lap. Naruto sits on his knees still beside himself. Hinato stands to his feet and places a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. The Uzimaki glances up at Hinato then down at his offered hand. Reluctantly, Naruto places a hand onto it. He is helped to his feet, just a bit taller than his partner. Hinato lowers his gaze, letting it fall upon Naruto’s chest. “I... I wish I had a body like your’s...looks strong...” 

 

“Hey, I like your body...you don’t have anything to be ashamed of…believe it.” 

 

Hinato nods then closes his eyes, allowing himself to fall into his love. Naruto jolts feeling Hinato’s head in his chest, holding the blue medium haired male by his shoulders. The Hyuga is first but slow to act, bringing his hands up for an embrace. 

Naruto feels the hands around his back then feels them tighten into a hug. He looks down at Hinato, the Hyuga is clenching his eyes shut. 

 

Naruto steadily brings his arms around Hinato, resting them on him then waits for his reaction. Hinato trembles at the touch but encourages Naruto to continue by squeezing him harder. Naruto releases a shallow breath tightening his hold on the Hyuga. 

 

“You feel hot against me...I can hear your heart beat...” Hinato mutters softly. 

 

“Hinato...” Naruto’s voice trails off but his stomach intervenes growling loudly. “I think I’m ready to eat...wanna go back outside?”

 

“Y-yes.” Hinato answers taking a step back and having his hands clasped over each other over his chest. 

 

“There’s a place I like...Ichiraku’s...it’s good...” 

 

“Then let’s go there.” Hinato follows Naruto. They don’t hold hands for most of the trek, so Hinato boldly takes Naruto’s hand in hand. Naruto doesn’t stop walking but looks down at the now joined hands, then up to Hinato, who is trying to keep up with him. 

 

“Hello there Naruto, I see you’re here with that Hinato fellow again, you two must be on another date. Isn’t that cute? How can I help you two boys?”-Teuchi greets with a smiling Ayame behind him, also wanting to know about the new customer. 

 

“Oh, you already know him uh great! I’ll have anything so surprise me.” Naruto says with pep but holding some guilt. 

 

“...I’ll be surprised too, please.” Hinato says after looking at Naruto, with a small smile and a nod.  

 

Shortly dinner is served and enjoyed. Naruto easily eats his ramen louder than Hinato but to his surprise not as fast. Another round is served up for the hungry boys. 

 

“Um I don’t mean to pry or seem nosey but you two usually talk more than this, is something wrong?” -Teuchi asks, nervously. 

 

“Uhh we do?” Naruto asks looking up from his bowl of ramen.

 

“Yeah whenever you bring on of your boy friends here you two always talk up a storm.” 

 

“How often do I bring guys here?”

 

“Usually around five times.”  

 

“Hmm, okay thanks. Oh and we’re fine just uhh-”

 

“-enjoying each other’s company.” Hinato finishes, both Naruto’s sentence and his own bowl of ramen. 

 

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Teuchi aww’s. 

 

Naruto pays for meal, knowing his has the money and then goes on a walk being lead by Hinato.

 

“Naruto...May I ask you something?” Hinato comes to a stop, standing in the middle of an arched bridge. 

 

“Yeah sure, what is it Hinato?” 

 

“You told Sasuke and Kiba your needs...so I want to tell you mine...” Hinato glances away from the blond, blushing and touching the tips of his index fingers with each other.

 

“Okay.” Naruto nods his head. 

 

“I-I want to sleep with you...” Hinato 

 

“Oh...like in the same bed?” 

 

“Yes...and like you and Kiba...” 

 

“Oh! Uh okay Hinato!” Naruto says with a blush of his own. “We can do that...” Naruto says nervously. He searches the area of people then places a kiss on Hinato’s cheek. He places a hand on Hinato’s lower back, starting to kiss lower. Naruto brings Hinato against his body. The blue haired male is gasping breathlessly. Naruto easily works a hand under Hinato’s clothes, gently gripping the cheeks. Naruto’s squeezes the flesh and has his other hand go in after it, squeezing the twin. 

 

Hinato lets out small squeak like sounds that don’t register with Naruto as he rolls his hips into his. The blonde groans into the bluenette’s neck, his erection becoming very prominent. 

 

“I’ve never done it in a place like this...but if this is what you want, I’ll give it to you.” Naruto softly speaks, rubbing Hinato’s butt before exposing it to the world. “I could rub your butt all day Hinato, feels so nice in my hands.” Naruto flirts with a smile, squeezing, rubbing and gently parting Hinato’s cheeks. Naruto looks up to Hinato’s red flushed face and pauses. “I hope this can make up for making you faint.” Naruto leans in and kisses Hinato on the lips. Naruto takes his time, stripping Hinato down as they kiss. 

 

Hinato stands bare before Naruto, who is removing his articles of clothing. The last article is tossed in the pile of the others and Hinato finally sees Naruto’s body unobscured. Already light headed, Hinato faints, falling backwards. Naruto panics, instantly going to Hinato’s side then remembers his request. Naruto turns Hinato his side and holds him tight, a little too tight as his member slips inside the male.

 

Hinato suddenly wakes with a gasp, much to Naruto’s delight. 

 

“You’re okay! I’m glad! So, all I have to do to wake you again is this, I can do that, believe it!” Naruto shouts with joy and relief, moving his hips back and forth. Hinato mouth agape, holds Naruto’s thigh with one hand, in a state of pleasurable shock. “Oh Hinato, I never knew you could feel so good, I hope you don’t mind if I continue.” Hinato is embraced tightly, his cheeks getting rhythmically introduced over and over by Naruto’s waist. The gentle pace coupled with Naruto’s loving hold and sweet yet dirty words are much more than the blue-haired boy. Hinato rests his head on the ground his own hand touching himself while he feels Naruto’s breath on his neck. Hinato is ruthless with himself, starting with a fast pace and quickly reaching his release. Such euphoria surging through his body entices a long lustful moan from Hinato. 

 

Naruto moans, feeling the already tight walls clamp down on his member stopping him in his tracks. Naruto whines in Hinato’s ear, feeling the walls spasm on his cock. It’s a feeling he loves especially after what he had just heard. When the spooning stops, Naruto starts moving his hips again bring out a deep groan from the recipient. Naruto moves slowly pulling himself out only slightly then pushing himself forward earning a low moan. 

 

Naruto grinds himself into his partner, moaning with him. Naruto closes his eyes, takes in Hinato’s scent and starts a faster pace. Oh’s and Ah’s and variants of such are heard from the two until Naruto hips thrust irregularly. The blonde lets out a much louder moan than Hinato did upon reaching his climax. Naruto briefly throws his head back but then he clings to Hinato with his very soul, burying his face into his back. The pair huffs, Naruto opens his eyes and often lays kisses on Hinato’s neck. 

 

After some much needed recovery time filled with cuddling, Hinato is first to speak. 

 

“N-Naruto...”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“....thank you.” 

 

“Ha...you’re welcome...we should do it again sometime...” 

 

“Yes......Naruto?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“May...may I sleep with you tonight?”

 

“Sure...”

 

Naruto smiles coming unlocking his door with Hinato on his arm. They enter the home and the door is closed. Naruto is on his bed in moments, he lays naked on his back with his hands behind his head. Hinato slowly strips himself of his clothes, still mostly dressed. He blushes as he takes off article after article under Naruto’s gaze.  

 

Under the covers, Hinato is fast asleep having his hands on Naruto’s chest. Naruto joins Hinato in slumber, feeling weird about their date. Was it a success? Was it a failure? Did he do good or did he do bad? 

 

Naruto shakes his head at those thoughts and turns onto his side. He holds Hinato close and wakes up to the blue haired male staring at him. Hinato jolts and then blushes. 

 

“G-good m-morning, Na-Naruto.” Hinato greets. 

 

“Morning Hinato, we should get ready for the brand new day. I’ll make us something to eat.” Naruto jumps out of bed dresses himself with ease then starts breakfast. “Hey Hinato, how did you think our date was?” Naruto calls from the kitchen to a dressing Hinato. 

 

“I enjoyed it.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I...I enjoyed it.” 

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Naruto walks to the kitchen to bedroom doorway, poking his head in. “What was it?”

 

“It’s alright, I said I enjoyed it.” 

 

“Re-really? So, you wouldn’t mind going on another one in the future?” 

 

“I would look forward to it.” 

 

“Wow...I guess I did better than I thought...” Naruto begins chuckling but then stops and bows his head. “I am still sorry for making you faint though, least I know how to wake you up really fast.” 

 

“That...is a method...m-may I...may I ask you something, Naruto?” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Naruto erecting his position. 

 

“Kiba told me that you were going to do double dates or dual dates as he said but you didn’t do that with me...”

 

“I know...I-I wanted to get to know you more. Kiba is fun and Sasuke is cool and Konohamaru is always ready to play with me but I didn’t know that much about you. I wanted to give you my full attention.” 

 

“Oh...thank you.” 

 

“Of course, now the ramen should be just about done so let’s eat.” 

 

Breakfast is eaten, after a short walk together later and the love birds have to go their separate ways. Later that uneventful day, Naruto is walking down the street with Sasuke. 

 

“So, you wanna hang out with me? We can train together again, I’ll try not to kick your butt so badly this time.” Sasuke smirks with playful confidence. 

 

“I want to I really do but I have a few things to do on my own.” Naruto says and Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

 

“Fine, whatever, I’ll see ya later, Naruto.” Sasuke says taking one hand out of his pockets and patting Naruto on the backside. Sasuke walks his own path while Naruto looks at him in some level of shock. Naruto continues walking by himself but isn’t alone for along as Konohamaru joins him. 

 

“Hey Naruto! I need to get away from Ebisu for a bit, can you help me? Pretty please?” Konohamaru pleads with his hands together. 

 

“...fine, but you can’t stay for long, ok?” 

 

“Ok! Thank you, Naruto!” Konohamaru cheerfully thanks. Naruto rushes Konohamaru to his home, closing the apartment door. 

 

“Wow Naruto I don’t think I’ve ever been in your house.” Konohamaru looks around as he walks in a line. 

 

“Not really a house but it’s mine, so why are you running from Ebisu, he’s supposed to be teaching you isn’t he?” 

 

“Yeah but he’s boring! And the last time I ran away I bumped into you, boss, so I hoped that it would happen again but now that I’m here, I have an issue I want to talk about.” 

 

“And what is that?”  

 

“Why am I last!?”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

 

“I was the first person who you could’ve been with in that special way then came Kiba, who you know is nice and kind and very handsome and I like him a lot but you had sex with him. Then came Sasuke, who’s kinda cool too but you also had sex with him too. Then you had sex with that boy on Kiba’s team, Hinato!” 

 

“Yeah...”

 

“What about me!? We haven’t had sex at all I mean if you don’t want to its fine we’ll be the best of friends and play ninja, but I want an answer!” 

 

“I’ll have sex with you.” 

 

“Really? REALLY!?” 

 

“Yep. My bed is right over there.” Naruto turns his head to the direction of his bed.

 

“Awesome!” 

 

“But you’re gonna have to leave after it okay? I have things to finish up.” 

 

“No problem, boss!”

 

Konohamaru practically flies to the bed and sits on the side bouncing with eagerness. Naruto walks over, amused by Konohamaru’s readiness. Naruto places a hand on Konohamaru’s shoulder and begins kissing the bouncing boy. Naruto takes off his clothes during the kiss breaking away to fully expel himself his lower garments. The cool kid takes off his shoes, socks but keeps his shirt on. 

 

“Hey, boss can we try something different than what me and Kiba do?” 

 

“Uh sure, what is it?”

 

“Kiba often puts his in me so I wanna try to put mine in you. Like what you did to Hinato, but I’m you and you’re Hinato.” 

 

“But I’m me.” 

 

“I know boss but I want to uhh put my penis inside you.” 

 

“Ohh, okay.” 

 

“Really boss!?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Wow boss, you’re fearless, Kiba is afraid I’ll hurt him but nothing scares you huh?” 

 

“Nope.” Naruto smiles. 

 

“Okay, um can you get on your knees?” 

 

“Okay but why?” 

 

“So, you can suck my penis.” 

 

“Oh, yeah duh.” Naruto gets on his knees before the male still wearing his pants. At this angle, Naruto has noticed that something is weird with Konohamaru’s pants.

 

“Can you take off my pants I like seeing Kiba do it.”  

 

“Alright.” Naruto reaches up and takes off the cool pants getting a face full of strained underwear. Naruto stares at it, curiously. “Wh...what is ... what I’m looking at?” 

 

“M-my penis?” 

 

“No...no way...”

 

“Yes way. That’s my penis, take off my underwear and see it for yourself.” 

 

Naruto reaches up taking hold of the rim of the underpants then pulls it down, over the fleshy mountain. The honorable grandson sighs in the relief of exposure. Naruto is in total disbelief, seeing something that is the size of the rest of male but with more meat on it somehow was not what he was expecting to see. 

 

“......ha-how? How did you...how are you? What?” 

 

“Uh well one day I woke up and my penis had grown so much overnight, luckily my clothes can still hold it just fine.” 

 

“How do you hide this?”

 

“I don’t, I can’t...did you really not know? How do you not know the entire village knows by now?” 

 

“I don’t know I usually just look at your face when we’re talking.” 

 

“Um surprise?” 

 

“...” 

 

“It’s not that scary, come on, boss I believe in you. You can take this.” 

 

“Oh, right you want to put this in me...I don’t think it’ll fit.” 

 

“Don’t worry Kiba knows how to make his fit inside me so I’ll just do that to you. It can fit we can at least try and if it can’t you put yours in me, whaddya say, boss?

 

“.......okay...we can try.” 

 

“Sweet! Okay, so first you have to lick and suck it get it all nice and wet.” 

 

Naruto takes in a deep nasal inhale then slowly forces himself to part his lips. Naruto’s head nears the head of Konohamaru’s large flaccid cock. The lips touch it getting a flavor as they roll over the uncut member. The full head is as much as Naruto can take at the moment. “Yeah, kiss it, lick it and suck on it, okay? That’ll make it feel nice.” 

 

Naruto nods his head holding the soft member in his loose grasp. Licking it is the easy as the head takes up more space than he first thought, his tongue couldn’t do anything but to lick, every movement it made touched the member. Naruto pulls off to take heavy breaths of much needed oxygen. 

 

“You okay?” Konohamaru asks hearing his boss labored breathing. 

 

“...yeah....I’m fine...” 

 

“If it really is too much we can do-”

 

“No no I said I would let you put it in me, I’m not going back on that. A ninja always keeps his word.” Naruto says with confidence wiping his mouth on his hand.

 

“Wow.” Konoharmu’s eyes shimmer and heart flutters. Naruto stands up and drops his clothes to the floor, standing before his smallest yet biggest partner.  Naruto gets on his knees once more and licks the side of the mass. The wet appendage drags up the drier shaft, over the foreskin covered head to the other side. The tongue reaches the base then trails back, this time playing with the extra skin. Konohamaru coos at the touch leaning back on his hands. 

 

Naruto glances up to see his happy lover and starts kissing the organ, first the head then the shaft which is starting to harden. Naruto is unaware of the increasing girth and length when he opens his mouth. The lips pass over the head as the foreskin is being pulled back. The blonde’s eyes widened in time with his mouth. Konohamaru tilts his head back drooling from the corner of his open smile. The brunette’s cock swells, its head testing the limits of Naruto’s jaw. The cock also lengthens, its head reaching down to the blonde’s throat. 

 

Naruto with a hint from his father starts breathing heavily through his nose as he waits for Konohamaru to reach his full size. Now, his hands barely reach the whole way around and the flesh under his fingers is hard and heavy. Naruto grips the enlarged flesh tightly and with careful effort dislodges the thick head from his main orifice. He pants and rubs his saliva covered mouth, starting at the cock that lays off the side of the bed. 

 

The penis tip shines with saliva, but his eyes are taken away from it as Konohamaru moans. 

 

“That felt so good, boss.” 

 

Naruto doesn’t reply verbally, not completely sure if he even could but he reaches out to further pleasure his honorable partner. The half-foxling drags his tongue up the front, feeling the many veins. He makes long licks but stays in a fixed position, he often pants and tries to close his sore jaw to little avail. “Boss, you’re terrific...hey can I try something?” 

 

Naruto moans in a weak agreeing tone. Konohamaru smiles and gets up, standing on the bed. Konohamaru looks down at Naruto’s open slightly stretched mouth and tries to lift part of his heavy cock. Konohamaru takes the neck of his cock in his hands and guides the tip to Naruto’s lips. Naruto watches as it gets closer and closer then tilts his head up, granting it easier access. The bobber passes through, and Naruto takes hold of the shaft to help keep it from dipping too low. Konohamaru thrusts his hips, pushing his tip forward and hitting Naruto’s throat. He pulls his hips back and his tip returns to the entrance. Happily and enthusiastically, Konohamaru thrusts to and fro’. Naruto remains tough, his salvia mixes with a spurt of Konohamaru’s pre, coating the small part of the organ and the entirety of the blonde’s mouth to his chin. The liquid pools before getting drunk. 

 

The half human starts to get used to the size and pace. He finds himself liking it more and more as it persists, the size is still terrifying but it is also thrilling as he has never experienced this before. It goes well until Konohamaru tries to push more of himself into him, the dick’s head bullies the opening of his throat, constantly pressing against it. Naruto eyes water when Konohamaru’s attempts become successful, his throat widens bit by bit to accommodate the large tool. The member pushes forward slowly, prompting the walls to expand then pulls back then tries again and again. Watery eyes shut as the throat is constantly fed.

 

Naruto’s chakra levels begin climbing, Konohamaru moans loving the wet hot tight feeling around growing of his meat. Konohamaru doesn’t notice the change at first but the air in the room becomes thick with it. The force of chakra increases to the point that it pushes everything away, including Konohamaru who falls back onto the bed and slides into the nearby wall. The winds whip around the air so he grabs the covers and pulls them over himself. 

 

Eventually, after the clattering of various objects and reverberating windows, the wind dies down. When the air has been still for some time, the frightened Konohamaru lowers the blanket from his face. He opens his shut eyes to see in Naruto’s place, a large three-tailed fox. He eep’s and pulls the cover back over. However, his efforts are in vain as the fox tugs at the blanket out of his hands.

 

“N-Naruto?” Konohamaru asks hopefully and the fox nods with part of the blanket in its mouth. “Re-really?” Konohamaru asks still on edge but the fox nods again and he calms to a degree. The fox climbs onto bed, and stands on his fours above the anxious partner. A cloud of pink falls upon the brunette, who coughs and fans at it with his hand. Konohamaru lets out a short groan as his erection which had died from the fear is quickly revived to full mass. Konohamaru looks to his organ as it begins leaking a river of cum. 

 

A sandpapery tongue drags itself up the shaft causing the honorable grandson to shiver and clench everything in surprised delight. The tongue doesn’t stop until it reaches the top upon which it services that area lapping up any cum. Konohamaru pants with closed eyes leaning his head against the wall as he grips the bedding under him with his fingers and toes.  

 

He is given a chance to breathe during which his cheek is licked. His member is hot and throbbing in the air glistening with salvia. It feels fantastic each throb a reminder of pleasure. His teeth chatter and his breath shakes in his reclined position.

 

He parts his eyelids to take another look at this strange fox. He looks at it and it licks his cheek once more, it brings a smile to his face. “Naruto.” Konohamaru lifts a hand to pet the fox, who rubs his head into it. Konohamaru smiles then gasps as his member is engulfed. Despite not orgasming, Konohamaru’s love juices flow down the fox’s throat. Neither it nor the fox itself show signs of stopping though the fox does take its time getting to the base of the massive human root. 

 

The cool kid hollers at the contact, the essence of pure pleasure surrounds his very being. He fists his hands through his hair, pulling his head back and his vocals pass through the very walls. Konohamaru’s phallus dances inside the ever-encompassing walls that constrict it in the best way possible.

 

The fox suddenly moves down two full inches. “Guh-” Konohamaru‘s hips and legs shake and his chest puffs out. The fox is dangerously close to swallowing the halfway way point which. The fox looks up to its ecstasy riddled partner, then down the barrel to see how much more it has to play with. One centimeter, three centimeters, an inch, two inches, regardless of how much can be taken at a time the fox is determined to swallow the entire member. 

 

The fox passes the halfway mark and ventures forth swallowing three inches in its excited victory. Konohamaru buckles his knees in, his body falling down on the fox and getting another inch swallowed in the process. Hands tightly fist the fur as knees squeeze the hungry head. 

 

Konohamaru is squeezing the fox perhaps too tightly as the fox is able to walk backwards, getting off the bed and points his head upwards without him slipping out in the slightest. Then again perhaps not tight enough as Konohamaru starts descending upon the fox several inches at a time. The clever fox aids his descent by jerking his head downwards then back up. 

 

Closer and closer, almost there and voilà, every single inch to the last centimeter of Konohamaru’s impressive meat is safely secured in a wet undulating cavern that is the fox’s throat. Ever since it encompassed the first inch did his semen seep out and now that all of it has been engulfed, it has become a violent torrent of seed. Konohamaru pants having just reached an explosion of an orgasm both externally and internally. Not a drop is spilled more over his poor defenseless monstrous length is caressed by the throat’s muscles to release as much seed as it can.  

 

When the well runs dry the three tails of the fox wrap around Konohamaru. The drained cool kid is carefully extracted from the fox’s maw. He is placed on his bottom on the edge of the bed, tails helping him to keep upright. The fox turns around and pushed out its own back, displaying its hole. Konohamaru’s exhaustion is held off by the flow of chakra given to him by the fox’s tails. The honorable cool kid glances down at hole, he takes in a breath before reaching out. His hands cup the furry cheeks and rub them then glances upwards to see the fox staring at him. The look is a question, does he want to continue, can he continue and his response is a nod. 

 

The fox’s tongue lolls out of its mouth and the tails guide the length to the hole. It is pushed inside, hot warm welcoming and stretchy despite how tight it feels. Konohamaru is constantly inserted at slow pace carefully as to not to bend the moderately flexible organ too much. The two tilt their heads back, their mutual pleasure reaching familiar heights. It peaks when the sizable pecker is fully sheathed or that is what Konohamaru thought before the tails move him back and forth. The fox’s insides are even better than its mouth, every single part of it is its own valley of ecstasy and his cock is touching all of it. 

 

With the prep work out of the way Konohamaru is pushed in and pulled out in quick succession. He is held comfortably tight which furthers his descent in to lust. Garbled incoherencies spew from Konohamaru’s mouth and it becomes s lustful shouts when he gushed out his orgasm. The large member twitched and throbbed as it painted the fox’s insides, pulsating when it was finally done. Exhausted and completely drained, Konohamaru is placed in the bed, covered with the covers for a blissful slumber.

 

The fox climbs in to bed as well, lying next to its partner with an arm over it before its chakra levels plummet. Instinctively the word save comes out of a human’s mouth.

 

 

Naruto opens his eyes, seeing the peacefully sleeping Konohamaru. He smiles at him and hugs him. Naruto thinks about what he has to do but when his heavy eyes lids shut he falls right back asleep. Naruto wakes up later that night, nothing having been able to wake him up long enough to get him out of bed or even think of such a foreign concept. 

 

Finally able to keep his eyes open, Naruto yawns and stretches. First thing he notices is that Konohamaru is gone and the second thing is that it’s night time. He pulls his naked form out of the covers and walks into his kitchen for a hot meal. 

 

Well rested with ramen warming his belly, Naruto laments the fact that he missed his missions for the day. During that regrettable realization, he remembers that he can load the previous day which he does. 

 

The blonde finds himself back in bed with Konohamaru sleeping the hours away in his arms. Not wanting to bother or wake his sleeping buddy, Naruto gets out of bed very carefully. His mind shifts focus to Minato’s training.  Sitting before the purple cushion, Naruto closed his eyes.

 

**Would you like to participate in Minato’s Training?**

 

“Yes.” Naruto says with a nod, he uncontrollably takes his seat on his knees on the cushion. Automatically, Naruto closes his eyes and is asked another question. 

 

Which skills would you like to learn, Foxling or Engagement?  

 

“Let’s finish this up, Engagement.” 

 

 

Naruto finds himself in the third training ground with Minato in front of him in naked apparel. Naruto blinks and stares having not been able to see his father in such bright lighting. 

 

“You wanted the engagement training?”

 

“....uh y-yep.” Naruto remembering his purpose. 

 

“Engage.” 

 

The colors swirl and twist before normalizing. Naruto is against Minato, 

Suddenly a ray of sunlight shines between the combatants. 

 

“Weather Status, the weather plays on people’s mood it is no different here. Depending on the weather, the most common being cloudy, sunny, rainy, or dark, will give special effects over the course of the entire engagement. If you’re curious as to what whatever pattern is in effect just look at the sky.” Minato says tilting his head upwards.

 

Naruto copies Minato, looking up at the bright and sunny sky. 

 

 

_Sunny weather gives the status effect of Sweat._

 

That brings out a new question but the weather changes, clouds start to appear. 

 

_Cloudy weather gives no extra status effects._

 

Even more clouds appear and the skies darken. Rain starts to fall then gets heavier. 

 

_Rainy weather gives the status effect of Drenched._

 

The rain stops and the clouds dissipate leaving nothing more than a dark sky, however soon stars pop into existence. 

 

_Dark weather gives the status effect of Mood Setter._

 

“Mission complete. Continue training?”

 

“Oh, cool uh yes.”

 

“Status Effects, there are plenty of things that can hinder or help you called Status Effects which can be both inflicted on the enemy team or onto your own. Many of things can add these things, which can change the tide of battle. They may come from the wide span of jutsu or from gear or outfits or the weather or can be applied right before the engagement. They will always make themselves known when they are inflicted. To check what a status effect does look to the profile of those affected. We’ll only practice with a few namely the runs you’ll most run into weather based status effects. Let’s begin.”

 

The weather is still dark, the younger blonde can’t see Minato in such dense darkness. Luckily for him, his own profile is flashing, easily drawing his attention.  

 

There is a symbol of a lit candle in darkness, it’s description appears under it.

Mood Setter-Sight is restricted to 1 square also increases effectiveness of close range seductions.

 

“Try to use a move, Naruto.” Minato instructs from the darkness. 

 

Naruto selects Offensive and to attack but each one says that the opponent can’t be found. The only moves he can pull off are defensive moves and actually moving. 

 

Naruto is reset in his spot and the darkness lightens but water pours down. The symbol is of a short sleeve with three water drops dropping from it.

Drenched-Every gear and outfit effect is halved excludes accessories. 

Naruto’s sight is as good as usual but his clothes look soaked through. 

 

“Now, take something off.” 

 

Naruto nods and removes his leather jacket. Minato receives +3 arousal points from the initial strip, +3 from the Fishnet Arm Warmers and +5from the reveal of Fishnet Undershirt.

 

The rain shower ends and with it all the clouds burn away. A ray of light shines between the combatants.

Sweaty-Every action cost an additional Stamina point and increases arousal points.

 

“Like before, take something off.”

 

Naruto takes off Fishnet Arm Warmers and loses a 1 Stamina but gives 7 arousal points to Minato. 

 

“Mission Complete. Continue training?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Character Abilities, upon reaching a certain level, one of your partners can develop a special ability unique to them. Boss also have this and so will the higher leveled opponents. There can be passive abilities which activate on their own then there are abilities that have to be activated. If they can be activated they will appear in the move list once the requirements for its activation are met. Some are simple meaning that they only have one requirements others are more complex and could have more. You can check for the abilities for your partners in Harem, however if they are undiscovered then you’ll get the level they unlock at unless they don’t have an ability to be unlocked. You too, have abilities, so let’s practice with them.”

 

 

Naruto looks at his list then finds the words Activate Ability just under Impress.

 

Activate Ability-

 

Clone Friends -Summons a Clone with a third of your current Stats to join the battle, max 3 Clones. 

 

“Oh awesome, Activate.” 

 

A puff of smoke erupts in the vacant space next to Naruto. The smoke takes the form of a clone. 

 

“Mission complete. Continue training?” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Team Links, you’ll meet loads of people so it’s only natural that you’ll share similar traits with them and them with each other. These links are shared traits that provide boosts to kindred spirits. These links are based from real life similarities but can also be influenced by outfits or titles if they happen to match a particular real life trait. The more people sharing a trait, the stronger it will be. You decide which link will be empowered enough to make a difference at the start of each engagement. Think carefully as this choice can’t be changed at any other point in the engagement. Let’s begin.”

 

Naruto’s Harem team appeared in their spots, Konohamaru to his left, Kiba to his right and Sasuke behind Konohamaru and Hinato behind Kiba. Immediately his harem had all the attention seemingly in a dark void where they were highlighted by the color of their gear. 

 

Naruto turns to Konohamaru getting a list of shared links, whose included and what the link does.

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi:

Team Links:

**Orphan Family**

(Links with: Sasuke, Naruto)

(Chance for a fellow orphan to join a solo move doubling the points towards opponent. 5% chance per orphan.)

**Uncaged Wildlings**

(Links with: Kiba, Akumaru)

(Chance to ‘Maul’ a random opponent at the start of their turn. 5% Chance per uncaged wilding.)

**Honorable Partners**

(Links with: Kiba)

(Chance to recover half the Stamina at the end of Team Moves. 5% Chance per honorable partner.) 

**Playmates**

(Links with: Naruto)

(Team moves gain an extra +1 toward the opponent. +1 per playmate.) 

**Cool Kids**

(Links with: Sasuke)

(Chance for Team Impressive to give double points towards the opponent. 5% chance per cool kid.)

 

As Naruto looks down the list those affected by that link glow the same color. Naruto skips viewing his own, wanting to save it for last. He continues on to Kiba, getting:

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru:

Team Links:

**Genin Greatness**

(Links with: Sasuke, Hinato, Naruto)

(Team moves gain an extra +1 towards the opponent per genin partner.)

**Uncaged Wildling**

(Links with: Konohamaru, Akumaru)

(Chance to ‘Maul’ a random opponent at the start of their turn. 5% Chance per uncaged wilding.)

**On Team Kurenai**

(Links with: Hinato)

(Team moves cost 1 less stamina. -1 per member of team Kurenai.) 

**Bad Boys**

(Links with: Naruto)

(Chance for a fellow bad boy to join a solo move doubling the points towards opponent. 5% chance per bad boy.) 

**Honorable Partners**

(Links with: Konohamaru)

(Chance to recover half the Stamina at the end of Team Moves. 5% Chance per honorable partner.) 

 

 

Sasuke Uchiha:

Team Link:

**Genin Greatness**

(Links with: Kiba, Hinato, Naruto)

(Team moves gain an extra +1 towards the opponent per genin.)

**Orphan Family**

(Links with: Naruto, Konohamaru)

(Chance for a fellow orphan to join a solo move doubling the points towards opponent. 5% chance per orphan.)

 **On Team Kakashi** :

(Links with: Naruto)

(Team moves gain an extra 1 points towards the opponent. +1 per member on team Kakashi.)

**Cool Kids**

(Links with: Konohamaru)

(Chance for Team Impressive to give double points towards the opponent. 5% chance per cool kid.)

 

Hinato Hyuga:

Team Link:

**Genin Greatness**

(Links with: Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto)

(Team moves gain an extra +1 towards the opponent per genin partner.)

**On Team Kurenai**

(Links with: Kiba)

(Team moves cost 1 less stamina. -1 per member on team Kurenai.) 

 

Naruto Uzimaki:

Team Link:

**Genin Greatness**

(Links with: Kiba, Sasuke, Hinato)

(Team moves gain an extra +1 towards the opponent per genin.)

**Orphan Family**

(Links with: Sasuke, Konohamaru)

(Chance for a fellow orphan to join a solo move doubling the points towards opponent. 5% chance per orphan.)

 **On Team Kakashi** :

(Links with: Sasuke)

(Team moves gain an extra 1 points towards the opponent. +1 per member of team Kakashi.)

**Playmates**

(Links with: Konohamaru)

(Team moves gain an extra +1 toward the opponent. +1 per playmate.) 

**Bad Boys**

(Links with: Kiba)

(Chance for a fellow bad boy to join a solo move doubling the points towards opponent. 5% chance per bad boy.)

 

“Wow these are super neat but if I have to pick one I’d go with Genin Greatness.”

 

“Mission complete. Continue training?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Boss battles, the path of the ninja is a dangerous one. Taking them on traditionally maybe too dangerous in real life so you’ll only have to face them once. That being said it won’t be an easy fight, they’ll be far superior to your average opponent. Each boss will bring something different so pace yourself. A common situation when dealing with a boss is that there will be someone else perhaps a mini boss which is similar to the boss but weaker, or several regular opponents. You’ll practice this shortly. Continue training?” 

 

“Uhh wow that’s a lot...uh sure yeah.”

 

“Stimulus Timers, filling the Stimulant bar is needed to win the engagement bus stimulus bar is just extra chance to get bonus materials. The Stimulus bar is now on a timer, a set number of turns until the engagement ends, if you run out of stamina during this phase there is no penalty it is concluded and you get what you get if you get anything.”

 

The two are put in the Stimulus phase where there is a large number 1 across the floor. Naruto merely looks at it to complete the lesson. 

 

“You’re doing great foxling. I know that that was a lot so to make sure you understood all of it you’ll be going against me. Beat me and you’ll have completed this training session. Do you accept?”

 

“Yes.”

 

**ToBeContinued...**


	8. Full Game Release

**Data Load 8** Full Game Release

 

 

A ray of sunlight shines between Naruto’s full harem and his opponent, Minato and a Naruto Clone. All participants are fully dressed. 

 

At the very start of the match Naruto has to choose which Team Link will be activated. He selects Genin Greatness which will give the Team Moves of himself, Sasuke, Hinato and Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru an extra +1 towards the opponent per genin partner for a total of 4. Just following that, all attention goes to Konohamaru due to his in-tact Cool Kid outfit, which gives +10 impress to Minato and the Naruto clone. 

 

It is Naruto’s turn.

 

Naruto looks to the clone, a bit freaked out to be seeing himself as an opponent, whose dawning his old orange clothes. 

 

 

Naruto Lv17-

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Impress

Activate Ability

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

Naruto has to think about what would he do first. He guessed he might as well put that selected link to good use and selected Impress then Team. 

 

Naruto U.-Impress-Team-Select Partner: 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv17

 

Kiba Inuzuka& Akumaru Lv11

 

Hinato Hyuga Lv8

 

Sasuke Uchiha Lv1

 

“Konohamaru.”

 

Naruto U.-Impress-Team-Partner- Konohamaru:

 

                Twice as Nice Jutsu:

(You and your partner transform into stunning vixens to make men completely lose it. High chance of giving extra points up to double the normal Impress number, only for adults.)

+20Impress(+4)-10Stamina(+1) -10%Chakra

 

Naruto and Konohamaru turn into beautiful women, who smile and giggle and hug each other while winking at Minato. Minato’s and Faux Naruto’s mouth fall open and they drool with hearts for eyes while a deep blush fills their faces. Naruto and Konohamaru suddenly continue rubbing each other’s bodies. Their opponents hunch over, drooling with a tent in their pants. Minato’s Impress bar fills slightly gaining 20 from the initial move, 4 from the Link and then another 20 from the move’s lucky chance. The Naruto clone’s Impress bar fills almost half way with the initial twenty and the extra four.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv17:

 

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

 **Activate Ability**  

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

 

Konohamaru S.-Activate Ability: 

 

** Wow, Mister! **

(Konohamaru reveals an opponent’s stats through flattery) Can only be used once on one opponent at a time. **Activate**  

 

“Oh cool, Activate.” 

 

Konohamaru S.-Ability-Target:

 

Minato 

 

Naruto Clone 

 

“Let’s use it on the clone, see how strong he is. Probably not as strong as I am.” Naruto says hopefully with some bravado.

 

Konohamaru runs up to Naruto Clone with stars in his eyes. 

 

_“Wow mister! I want to be just like you! You’re amazing! Your stamina is unlimited, your Chakra is unlimited%, your Impress is 50, your Arousal is 50, your Stimulant is 50 and your Stimulus is unlimited! Wow! But I have a question, how can I impress you?”_

 

_“Give it your best shot.”-Clone replies._

 

_“Like this?”_

 

Konohamaru S.-Offensive-Team-Partner-Kiba Inuzuka& Akumaru: 

 

             Team Punch:

(You and your partner rush your opponent to deliver a punch to the face)

+5Impress -5(+1)Stamina

 

 

               **Wild Mauling** :

(Kiba and his partner attack the opponent with furious ferociousness.)

+20Impress -20(+1)Stamina

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Wild Mauling so I choose that.” 

 

Konohamaru S.-Offensive-Team-Partner-Kiba Inuzuka& Akumaru-Select Target:

 

Minato Uzimaki 

 

**Naruto Clone**

 

Kiba and Konohamaru get on their fours and quickly running to the Naruto Clone. Kiba jumps in the air while Konohamaru stays low to the ground clawing the blonde. Kiba lands on the Naruto Clone, holding on tight with his thighs, slashing his face with claws. The two jump back, getting reset. The Naruto copy’s Impress bar maxes out at 50 and enters a state of arousal. However, his bar is greyed out as everyone else is still in the Impress phase.

 

Kiba’s Mindset is Pet.

 

“Wow, that was cool! That came in handy, beating the clone is gonna be easy. I think he always a third of the stats of the summoner so dad has 150 but also three times unlimited? I wonder what that’s about, anyway, Summon Akumaru.” Naruto says right off the bat, once he sees that option. 

 

A small white dog jumps out from Kiba’s jacket and stands by his feet. 

 

It is now Hinato Hyuga’s turn. 

 

His Mindset is Pet. Naruto has him elect to defend himself with the standard Defensive Move: Block, as Hinato doesn’t have any Offensive moves. 

 

Sasuke is up next and he uses the offensive move Fireball Justu, needing 11 Stamina points and 20% of his chakra to deal the 10 Impress points to Minato. 

 

                Fireball Jutsu:

(Sasuke displays his expertise of his family’s birthright jutsu. Chance to double the base Impress points.) 

+10 Impress -10(+1)Stamina -20%Chakra 

 

Sasuke’s passive ability ‘Uchiha Prestige’ activates, giving additional points to any opponent who is of a higher level than he is equal to half of the base points of the move he used. 

An extra 5 is added to Minato’s Impress bar, which is still very much full. 

 

The faux Minato is up next and he uses his ‘Set the Mood’ Ability, selecting Arousal.  He takes off his overcoat then unzips his jacket. His sexy flesh begins to show through, the jacket is discarded and his bare chest is exposed. Naruto’s Team, including himself, is engrossed in the sight, needing to see more. 

 

The Arousal phase is engaged, the other bars are currently greyed out. The team gets 22 added to their Arousal bars and all are afflicted by Exhibitionist for one turn. This fills Sasuke’s arousal bar at 11. 

 

The icon is of a sparkly bare torso appears on Naruto’s harem aside from Sasuke who is in the Stimulant phase.

 

For their turns, each member of Naruto’s harem takes off on an article of clothing. Naruto takes off his Sexy Leather jacket, Konohamaru takes off his Cool Shirt, Hinato removes his hoodie, Kiba takes off his Fur-Laced Coat. Arousal points are added with an extra 2 points for each move, for a total of 63 Arousal points. Due to the Sunny Weather, each member also loses 1 Stamina point. Faux Naruto’s arousal meter maxes out at 50.

 

Minato takes his turn, taking off his tight pants exposing himself to the opposition, his genitalia basks in their eye sight. Another 22 Arousal points are dealt to Naruto’s harem. Hinato and Konohamaru’s Arousal Meters max out at 34 and join Sasuke in a state of arousal, now being in the Stimulant phase. 

 

With Naruto and Kiba still in the Arousal phase, it is Minato’s turn again. Minato may be naked but that doesn’t stop him from disturbing points, the older blonde shakes his hips and rubs his body, enticing his opposition. Minato’s Ability-Sex Appeal gives +12 to Naruto’s harem’s arousal. Kiba’s arousal maxes out at 42. 

 

Three more displays of Sex Appeal has Naruto’s Arousal Meter maxing out at 73. The Stimulant phase is now engaged. 

 

Being the one that initiated it, Minato goes first. Minato elects to Show Off, putting himself on display, flexing his muscles, swinging his cock and balls around then turning around and doing it again. The move adds 10 Stimulant to Naruto and his Harem. 

 

The faux Naruto goes next and he uses Team Tease on Hinato. Minato gets behind his fake Naruto and rubs his body, lifting up his shirt while pulling down his pants, showing off faux Naruto’s junk. Faux Naruto is turned around so his butt and back can be showed off as well. This deals 4 to Hinato’s Stimulant Meter

 

It is now Naruto’s turn. 

 

“Dominant. Team.” 

 

Naruto U.-Dominant-Team-Select Partner:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Lv17

 

Kiba Inuzuka& Akumaru Lv11

 

Hinato Hyuga Lv8

 

Sasuke Uchiha Lv1

 

 

“Hmm...I don’t think I’ll have many moves with these guys..I do have moves with Konohamaru. Partner. Konohamaru.” 

 

Naruto U.-Dominant-Team-Partner-Konohamaru:

 

                Team Tease:

(Your partner shows off your body to entice the opponent, drawing the opponent closer)

+4(+4)Stimulant -5(+1)Stamina

 

                It’s A New Thing:

(Konohamaru displays his sexual wants of domination with you. Chance for move to repeat itself. Chance for opponent to become submissive.)

+20(+4)Stimulant -20(+1)Stamina

 

“Oh...guess he really liked what we did if it appeared here so fast...or maybe it was a harem mission or something? Dad? Dad? Oh, I’m fighting to so you can’t talk with me uh It’s a new thing.” 

 

Naruto U.-Dominant-Partner-Konohamaru S.-Select Opponent:

 

Minato Uzimaki

 

Naruto Uzimaki 

 

“Naruto uh the other Naruto, the one that isn’t me.” 

 

Naruto stands at Konohamaru’s side, lowering himself to his knees while Konohamaru unzips his pants. Naruto’s face is rubbed against the shirtless male’s underwear covered bulge. Konohamaru’s unsheathes his member with one hand, using the other to keep Naruto’s head at his waist. The honorable grandson thrusts himself into Naruto’s mouth, going as deep as he can. He gyrates hips, pulling out a bit to push back in. The blonde is then pushed over and put on his fours, his shorts and underwear are pulled down which lead to Konohamaru thrusting himself inside. Hips are kept in place by small yet firm hands, just as Naruto’s hole is stretched by Konohamaru large and definitely firm cock. When Konohamaru pulls out, Naruto believes that it’s the end of the turn so he is nothing short of surprised when he is finds himself lowering himself onto Konohamaru’s shaft. Naruto arches his head back as Konohamaru still controls his hips driving them up and down, until Konohamaru suddenly thrusts upwards out of rhythm.

 

Now, reset in their positions, it is Konohamaru’s turn. Naruto selects ‘It’s a New Thing’ again. This time after the initial blow job, Naruto is thrusted into alleys the down to the ground, Konohamaru never removing his sizable cock from his throat. There is a moment when they pause and they’re about to be reset but instead Konohamaru dominates Naruto a little more, dealing a bonus 24 to Naruto’s Stimulant meter. The faux Naruto is now in the Stimulus phase but his meter is grayed.

 

 

Kiba Inuzuka& Akumaru’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Naruto selects ‘Man Beast Clone Jutsu’ for Kiba’s turn. 

 

Kiba forms hand signs and Akumaru jumps on his back before becoming a clone of himself. Upon becoming a Man Beast Clone. Akumaru jumps to the square beside Kiba.

 

It is Man Beast Akumaru’s turn, Mindset is Loving.

 

Man Beast Akumaru-

Dominant 

 **Submissive**  

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

MB Akumaru- Submissive- Team-Select Number of Partners:

 

1

 

**2**

 

Number of partners selected:2.

 

 

MB Akumaru-Submissive-Partners-Kiba Inuzuka and Konohamaru Sarutobi-Team Move:

 

                Watch Us

(Akumaru, Kiba and Konohamaru entice the opponent by showing each other off.) 

+15(+4)Stimulant -15(+4)Stamina 

 

                **Mate With Us**  

(Akumaru, Kiba and Konohamaru seduce their opponent like animals in heat. Users enter Heat. Move requires 3 turns to Complete. 100% chance for Opponents to be Seduced upon completion.) 

+30(+4) Stimulant -30(+1)Stamina 

 

Mate With Us is selected. The three males strip themselves of their clothes and get on alley fours. The three lay themselves in a sexual position, on their backs with their bent legs open and their tongues. This puts pheromones in the air, starting with the squares around them, inflicting themselves with Heat. 

 

Konohamaru’s Stamina drops to 0, this ends the team move but Kiba and Man Beast Akumaru are still afflicted with heat.

 

When it is Hinato’s turns, he has to move closer to faux Naruto but before his turn ends he has the chance to activate his ability, Healing Ointment which Naruto does. 

 

Activate Ability- 

 

Healing Ointment-Restores a fraction of Stamina points to an exhausted ally. Ally’s Stamina must be 0 or less than a 5th to use.

Max use 2.

 

Naruto activates the ability uses it on Konohamaru, restoring 20 of his Stamina points. 

 

It is now Sasuke’s turn and he selects Submissive and Tease with Ass on Minato. Sasuke bares his backside, swaying it from side to side talking inaudibly. Sasuke loses 4 stamina and deals out 2 Stimulant points. With his Uchiha Prestige another Stimulant point is added.

 

It is now Minato’s turn. Minato moves closer to the real Naruto, standing bare in front of him. Minato ends his turn making it Naruto’s turn.

 

Naruto looks at MB Akumaru’s profile and focuses on the In Heat icon, which is of someone sitting like a dog aroused with fumes coming off their form.

 

Heat-The person inflicted will prioritize the move that caused this or will use moves absentmindedly. Will also use moves on or with others effected with heat. 

There’s a two in the lower hand right corner of the icon. Focusing on that Naruto gets the simple straight forward reply: This will last for two turns.

 

Naruto looks to Minato’s meter and sees that it is two thirds of the way filled. 

 

Naruto Uzimaki Lv17-

Dominant 

Submissive 

Items

Activate Ability

Harem

Move

Retreat

 

Naruto actives his Clone Buddy Ability, creating a clone of himself. 

 

The clone goes next and Naruto has him preform Ladies of the Night with him on Minato. Naruto and his clone turn into beautiful women, who smile and giggle and hug each other while winking at Minato. Minato’s mouth falls open and he drools with hearts for eyes while a deep blush fills his face. They spend 21 stamina to deal 24 points though an extra 10 occurs for a total of 34 points.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Naruto has Konohamaru give himself two small stamina ramen, gaining 20 stamina points but losing 2 due to the weather.

 

Kiba’s is in Heat, and uses Mate with Us with Akumaru. This maxes out Minato’s Stimulant Meter at 150, however instead of going into the Stimulus phase it goes into the Impress phase which was skipped. 

 

Man Beast Akumaru has his turn skipped because he is afflicted by Heat. 

 

Hinato’s Mindset is Pet. Hinato is made to defend with Block.

 

It is now Sasuke’s turn and he uses Fireball Jutsu. It costs him 11 Stamina, which maxes out at 25 but deals 10 and with his passive ability an additional 5 is added. 

 

Minato is now up, his move of choice is an Offensive move ‘Feat of Strength’, in which Minato’s chakra skyrockets, he is enveloped in red chakra that creates its own wind which pushes everyone else back. This deals 20 to everyone’s Impress meter.  

 

Naruto uses Ladies of the Night again with his clone, dealing 24 Impress with a bonus of 6 extra Impress points.

Konohamaru is teamed up with Naruto for their Twice as Nice Jutsu. It takes 11 Stamina points and 10% of their chakra but it deals 20 Impress points and its effect adds an extra 15 points. 

 

Kiba’s and Akumaru’s turns are skipped once again and Hinato’s Ability is used to restore 20 stamina points to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke uses his trademark move in Thai engagement, dealing out a total of 15 points and maxes out Minato’s Impress bar at 150.

 

Minato is now in the Stimulus phase along with Naruto Clone. The Stimulus Timer is set for 0 turns so the training is concluded.

 

**Congratulations You’ve Mastered Engagement Training.**

_There isn’t any more training to be had. You can practice any lesson you want in the Book._

 

Naruto appears back in his apartment and uncontrollably goes straight for the Engagement Book to Missions then to Accomplishments then to Rewards. 

 

**REWARDS**

 

Create a title:

Thoughtful Partner-

(Everyone will know the you are a thoughtful partner, will make you more popular with caring people) 

Reward: 250ryo

 

 

Complete the Tutorial

Reward: **Full Game Release**

Hat purchases are now available in the Store

**Shaft Settings Unlocked**

Shaft: **Magnificently Micro** Shaft Setting unlocked

Shaft: **Satisfyingly Small** Shaft setting unlocked

Shaft: **Adventurously Average** Shaft setting unlocked 

 

Young Scholar Title Unlocked

 

Short Star Perk Unlocked

 

Boulder Balls Perk Unlocked  

 

Sexual Soaker Perk Unlocked

 

Foot Bandages:

+1 Arousal when taken off

 

 **_Missions_ ** **And _Events_ Are Now Available**

 

**Special Hat Options are now available in Store**

 

**Submit to an Opponent 10 times**

**10/10** (Accomplished)

Rewards:

+New Submissive Store Options now available 

**Dominate an Opponent 10 times**

**10/10** (Accomplished)

Rewards:

+New Dominant Store Options now available

 

**_Collect All_ **

 

**_Rewards Collected_ **

 

Naruto stood in his room and all the colors around him swirled before rippling in vibrant array over the lands. 

 

Naruto groans from the floor, he lifts his head up groggily but he soon picks himself up. He stands before the purple cushion but pays attention to the map over the back wall and the two cages just below that. He also notices that he now has a sliding glass door to the left wall leading to a small balcony. Naruto’s body moves on its own, going to the balcony sliding the door open and walking out. He glances around with his hand hovering over his eyes. They scan over the beautiful village he lives in until they lock on to something a second later. To the far right is a flashing explanation mark. Looking at the mark takes Naruto’s vision pass the academy and the forest where an old unused shack resides. The area is dark like it is night time, and words appear. 

 

Important Event: 

Defeat Mizuki

“Hey Naruto, come meet me tonight in the woods near the old Abandoned Cottage, I got a present for you since you passed the exam with flying colors. Oh and don’t tell anyone, I want it to be a secret.” 

Requirements: Iruka Umino must be in your Engagement Harem.

 

 

“Mizuki...” Naruto backs away from the sliding door, closing it behind him. Naruto nods to himself and heads to the bed, Save’ing then Sleep’ing. Naruto loads his  previous Save and stretches out his body. 

 

On his to do list is getting Iruka so he sets out to do that first going to the clock. 

Naruto looks at the Clock and finds the colors around him warping. 

 

** Engagement Hour  **

 

Enter? Yes. No. 

 

“Yes.”-Naruto says getting a menu to appear before him. 

 

Engagement Hour: Available Opponents:

 

Iruka Umino Lv15

 

Ebisu Lv17

 

Time Remaining: 60Minuets 

 

Time Cart

 

“Iruka Umino.”

 

 

Engagement Hour Opponent-Iruka Umino Lv 15:

 

Number of Engagements: 1-4

 

“Four.”

 

Engagement Hour-Iruka Umino:

 

Change Engagement Harem Settings: 

Yes. No. 

 

“Ohh uh yes, change Sasuke’s mindset to pet then continue.” 

 

4/4Engagements Successful:

Exp: +1,800

Ryo:+1,200

+4 Stamina Scroll +4 Chakra Scroll 

+4 Arousal Scroll +4 Stimulus Scroll

+4 Offensive Scroll +4 Defensive Scroll

 

Sasuke Uchiha level up to: Level 10 

Sasuke level 5:+500ryo

Title unlocked: Genius Companion

Sasuke level 10:+1,000ryo.

Title: Genius Partner

 

Hinato Hyuga levels up to level 13

Hinato level 10:+1,000ryo

Title: Heart Racer

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru level up to level 14

Konohamaru Sarutobi and Naruto level up to level 19 

Naruto level 18: +900ryo

Naruto level 19:+950ryo

 

Time Remaining:0Minuets

 

 **The Engagement Hour has passed**.

 

 

“Usually after doing this I go to the book, right? Book and then I hmm Missions I think...”

 

Mission:

 

Beat Your First Boss

 

Complete an Event

0/1

 

Complete a Mission

0/1

 

Complete Mizuki’s Event

 

Complete Kakashi’s Mission

 

Complete 5 Outfits  

3/5

 

Fill the Impress Meter 20 times

6/20

Fill the Arousal Meter 20 times

6/20

Fill the Stimulus Meter  20 times

4/20

Submit to an Opponent 20 times

0/20

Dominate an Opponent 20 times

0/20

 

Complete 20 Engagements 

4/20

 

Activate 5 Perks

4/5

 

Add 5 people to your Harem

4/5

 

 

Engagement Progress:

 

Iruka         Ebisu             

6/10           1/12    

 

 

**Accomplished Missions**

 

“Accomplished.”

 

**Accomplished Missions**

 

 

Level Sasuke up to level 10

10/10(Accomplished)

Level Hinato up to Level 10

10/10(Accomplished)

Reached level 18(Accomplished)

Reached level 19(Accomplished)

**REWARDS**

 

“Rewards.”

 

**REWARDS**

 

Complete an Engagement with a full Engagement Harem

1/1 (Accomplished)

 **Rewards** :

Outfit: Clever Fox

 

Thick Long Socks:

(-2 Arousal from Wearer’s Meter every turn, +4 Arousal when taken of)

 

 

 

**Rewards:**

 

 

 **Level Sasuke up to Level 5** (Accomplished)

Reward: +500ryo

Sasuke now able to have Perks equipped 

Sasuke now able to have Titles equipped

 

Black Belt: 

+10 Chakra to wearer’s base Chakra, +5Arousal when taken off

 

**Level Sasuke up to Level 10**

(Accomplished)

Reward:

+1,000ryo

+1Perk Slot

 

Black Belt Head Band:

+10Stamina to wearer’s base Stamina, +3Arousal when taken off

 

 **Level Hinato up to Level 10** (Accomplished) 

Reward: 

+1,000ryo

+1Perk Slot

Title: Heart Stopper Unlocked

 

Red Ribbons(Waist):

+5Arousal while kept on +5Arousal when taken off

 

 

**Reached level 18(Accomplished)**

Reward: +900ryo

 **Reached level 19(Accomplished** )

Reward:+950ryo

 

Collect All

 

Naruto selects Collect All.

 

Collect:

+4,350ryo

+1 Sasuke Perk Slot

+1 Hinato Perk Slot

+Outfit:Clever Foxling

+Thick Long Socks

+Black Belt

+Black Head Band

+Red Ribbons(Waist)

 

 

“Okay, what to do now? Dad?” 

 

“Well do you want to change the difficulty of your opponents? Come down here to change them. It’s Settings in case you forgot.” 

 

“Thanks, I think I might’ve there’s just a lot to remember...I probably forgot a few things...” Naruto blushes in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh well that’s why we have the Engagement Book so you can review rules whenever you need to.” 

 

“Right.” Naruto nods with smile. “So, Settings.” 

 

Naruto appears in Minato’s domain, spotting his father behind the bars. Naruto walks over to him and while he does the images of all their exploits well his exploits with the fake Minato, rush into his head causing him to redden in the facial area. Naruto becomes bright red and adverts his eyes when he stands before the bars. A hand comes out from the darkness and caresses his cheek, Naruto closes his eyes and rubs his face gently into it. 

 

“Why are you so red, foxling?” Minato asks, his naked body coming into view. Naruto looks at Minato, first thing he sees is his genitals, then he raises his gaze to his father’s warm eyes.  

 

“I’m...I’m just...It’s nothing...”

 

“Tell me, foxling, you can tell me anything.”

 

“...I have question for you.”

 

“Oh, and what is it?” Minato asks with a wide smile. 

 

“...are you attractive?” 

 

“Do _you_ think I’m attractive?” Minato asks not losing his cheerful tone or smile while making Naruto stares at nothing to ponder the question. Naruto suddenly shakes his head, shaking those thoughts away. 

 

“I-I-I-I don’t know.” 

 

“I think you do, foxling.” 

 

“.....”Naruto shudders in embarrassment. 

 

“I’m flattered, foxling, and to answer your question yes I am but more to Kushina’s tastes and based on the best looks of the Uzimaki clan. But what do you think foxling? Do you think I’m good looking? Attractive?” Minato inquires making Naruto turn his head away from his gentle palm. 

 

“K-kinda...” 

 

“I’m glad you find me appealing, I think your attractive too my little foxling.” 

 

“R-really? You think so?” Naruto looks up at Minato who starts squatting down, Naruto’s gaze lowers accordingly.

 

“Oh of course you’re so handsome, Naruto.” Naruto’s cheek is caressed with one hand while the other glides down his side. Naruto squirms with smile. 

 

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” Naruto takes his hands and places them on Minato’s. 

 

“Okay okay, handsome, so you want to change the difficulty of your opponents? Or at the very least see what those options are?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Look down Naruto and say Shaft Settings.” Naruto does just that and finds himself eyeing Minato’s cock which is glowing too brightly to know his size.

 

 

 **Select Shaft Setting** :

Magnificently Micro

Satisfyingly Small 

Amazingly Average

 

“Guess the micro one, first.” 

 

The glow around Minato’s cock fades revealing a micro-sized cock. A title above it and a description fades into view after a little while.

 

Accept Shaft: Magnificently Micro

 

In the Engagement Phase, all opponents have half the stats(aside from chakra) as in the Demo.

 

Change Shaft

 

“Change it I don’t want this to be too easy. What’s the next one?”

 

Minato’s cock glows briefly revealing a small-sized cock.

 

Current Shaft: Satisfyingly Small 

 

In the Engagement Phase, all opponents have the same stats(including chakra) as they would in the Demo.

 

**Change Shaft to:**

Magnificently Micro

Adventurously Average

 

Minato’s cock glows briefly revealing an average-sized cock.

 

Accept Shaft: Adventurously Average

 

In the Engagement Phase, all opponents have twice the stats they would’ve had in the Demo.

 

 **Change Shaft to:**  

Magnificently Micro

Satisfyingly Small 

 

“Hmmm....do I want to change the stats?...sure things have been pretty easy so far so I’ll go for Adventurously Average.” Just when Naruto finishes his sentence his mouth opens and he leans forward. His eyes widen as his jaw accepts the shaft into it, his blush is bright red as he goes as the way down it. Once it is completely in his mouth which he gags on his head pulls back slowly. 

 

 **Shaft Settings Changed**  

 

Naruto takes in a deep breath, pulling away and exiting out of Shaft Settings.  He rubs his mouth, staring up at his squatting father. 

 

“Wha-what was that dad?” 

 

“Heheh, just a little surprise next time you’ll have more of a warning.” 

 

“Hmph, so I’m gonna have to do that every time to change the setting huh?”

 

“You could just do it for fun.” Winks Minato.

 

“Dad!” Flusters Naruto.

 

“What? You’re not gonna leave me out and have fun with everyone else, are you?” 

 

“Uhh well...don’t you think it’s weird?” 

 

“How so? I’d do anything for my little foxling.” Minato coos.

 

“Dad...”Naruto lowers his head, smiling lightly to himself. 

 

“You look so adorable while blushing, Naruto.” 

 

“So, the Settings said something about a demo? What was that about?”

 

“It’s short for demonstration and to put it simply you’re no longer confined to this village, you’re free to explore the world. Also, the rules that have been a bit lax in the demo are going to be in full effect now.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t think I was stuck, cool.”

 

“So, how are you feeling, Naruto?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I mean about all of this, the engagement, the sex, me, is there anything you want changed?”

 

“Oh...well it’s okay I mean it’s cool, it’s fun seeing what people look like naked and what kind of moves they have...”

 

“So, you enjoy it?”

 

“Yeah, I wish my team had more moves but I guess that part is my fault huh?” Naruto chuckles light, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Well it’s only been a few days Naruto...”

 

“Really? It feels a lot longer than that...”

 

“Well, you have been going back in time quite often so I’m not surprised you feel that way.”

 

“Oh...well...I do tend to load the saves should I stop that so time can move forward?”

 

“No, you still progress time, better yet you use as much of it as you can to your advantage, it’s a smart move, foxling.” 

 

“Oh? Really? Thanks.” Naruto smiles broadly rubbing the back of his head. “...you know dad, I don’t think we’ve actually talked like this before.”

 

“Hmm, I think you’re right.” 

 

“It’s nice..., I haven’t been hearing your voice at all lately.” 

 

“Well, I don’t want to distract you while you’re out with your friends.”

 

“Yeah thanks for that but...I’ve missed you.”

 

“Awww foxling, I’d hug you if I could.”

 

“There must be something you can do as a substitute?”

 

“There are a few but they’re all pervy as you would say.”

 

“Oh...”

 

After a few minutes of Naruto pondering in silence, Minato poses a question of his own.

 

“So, you don’t want anything changed?” 

 

“Oh umm...I don’t know...I don’t think so...” 

 

“Well, if you do, tell me.”

 

“Oh, wait maybe one thing... well I don’t think this is something you can change but I would like more practice Well not practice but I want to change into my foxling form more often...it was a lot of fun to change with Konohamaru...”

 

“Oh, you want be able to change into that form easier?” 

 

“Yeah I remember that I scared him...I don’t want to do that again.”

 

“You can master it by practicing but, come over here and I’ll make your change between forms instantaneous.” Naruto goes over to his father who cups his face with both hands and tilts his head towards the bars to place a kiss. “There, now all you have to do to change is focus on it.”

 

“Thanks, dad.” 

 

“You’re welcome foxling, if you want something to do I think you have an event to do.” 

 

“Yeah getting Mizuki but I have to have Iruka first, I should go out and try to find him.”

 

“That is one of them but I mean you have a new one, well another one, you skipped it after seeing Mizuki’s.” 

 

“Oh? I did? I’ll see what that is then, thanks dad.” Naruto says waving.

 

“No problem.” 

 

“Home.” 

 

Naruto appears in his apartment and goes over to the Patio, seeing an exclamation mark over the Hokage’s building.  

 

Event: Kakashi’s Mission 

“Naruto, It’s time for our next mission, I think we’re ready for our first C rank mission. We’re going to be escorts for a bridge builder, returning him to his home town. Get what you need, We’ll be waiting for you at the Mission Center.”

Warning: Once started cannot quit or return home until completion or failure.

 

 

“A real mission?! Yes, finally! Oh, I better get ready!” Naruto scampers around gathering supplies as well as stocking up his Inventory. 

 

“Do you want to change the gear of your boys? You’ll probably run into new people you’ll want to engage.”

 

“Hmm I guess...I haven’t changed their gear at all so I guess if things are going to be harder I should up their stats. I think everyone is okay aside from Konohamaru, he’s the only one that ran out of stamina during your final test well Sasuke did too but he leveled up a lot so I’ll just change Konohamaru’s. Bed. Harem. Konohamaru. Gear.”

 

Harem-Konohamaru Sarutobi-Gear: 

 

Equipped        Unequipped        

 

“Unequipped.”

 

Unequipped:

 

Goggles:

+2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Blue Scarf:

+2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Orange Jacket:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Black Undershirt:

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Orange Pants:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium 

 

Underwear(3):

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(2) Small(1)

 

Shoes(2):

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(1) Small (1)

 

Socks(2):

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(1) Small(1)

 

 

Foxxy Ears:

+10 Stamina to Wearer’s base Stamina, +2 Stamina every other turn, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 

Face Paint:

+1 to Impress moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 

Foxxy Claws:

+1 to Offensive Moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 

Body Fur:

+1 to Arousal moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Adjustable

 

Foxxy Paws:

+1 to Defensive Moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 

Foxxy Tail:

+1 to Stimulant Moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 

 

Honorable Kimono:

+5Impress every wearer’s turn, +5Arousal when taken off, +10Arousal if Waist Bandages is underneath

Size: Adjustable 

 

Honorable Long Pants:

+5Impress every wearer’s turn, +5Arousal when taken off, +10Arousal if Respectable Fundoshi is underneath

Size: Adjustable 

 

Respectable Fundoshi(2):

+10Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable(2) 

 

Honorable Sandals:

+3Impress every wearer’s turn, +2Arousal when taken off, +2 Arousal every other wearer’s turn if not wearing Socks

Size: Adjustable 

 

 

 

Dog Ears:

+2Arousal when taken off, +2 to Stimulus every turn while on

Size: Adjustable

 

Steel Muzzle 

+8Arousal while kept on, +3 Stimulant every other wearer’s turn

Size: Medium 

 

Spandex Dog Suit:

+10Arousal while kept on, +5Arousal when taken off, +5Stimulant every other wearer’s turn

Size: Medium 

 

Doggy Butt Plug **:**  

+5 Stimulant every other wear’s turn and +5 Arousal to both wearer and Opponent(s) when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Leather Paws(4):

+4Arousal while kept on,+2Arousal when taken off, +2 Stimulant every other wearer’s turn

Size: Adjustable 

 

 

Face Mask:

Recover 2 Stamina/Chakra every wearer’s turn. +2Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable

 

Big Baggy Hoodie:

Recover 2 Stamina every wearer’s turn, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Size: Small Medium

 

Big Baggy Pants:

Recover 2 Chakra every wearer’s turn, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Size: Small Medium

 

Thick Long Socks:

-2 Arousal from Wearer’s Meter every turn, +4 Arousal when taken of

Size: Small Medium

 

 

Black Head Band:

Adds 10Stamina to wearer’s base Stamina, +3Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Blackbelt Gi-Top:

Adds 1 to offensive moves, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Size: Medium

 

Black Belt: 

Adds 10 Chakra to wearer’s base Chakra, +5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Blackbelt Gi-bottom: 

Adds 1 to defensive moves, +5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Black Jockstrap:

Adds 1 to Dominant and Submissive moves, +10 Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Foot Bandages:

+1 Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable

 

 

Red Ribbons(Waist):

+5Arousal while kept on +5Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable

 

 

Outfits Available:2

 

 

 

Naruto swaps out Konohamaru’s Cool Kid outfit for the incomplete Big Baggy clothes, trading his Cool Shirt for the Big Baggy Hoodie, his Cool Shorts for the Big Baggy Pants, and adding the Face Mask too as it recovers Stamina. 

 

With that taken care of, Naruto is ready to leave, a suggestion from Minato has him Saving. Before he leaves Minato reminds Naruto of his perks. “Book. Perks.”

 

 

Book-Perks: 

 

Clone: 

A clone buddy will appear with you in Engagements. Clone has 1/3 of the Stats that you have but provides special Tag Team skills. (Deactivated)

 

Looking Good:

You can be viewed as decently attractive by other males. (Activated by Kiba) 

 

Undeniably Handsome:

You can be viewed as handsome by other males. (Deactivated)

 

Hung Hero:

Wield an ever impressive and always noticeable 8+ incher. 

(Activated by Konohamaru)

 

Short Star:

Wield a stealthy and always stunning 3- incher.

 

Boulder Balls:

House large balls the size ramen bowls.     

 

Sausage Fest:

You have the powers to change the gender of any female to male. 

(Activated)

 

Sexual Soaker:

Produce and release love juices in abundance at will.

 

Perk Slots: 2  

 

“Oh, I guess my clone perk got deactivated. Hmm, I guess it should reactivate it…  But these new perks look cool, who to give what to?”

 

After a little thinking, Naruto gives his Sexual Soaker Perk to Hinato. He then gives Sasuke the Undeniable Handsome perk. Kiba gets the Short Star and Naruto takes the Boulder Balls.   

 

 

Now, Naruto rushes out to begin his mission. In his excitement, Naruto runs all the way to the Mission Center, where he finds Kakashi waiting patiently. Upon approaching him, Kakashi speaks up.

 

“Do you have everything you need?”-Kakashi asks, lacking a dash of personality but Naruto nods anyway. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Naruto, do you require the presence of one of your bodyguards to join you on this mission?” The Hokage, himself, asks.  

 

“Bodyguard?” Naruto furrows his brows before he is before the Hokage, looking at a paper with the names of his harem mates, aside from Sasuke’s name which is missing from the list. “Oh, I can pick someone from my uhh yeah body guards…”

 

Available Bodyguards:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi- Copy Cat Tactics

 

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru- Tag Team Tactics

 

Hinato Hyuga- Healing Tactics 

 

“The tactics are what kind of skills their display to aid during the mission, these can change based on what the person knows.”-Minato informs quickly.

 

“Oh, hmm well, what about Konohamaru?” 

 

“You would like Konohamaru to accompany you on this mission?”

 

“Yes.”

 

All of a sudden Konohamaru rushes into the room to stand beside Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura come in next, standing beside Kakashi. Upon joining them, their mission starts. An old man appears in the doorway and Naruto finds himself at the village gates, heading out.  

 

 

“Wow this is going to be awesome, huh, boss?! I’ve never left the village before can’t wait to see what kind of adventure this turns out to be!” Konohamaru exclaims.

 

“Yeah! I’m excited too! I’ve never traveled out of the village either!”-Naruto agrees.

 

“Didn’t think I’d get such kids.”-Tazuna remarks. 

 

“Hey!”-Naruto and Konohamaru bark.

 

“They’re just excited, if I didn’t think they were capable, I wouldn’t have taken this mission.”-Kakashi replies. 

 

“What can that little one do? He’s about as old as my grandson.”-Tazuna

 

“He’s Naruto’s special bodyguard, he has abilities that suit him, specifically.” 

 

“What’s so special about that brat?”

 

“I can’t get in to that, but trust that you are in good hands.” 

 

“Mr. Tazuna sir what’s your village like?”-Sakura inquires. 

 

“My town is a small one, protected thick fog so we don’t have ninjas like your village, the fog protects us. We derive our income from ship imports but now we’re branching out, building a bridge to connect us to the main land.”

 

“Oh, I see, how forward.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“So, since you don’t have ninjas in your village, do you know about chakra?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me, I can tell that you want to?”

 

“Alright, well-“ While Sakura talks about Chakra, Kakashi notices a puddle of water on this bright sunny day but makes no remarks about it. Sakura has just finished her explanation when chains wrap around Kakashi and are pulled lethally tight. 

 

The group is shocked as two assassins stand before them. They have black hair, and are donning black face rebreathers covering the lower half of their faces. One is in a black coat covering everything but the bottom half of their legs both have one clawed silver gauntlet. There’s a long chain connecting the claws to each other. 

 

They rush the group, they almost get a frozen-in-shock Naruto but before they could get him Sasuke tosses a suriken followed by a kunai. The pair of weapons pin the assassins’ joint chain to a tree. The fully-grown ninjas detach their chain and race for the bridge builder.  Konohamaru, who was also frozen, shakes it off the same time Naruto does. Konohamaru gets in front of Naruto to protect him.  The other members of Team Kakashi spring into action, Sakura gets in front of the bridge builder with a kunai in her hands, Kakashi suddenly appears catching both of the assassins off guard, and letting them slam into his arms neck first. Karachi holds both of them, locking them in head locks. 

 

“Good job team, you handled the situation well considering that these ninjas are above your current level, especially you Sasuke .”-Kakashi 

 

“Well, most of us did, Naruto...” Sasuke glances over to Naruto, who is sitting on the floor with Konohamaru, who was standing in front of him. 

 

“Sasuke...” Naruto growls lightly from a mix of jealous anger and embarrassment. 

 

Tazuna laughs. “Now, I see why that kid  needs a body guard cuz he just freezes up!” 

 

“It’s okay boss, you’ll get 'em next time.” Konohamaru says patting Naruto’s shoulder. 

 

“Alright, now what can these chunin of the Hidden Mist tell us that you can’t, Tazuna? Like who were they really after?”

 

“Beats me.” 

 

“Hm.” Kakashi sighs skeptically, trying the two assassins up and then to a tree. 

 

 _“I can’t believe it! I was so lame while Sasuke was so cool! I couldn’t do anything-“_ Naruto mentally exclaims but his thoughts are interrupted by Minato.

 

“But you can do something now foxling, Why don’t you engage them? They’re lethal enough to be bosses so you’ll only have to do it once. Win and they’re probably tell you why they attacked you.” Minato says.

 

“I...you’re right, good I can do something then.” Naruto says with renewed vigor, running up to the bound mercenaries. 

 

“What’s he talking about?”-Tazuna turning to Kakashi. 

 

“Wait, Naruto don’t get reckless, they’re-“-Kakashi’s voice trails off as Naruto isn’t paying him any mind.   

 

Naruto squats down before the two men, who glare at him, making him realize a very important fact. 

 

“Dad, I’ve never engaged two people at once like this or at all, how do I do this?” 

 

“Easy just focus on one then the other then say engage or if you prefer you could cut the word in half say it to one of them the other half to the other. You could also say it once while touching both of them, see you have your options, I’d go with the focusing one get good with that skill and you could learn how to engage with even more people at once.” 

 

“Thanks, dad.” Naruto chirps then goes back to staring at men, focusing on the left one then the right, both of whom are making comments about the bizarre scene. “Engage.”

 

The colors warp and spiral then reform, setting the stage on the dirt road they’re on but it’s completely empty. 

 

A ray of sunlight shines between Naruto’s full harem and his opponents, who emerge dramatically from a puddle of water. 

 

At the very start of the match Naruto has to choose which Team Link will be activated. He selects Genin Greatness which will give the Team Moves of himself, Sasuke, Hinato and Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru an extra +1 towards the opponent per genin partner for a total of 4.

 

Ropes appear around the opposition, squeezing them tight. 

 

Naruto looks to their profiles to their names, Maizu, the one in the black cloak and Gōzu, the one in camouflage. Both of the Icons of a bound torso have a 2 in the corner. Focusing on the icon reveals its description. 

 

Bondage: Prevents any type of movement for a set number of turns. 

 

Having the best team moves with Konohamaru, Naruto elects to use one of them. He uses the Impress move Twice as Nice jutsu, needing ten stamina, 11 due to the weather, and 10% of their chakra to deal twenty-four Impress points. However, it is halved as there is a close up of Gōzu and Maizu frowning. The move’s effect kicks in to deal a bonus 10 to their Impress meters. A total of 22 Impress points are given to Gōzu and Maizu. 

 

“Huh??? Usually that does a lot more...”

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet and due to the effect of his Baggy Hoodie combined with his Face Mask he recovers 4 Stamina, in addition to that he recovers 4% of Chakra due to the effects from his Baggy Pants combined with the Face Mask.

 

Konohamaru SarutobiLv19

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Activate Ability

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Activate Ability.”

 

Konohamaru S.-Activate Ability: 

 

Wow, Mister!

(Konohamaru reveals an opponent’s stats through flattery) Can only be used once on one opponent. Activate 

 

“Activate.” 

 

Konohamaru S.-Target:

 

Gōzu 

 

Maizu 

 

“Uhh Gōzu I guess, yeah, Gōzu, I think he’s the one with the cloak.”

 

Konohamaru runs up to Gōzu with stars in his eyes. 

 

_“Wow mister! I want to be just like you! You’re amazing! Your Stamina is 740, your Chakra at 200%, your Impress is 740, your Arousal is 600, your Stimulant is 740 and your Stimulus is 740! Wow! But I have a question, how can I impress you?”_

 

 _“Heh, you could execute strong team based attacks.”_ Gōzu replies darkly _._

 

 _“Like this?”_  

 

Konohamaru uses the Offensive Team Move: Wild Mauling with Kiba. 

 

Kiba and Konohamaru get on their fours and quickly running to Gōzu. Kiba jumps in the air while Konohamaru stays low to the ground clawing the mercenary. Kiba lands on the wild haired man, holding on tight with his thighs, slashing his face with viscous claws. The two jump back, getting reset. It takes a total of 11 Stamina to deal twenty-four Impress points, however it is tripled, there is a close up of Gōzu briefly emitting two smiley-faces that fade away. The move is tripled for being both an offensive move and a team move for a total of 60 points.

 

“Okay team offensive moves are the way to go, that’s good for a second I thought I’d have no chance of winning against someone with such high stats.” Naruto breathes a stationary sigh of hope. 

 

“Two people, foxling, and they probably have very similar stats.”-Minato chimes in.

 

“Oh...well I’ll focus on one, take him down then focus on the other.” 

 

“Wise choice, seeing how he is impressed by team based moves it’s probably due to him using team based moves, good catch foxling.” 

 

“Oh? Yeah....I saw that from a mile away, with how he and the other guy attacked us.” Naruto says putting confidence in his voice. 

 

Kiba Inuzuka&Akumaru’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Kiba summons Akumaru for his turn. 

 

Hinato is up next and uses the standard Offensive Team Move: Team Punch on Gōzu with Sasuke. It takes a total of 6 stamina to deal a total of 27 impress points. 3 extra points affect both Gōzu and Maizu due to Sasuke’s Uchiha Prestige ability.  

 

Sasuke is up next and he uses the Offensive Move: Fireball Justu, needing 11 Stamina points and 20% of his chakra to deal the 20 Impress points to Gōzu. The move is only doubled as it is only an offensive move. Sasuke’s passive ability ‘Uchiha Prestige’ gives 5 additional points to Gōzu and Maizu. 

 

Gōzu is bound in bondage and can’t move. The number on Gōzu’ Bondage icon goes from 2 to 1.

 

Maizu is bound in bondage and can’t move. The number on Maizu’s Bondage icon goes from 2 to 1.

 

 

Naruto’s up now and goes through his Titles Options, selecting Offensive then Team. 

 

Naruto U.-Offensive-Team-Partner: 

 

Konohamaru SarutobiLv19

 

Kiba Inuzuka& AkumaruLv14

 

Hinato HyugaLv13

 

Sasuke UchihaLv10

 

“Uh Sasuke.”

 

Naruto U.-Offensive-Team-Sasuke:

 

                Team Punch:

(You and your clone rush your opponent to deliver a punch to the face)

+5(+4)Impress -5(+1)Stamina

 

                 Follow My Lead:

(Follow Sasuke’s lead to deal a series of assaults to the opponent)

+10(+4)Impress -10(+1)Stamina

 

“I knew he’d have something new. Follow My Lead.”

 

Naruto U.-Offensive-Team-Sasuke-Follow My Lead-Target:

 

Gōzu

 

Maizu

 

“Gōzu.”

 

 

Sasuke and Naruto join the same square, Sasuke talking inaudibly. The two begin their assault with Naruto covering Sasuke by throwing kunai. Sasuke starts by deleting a string of punches and ending his assault with a set of kicks. Naruto comes in with a running head-butt. The three males involved are reset.  Gōzu receives 47 from the move and a bonus 5 from Uchiha prestige along with Maizu.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet and gains 4 Stamina from his Baggy Hoodie and Face Mask, as well as 4% Chakra from his Baggy Pants and Face Mask.

 

Konohamaru SarutobiLv19

Offensive 

Defensive 

Items

Swap

Move

Retreat 

 

“Hmmm I’ve never used Swap before, dad what does Swap do?”

 

“Ummm Swap is when you have more than four people in your Harem, and want to switch someone out for another person.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“What were you hoping it’d do?”

 

“I don’t know maybe let him switch places or something.”

 

“Hmm there’s a thought but something like that would be more likely to be in Move.”

 

“Oh. Move.”

 

Konohamaru S-Move:

 

Single Spaces

 

_Switch Places_

 

“There yah go kiddo, that’ll let you change his position and the order of your boys.”

 

“Okay so if I Switch Konohamru with Kiba, it’ll be Kiba’s turn then Konohamru will be able to go again?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Cool. Thanks, dad. Switch Places.”

 

Konohamaru S.-Swap with:

 

Kiba Inuzuka Lv14

 

Akumaru Inuzuka Lv14

 

Hinato Hyuga Lv13

 

Sasuke Uchiha Lv10

 

“Kiba Inuzuka.” 

 

Konohamaru and Kiba throw a smoke bomb at the ground, the smoke quickly fades revealing that they have switched places. 

 

Due to the Swap, it is now Kiba Inuzuka’s turn. For that turn, Naruto has Kiba turn Akumaru into a Man Beast Clone. 

 

It is now Konohamaru’s turn and he recovers 4 Stamina and 4% chakra from his Baggy clothes and Face Mask. Naruto selects Offensive then Team, Number of Partners 2, like before, those partners are automatically selected. 

 

Konohamaru S.-Offensive-Team-Partners, Man Beast Akumaru and Kiba Inuzuka: 

 

             Team Punch:

(You and your partner rush your opponent to deliver a punch to the face)

+15Impress -15(+1)Stamina

 

               Wild Mauling:

(Kiba and his partner attack the opponent with furious ferociousness.)

+30Impress -30(+1)Stamina

 

“I use this, will Konohamaru still have enough Stamina for the other move?” Naruto asks himself before glancing to Konohamaru profile to see a little less than a forth of it gone. 

 

Following right behind Kiba, Konohamaru and Akumaru run on their fours, quickly running to Gōzu. The three younger males jump on the older one, clawing, scratching and biting him. Kiba is straddling the man’s neck, slashing his face, Konohamaru is holding onto his ankle between his legs, biting it, and Akumaru is on the long-haired man’s back clawing at it and biting his neck. The trio jump back, getting reset in their respective squares. The move costs the trio 31 Stamina but deals 90 to Gōzu’s Impress.

 

It’s Man Beast Akumaru’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Naruto has Man Beast Akumaru use the Offensive Team Move: Wild Mauling with Konohamaru and Kiba, costing 31 Stamina to deal a total of 102 Impress points.    

 

Hinato’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Naruto has Hinato do another Team Punch with Sasuke, losing 6 stamina to give Gōzu 27 points, 3 extra points to Gōzu and Maizu. 

 

It’s now Sasuke’s turn.

 

Naruto teams up with Sasuke to do another Follow My Lead on Gōzu, losing 11 Stamina to deal 42 Impress, 5 extra points to Gōzu and Maizu.

 

Gōzu and Maizu are still in bondage and can’t move. Their respective Bondage Icons’ number goes from 1 to 0.

 

Naruto’s up and decides to activate his Clone Buddy Ability, seeing as Gōzu is near the halfway point but only due to being the sole focus. 

 

Clone is up now and does Follow my Lead with Sasuke, trading 11 stamina for 42 Impress points, along with 5 extra points which are also dealt to Maizu. 

 

It’s Kiba’s turn and he teams up with Konohamaru and Man Beast Akumaru for Wild Mauling on Gōzu, losing 31 Stamina and giving a total of 102 Impress.

 

Konohamaru is up next, recovering 4 Stam and 4% Chakra,  maxing out his chakra 100%. Just to be safe, Naruto still has him give himself 2 Medium Stamina Ramen, gaining 40 Stamina points but due to the weather he loses two of them.

 

Man Beast Akumaru teams up with his partners for Wild Mauling on Gōzu, costing 31 Stamina and dealing a total of 102 Impress points.

 

Hinato’s up with a Team Punch with Sasuke, losing 6 Stamina and giving 27 Impress to Gōzu along with an extra 3 that is also applied to Maizu. 

 

Sasuke is made to use Follow my Lead with Clone, trading 11 stamina for 42 Impress points, in addition to 5 extra points which are also dealt to Maizu. 

 

The ropes around Gōzu snap, freeing him. 

 

The ropes around Maizu snap, freeing him.

 

It is Gōzu’s turn. 

 

Gōzu activates his Shuriken Chain Ability. A shuriken styled chain links his Gauntlet to Maizu’s. He and Maizu’s individual squares becomes a large one, one they quickly leave to bond Kiba. The chain wraps around him binding his forearms to his sides. The two assassins attack, pulling at the binds and dealing 2 impress constantly as it tightens around their victim. It deals 14 Impress but also afflicts Kiba with Bondage for 2 turns. 

 

Maizu’s turn consists unleashing a Team Offensive move with Gōzu, the two whip the chains upwards launching the still bound Kiba up befitting slamming him back on the ground. The two rush the male claw first, slicing his neck before getting reset. The attack itself deals twenty Impress but on top of the binds it deals 34. The claws afflict Kiba with poison, adding a purple tint to his face.

 

Round 3 and Naruto’s up. Kiba weakens from poison. 

 

“That can’t be good, better check that out.”

 

The poison icon is of a purple droplet with green skull and crossbones in its black background.

 

Poison-constantly depletes the stamina equal to inflictor’s level until it passes the vic’s turn.

 

“Crap, that’s gonna make this a whole lot tougher. Uh, Dad, any help?”

 

“I believe in you foxling, be smart and try your best!” Encourages Minato.

 

“Ugh...thanks a lot.”

 

Naruto looks over his options and teams up with Sasuke for a Follow my Lead on Gōzu which maxes his Impress meter out at 740. It still deals the extra 5 Impress to Maizu.

 

Clone’s Mindset is Pet. Kiba weakens from poison. Clone teams up with the original for Double Trouble.

 

Clone- Offensive-Team-Naruto:

 

                Double Trouble:

(You and your clone pummel your opponent with a series of both ground and aerial assaults)

+15(+4)Impress -15(+1)Stamina

 

 

The Clone and the real Naruto assault Maizu, throwing punches and kicks before uppercasing him together. They jump up after him, releasing a volley of attacks then send him right back down. The three get reset, for 16 Stamina the move deals a total of 57 impress points. 

 

 

Kiba is Bound for 1 more turn. Kiba weakens from poison. Kiba is out of Stamina. 

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Konohamaru recovers 4 Stamina points. Konohamaru teams up with Man Beast Akumaru for a Wild Mauling. Since it’s just the two of them it costs 21 Stamina points to inflict 60 Impress points.

 

Man Beast Akumaru’s Mindset is Pet.

 

A dual performance is performed by Man Beast Akumaru, losing 21 Stamina to deal 72 Impress to Maizu.

 

Hinato’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Hinato’s ability ‘Healing Ointment’ is activated on Kiba Inuzuka, 33 of his Stamina points are recovered. 

 

Sasuke’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Sasuke performs Follow My Lead with Naruto, dishes out the complete 47 Impress to Maizu at the expense of 11 Stamina. 

 

Maizu attacks Hinato with a rush attack courtesy of his gauntlet. Maizu opens with a swipe of claw open hand then back hand, finishing the quick assault with a punch from his other hand. The move deals 15 Impress and inflicts Hinato with poison.

 

It’s Naruto’s turn. Hinato weakens from poison. Concerned, Naruto checks Hinato’s stamina meter which is only slightly dented, so he relaxes. Naruto teams up with his clone for Double Trouble, dealing 57 Impress at the cost of 16 Stamina.

 

Clone’s Mindset is Pet. Hinato weakens from poison. 

 

Clone executes Double Trouble with the original, dispensing 57 Impress points at the expense of 16 Stamina points.

 

Kiba Inuzuka’s Mindset is Pet. Hinato weakens from poison. Kiba Inuzuka performs Wild Mauling with Man Beast Akumaru, Adding 72 Impress to Maizu but subtracting 21 Stamina from themselves.

 

Konohamaru’s Mindset is Pet. Konohamaru recovers 4 Stamina. Hinato weakens from poison. 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi Switches Places with Hinato Hyuga. 

 

Hinato Hyuga’s Mindset is Pet. Hinato weakens from Poison. Hinato fights off the poison. 

 

Hinato Activates his ‘Healing Ointment’ Ability on Man Beast Akumaru, restoring 33 of his Stamina. 

 

Man Beast Akumaru uses Wild Mauling with Konohamaru, getting 21 subtract from their Stamina while adding 72 Impress to Maizu.

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi recovers 4 Stamina, and recovers 40 more from two Medium Stamina Ramens.

 

Sasuke Uchiha deploys his Fireball Jutsu, losing 11 Stamina and 10% of his Chakra  but adding 28 to Maizu’s Impress meter.

 

 Maizu melts into a puddle of water and all seems calm for a moment. 

 

Naruto’s up but he has his reserves. To test the waters Naruto acts alone with offensive solo move Attack. 

 

Naruto U-Offensive:

 

                Attack:

(Display your strength with a simple attack)

+2Impress-2(+1)Stamina

 

It costs him 3 Stamina to deal nothing as his move had no effect on the puddle of water. 

 

 Clone’s Mindset is Pet.

 

Presuming Offensives moves to now be of no use, Naruto has his clone preform defensively.

 

Clone-Defensive-Solo:

 

                Block:

(Impress your opponent with how well you can defend yourself.)

+2Impress if hit -1(+1)Stamina

 

                Substitution:

(Show off your ninja abilities by only pretending to get hit but it was a log the entire time)

+5Impress if hit -3(+1)Stamina

 

 Naruto has his Clone use Substitution.

 

Naruto has the rest of his harem Block. When it is his turn, Konohamaru recovers 4 stamina points.   

 

 

Quietly, Maizu emerges and slashes Sasuke across the back. Instead of dealing the twenty Impress points on him it, since he was blocking it, instead of receiving the twenty he gives Maizu 5 impress points but is still inflicted by poison. 

 

For his turn, Naruto combines his efforts with his clone for Double Trouble, dishing up 57 Impress points at the cost of 16 stamina points. Sasuke has been weakened from poison.

 

For the Clone’s turn, Naruto has him and Sasuke Switch Places. Sasuke has been weakened from poison. 

 

It is now Sasuke’s turn. Sasuke weakens from poison. Sasuke has fights off the poison.

 

Sasuke uses his turn for the Follow My Lead  move with Naruto, providing 47 Impress points, including the 5 points of Prestige to Maizu at the expense of 11 Stamina.  

 

Kiba Inuzuka’s Mindset is Pet. 

 

Kiba uses the fifth and final Medium Stamina Ramen, gaining 20 stamina points but loses one in the process. Kiba waits in place, costing him a single stamina point. 

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi’s Mindset is Pet. He recovers 4 stamina points. Together with Man Beast Akumaru, Wild Mauling is used, drying up 21 of their Stamina and giving 72 to Maizu’s Impress meter. 

 

Man Beast Akumaru is up now. With little stamina useable, the man beast clone Switches Places with Sasuke.

 

Sasuke uses most of his remaining Stamina and 20% of his chakra to deal the final blow of 25 to Maizu’s Impress meter, maxing it out at 740.

 

 

Now both Gōzu and Maizu are in a State of Amazement and can’t move. 

 

Hinato Hyuga’s Mindset is pet.

 

Naruto ponders for a minute, most of his team Kiba, Konohamaru, Akumaru and Sasuke are dangerously low on Stamina, and Hinato’s at the halfway point. Usually he would be safe from that risk during the Arousal Phase but thanks to the weather his team will lose 1 stamina for each article they take off. That coupled with the possibility that they arousal may also be at 740, Naruto has his doubts that he’ll be able to achieve that. Naruto sighs trying to think of something that’ll give him a boost but he’s out of stamina ramen, Hinato can’t use his ability on anyone else, no one else has stamina granting abilities and each attack by the pair leads to heavy stamina lose.  

 

“I must say I am impressed.”-Minato

 

“Huh? Do you see how I can beat these guys?”

 

“You can’t win every battle foxling but I commend you on your brains, you’re thinking ahead.”

 

“Yeah, I guess not really but none of that matter I’m going to lose, I won’t be of use to my team at all!”

 

“You’re of use foxling and for your first shot at a boss level character you did pretty well, you can fight this to the very end and see who ends up on victories or you could retreat and continue with your mission immediately.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of retreating; can’t I just restart?”

 

“Not during an engagement.”

 

“Darn it…I don’t want to retreat but these guys are pretty tough, is there any way I can fight them again?”

 

“Well if you see them again during your mission, yeah.”

 

“Okay…that makes me feel …slightly better…Retreat.”

 

Hinato Retreats from the Engagement, a dust cloud marks his exit. 

 

Clone has not accessories that can be removed. Naruto has the Clone retreat which is him just poofing up into smoke.

 

 

Naruto’s turn.

 

“Retreat.”

 

Retreat from the current engagement, current process will be lost? Yes. No.

 

“……yes.”  

 

The colors spiral and warp then reconstruct themselves, placing Maizu and Gōzu bound to the tree, Naruto kneeling before them and the rest of Team 7 a few feet behind him. 

 

Karachi has just advised caution to the young blonde who is now feeling very light headed. Sasuke and Konohamaru, who is on the mission as Naruto’s bodyguard also feel different. They pass out on the floor, prompting Karachi to prematurely end the mission in order to safely get them back to the Leaf Village.

 

Sasuke and Konohamru are checked in and to Naruto’s surprise so is he, he protests until he pouts on one of the beds, where under its soft care does he rest his eyes for a moment.

 

Naruto awakens in the hospital, the first of his team omitted to do so. He looks to his left to see a vase of flowers there, past that is a window where he can see the sun. Judging by its position, Naruto surmises that he’s only been out for a few hours, probably four maybe even less. Naruto yawns while  stretches out his arms, cricking his neck then takes a look around.

 

In the bed across from him is Konohamaru, next to the bed to the right appears to be Sasuke. A set of get well soon cards are also to the right, which Naruto smiles at. Naruto gets up, stands on his feet and takes a closer look at the flowers, they come with little notes. One of them is from Hinato and the other is from Kiba,

 

-Heal fast Naruto, a little excitement oughta do ya some good. If ya ever need help, call on us! Me and Akumaru won’t let you down! We’ll bite and claw anyone who wants to hurt you! -Love Kiba and Akumaru,  the card was brown and where it said their names were tiny paw prints.  

 

-I hope you get well soon, Naruto, I’ll make myself strong to protect you and to tend to your injuries. If you need me, I’m good with making healing herbs.-Love Hinato  The card was light blue and in it was a small vial of healing ointment, which Naruto took.  

 

Naruto throws the covers off of him and jumps out of bed, and goes over to Konohamaru. 

 

“Is he ok?” 

 

“You don’t need to worry Foxling, he’s just exhausted so are the other members of your harem.”

 

“What about the cards?” 

 

“Oh, you’ll always receive cards from your bodyguards. To give you support and to remind you that you can change body guards.” Minato chirps. 

 

“Well they are nice to get...so I failed the first mission.”

 

“...You gave it your best shot and even planned ahead, you did everything right foxling. Adventurous might be too high a setting for you, you are still a beginner.” 

 

“But I want to beat it.”  

 

“You will, Naruto, but you’ll need stronger people to do so which you’ll have to beat which you can’t if their settings are too high. Hey least now when you try again you know what to expect right off the bat.” 

 

“I can try again?”

 

“Yep so beat it now then beat it again on a harder difficulty, each difficulty changes something about the mission.”

 

“Hmm okay, I’ll do that, I don’t like it but I’ll do it.” 

 

“You might have to beat it regularly, on Small, in order to beat it on Average, could be completely out of your hands.” 

 

“Oh, I didn’t think of that...okay then Settings.” 

 

Naruto appears in Minato’s domain, spotting his father behind the bars. Naruto walks over to him, getting his hair nestled. 

 

“...I forgot what I have to say to change the settings...”

 

“Oh, that’s fine look down and say Shaft Settings.” 

 

“Shaft Settings.” 

 

Naruto finds himself eyeing Minato’s cock which is glowing too brightly to know his size.

 

Select Shaft Setting:

Magnificently Micro

Satisfyingly Small 

 

 

“I’ll work my way up to this, but for now I’ll go back to Satisfyingly Small.” The glow encompassing Minato’s crotch fades, revealing a small sized cock.

 

Current Shaft: Satisfyingly Small 

 

In the Engagement Phase, all opponents have the same stats(including chakra) as they would in the Demo.

 

Accept Shaft

 

“Yes.”

 

Just when Naruto finishes his sentence his mouth opens and he leans forward. His eyes widen as his jaw accepts the shaft into it, his blush is bright red as he goes as the way down it. Once it is completely in his mouth, his head pulls back. 

 

Naruto takes an open mouth exhale, completely surprised.

 

“I forgot about that part.” Naruto states hearing Minato give him a light chuckle. “You enjoy this, don’t you?” 

 

“I don’t feel anything if you’re trying to imply something, I just find you funny, I love surprising you. You’re my adorable little foxling.” 

 

Naruto cheeks become slightly blushed due to the compliment. 

 

“I have things to do...”

 

“Yes, you do. I’m rooting for you.” 

 

“Thanks dad, you’re weird but cool.” 

 

“Aww, thanks.”  

 

“How do I get out of here? Oh right, Home.”

 

Naruto appears back home. “Okay, so, I need more Stamina Ramens and then I can head out again.” 

 

“Might want to change the gear of your harem, you were worried that the current gear might not be enough.” 

 

“But I changed it so their arousal won’t be as high, right?”

 

“True, it won’t be as high, it’ll be half as much, but it’ll be fun to mess around a little. See what looks good on who also you have a brand-new outfit that you glanced over or maybe everything was just moving too fast.” 

 

“Okay okay. Gear. Wait no, Harem.” Naruto stands before his bed which has his harem boys on it. “Who to change first, well I already changed Konohamaru’s...let’s go with you, Hinato. Gear.

 

Hinato Hyuga Level 13 

 

Equipped         Unequipped

 

“Hey Naruto say this: Closet. Outfit.”

 

“Okay, Closet. Outfit.” 

 

Gear-Outfit:

 

Available Outfits:

 

The Cool Kid:

**Cool Goggles**

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

**Cool Shirt**

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

**Cool Undershirt**

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

**Cool Shorts**

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

**Cool Shoes**

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Small

 **Outfit bonus** : Gives +10 Impress to the Opponent(s)’ Impress Bar at the start of the Engagement

 **Outfit Size** : Small

 

The Bad Boy:

 **Sexy Leather Jacket** :

+5Arousal when taken off and +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Arm Warmers and +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Undershirt

Size: Adjustable

 **Fishnet Arm Warmers** :

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

**Fishnet Undershirt:**

+10Arousal when taken off and +5Arousal every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium 

**Sexy Leather Shorts:**

+10Arousal when taken off and additional +5Arousal if wearing Fishnet Thigh Highs +10Arousal if wearing Fishnet Underwear 

Size: Medium

 **Fishnet Underwea** r:

+10Arousal when taken off but +5Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing)

Size: Medium

 **Fishnet Thigh Highs** :

+5Arousal when taken off but +2Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 **Lace Sandals** :

+3Arousal when taken off but +1Arousal your every other turn when it is the only article you are wearing

Size: Medium

 **Outfit bonus** : Secondary Fishnet and Lace Effects affect opponent(s) every other turn of the wearer

 **Outfit Size** : Medium

 

The Clever Fox:

 **Foxxy Ears** :

+10 Stamina to Wearer’s base Stamina, +2 Stamina every other turn, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 **Face Paint** :

+1 to Impress moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 **Foxxy Claws** :

+1 to Offensive Moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 **Body Fur** :

+1 to Arousal moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Adjustable

 **Foxxy Paws** :

+1 to Defensive Moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 **Foxxy Tail** :

+1 to Stimulant Moves, +5 Arousal while kept on, +1 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulus while kept on

Size: Medium

 

The Good Boy:

**Dog Ears:**

+2Arousal when taken off, +2 to Stimulus every turn while on)

Size: Adjustable

**Steel Dog Muzzle:**

+8 Arousal every other wearer's turn while kept on, +3 Stimulant every other wearer's turn

Size: Medium

**Spandex Dog Suit:**

+10 Arousal while kept on, +5 Arousal when taken off, +5 Stimulant every other wearer's turn

Size: Medium

 **Doggy Butt Plug:**  

+5 Stimulant every other wear’s turn and +5 Arousal to both wearer and Opponent(s) when taken off

Size: Medium

**Leather Paws(4):**

+4 Arousal while kept on,+2 Arousal when taken off, +2 Stimulant every other wearer's turn

Adjustable Size

 **Outfit Bonus** : Bonus Arousal, Stimulus and Stimulant points are given the opponent(s)     

 **Outfit Size** : Medium

 

The Martial Smarts:

 **Blackbelt Head-Band** :

Adds 10 Stamina to wearer’s base Stamina, +3 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 **Blackbelt Gi-Top** :

Adds 1 to Offensive moves, +5 Arousal when taken off.

Size: Medium

 **Arm Bandages** :

+1Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable

 **Hand Bandages** :

+1Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable 

 **Black Belt** :

Adds 10 Chakra to wearer’s base Chakra, +5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 **Blackbelt Gi-bottom** :

Adds 1 to Defensive moves, +5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 **Black Jockstrap** :

Adds 1 to Dominant and Submissive moves, +10 Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 **Leg Bandages** :

+1 Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable 

 **Foot Bandages** :

+1 Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable 

 **Outfit Bonus** : +1 to All Team Moves including the wearer.

 **Outfit Size** : Medium

 

Naruto gives himself the ‘Clever Fox’, gives Hinato the ‘Bad Boy’, Kiba Inuzuka& Akumaru, the ‘Good Boy’, and Sasuke, the ‘Martial Smarts’.   

 

“Okay, better give Konohamaru some new clothes since I took away his cool clothes. Harem. Konohamaru. Gear.”

 

Harem-Konohamaru S.-Gear:

 

Equipped    Unequipped

 

“Unequipped.”

 

Unequipped:

 

 

Goggles:

+2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Blue Scarf:

+2Arousal when taken off

Adjustable Size

 

Fur-Laced Coat **:**

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Fishnet Undershirt(2):

+10Arousal when taken off and +5Arousal every other turn if this is the only article

Size: Medium(2) 

 

Grey Pants **:**

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

 

White Hoodie:

+5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Blue Pants:

+5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

 

Blue Shirt:

+5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

White Shorts:

+5 Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

 

 

Orange Jacket:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Black Undershirt:

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium

 

Orange Pants:

+5Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium 

 

Underwear(5):

+10Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(4) Small(1)

 

Shoes(5):

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(4) Small (1)

 

Socks(5):

+2Arousal when taken off

Size: Medium(4) Small(1)

 

 

Honorable Kimono:

(+5Impress every wearer’s turn, +5Arousal when taken off, +10Arousal if Waist Bandages is underneath)

Size: Adjustable 

 

Honorable Long Pants:

(+5Impress every wearer’s turn, +5Arousal when taken off, +10Arousal if Respectable Fundoshi is underneath)

Size: Adjustable 

 

Respectable Fundoshi(2):

(+10Arousal upon reveal, +5 Arousal when taken off)

Size: Adjustable(2) 

 

Honorable Sandals:

(+3Impress every wearer’s turn, +2Arousal when taken off, +2 Arousal every other wearer’s turn if not wearing Socks)

Size: Adjustable 

 

 

Dog Ears **:**

+2Arousal when taken off, +2 to Stimulus every turn while on

Size: Adjustable

 

Red Ribbons(Waist):

+5Arousal while kept on +5Arousal when taken off

Size: Adjustable

 

“Equip the Dog Ears, Black Undershirt, Honorable Sandals, Respectable Fundoshi and the Honorable Long Pants. Whew.”

 

Finishing what he needs to in Gear, Naruto goes to the store to get 5 Medium Stamina Ramen, which he puts in his Inventory. Naruto is just about to leave when Minato speaks up.

 

“Little Foxling grab your ninja head band.”

 

“Oh! Right!” Naruto runs to the pedestal that housed his ninja forehead protector which he tied it around his forehead. Once again Naruto is ready to go out on his mission, going to the Hokage’s Office. There he finds Kakashi waiting patiently. Upon approaching him, Kakashi speaks up.

 

“Do you have everything you need?”-Kakashi asks, plainly.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Naruto, do you require the presence of one of your bodyguards to join you on this mission?” The Hokage interjects, shifting Naruto’s attention.  

 

“Yes.” Naruto standing before the Hokage, looking at a paper with the names of his harem mates, excluding Sasuke’s name.

 

Available Bodyguards:

 

Konohamaru Sarutobi- Copy Cat Tactics

 

Kiba Inuzuka & Akumaru- Tag Team Tactics

 

Hinato Hyuga- Healing Tactics 

 

“…hmm…well those two guys focused a lot of team moves so maybe I should pick a body guard to match that…I’m not sure if it’ll do anything though…but I did like having Konohamaru join me yeah I’ll go with Konohamaru and next time can be Kiba.”

 

“You would like Konohamaru to accompany you on this mission?”

 

“Yes.”

 

All of a sudden Konohamaru rushes into the room to stand beside Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura come in next, standing beside Kakashi. Upon joining them, their mission starts. An old man appears in the doorway and Naruto finds himself at the village gates, heading out.  

 

“Wow this is going to be awesome, huh, boss?! I’ve never left the village before can’t wait to see what kind of adventure this turns out to be!” Konohamaru exclaims.

 

“Oh, so this is a repeat too. ummm I mean Yeah! I’m excited too! I’ve never traveled out of the village either!”-Naruto says trying to recreate his energy from the very first attempt he made but is slightly lacking.

 

“Didn’t think I’d get such kids.”-Tazuna remarks. 

 

“Hey!”-Konohamaru barks while Naruto just frowns, glancing at the old man.

 

“They’re just excited, if I didn’t think they were capable, I wouldn’t have taken this mission.”-Kakashi replies. 

 

“What can that little one do? He’s about as old as my grandson.”-Tazuna

 

“He’s Naruto’s special bodyguard, he has abilities that suit him, specifically.” 

 

“What’s so special about that brat?”

 

“I can’t get in to that, but trust that you are in good hands.” 

 

“Mr. Tazuna, sir, what’s your village like?”-Sakura inquires. 

 

 

**ToBeLoaded…**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seeker's Harem Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571032) by [FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry), [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon)
  * [Phantom's game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805917) by [glutty90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutty90/pseuds/glutty90)




End file.
